Un Amor Improbable
by Ofiuco Nefel
Summary: Pansy Parkinson ha decidido que el Hufflepuff Ives Cavendish es su novio... dándole con eso la sorpresa y el susto de su vida. Un cortejo como lo entiende una Slytherin caprichosa, que los llevará a un extraño viaje.
1. ¡Cámara, acción!

―Hola -le dijo la seria chica.

Ives Cavendish alzó los ojos desde su libreta y se sorprendió.

¿Primero damos las buenas noticias o las malas? Siendo honestos ninguna es muy buena, pero digamos que hay algunas buenas nuevas, para que no suene a historia de prófugos de Azkabán.

Buena noticia es que la chica que saludó a Ives, le parecía linda, aunque sólo la conociera de vista: su cabello negro cortado a la egipcia, sus llamativos ojos penetrantes, labios bien dibujados, nariz de linda curva, la barbilla hendida y sus pestañas densas, que parecían llevar rímel, como si ella fuera mayor.

Noticia menos buena es que se pasmó ante los ojos directos de una Slytherin que le sonreía, un poco irónica, como si pudiera leer los secretos de él.

Con otros estudiantes, Ives se habría levantado sonriente, dispuesto a encantarse con la conversación. De pedírsele orientación sobre temas de clase o la hora o resolver una duda en un alumno de grado menor, entusiasmado por ayudar le habría explicado con detalle, aconsejado y acompañado a donde fuera, dejando tan grata impresión, que quien se le acercó sentiría descubrir lo estupendo de Hogwarts.

En cambio, con esta chica llegada de improviso, Ives no supo qué hacer. La culpa fue de sus ojos oscuros, intensos, induciéndolo a quedarse quieto, a prestarle atención.

No era imponerse. En Ives se generó un momento de vacilación. Esa mirada era… un poco hipnótica.

La Slytherin observó la libreta de Ives, donde el chico estaba dibujando un bicornio. Sintiéndose descubierto la cerró rápidamente, aprovechando para comprobar que aquella chica lo había saludado (y no a otro, detrás), y también para verificar si sus amigas Bulstrode y las Greengrass estaban mofándose, como acostumbraban con el que fuera. Nadie.

_¿Habrá visto?_, se preguntó Ives. Una Slytherin te saluda y descubre que estás dibujando un bicornio… No se vaya a intimidar. Tratando de saber si vio el dibujo que con certeza la parecería ñoño, él la analizó, hallando que excepto su mirada fija, la sonrisa tomó un aire un poco mordaz. _¡Lo vio…! _Avergonzado_, _Ives Iba a empezar a enrojecer, cuando la chica dio un medio paso adelante.

Las rodillas de ambos se rozaron.

Cambio de juego. Ives experimentó el contacto discreto de sus rodillas, sugiriendo un significado que se le escapaba... El toque lo inquietó más pues supo que ella estudiaba su reacción. Muy pronto él debería decir lo que fuera, aun balbucear, para romper su creciente nerviosismo.

_¡Hola! ¿Cómo te ha ido, en qué te puedo ayudar?,_ las palabras que habrían salido normalmente de boca de Ives se convirtieron en invisibles burbujas de jabón flotantes, pues sintió que nada dicho por él tendría interés para esa Slytherin. Además era gran amiga de influyentes, mientras que él tenía por mejor amigo a un squibb de por su casa, que vendía pescado semifresco y películas muggles.

Y finalmente, la mala noticia: él era un Hufflepuff.

Serpiente y Tejón, ¿dónde acaba esa situación?

El tejón habría tamborileado con una pata, porque la Slytherin comenzó a hablarle, sin perder su sonrisa intrigante.

Un escalofrío recorrió a Cavendish: las palabras de la chica eran lo de menos… para ella. En sus ojos se notaba que hablarle era un pretexto para mirarlo de cerca. Daba la impresión de comprobar lo visto de lejos. Sus labios, divertidos por una razón secreta, articulaban palabras que en oídos de Ives eran tintineos de leves choques de cristal, más ese contacto en sus rodillas, inquietante, que nadie más notaba.

Ives habría estado en excelente posición de ser un Slytherin. O un Ravenclaw. Tendría buena probabilidad de entender o de seguir el juego. O de huir si era un Gryffindor. Pero estaba en la peor posición, pues ella era una turbulenta serpiente y él era... bueno, un amable tejón, que la miraba pasmado, con miel en los bigotes.

Ives no parecía un tejón. Su cabello frondoso, la expresividad de sus ojos, su aire de nobleza y amable desenfado podían llamar la atención; sin embargo, se delataba como elemento de la especie tejonil en su cero malicia, desde su forma desarmada de mirar a aquella linda cobra que se balanceaba cadenciosa y le siseaba que la pasarían estupendo, si la dejaba acercar un poquito.

Muchos pensarían que Ives corría peligro, preocupándose por él. Lo cierto es que era un gran muchacho. Su única falta era tener oculta en casa una colección de películas muggles de los años 1940-90 y temporadas de Dr. Who. Sus padres eran magos y les desagradaba la cultura muggle, por lo que su educado hijo se sentía traficante cuando compraba al vendedor de pescado, videos VHS que subía al desván para, armado con rosetas de maíz, frente a un televisor y reproductora de segunda mano (producto del contrabando), se dejaba llevar por _Casablanca_, pasando por _El Imperio Contraataca,_ hasta _Parque Jurásico _(que lo intranquilizaba).

Recordando las películas, creyó ver a aquella Slytherin vestida como _cowboy _del Viejo Oeste, un Clint Eastwood femenino de traje negro, sombrero ladeado del que sobresalían sus negros cabellos, mano en un revólver al cinto, Smith &amp; Wesson, que había cobrado vidas de asaltabancos e indios Gryffinpanoag, llevando en los labios un cigarrillo sospechosamente parecido a un palito de paleta, retándolo con ojos entrecerrados antes del duelo afuera del _saloon_:

—La pregunta es: ¿te sientes con suerte? -le preguntó ella.

—¿Perdón?

—Que si tu libreta es una _Whizz Hard Diary._

Estaban en Hogwarts.

Absorto, una oreja del tejón se hizo atrás.

―Sí, la librería _Whizz Hard_ la sacó a la venta hace una semana, es muy útil, sirve para escribir o dibuj…

―Me compraré una -afirmó y muy recta, le tendió una mano como si esperara recibir un beso en ella-. Y me llamo Pansy Parkinson.

¡La peor noticia! Los últimos segundos se arremolinaron frente a Cavendish. Ni más ni menos que el Azote de Potter y Granger. Una Sangre Limpia hablando a quien ella vería como uno de los Menos Interesantes de Hogwarts, pero a quien le había rozado las rodillas con las suyas.

Ives le dio la pata mano.

Al tomarla, lo hizo ponerse de pie como resorte, despidiéndose a la francesa, de besos en ambas mejillas. La falta de costumbre hizo que cuando ella le dio el primer beso él no dio nada, y cuando le dio el segundo y se quitó, él besó al aire.

El resto de ese día recordó que Pansy Parkinson le oprimió la mano por un segundo… El tiempo corrió más lento cuando los dedos de ella lo apretaron, tratando de decirle algo sin hablar.

―Nos veremos más tarde -aseguró y se fue, sin más.

Mirándola alejarse, pasmado, Ives recibió un empujón en la espalda por la derecha y otro por la izquierda, que lo lanzaron dos pasos adelante. Aun así no dejó de ver a Pansy, ni cuando una sonora palmada lo sacudió.

―Bien, galán.

Los tres alumnos que lo empujaron siguieron su camino, dándose la mano satisfechos. Eran Gryffindor, de la Casa de los Valientes.

De tan asombrado que Pansy Parkinson le acabara de hablar y besar en ambas mejillas, que Ives casi olvida su clase de Pociones y corrió.

―... la calibración de la balanza debe ser perfecta -explicaba Snape en el aula, con voz nasal-, verificada cada mes porque de lo contrario, la falla de un miligramo señor Cavendish, quizá quiera contar a la clase lo que está soñando…

Ives miró a las alturas vestidas de negro, desde cuya cima bajaba la mirada hostil del profesor Snape.

―La calibración, sí, la calibración es la, calibración... es la... calibración... -suspiró, perdido-. No atendí, señor, disculpe...

―Brillante calibración, señor Cavendish, cinco puntos menos a Hufflepuff -Snape volvió a la pizarra.

Nadie se atrevía a reír en su clase, excepto disimuladamente, lo que Ives se ganó para su bochorno. Pansy Parkinson, de brazos cruzados en el escritorio, le sonrió con los labios cerrados, profunda en la mirada. Con eso recordó que ella le había rozado las rodillas, asombrado.

El tejón dobló las orejas. Se había distraído por pensar en la Slytherin, sin saber si sentirse emocionado, intrigado o reportarse enfermo de septicemia, porque aquella chica tan bonita tenía lo suyo. Haciendo una tabla comparativa en su nueva libreta, para entender (no rehuía el trabajo pesado de esforzarse en cada detalle de su vida), obtuvo:

_PansyParkinson Ives Cavendish_

Excelente posición social Magos venidos a menos

Supremacista de la sangre,

cruel con los mestizos,

enemiga de los muggles,

agresora de los Tres Grandes,

incisiva, pedante, intrigosa Nuncamente

… y _bonita, _se decía Ives, para salir de nuevo con maletas al círculo vicioso de tener varias emociones y desconfiar de todas.

Como dicen los muggles, cría fama y del cielo te caen las hojas. Él no era como otros a los que deben soplarles las trompetas de Wotan en las orejas para que entiendan ciertas señales. Él se daba cuenta que ella le manifestaba interés con i de Interés. No obstante, la fama de Pansy Parkinson le sugería que muy bien ella podía estar jugando o tener en mente un plan que él entendería al cumplir 25 años de edad. Y la sonrisa de ella no era amable: era de invitarlo a una travesura, de tener en mente, cuadros destinados para él.

Aunque no acababa de creer que le gustara a una Slytherin -no se veía atractivo para ellas, no entendía un comino-, tampoco se conflictuaba demasiado. Como Hufflepuff, relajado, no se hacía malasangre. Era un leve pánico en lo general. Y llevaba la sensación del roce de las rodillas de Pansy, ese contacto sugestivo, así como de la presión de su mano.

Al salir de clase, de entre los alumnos brotaron unos dedos que le apretaron una oreja y Pansy lo rebasó:

―A estudiar, lindo.

_Tenía la respuesta, _pensó él, _por tu culpa se me olvidó._

En su interior, el tejón mostró la lengua a Pansy Parkinson, que se alejó como una ágil serpiente, indiferente.

Cavendish intuyó que ella se sabía vista por él, seguida por su mirada al caminar.

Sospechó que no lo iba a dejar en paz.

Y a favor de su intranquilidad, la vio transformarse en vampira en pleno Hogwarts.

_La libreta Whizz Hard Diary:_

_ .mx/_

_Tráilers y soundtrack_

_ watch?v=XjtRC8n0KcM&amp;list=PLJrPtIVhS7xiEOYEHRTCt-vvDyMTA6oap_


	2. Toma 7: vampira en monasterio rumano

―_Cuando seamos novios, me llevarás a Hogsmeade._

La suave voz en su oreja lo sobresaltó, haciendo volar sus papiros. Todavía él con escalofrío, Pansy lo rebasó, sonriéndole misteriosa, dejándolo recibir una lluvia de deberes escolares.

Al día siguiente salía de Adivinación, cuando Pansy volvió a susurrarle al oído:

―Cuando seamos novios, nos adivinaremos todo.

Ives sintió un estremecimiento en la columna vertebral y terminó abrazado al barandal.

―¿Se encuentra bien, señor Cavendish? -le preguntó Trelawney, al salir del aula.

―Sí, profesora, gracias -asintió, recargado-, es un ejercicio de estiramiento para el quidditch.

El fin de semana, en Florean Fortescue, en compañía de varios Hufflepuff al aire libre, Pansy lo sorprendió nuevamente en su oído.

―_Quiero darte helado en la boca..._

―¡Ay, mi madre!-saltó Ives, tirando la copa.

Sus amigos por poco y se atragantan. Él las miró alejarse: Pansy entre Tracey Davis y Daphne Greengrass, que echó la rubia cabeza atrás, soltando una carcajada.

Se divertían con él. _Eso es_, pensó, volviendo a lo que quedaba de su helado de chocolate con menta. _Y__a se aburrirán, aunque también se les puede ayudar._

Al cruzarse con la Slytherin en un corredor, Ives le entregó una carta que ensayó quince veces escribió a la primera:

_Pansy, no entiendo a qué estás jugando, pero te la pasas sobresaltándome lo que no es buena idea, una chica tan bonita como tú debe tener muchos admiradores,_ _¿por qué no juegas con ellos? :P _

El dibujo luego de "ellos" lo inventó en un rapto porque le gustaban los símbolos alquímicos, creyendo que cualquiera entendería que le mostraba la lengua en franca agresividad.

Esa noche, a punto de entrar a la Sala Común, a vuelta de lechuza le llegó la respuesta, que abrió esperando un "vete al diablo" o semejante y con eso terminar, pero:

_Ives: Me llamaste bonita… Me sorprendes, pero me ENCANTA saber que TE GUSTO. Confesado en la primera carta que me escribes, es tan... _

_Me pusiste un símbolo que entendí rápido, ¿va a ser nuestro lenguaje? El punto de arriba significa "te quiero", el otro es "me gustas" y después la P de Pansy. Que bello eres. _

_Pícaro, ¿no te importa que juegue con otros, pero que contigo sea en serio? Mh, lo voy a pensar, haha. Besos._

Carta en las manos, Ives dejó caer los brazos con cara de desolación. Pansy sólo había visto lo que quería ver o ignoraba tramposamente el mensaje. Ése era un problema de tantos con los Slytherin, lo había escuchado. Si por cualquier razón echaban el ojo a alguien, ya no lo soltaban.

Tratado de explicar era indefinible, pues era una suma de momentos sutiles, espontáneos en apariencia, pero planificados. Rescatando algunos, era que el objeto de su interés se volvía una meta cuyo deseo los consumía. Se hacían los encontradizos, se inventaban tácticas para hacerse presentes como inscribirse a las mismas clases opcionales o hallar modos de trabajar juntos, se acercaban poco a poco, dejaban tal o cual huella, iban viendo cómo se deshacían de posibles competidores, podían ser muy buenos para decir sus sentimientos de forma impactante y lo más extraño, agendaban los tiempos en que deberían ir obteniendo resultados amorosos. Estaban presentes, ocasionalmente un poco distantes, hasta el día en que te saltaban con las fauces abiertas. Su presa respondía a un saludo casual, sin darse cuenta que en su mente, el Slytherin ya la había merendado.

Lo peor para los Slytherin era no darse cuenta de su naturaleza y luchar con su parte oscura, porque eso era igual a tratar de arrancarse el cuero cabelludo a tirones con las manos. O mejor dicho: lo peor era que se dieran cuenta de su naturaleza y se _entregaran_ a ella sin limitaciones, porque así no sólo abrazaban a su amor con vueltas de serpiente, sino que ellos mismos podían estrangularse al apretar.

¿De qué forma de actuar sería Pansy Parkinson?, se preguntaba. ¿O no eran diferentes formas de ser? ¿Serían distintos momentos de una forma de ser?

―Pansy -la abordó al salir de Historia de la Magia.

Dejando que el resto de los alumnos siguiera su camino, la chica giró rápido hacia él, con sonrisa irónica y mirada atenta, cargando sus materiales. Él se cohibió, pero sacó fuerzas del espíritu tejón.

―No es cierto -afirmó él.

―¿Qué no es cierto?

―Lo que me respondiste: yo no te encanto y tú no me quieres.

―Yo no dije que te quisiera.

Como el rayo Ives sacó la carta buscando la palabra con el índice para comprobárselo y respondió:

―Okey no, pero sí dijiste que te encanto.

Cavendish entró en otro momento de vacilación cuando ella bajó un poco la cabeza y algunos de sus mechones oscuros le enmarcaron los ojos negros.

―Eso es verdad -susurró ella-. Me encantas. ¿No te has dado cuenta?

―Sí... -las manos le sudaron- ¡No...! Tú estás….

―Me gustas mucho -afirmó Pansy, con toda seriedad-. Mucho, Ives.

Quedó boquiabierto. La suavidad de la voz de la Slytherin, contrastada con la convicción desus palabras, se sumaba al mensaje que le hizo ecos en la mente: _Me gustas mucho… _

―¿Yo... te gusto?

Aquello llevaba días siendo evidente, o pareciéndolo, mas _oírlo _era muy diferente. Le ejercía la curiosa sensación de estarse enterando.

―Sí, me gustas. Tú me gustas, Cavendish -afirmó ella - ¿Qué tiene de malo?

―Pe.. pe...

―¿Pepe qué?

―Tú... tú...

―¿Tútú qué?

―¿Yoyo?

―¿Yoyo?

―¿Yoyo cuándo te gusté...? -suspiró- Te engañas, ni nos conocemos -se cubrió la cabeza con las manos-, ay, esto es...

―Fue el día que te hablé. Estabas doblado en tu libreta, me gustó tu gesto de concentración. ¡Y cuando vi que dibujabas un bicornio! -alzó las cejas- ¡Ternurita! ¡Estabas para comerte…!

_Ay, sí lo vio, qué ridículo soy…_

―No entiendes -aclaró él-, somos muy diferentes, yo soy muy diferente a ti. Tú... tú eres la reina de Slytherin...

―Por eso te amo -sonrió, halagada en su vanidad-, por cómo me dices.

―¡A eso me refiero!

―¿A que te amo?

_Santa Artemesia, cruzo dos palabras con Pansy Parkinson y no sé cómo, me envuelve_, pensó Ives, que se defendió.

―¡Me refiero a que tú no me... amas! ¿Qué palabra es esa? ¡Ni nos conocemos! ¿Cómo hablas de esa manera?

―¿Y entonces por qué te busqué, te saludé, llamo tu atención? ¿Crees que lo hago con cualquiera?

La serpiente se había acercado un poco más, pero él se retiró a su vez:

―No sé, dime tú, a mí qué me preguntas, debes querer un hámster disecado en tu mansión, vi que te reías con tus amigas cuando me hablaste en la heladería, estás jugando. ¡Y deja de susurrarme al oído!

Ella asintió, con expresión de "es tan claro".

―Seremos novios.

―¿Quiénes?

―Tú y yo, ¿quiénes más?

―¿... nonó?

―Sí, lilindo -le pellizcó una mejilla-, nonovios fefelices.

Ives no daba crédito.

―¿Cuándo se te ocurrió esa enormidad?

Ella reiteró, con la paciencia que necesita quien debe entender en términos de manzanitas y peritas, asintiendo en cada parte de la frase:

―Te vi, me gustaste y lo decidí. Seremos novios.

―¿Así de fácil?

―No es fácil -negó enfática, con aire de entendida-. Un mundo se nos opone. Dos casas enfrentadas por la incomprensión y la intolerancia hacia dos seres tomados de la mano en la tormenta de las pasiones serán nuestro mayor obstáculo. Afortunadamente saldremos del desafío gracias a la fuerza de nuestro amor y a varias raciones de Ranas de Chocolate, nuestro único alimento cuando perseguidos por el odio pasemos dos semanas ocultos en el Bosque Prohibido. De esa lucha saldrán pocos Hufflepuff vivos, pero no te preocupes. Slytherin te aceptará en su seno.

―Tengo qué objetar -él alzó un dedo.

Ella le acercó el rostro a sus labios, susurrándole:

―La historia es emocionante, no lo niegues…

Ives trató que no se notara su agitación.

―A ver: eres la más bonita de Slytherin…

―¿Sí? -ella sonrió, pestañeando en broma coqueta.

Dos estrellas latieron en los ojos de Ives._ ¡Pero qué linda! _Y miró a otro lado. Prudencia. Medida.

―Cualquiera que tú quieras puede ser tu novio -volvió-. ¡Malfoy! ¡Graham! ¡Dankworth!

―No, ese no -hizo boca de desdén.

―Es cierto, a ese le gusta Granger, bueno, ¿a quién le gusta Granger?

―A los que se hacen emparedados con libros. Bórralo.

―Borro. El tema es que tu estilo de novio es un mago oscuro, poderoso, intrigante, asesino de leones con la mirada y yo no soy así, yo soy como... como...

―¿Como qué?

―… yo soy como un conejo -suspiró, agachando un poco la cabeza.

―Tú me gustaste, ¿qué quieres que te diga?

―Tú quieres un oso de felpa.

―¿Un qué de qué?

―Un juguete, que colocas en tu escritorio, en tu ventana, en tu edredón, un juguete que haces a tu capricho, aprovechándote de que le gustas.

―Vuelves a decirme que te gusto... -su mirada se hizo acariciante- Eso me encanta de ti... que no te cohíbes aun siendo un Tejón comerrábanos...

―¡Ese no es el tema!

De haber sido él un Slytherin habría tomado un puñado de hojas secas y estrujádolas para ilustrar su idea, pero sacó de su manga un globo para inflar.

―¡Tú quieres hacer esto con mi corazón, mira!

Lo infló con tal vehemencia que al ser un globo pequeño se le reventó en la nariz, dejándolo con cara dolida.

Pansy casi suspira.

―¿Y me preguntas por qué te quiero?

Con los libros en una mano, con la otra ella le tomó una oreja, haciendo con el cuerpo el paréntesis que cierra. Intimidado, él hizo la misma curva.

―Me gustas por lindo, en Slyhterin no hay lindos. Es así de sencillo.

―En otras casas debe haber lindos... -respondió, forzado por la postura.

―Son nenes, lindos torpes o lindos nobles como Diggory, soporíferos y detestables como ghoul. Tú por lo menos me haces sonreír y eres tierno.

Le soltó la oreja, con lo que él pudo volver a pararse bien y quiso saber, con indignación:

―¿Soy lindo y tierno? ¿O sea que no soy noble…?

Olvida ser lindo. No ser visto como noble lo indignó en su orgullo Hufflepuff, pero cuando iba a añadir en su defensa, ya no estaba en Hogwarts.

El pasillo oscureció por efecto de una sombra que se robó al sol de la tarde. No había nadie más en esa noche súbita, excepto él caminando por la arcada, vestido con un largo hábito negro y cuello blanco, Misal en mano, abad de aquel vetusto monasterio, viendo a Pansy Parkinson caminar del otro lado de los arcos, ella con un largo vestido negro, gargantilla de terciopelo, aves negras volando sobre los campanarios, detrás de los cuales se elevaba la mole azul de los Montes Cárpatos.

Ella -de la que mucho temió, tenía vida eterna- no le apartaba la vista, acechante. Sus blancos dientes resaltaban, dando la impresión que dos de ellos estaban un poco demasiado afilados... Era una belleza joven, oscura, sabedora, mirándolo con intensidad, avanzando paso a paso, con él siguiéndola, oyendo su voz acariciante:

―_¿Qué quieres que te diga? -_le susurró, Pansy, a pasos felinos- _¿Que te descubrí una tarde de rojas maldiciones de vida eterna? ¿Que me enamoré de ti en un sueño de la oscura eternidad? ¿Que decidí que serás mío, mío nada más? Es así, no hay más... ¿Qué quieres que te diga, amado mío? Para esta Luna pálida no importamos, ni tú, ni yo. Yo sólo hago lo que debo hacer. Soy el Reloj de la Sombra Roja. Mías son las Negras Alas del Destino. Por eso, no podrás escapar._

El monje Ives no podía apartarse de esos profundos y ávidos ojos negros, enmarcados por los cortos cabellos a la egipcia, de aquella vampira que tomó con las manos una columna, apoyando la cabeza.

―¿Por qué no huyes? -lo interrogó ella, fingiendo dolor anhelante, que era en realidad, ironía- ¿Por qué no huyes? No lo haces porque no tiene sentido, amor mío. Tu alma sabe que los caminos que tomes, te llevarán de regreso al santo monasterio donde habita mi pecado. Porque tú quieres que yo te atrape. ¡Porque deseas el cálido abrazo de mi eternidad...!

La vampira Pansy volvió a andar acompasadamente, oculta por las columnas y volviendo a salir. Esos breves momentos de no verla, le dolieron. Ella le leyó la mente:

―Pronto odiarás parpadear cuando estemos juntos -le aseguró-. Antes de lo que crees no podrás dejar de verme. No sufras más. ¿Para qué? Es muy fácil olvidar tu pesar. Déjate llevar por tu dolor y dime "te quiero".

Ella se detuvo, por lo cual, él la imitó, pero buscando afanosamente el crucifijo en su cuello, forjado en Voronet.

―Déjame cruzar hacia ti. ¡No puedo entrar! -pidió ella, pasando un brazo por el arco-. ¡Di que puedo pasar! ¡El Aquelarre será tu oportunidad para encontrarme...!

Lo raro del cuadro fue que la vampira lo tomó por una oreja y se puso a frotársela.

El chasquido del beso que Pansy le dio en la punta de la nariz lo regresó al pasillo de Hogwarts y al bullicio de los alumnos, rumbo a sus clases. Ives cayó sentado en el borde de los arcos. Otra vez sus papiros volaron por el aire, en lluvia de desconcierto.

―Nos vemos pronto, lindo -aseguró la Slytherin, alejándose, no sin pellizcarle una mejilla.

Si Ives dudaba qué esperar, una noticia del _Daily Prophet_ al día siguiente confirmó sus inquietudes: el colegio se enteró de las decisiones de Pansy Parkinson.


	3. Tráiler

La lechuza de correo aleteó indignada cuando Ives le escupió el té, al leer la página 2 de _The Daily Prophet_:

**Nueva Pareja en Hogwarts**

_De muy buenas fuentes hemos confirmado el bien recibido compromiso de noviazgo entre un feliz Sr. Ives Cavendish, de los Barones Cavendish de Little Hangleton, con la Srita. Pansy Parkinson, de una insigne familia de excelentes funcionarios del Estado Mágico._

_Esta relación oficial representa un soplo de aire fresco en un panorama dominado por los continuos devaneos de Ms. Hermione Granger, a la que se relaciona con varias parejas sentimentales. En contraste, los jóvenes Parkinson y Cavendish nos traen de vuelta a los firmes valores del Colegio Hogwarts, de los que el joven Hufflepuff es ejemplo de caballerosidad y la señorita Parkinson, de nobleza._

_"Me siento muy satisfecho, muy afortunado", manifestó el joven Cavendish, "y espero con verdadera ilusión que mi reverenciada Pansy y yo alcancemos la mayoría de edad, para dar dichosa culminación a nuestros sueños, yendo al Altar de los Druidas"._

_No podemos sino felicitar a la bonita pareja deseando que se contenga con respecto a los normales impulsos de los corazones apasionados y que consoliden su relación en el mutuo conocimiento de sus almas, como sin duda será, en la ternura, la devoción completa del joven Cavendish hacia su Amada…_

Ives salió corriendo a buscar a Pansy, notando de reojo que algunas alumnas lo señalaban al reconocerlo y otras la sonreían. Él les respondió igual, sin entender el motivo, tomando las escaleras.

Un Gryffindor le gritó desde un tramo superior, tocándose una sien:

―¿Tienes nueces en la cabeza, Cavendish?

Una Ravenclaw que bajaba los peldaños, volteó y le sonrió.

―¡Llévame al Altar de los Druidas, corazón apasionado!

Susan Bones, de Hufflepuff, se detuvo un segundo al subir las escaleras:

―¡Qué valor el tuyo! ¿Cómo te hiciste novio de una Slytherin? -yéndose sin esperar respuesta.

Recibió palmadas de felicitación sin saber de quién, la mirada extrañada de Goyle y arriba, un grupo de Ravenclaw se pasaba los brazos por los hombros, balanceándose y cantando:

_Afortunado como pocos,_

_dinos tu secreto, tigre..._

Salió, deteniéndose al encontrar a Pansy con Draco y otros cinco Slytherin, entre ellos Crabbe, enfrentándose a Hermione y a Harry, acompañados de otros tantos Gryffindor, éstos, mudos como acostumbran en los grandes sucesos.

Ives, que era cuidadoso con su aspecto, no entendía por qué varios Slytherin daban impresión de ser gángsters, pues pese a su dinero nunca encontraban camisas que les cerraran del cuello, ni conocían la plancha, y llevaban la corbata como colgándose un zorrillo. Por lo menos Pansy -que hacía caras de desprecio y hablaba mal a Harry-, su camisa y corbata, aunque mayores de su talla, le daban un aire rebelde.

Ives se detuvo cerca de ella, por no animarse a distraerla.

―¡Sácale punta a tu varita con tus dientes, ardilla! -gritaba Pansy a Hermione.

La castaña dio por terminado el encuentro, llevándose a Harry, seguida por los otros. Al alejarse, hizo un gesto de desprecio a Pansy y a Ives. La Gryffindor lo tomó como simpatizante de los Slytherin al haber leído la noticia.

Ives abrió la boca para hablar con la Slytherin, pero no le salió un ruido. En cambio, la chica continuó retando a los Gryffindor que se marchaban.

―¡Así me gusta, que me tengas miedo, cabellos de resorte de la poltrona de tu abuela…!

El grupo Slytherin se disgregó, con Draco sonriendo torcidamente acompañado de su guardaespaldas. Pansy giró de inmediato hacia Ives -señal de que notó su presencia desde hacía rato- y tuvo un cambio instantáneo: le sonrió como si no hubiera sostenido una riña hacía un segundo.

―¿Viste que aparece tu título nobiliario? -preguntó, encantada.

Ives comentó, desenrollando el ejemplar del _Prophet,_ para ponerla en situación:

―Efectivamente, soy 13º Barón Cavendish de Little Hangleton, pero pregúntame cuántas tierras y súbditos tengo.

―¿Cuántas tierras y súbditos tienes?

―Cero. De los dos. Y dos por cero es igual a cero.

Ives estaría en el Directorio de los Sagrados Veintiocho, pero de parte muggle en el siglo 17 le venía aquel título, aunque limitado al mundo mágico. Tan obsoleto que ningún habitante de Little Hangleton sabía que fueron gobernados por Barones Cavendish hasta 1805.

Pansy se colocó de costado a él, tomando la hoja, analizándola con lo que parecía admiración.

―Qué bien nos describen… -opinó ella- Hablaste tan bello de mí...

―Pansy, ¿de dónde salió eso de entusiasmado, devoción, etcétera?

Ella apoyó la punta de su nariz en la mejilla de Ives, aspirando repetidamente.

―Ives, Ives… mh, mh, qué rico… qué rico…

Viéndola de soslayo, Cavendish tuvo la misma perspectiva que la de cara de un gatito al olisquear. El rostro de Pansy, con los ojos cerrados, se alisó, dominando la punta de su nariz.

―… qué rico hueles… mh, mh…

―Es suficiente, Parkinson.

Llamarla por su apellido era lo más drástico para él.

Un "señorita Parkinson" habría sido el colmo de la rudeza, usado de haber visto a Pansy anoche, en su Sala Común, con la punta de la pluma en los labios, frente al papiro donde redactaba la nota para que la Skeeter la mejorara e insertara en _The Daily Prophet._

―"Siento que muero de dicha al ser novio de Pansy…" -analizaba- "Amo tanto a Pansy que me casaría con su presentación de boggart…" Mmh… "Temo que me dé una anemia de tanto que la adoro…"

Pansy olía la mejilla de Ives, embelesada:

―¿Qué te pusiste hoy?

―Jabón _Sándalo de Sarnath._

―¿Y loción?

―_Brisa de Baalbek_.

―Ives… siempre hueles tan rico… mh… por eso eres mi novio…

―¡Cuál novio! -saltó, estupefacto, viéndola de reojo, pero sin quitarse.

―Mi novio… mh, mh… ya viste lo que dice _El Profeta…_

―¿De dónde salió esa noticia?

Los olisqueos de Pansy, el contacto con su nariz y su voz, tan cerca de su cara, lo intranquilizaron.

―De Rita Skeeter -informó, sin dejar de olisquearlo.

―Lo dudo.

Se apartó con suavidad; le habría sido muy poco amable quitarse bruscamente.

―Tu forma de decirlo sugiere que tienes una teoría -afirmó ella, intrigada.

―¡Teoría: tú fuiste! -rio, estupefacto.

―¡Para nada! -se le escapó una risa.

―¿Y por qué ríes?

―Me acordé de otra cosa.

―Ah. Tú no fuiste, entonces.

Con total gesto de inocencia, que para Ives fue bastante simpático y complicado de rebatir, Pansy elevó el índice y medio, formando la cornamenta que se usa para poner al Astado por testigo.

―Lo juro, mira.

Cavendish dudó. Desconocía por completo que hacía tres días Pansy había escrito a su papá una carta zalamera para convencerlo de lograr que la Skeeter insertara aquella nota en _El Profeta._

Las zalameras son muy raras. Medio Hogwarts teme a las vociferadoras y por eso tienen gran fama. Las zalameras son usadas por las niñas consentidas y se despliegan -aunque sean alumnas de séptimo año-, haciendo voz melosa. El papá de Pansy tuvo que soportar la tercera que le envió su único retoño, viendo a la carta mover la boca y los ojos de enormes y escasas pestañas:

―_Anda, ¿sí, papi? ¿Sí, papi? ¿Me das gusto? ¿Me das gusto? Hace mucho que no te pido nada, anda, ¿sí? Qué te cuesta, ¿sí, papi? Es un Barón Cavendish, no dudes ni tantito que con el tiempo dejará sus tierras a nuestra familia. Es un chico muy serio, formal, respetuoso, ya no te vas a estar preocupando por "la víbora bañada en cloro" de Draco, como le dices. ¡Y me quiero dar ese gusto, papi! ¡Me voy a enojar mucho contigo si no me complaces! ¡Nada te cuesta hacerme caso! ¡Y prometo dejar de hacerte la vida pesada, como te quejas con a mi mamá! Anda, ¿sí? ¿Eh, eh, eh? ¿No vas a darle ese gusto a tu nena? ¿Eh, eh, eh?_

_Tu consentida que te quiere muucho,_

_:P_

_PD. Ese dibujo lo hizo el Barón Cavendish para mí, ¿ves cuánto me quiere? _

Ives presintió que protestaba a contracorriente, pero insistió.

―¿Te das cuenta que sólo en teoría soy dueño de Little Hangleton?

―¿Crees que te hablo porque piense que eres terrateniente? -se admiró ella, al entender- ¡Eres muy gracioso! ¡Si fuera por dinero, elegiría a Draco! ¡Tú solo tienes un gran pasado!

―Gracias -dijo sinceramente, sin entender el sarcasmo-. Y por curiosidad, ¿no se enojan contigo en Slytherin?

Pansy se encogió de hombros.

―A mí puede gustarme quien yo quiera -hizo un mohín con los labios.

―Yo no te gusto. ¿Malfoy no te dice nada de esta nota?

―¿Qué me tendría qué decir?

―No entiendo… ¿tú y él, no son novios?

Ella movió la cabeza, haciendo cara de "no sé de qué me hablas". Añadió:

―Cada quien tiene los amigos o novios que quiere, sin olvidar que tú eres sangre limpia, o bueno, casi, pero más que la Sabelotodo y sus compinches. Los Weasley se han de haber colado en el Directorio gracias su hijito en el Ministerio. Qué casualidad que acepten a un Gryffindonkey entre los Sagrados Slytherin.

Aunque a Ives lo intimidaban los Slytherin, se armó de valor y le respondió:

―Me alivia saber eso, pero te aclaro que no somos novios. No sólo porque ya tengo suficiente con los tres Gryffindor que me bulearán por esta noticia, y por la posible participación de los Slytherin, poco de agradecer, sino que no podemos ser novios porque tú eres de una Casa que no entiendo para nada, y yo soy de una sin relación contigo. Más: lo de sangre limpia es un prejuicio de ustedes, contagiado a algunos de otras casas, pero a mí, no. Creo que es una tontería, una pedantería. Yo tengo un amigo squibb. Ódiame.

―No me importa, me gustas aun con tus graves defectos.

―Y… ¿defectos?

Ella le quitó el _Daily _alzándolo a la altura de su cara, como si estuviera dando clase a uno de primer año, asintiendo paciente:

―Eres mi novio y por eso no puedes mirar a otras, Ives. No te lo prohíbo, tengo el buen gesto de hacerte ver lo que no te conviene. Se vería muy mal que un caballero como tú jugara con mis sentimientos.

Ella apoyó el índice en la imagen, haciendo crujir la hoja de la sección _Buenas Noticias:_

―Yo era tu mejor opción, Ives, debes estar contento de no haber tomado una decisión sobre quién sería tu novia, porque habrías elegido mal. Un Hufflepuff como tú no necesita por compañía a otra tejona que le gusten las cartas perfumadas con orquídeas, sino a una persona de más carácter, para que lo quiera y lo cuide de los leones y los cuervos come-tejones.

La convicción de ella lo obligaba a prestarle atención. Y estar cerca no le molestaba. De antes le llamaba la atención, más allá de su circunstancia de ser el cerebro de la banda pesada de las Slytherin. _Lástima que sea de ellas_, se dijo, _porque es un primor. _

Pansy debió darse cuenta de la emoción que atravesó a Cavendish, de sentirse un poco tentado a lo que ella daba por hecho (dejarse llevar estaba un poco en su carácter), pues la chica insistió, posándose una mano en la cintura, haciéndose un poco hacia delante y señalándolo, exhortándolo, a un paso de ser reclamo:

―Yo tengo que ser lo más importante para ti, porque la persona amada está por encima de los demás. Necesitas fijarte en lo bonita que soy, decírmelo a cada rato, nunca decirme si algo no te gusta, sino al contrario, entender que soy lo mejor de tu existencia. Aprovecha, porque tú si me mereces, cuando los demás no tienen derecho ni de elogiarme ni de quererme.

Le alborotó un poco el cabello:

―Te veo pronto, lindo, cada vez estoy más segura que necesitamos vernos en mi fiesta de vacaciones del segundo trimestre.

―Yo…

Ella le sonrió y se alejó a paso rápido, satisfecha.

Ives regresó a clases, con la sensación que en vez de solucionar, terminó extrañamente peor.

_De seguir así, a la siguiente que le reclame terminaré casado con ella_, pensó, sin saber que casi fue vidente al creer eso.

Notó otros efectos de la noticia, ya que varias alumnas lo veían con gran curiosidad. Algunas hacían evidente su pasmo y otras le sonreían con simpatía.

La mano firme y amable de Cedric se posó en uno de sus hombros, diciéndole solemne:

―Ya leí _El Profeta._ No te enganches con Pansy, Ives.

―¡Yo no "me enganché"!

Diggory lo tomó por los hombros, preocupado, con tono sentencioso, pero amable y solidario:

―Los Slyhterin son malas influencias para nosotros, no seas su novio.

―Cedric, yo fui…

―Te hacen cambiar para mal, te lo digo porque somos Hermanos, tu bienestar me preocupa. Ella bulea a varios alumnos; siendo su novio darás a entender que estás de su parte.

―Fui a decirle lo contrario.

―En fin, si te vas a poner en ese plan, es tu derecho, campeón -apretó los labios, comprensivo, e introduciéndose una mano en un bolsillo, le dio suavemente con el otro puño, balancéandose-. Sé feliz con tu novia, tienes mi apoyo. Ya sabes: acude conmigo si necesitas consejo.

Cedric le tendió unas copias de libro en papiro y se alejó, eficaz y cortés.

―¡Éxito y buenas vibras...!

―Gracias -suspiró Cavendish, respondiendo por educación.

Las copias eran del capítulo 5 del libro de Amarga Beggs: _Por Qué Nunca Con Alguien De Otra Casa y Aun Así Cuidado.  
_

**El Peor, Slytherin**

Te gusta un Slytherin, pero tú no lo eres... ¿Estás trepanado?

¡Cuidado, caninos del Averno! Lo malo de cuando a un Slytherin le gusta alguien que no es de su Casa es el revuelo que arma. Ese portador de neurotoxinas mataperros es un obseso que puede destruir a su amor y a él mismo, si las cosas no salen como él quiere.

Mejor háganse novios de un basilisco, así por lo menos morirán rápido y serán siempre jóvenes.

La pareja de un Slytherin no sabe si es lo mejor o lo peor que le ha pasado.

Agradezcan, piojos de Thestral, que los noviazgos Slytherin inter-casas son muy poco frecuentes, ya que a estos infames les gusta seducir por el gusto de mover el cascabel, es decir, por sentir poder. Son amor eterno de una _night_. Agradezcan, hijos del elfo prófugo, que los Slytherin generalmente no buscan el amor en otras casas porque tienen un enorme sentido de cofradía, contando con que se sienten los Reyes de Inglaterra y lo decisivo: deben tener la aprobación de sus padres para un noviazgo fuera de Slytherin.

El amor se les acaba a estos retoños de la víbora tenebrosa cuando les cae la amenaza de ser desheredados si persisten en su amor. Eso vuelve a la cordura al 99.9% de quienes quisieron salir del criadero. Sintiendo en los colmillos el crepitar del fuego de tener que trabajar para vivir, se convierten en los mayores partidarios de la Fe en la Sangre Limpia. Terminan gritando muramos para la diversión del Señor Tenebroso, pónganme la Marca Tenebrosa en los dos brazos y todo eso.

(Ives se tranquilizó. Se dijo que Pansy se sometería al dictado paterno, con lo que la historia no llegaría a más. Su papá debía pensar que sólo era un capricho de su retoña.)

No se emocionen, hijos de la acromántula con orzuela. Ya se ganaron la lotería del Hébrido Negro si le gustan a un Slytherin, porque éste puede pasar por alto el tema de ser desheredado y entonces se incendió el Averno. Con el objeto de sus deseos puede ser muy obstinado. O muy persuasivo. O ambos. Un Slytherin interesado en alguien de otra Casa le pone la vida de cabeza.

Algunas formas que adoptan no parecen asedio amoroso, pues lo disfrazan pérfidamente. Semeja amistad, simpatía, "oh, pasaba casualmente y consideré que podía cargarte los libros las próximas tres horas", aunque los libros de ambos los acabe cargando su amor. O se presentan como la invitación a lo prohibido. Varía, pues se acomodan al carácter de quien les gusta, balanceándose de un lado a otro, acomodándose a sus movimientos, es decir, distrayéndolos para morderles la meninge.

Nietos del Puffskein: corran por sus desahuciadas vidas. Lo peor para ti y lo mejor para el Slytherin es que no te des cuenta de sus intenciones. Pueden darte un buenos días indiferente, pero ya tener la historia de qué harán contigo. Y probablemente lo lograrán como se lo imaginaron. Cuando te tengan rodeado, en un arranque de vanidad te lo dirán. Y lo peor es que no vas a reaccionar porque estarás hipnotizado.

El Slytherin puede ser lo peor para las casas distintas a la suya. Te vacía o te arma escenas de celos tormentosos o te hace sentir culpable de algo que no hiciste o de algo que él hizo o te marea en una nube de goce, pero es extremo.

Si lo abandonas, tu alivio se mezcla con la duda de haber hecho lo correcto y si te abandona, puedes quedar muy mal, y si te quedas con él, tu vida no será la misma porque un Slytherin sinceramente enamorado es adictivo.

¡Cuidado, pulgas de escreguto! Esto lo hacen si alguien les gusta de verdad. Si se enfrascan en sus emociones sube de nivel porque se vuelve un maremoto. Y si en verdad están enamorados, ya se puede ir reconstruyendo Camelot porque será quemada de nuevo.

¡Huye del Slytherin, monstruo de monstruos!

Ives ignoraba que fuera tan extremo. Más todavía, lo confirmó al día siguiente en la clase de Astrología.


	4. Close-up

Pansy presentó su tarea de Adivinación frente a la clase, su cuidadosa elaboración de una Carta Compuesta, que tituló "Relaciones personales inter-casas, el modelo Slytherin + Hufflepuff. ¿Futuro o no?"

―… y por lo anterior queda perfectamente comprobado -remató- que el señor Ives Cavendish y yo somos perfectamente compatibles, dadas 1) nuestras conjunciones planetarias, 2) dado que el sextil entre los luminares revela nuestra total armonía, 3) que el trígono revela nuestra predestinación a estar unidos y 4) que las oposiciones compuestas y las cuadraturas compuestas pronostican absoluta felicidad hasta el año 2090. ¿Algún compañero desea discutir mis conclusiones? -preguntó, haciendo cara ingenua.

Nadie quiso meterse con Pansy. De los Slytherin, Bulstrode y las Grengrass asentían para dar imagen de espíritu de cuerpo. Tracey estaba paralizada. Varios más se tragaban la indignación. Chicas de otras casas mostraban su pesar. Más de un Ravenclaw estaba pasmado por los conocimientos de Pansy. De los demás alumnos populares, Ron no entendió nada y Harry se veía pensativo.

Pansy había formulado una descripción estupenda. A poco de haber tomado esas lecciones se evidenciaba que la Slytherin tenía razón. Draco estaba bastante sorprendido. Hermione tomó unas notas y revisándolas, alzó una ceja, admirada. La base astrológica era sólida.

En cambio, Trelawney conocía bien de quiénes hablaba esa Carta Compuesta. Podría bajar muchos puntos a Slytherin por la maniobra, pero como el descuento pasaba por revelar que dos profesores de Hogwarts fueron novios (¡y se abrazaaban, y se besaaban!), resultaba peor el remedio que la enfermedad.

―¿Algún comentario? -preguntó Sybilla, decidida a ignorar a quien alzara la mano.

Ives lo hizo.

―¿Sí, señor Cavendish? -esperanzada que rebatiera a la Slytherin.

―Estoy de acuerdo con Pansy -dijo Ives, neutral-, hice la misma Carta, obteniendo los mismos resultados.

―Muy bien, señor Cavendish -asintió, deseosa de terminar el tema-. Felicitemos a su compañera.

La Slytherin volvió a su asiento entre aplausos, sonriendo satisfecha.

Al salir de clase, Ives la alcanzó.

―¿Cuál fue el truco?

―¡Ninguno… es la tarea más difícil que he hecho! -protestó ella.

―"La tarea más difícil que he hecho" -la remedó, tirándole de una oreja.

―Ay.

―Dime, lo merezco, al apoyarte he perdido varias simpatías.

―No, Ives -se quejó-, de veras.

―Señor Cavendish, ¿me concede unos minutos? -era Sybilla, que los seguía.

―Sin duda, profesora.

Pansy esperó unos pasos más allá, contemplando el paisaje. La profesora Trelawney ya no llevaba su atuendo rastafari, sino un uniforme blanco impecable, corbata negra, rematado por un casco sarakoff de cazador y una fusta de montar bajo el brazo. Al inclinarse a Ives, mirándolo a través de su monóculo graduación telescopio, sobre su bolsillo izquierdo brilló la placa Policía de Seguridad de Marruecos.

―Monsieur Ives… -dijo Sybilla- nuestgo Seggvicio de Inteligencia adviegte al gobiegno del Sultán, que usted tiené en su podeg, mategial confidencial del Consulado Alemán en la ciudad de Tánger… digo, Tánjeg.

Ives llevaba un traje de lino sin corbata, zapatos bicolores y sombrero Panamá.

―No tengo claro a qué se refiere, _Madame le Inspecteur de la Police_.

―_Inspectrice._

―Inspectgiz.

Trelawney se inclinó hacia él.

―Usted lo sabe sin dudá. Su cómplice _Madame _Pagkinsón en _Le Tejon Rouge_ acaba de difundig, con nombges en clave cabalísticá, infogmació de una Cagta Compuestá secgeta, la ggevelación de que Dumbledog y MaGonagál fuegon novios allá por el 1950 y fósil. Un eggog, pego necesitamos de vuelta la Cagta oggiginal evitando con eso que se ponga celoso el actual enamoggado de…

Sin atender al final de la frase, Ives miró con discreción hacia los extremos de ese caluroso callejón de Tánger, buscando una vía de escape: uno estaba cerrado por alta pared de ladrillos, atiborrado de tendederos de ropa húmeda y el otro se abría al paso de marroquíes con gorros, mujeres con velo y puestos de comida del mercado callejero.

Posiblemente debería huir en el próximo vuelo clandestino a Lyon.

_Quelle affaire!_ Si en la huida se topaba con el condenado verdugo Le Filch debería eliminarlo para evitar caer en manos del alcaide de la prisión de El Cairo, el curtido Le Blanc, abriéndose paso a tiros para no dejar a Madame Parkinson indefensa con el agente doble, el tenebroso Drachen Plaguefoy… Ives se palpó casualmente el saco, comprobando que llevaba el revólver.

―Su acento árabe-francés me confunde un poco, _Madame le Inspectrice de la Police _-comentó, para ganar tiempo; tenía los labios resecos, necesitaba un jugo de zanahoria-_, _pero tenga por seguro que elaboré la Carta junto con _Madame _Parkinson.

―Usted no elabogó nadá, _Monsieur _Ives. Usted no elaboga ni los pgonósticos de su bisabuelá, pego si me entgega la copia que la espía Pagkinsón usó y olvidamos el incidenté, tendgá el aggadecimiento del Sultán. Mesié.

Monsieur Cavendish introdujo la mano al saco.

―Considero que es posible resolverlo, _Madame le Inspect..._

―¿Cómo me llamó?

La profesora Trelawney lo observaba con curiosidad, ladeando la cabeza. Los alumnos cruzaban tras ella.

Sorprendido, vio que estaba en Hogwarts.

―Las lecciones de francés que tomo en casa me confunden, profesora, hoy se resolverá.

Sybilla fue a su siguiente clase e Ives volvió con Pansy.

―No sé por qué, creo que tus "deberes" fueron para espantar a las chicas que me saludan.

―¿Ya no te saludaron?

―Dime cuál fue el truco y te respondo.

Ella le sonrió, con ojos serios.

―¡Primero dime si ya no te saludaron!

―Las Gryffindor ya no me saludaron.

Pansy asintió y volvió a andar, escapándosele una sonrisita satisfecha; al bajar los ojos pareció que sus pestañas se alargaban. Ives ya no necesitaba su respuesta.

―¡Parkinson, eres una plaga! -rio Ives en voz baja, tomándola suavemente de los hombros, alejándola y acercándola a él.

Se detuvo, observándola con ojos nuevos. Al moverla se dio cuenta de lo… _delicada_ que era. No débil, no frágil, era... flexible. Sintió sus articulaciones, la agradable complexión de sus brazos, la resistencia del cuello, el movimiento de su cabello… No la soltó, quedando ella con los hombros un poco comprimidos.

―¿Te gusta zarandearme? -lo miró comprensiva, alzando las cejas- Me puedo dejar zarandear.

La frase rebotó en la mente de Cavendish. La invitación de sacudirla como él quisiera era muy Slytherin, pero él captó el sentido y la soltó, volviendo a caminar, nervioso.

―¡No pienses que creo que te volviste dócil! Me dejaste sacudirte porque una sierpe se deja llevar de mano en mano, de brazo en brazo, pero porque ella quiere, es ella quien permanece, dejando que el otro se confíe esperando el momento de morderlo.

Pansy pastañeó lento, enfadada.

―Que no, aish...

―Ahora dime cómo lo lograste, impresionaste a varios.

Pansy se sonrió, astuta, viendo al frente. Aunque debiera devolver la Carta original se había salido con la suya. Por lo demás, quejas de los profesores la tenían sin cuidado. Admitió con orgullo:

―Tuve que trabajar mucho, amor mío. Me costó muchísimo ajustar nuestras fechas de nacimiento a las fechas de la Carta original y adaptarlas a los mismos resultados. Lo forcé un poco en la Luna Compuesta, porque haciendo la Carta real sale que tenemos problemas en la comunicación de nuestras emociones. Pienso que sólo la señorita Dientes podría descubrirlo, pero no se tomará el trabajo. Me di cuenta que, pese a lo serios que se ven, Dumbledore y McGongall de jóvenes se dieron unos...

―¡Suficiente, gracias! -casi se cubre las orejas.

―Es la última semana de clases antes de vacaciones -le recordó ella-, te esperaré en mi fiesta... ¿Ives?

Cavendish caminaba a su lado, con sonrisa indefinible, un poco ausente.

―¿Qué te pasa? -preguntó ella, intrigada- ¿Estás enojado?

―Enojado, no.

―¿Es por lo de clase?

―Sí.

―Y piensas que actué mal. Estás equivocado, te explicaré.

Ella se le acercó, acariciándole la corbata con gesto grave. Ives notó perfectamente como su propia columna vertebral se estiraba y su corazón se aceleraba como si fuera corriendo tras alguna bola de quidditch, equipo del que era auxiliar.

―Aclaré que no se te pueden acercar, pero _pacíficamente _-aclaró ella mirando la corbata- ¿Notaste mi educación? Dije: "Ives y yo somos compatibles. ¿Algún compañero desea rebatir mis conclusiones?" ¿Qué más Hufflepuff puede haber que eso?

Ives la miró con detenimiento. A los Hufflepuff les encantan las cartas y regalos elaborados, con gran cantidad de colores alegres, cambios de letras, formas, recortes, diseños, dibujos, porque además de lo bello, el trabajo implica _dedicación_ y eso significa _interés_ en la persona. En cambio, Pansy había tratado de actuar como Hufflepuff con no pelear. Realmente creía que lo hizo. 

Ella no se daba cuenta que fue un grado Hufflepuff de otra forma, que a Ives había causado una profunda impresión; por eso su apoyarla en clase y su sonrisa. Notar el _trabajo_ que la Slytherin se tomó para aquel ardid lo movió. La energía que ella aplicó para su táctica de espantar a las que consideraba posibles rivales. Debió planificar con cuidado, conseguir la carta, trabajar muy arduamente para adaptarla, preparar la clase, sostener la idea ante el grupo y ante Trelawney, que sabía de quiénes se trataba realmente. Por ese _esfuerzo _la veía más bonita. Por el esmero se sentía atraído por ella. Con esto, Cavendish se sentía más trastornado que con lo anterior.

Mas no podía dejarse atrapar. Ya se daba cuenta que incluso hablar con la Slytherin era peligroso.

―¿Te refieres a que ser Hufflepuff es tomar una Carta sin permiso de no sé dónde y manipularl, para que se viera consistente?

Ella le alisó la corbata con una mano y volvió a verlo a los ojos:

―No pensé que estuviera mal para ti, me apoyaste.

―Me pareció mal si te dejaba afirmar aquello sola, aunque no tendría por qué haberlo hecho, en parte por mí y en otra porque creo que no lo necesitabas, te salió bien.

Como analizándolo a través de un microscopio, Pansy trataba de entender qué estuvo mal a los ojos de Ives, pero al pensar como Slytherin chasqueó los dedos, animándose.

―¡Ya sé: estás enojado porque alejé a tus enamoradas!

―No son mis enamoradas.

―¿Entonces en qué estás en desacuerdo?

―En la agresión hacia ellas.

―No he peleado con nadie.

―¿En serio crees que lo que acabas de hacer en Adivinación no fue pelear?

―¡No fue pelear! Ya entendí que como Hufflepuff eso te intranquiliza de nosotros. ¿Notas que tampoco molesto a los Gryffindor?

―Sospecho que alguien de tu Casa te convenció de eso último.

Volvieron a andar. Pansy se molestó un poco, añadiendo:

―Por eso digo, ya no buleo a nadie, y esta vez sin agredir hice ver que no quiero que se te acerquen.

―¿Por qué habrías de hacer eso? -anticipar la respuesta volvió a darle aquel vértigo entre placentero y desconcertante, que ignoraba cómo rebatir bien.

Se detuvieron de nuevo.

―Porque eres mi novio -ella se señaló-. Oye, yo no voy a permitir tener competidoras. Vas a cometer un error si tú los aceptas hacia mí.

Cavendish se limitó a los hechos.

―Prácticamente declaraste la guerra a la alumna que se me acercara.

―Y nadie estuvo en contra, me aplaudieron -insistió ella, un poco más molesta.

―Lo desagradable no se hace amable porque lo cantes con el Coro de Hogwarts. Cuenta mucho cómo se dicen las cosas. Alguna de ellas pudo estar en desacuerdo.

―_¿Quién? _-los ojos de Pansy se encendieron- ¿Alguna te ha hablado en serio? ¿En quién estás pensando?

El Hufflepuff lo tomó literal. En quien pensaba y no, si le gustaba alguna.

―Pienso en Megan Jones. Si voy a tu fiesta llevaré a una Hufflepuff como pareja.

―_¿Qué? _-preguntó, atónita- ¿Dijiste como _pareja?_

Cavendish preguntó con extrañeza:

―¿No me acabas de decir que sigo invitado a tu fiesta? Debo llevar una acompañante, ni modo que...

Por lo trastornada con la idea, lo señaló tan cerca que por poco le pica un ojo.

―Óyeme bien, nadie puede poner un pie en casa de los Sagrados Parkinson sin mi permiso, llevas acompañante y deberás cargarle su escoba para que vuelva a su casa porque no pasará de las escaleras. No puedes llevar compañía.

― "Los Sagrados Parkinson" -rio de buena gana-. ¡Qué pedante!

―Eso estará lleno de Slytherin, ¿cómo crees que reaccionarán? A ti te aceptan porque eres mi novio, pero no es tan fácil.

Ella se le acercó más y él dio un paso atrás. La Slytherin estaba indignada, primera vez que la veía en ese talante.

―Dime la verdad, Ives Cavendish, _¿te coquetean?_ Aunque no hay problema si no me dices; vi quiénes de las mestizas reaccionaron mal con mi presentación, las memoricé guiada por sus miradas, sus parpadeos, la forma de tomarse las manos, aun los gestos involuntarios venidos del subconsciente y los nacidos de la envidia extrema, tengo sus nombres anotados, casas, orígenes, direcciones y perfiles psicológicos.

Ives expresó la gran inseguridad que experimentaba con respecto a esa fiesta.

―Y, ¿qué quieres que haga, que esté aislado en una silla, sin hablar a nadie porque no conozco a nadie o temiendo que me muerda el cónclave de cobras?

―_¡Tú _eres mi acompañante!

―¿Yo? -ahora él se señaló.

Pansy se cruzó de brazos, moviendo la cabeza y abriendo bastante los ojos.

―¡No, iré con Dumbledore, ya le avisé a mis papás, claro que tú, zopenco! ¿Por qué crees que te invité?

―Ah, no había entendido eso.

El Hufflepuff miró bajo, con una expresión dócil que hizo cruzar una expresión dulce por los ojos de Pansy. Mas recordando lo de la acompañante hipotética volvió a la carga.

―¿A ti te gusta otra, Ives?

―Digo que es poco probable que convencieras a toda la clase.

―No respondes. Me evades, como siempre.

Pansy se relajó, todavía cruzada de brazos.

Indiferente, miró a un lado, luego al otro; su cabello se removió artísticamente. Ives descubría que esos cuadros de ella le gustaban mucho.

―¿Miras que alguien venga a reclamarme? -le preguntó la Slytherin, apática.

―No -rio.

―A ver, ¿por qué ninguna de las que te saludaba, viene? ¿Por qué ninguna viene a decirme: "¡Estás loca, Parkinson, seguiré acercándome a Ives porque me interesa y pasaré sobre ti las veces que sea necesario!"?

―Nadie viene porque eres Pansy Parkinson, archiamiga de Draco Malfoy. Y yo no les gusto como para actuar de esa manera.

―¡Ah y lo niegas!

―Y no todas son _Slytherin,_ ¿contará eso?

―Pero bueno... -exclamó lentamente, estupefacta.

Ella se indignó, soltando los brazos.

―¡Me exasperas! ¡Lo que haga está mal, hasta lo que soy! ¿Qué quieres que haga, me trasplanto a Megan Jones? ¿Vuelvo a primer año y soborno al Sombrero con una Sombrera para que me meta a tu Casa?

La amable sonrisa de él, la desconcertó.

―¿Te burlas? -preguntó, insegura.

―Nunca me burlo de nadie.

―¿Qué significa tu sonrisa?

El Huffepuff sonreía por haberse imaginado tomado de la mano con la Slytherin en Hogsmeade, viendo la puesta de sol.

Sonreía de pensar en que aunque no creía que le gustara y la parte que le creía le generaba incertidumbre, Ives había ido descubriendo en Pansy varios pequeños encantos. Cuando se ponía misteriosa lo intranquilizaba, pero le atraía. Cuando se exasperaba, insistía o hacía maniobras, encontraba un encanto en sus gestos, en su incapacidad de comprender que podían _no _existir dobles intenciones. Le gustaban sus dramatismos extraños, sus tácticas complicadas.

―No entenderías -sonrió y se alejó, un poco triste por lo difícil de hacer realidad aquel cuadro.

Pansy bufó, exasperada, yéndose airada en sentido contrario.

Para aumentar su desconcierto, al día siguiente Ives escuchó a Pansy hablando de él con sus amigas… sin que ellas se dieran cuenta, llevándose una gran sorpresa.

Anotaciones de los chicos en sus diarios, de este día:

.


	5. ¡Otro encuadre muy cerrado!

Yendo a la clase opcional de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, sus libros se fueron al suelo de un manotazo.

Los tres Gryffindor, que eran del equipo de quidditch, se adelantaron varios pasos y voltearon a él:

―¡Novio de los Slytherin! -se burlaron.

Ives, que veía aquello como tonterías típicas de niños, levantó sus libros.

La fama que le dieron los últimos días, más las ocasiones que alumnos y profesores lo hubieran visto hablando con Pansy Parkinson, confirmaron lo que se decía sin oír el susto del Hufflepuff. Eso conllevaba a que el bullyiing en su contra tuviera una justificación: tratar al Mal como se merece.

Recordó que Cedric descalificaba a Pansy por ser acosadora escolar... ¿También estaban descalificados, por ejemplo los acosadores Gryffindor del pasado? Ciertas historias se sabían. ¿O con ellos cabían las disculpas, diciendo que eran errores de juventud, etcétera? De ser así, los Slytherin merecían el mismo voto de confianza.

Sobre eso de que lo verían como parte del acoso que hacía Pansy sólo por estar él presente, se podía recordar que los Gryffindor también se limitaban a estar presentes, sin ayudar a Granger cuando se le buleaba. Su pasividad los volvía tan culpables del acoso como los Slytherin. Y cada vez que en el futuro se limitaran a ser testigos, los Valientes de Hogwarts serían cobardes.

Con esas ideas quedó satisfecho, teniendo en mente lo que más le interesaba: comprender los fines de Pansy Parkinson. ¿Se divertía junto con sus amigas o en el fondo pensaría que él era un terrateniente o estaba encaprichada o ni ella misma podría explicarlo? Cada una de esas opciones sonaba posible. Cada una podía formar la verdad completa.

A punto de dar vuelta hacia la entrada del salón, lo detuvo la primera frase que escuchó.

―¿Cuál su problema? -preguntaba Pansy, secamente.

―Cuando nos dijiste "voy a hablar con él" -le recordó Tracey Davis-, pensamos que te ibas a divertir a sus costas. Cuando le hablaste al oído esa vez que íbamos en la heladería pensamos que nos estábamos burlando de él.

―Daphne y yo creemos que tienes un capricho -afirmó Millicent.

Pansy no respondió.

―¿Qué le miras? -la cuestionó Tracey con voz despectiva, un poco alarmada- Ése es uno de los… ¡Corrientes! ¡Es de la Casa que nadie quiere, los Rechazados de Hogwarts!

Ives pensó, como otras veces, que pese a que Hogwarts estimaba la democracia, la Casa más democrática era mal vista por muchos. Se decía que recibía a todos, pero en sentido despectivo. Para ellos, Helga Hufflepuff era tan amorosa que perdía estilo. Los Hufflepuff vivían en nubes color de rosa. Cedric Diggory, por valiente, en realidad era de Gryffindor. Esas ideas generaban fricciones en el ambiente.

―Yo sé qué le veo -afirmó Pansy, impositiva- Y si quieren ser mis amigas, lo aceptarán.

Al parecer habían estado discutiendo desde hacía rato, o no era ésta la primera vez que tenían un altercado por la misma causa. Es decir, por Ives, que no supo si seguir caminando o regresar. Tracey Davis elevó la protesta, asumiendo un tono retador:

―Aceptar qué, Pansy… Lo tienes asustado… -opinó con hastío- Es un soso en tonos pastel… Le hablas y le gana el nerviosismo al muy ridículo, es un torpe que no sabe responderte. De hablarle yo como lo haces tú, él lloraría de miedo -rio, como _lady_\- ¡Sólo porque no pueden ponerlos co los elfos…!

―¿Ah sí, Tracey? -la voz de Pansy se hizo risueña- ¿Quieres ponerte conmigo a los sarcasmos?

El tono de voz fue elocuente. La expresión de Pansy también debió ser descriptiva, porque las otras callaron. El mismo Cavendish se inquietó.

―Ay, Pansy -Millicent buscó reducir la tensión-, discutir por esto no tiene importancia, yo te apoyo hagas lo que hagas, amiga.

―Lo mismo digo, amiga, somos una misma, siempre juntas, siempre una misma -intervino Daphne, un poco demasiado comprensiva.

―_¡Pues yo no lo acepto!_ -soltó Tracey, furiosa.

Silencio.

―¡No te entiendo, Pansy! -se exasperó- ¡Que te diviertas con… quien sea por un rato, está bien! -tronó Tracey- ¡Aunque sea un mediocre Hufflepuff! ¡Pero que lo digas en serio es muy distinto, es un gravísimo, gravísimo problema!

―¿Qué tan grave?

―¡Sería definitivo! ¡No podemos ser amigas si te empecinas con ese…!

―Haz lo que quieras, _amiga._

Tracey soltó un ruido como de hipo.

―¿En verdad me lo dices? ¡No... no puedo creer lo que acabo de escuchar!

―Así soy de dura. ¿Algún problema?

―¡Eres… una traidora a la sangre!

―¡Tracey…! -exclamaron Daphne y Millicent.

―¡Una traidora a la sangre, eso eres! -insistió Davis- ¡Un Hufflepuff es lo más ridículo que existe, ineptos oledores de rosas, es una traición a la Casa de Slytherin que una de nosotras caiga tan bajo! ¡Por tu culpa seremos el hazmerreír, Pansy! ¿Qué van a decir de nosotras, _de mí? ¿De mí, te imaginas eso?_ ¡Y no me digas que lo quieres porque tú no quieres a nadie, solo a ti misma! ¡Caeremos lo más bajo por tu capricho!

―Tracey -se burló Pansy-, yo no tengo la culpa de que no te quieran en tu casa.

Ives se paralizó al oír pasos, pero por suerte fueron en dirección contraria a él. Daphne comentó:

―Primero Pansy y ahora Tracey nos deja paradas… ¡Qué bochorno! Vayamos juntas o daremos una mala señal a las Gryffindor.

―… bah, déjala, se le pasará el capricho por ese amarillo…

Ives quedó con tantos temas para pensar, que decidió no pensar en nada. No estaba en su carácter involucrarse en asuntos tortuosos, ni preocuparse en demasía.

―¿Tan mal piensan de nosotros? -se dijo con sonrisa de desconcierto, sacando de su túnica un osito de felpa cantarín que regalaría a una de su Casa- ¡No somos tan inmaduros como dicen…!

En clase, sentados lado a lado, Ives la observó escribiendo en silencio. Pansy se apoyaba en la muñeca, apuntándole con ella. Sus cabellos contrastaban con lo rosa de su tez y sus labios. Desde los primeros días de colegio, hoy Pansy Parkinson había cobrado tanta realidad para él como para notar la porcelana de su piel, la noche de sus cabellos y las locuras que se le ocurrían.

Pansy escribía, atenta a la libreta, con gesto serio, disgustada. Cavendish se preguntó cuáles serían sus pensamientos. ¿Ella lo recordaría? Ives tenía la impresión que Pansy reparaba en él hasta que lo veía, como si dijera: "toca acosar al Hufflepuff".

Nunca supo que en ese momento exacto ella pensaba en él. Al conocerlo de vista al inicio de la escuela, sabiendo que era un Hufflepuff, él le dio lo mismo. Fue verlo repetidamente cuando volvió a sus pensamientos, encontrando que le despertaba extrañas sensaciones.

Con el tiempo lo descubrió: era lo diferente. De los Hufflepuff que para ella eran un mar gris, Ives resaltaba por su aire amable, su invariablemente verse sin conflicto y para ella, desconcertarla sobre cómo alguien podía vivir sin tormentas, siempre amable con profesores y alumnos, un ser simpático y dulce.

Entonces, contrariada por estarse fijando en un Hufflepuff -lo más distinto que, pensaba, existía para ella-, pasó por épocas de rechazarlo en su mente, diciéndose llena de dignidad que nunca se haría amiga de un Tejón. _¡Qué ridícula idea!,_ se burlaba.

Ayudó a su rechazo el descubrir que él la miraba muy ocasionalmente, no con admiración, sino como formulándose preguntas. Mas era obvio que él nunca se le acercaría. Eso alivió a Pansy, pues le permitió sentirse en un sitio superior. _¿Bajar al nivel de un Hufflepuff? ¡Por favor!_

Viéndolo a regañadientes, cuando pasaba cerca de él hacía notoria su indiferencia, porque de manera prácticamente inconsciente se estaba forjando planes. Y cuando lo vio dibujando en su libreta, movida de una forma que no quiso explicarse, siguiendo su carácter Slytherin sencillamente decidió que serían novios y se lo hizo saber.

Aunque como buena Serpiente lo cazaba dando avances por partes o armando revuelo, tenía la sensación de que él se le escabullía de una forma incomprensible. No se movía, no protestaba, no se enojaba, pero su forma de reaccionar era como si no le dejara sitio dónde morder. En ocasiones ella no dudaba que lo tenía, pero en otras la desconcertaba.

Pansy no comprendía por qué tanta demora en él para aceptar que eran novios, primero porque la fortuna le había sonreído con la atención de una Slytherin y segundo, porque era sencillo aceptar que se gustaban mutuamente. ¿Qué más se necesitaba? ¿A qué tanto perder tiempo?

No alcanzaba a comprender el ser gentil y sin prisas de un Hufflepuff. Para ella como Slytherin todo era más intenso, movido, tormentoso y arrebatado.

Pansy se descubría pensando en Ives con una inconformidad rayana en el berrinche, sin darse cuenta que la opción de darse tiempo y comprender era mejor. No aceptaba, pues la asustaba, cambiar al grado de entender la ternura.

El Hufflepuff la miró de reojo.

―¿Qué te dicen los otros Slytherin por el _Prophet_? -susurró.

―¿Por qué? -preguntó ella suavemente, también en voz baja, atendiendo la libreta- ¿Sabes que me hayan dicho?

―No, pero se llevan duro entre ustedes, ven que hablas conmigo, deben criticarnos.

―Tampoco pasa desapercibido contigo, ya vi cómo te acosan los de Gryffindor. ¿Quieres que los encare?

―¡Oh, no, no! -exclamó, amable- ¡No quiero que te vayan a responder!

Pansy sonrió con curiosidad. La respuesta de él le era muy extraña, pero no le desagradaba.

―Silencio -ordenó Burbage.

Cuidando si los veía la profesora, pluma en mano Pansy le oprimió el meñique y el anular.

―Quédate cuando termine la clase.

Ives no podía -no veía cómo- evitar la sensación placentera de esos contactos de Pansy Parkinson. Dado el altercado que oyera, se preguntó si la escena no sería montada, pero este gesto semejaba mucho al afecto real.

Haciendo tiempo en el salón, Pansy se demoró hasta que no quedó nadie aparte de ellos.

―¿Listo para lo que voy a mostrarte, amor mío?

Ives había renunciado a convencerla de no darle ese nombre.

―Te va a encantar -le dijo al oído.

Tampoco había podido convencerla de no hablarle de esa manera, pero esto lo afectaba más; con ella lo había descubierto.

¡Éste habia sido un día agitado para el oído! Lo recorrió un estremecimiento; el Hufflepuff no supo evitarlo; sus conceptos de la buena educación y la imposibilidad de ser brusco le impidieron empujar a la chica. Optó por hacerse atrás, experimentando ese hormigueo entre agradable y perturbador que le provocaba la Slytherin cuando le hablaba a la oreja. 

―… no, Parkinson…

Pedirle que no hiciera algo era invitarla a que continuara; ella insistió, recargándose contra su oreja:

―No te estoy haciendo nada, nada, lindo.

Otra vibración. Y el mote que ella elegía. El tono cariñoso de "lindo" le hacía más efecto que si le llamara "pantera".

―¡Por los diez mil duendes, Pansy!

Ives giró la cabeza buscando sus libros para huir, pero manoteó al vacío, lejos de sus pertenencias; ella lo siguió.

―¿Prefieres que sea el fin de semana? -le propuso ella- Como siempre tienes pretextos en esos días…

Pansy llevó una mano a su falda. En su agitación, Cavendish pensó que la desabrocharía.

―¡No, espera, no vayas a alzar…! -se aterró.

Ella sacó del bolsillo un libro pequeño:_ Compatibilidad de las Casas de Hogwarts y Cómo Descompatibilizarlas._

―¿Alzar qué? -le preguntó, sin entender, apartándose.

Dándose cuenta de su tremendo error, el color subió a la cara de Ives.

―Nada.

La Slytherin comprendió rápidamente. Preguntó un poco incrédula, pero sobre todo, divertida.

―¿Pensaste que iba a mostrarte algo… _de mí?_

Se sintió ridículo. La humillación lo invadió. Entre su miedo se intercaló alivio al decirse: _Ahora se burlará, va a dar vuelta, saldrá mofándose para reconciliarse con Davies y todo terminará. Gracias, Helga._

―Tejón… -susurró ella, pasmada- Nunca lo hubiera creído… Tienes _malos pensamientos…_

Se acercó a su oído y murmuró:

―¿Eso fue?

―¡Ay, Hierbasanta!

Ives encontró como un gran reto intelectual, saber rodear el pupitre. Para él fue que simplemente no lo dejaba pasar, clavado a las raíces del planeta o su orejaa los labios de Pansy.

El siseo de las palabras de la Slytherin y el sonido de sus labios chasqueando entraban por el oído de Cavendish, recorriendo su espalda. El sonido de las _d, _las _th_ y las dobles _f_ lo sacudían _(Tell me, what did you think, what did you think, Hufflepuff?),_ entraban por su oído, desorientándolo:

―Dime, ¿qué pensaste, qué pensaste, Hufflepuff?

―…no, no, espera, espera… -la mirada se le perdía.

¿Pansy habría hecho lo que Cavendish creyó? No, pero ese error del Hufflepuff tuvo la cualidad de morderla en la fantasía. De remover el gusto de acosar la debilidad de otro; más todavía: de aumentar una debilidad que ella le provocaba..

―¿Pensaste que ibas a ver algo de mí, Cavendish?

Hablándole sin pausa, los ojos cerrados de Pansy revelaban su goce por la sensación de poder sobre el Hufflepuff, que no atinaba a quitarse por lo atrayente, pero a la vez perturbador.

―Santa Reina de las Paflagonias, no, no, retiro lo dicho, Pansy, espera, espera …

Tuvo que tomarla por los hombros, pero eso le resultó peor porque la ayudó a recargarse. Sus sentidos le pedían abrazarla. De reojo notaba su mirada irónica y adivinó que ella sonreía.

―¿Por qué, Hufflepuff, no es bueno que te guste una Slytherin?

El tono de voz y el murmullo siseante le causaron conmoción.

―Y no te parece mejor que ¿me gustes a _mí?_

El balbuceo que fuera salir de Ives terminó en un suspiro afligido, que Pansy usó para hacerle una risa quejosa al oído.

―¡Mh, Cavendish -suspiró-, nunca te había oído así!

―¡San Ulfilas del Cáucaso…! ¡Expéliate o como se diga, Parkinson!

Logró apartarse. Las mejillas le ardían. La Slytherin siguió en parte su movimiento, pero se detuvo, abriendo pesadamente los ojos.

―¿Te desagrada?

Ives sólo consiguió reunir aire para hablar, jadeando:

―No sé si es agradable… -se estremeció por un escalofrío- Más bien es como una tortura… Es un gusto que hace sufrir… Parkinson, no lo hagas más, me arde la cara…

―Dime qué pensaste o sigo -le guiñó un ojo.

―Si sigues me aviento por la ventana sin escoba.

Ives se preguntó lo que nunca. ¿Cuál sería el mayor morbo para un Hufflepuff, que tu novia esté comiendo una paleta y te la dé?

―Dime, Ives, ¿qué tiene?

―En fin. ¿Entiendes que no te lo estoy pidiendo, sino que por torpe y pánfilo entendí mal?

―Ajá…

―¿Por qué quieres saber?

―Me gusta oír.

―Me avergüenza.

―Dímelo al oído.

Avergonzado, Ives se inclinó hacia Pansy, diciéndole en voz baja. Los dibujos de la diminuta oreja de la chica en sus labios le provocó el deseo de besarla, pero finalizó y se quitó.

Pansy estaba seria, pero no enojada, no divertida, no sarcástica.

―No te espantes, Huffie. No tiene nada de malo.

La aceptación de ella lo hizo sentir como si no tuviera dónde esconderse, pero no era desagradable.

―¿Espantarme? ¡Nada de eso, siento que me desmayo!

―Vamos a hacer de cuenta que no sucedió -le sonrió.

―Haz de cuenta tú, yo necesito tomar aire, discúlpame que te deje por un momento -tomó sus cosas exhausto y se dirigió a la puerta.

―Ives.

Giró hacia ella, hallando su mirada fija, brillosa, su media seriedad que lo derretía:

―¿Sabes cuándo voy a dejarte?

―¿Ahora? -se esperanzó.

―Nunca.

Ives salió viendo al cielo, desalentado.

Yendo a la Sala Común recordó que no vio el libro que Pansy le llevó (la Slytherin se había dado cuenta que Diggory revisaba copias del Amarga Beggs y se buscó otro).

No obstante, al día siguiente Ives descubrió que esa otra versión de las relaciones Hufflepuff-Slytherin no estaba excesivamente mal.


	6. Un segundo storyboard

Era el último viernes antes de las vacaciones. Al salir de clase, dos alumnas Ravenclaw lo saludaron al cruzarse, alegres:

―¡Hola, Ives!

―¡Hola, Ana, Altair! -les devolvió la sonrisa.

Siguió andando, encantado de la amabilidad. Lo que durara aquella suerte estaba bien. Lo creía así pese a no explicársela; era desde lo de Pansy, obvio, pero no hallaba la razón, pues la noticia era ser novios exclusivos y comprometidos. Aun así contaba con las simpatías de varias chicas Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff. Las Gryffindor ya no le ponían atención; las Slytherin excepto Pansy Parkinson no lo habían hecho, gracias.

Pansy lo alcanzó, casi juguetona.

―Ahora sí, ven.

Ives se dejó conducir hasta el Patio Medio. A la luz del día hallaron lugar entre los muchos alumnos sentados o tendidos en la hierba, alrededor de la fuente.

Colocándose bocabajo formando un vértice con sus cabezas, ella abrió un grueso libro.

De reojo, Ives vio a Pansy buscando la página. Ella también olía bien.

En cuanto al libro que abrió en la 257, era bastante popular entre las mamás en la edad de las suyas, que lo introdujeron a Hogwarts cuando fueron estudiantes:

_Compatibilidad de las Casas de Hogwarts y Cómo Descompatibilizarlas_

por Casandra Woodward.

―Woodward era Hufflepuff -le comentó Pansy-. Y se le nota a leguas al escribir.

Intrigado, Ives comenzó a leer, con una sonrisa que hizo a Pansy mirarle los labios.

**SLYTHERIN Y HUFFLEPUFF: PAREJAS DE LUNA Y SOL**

Ya sabéis, mis queridas estrellitas marineras, que las relaciones amorosas poco usuales me mueven a la ternura de quien adora las causas difíciles.

Queridos corazoncitos cometarios: quien olvide que Salazar Slytherin era amigo de Helga Hufflepuff y la llamó para unirse a los fundadores de Hogwarts (lo cual habla de su excelente confianza, prototipo de la que puede existir entre sus casas), debe tener presente que Hufflepuff, Casa de Tierra, se complementa con la Casa de Agua representada por Slytherin. ¿Cómo, mis bellas?

_El Agua fertiliza la Tierra, la Tierra contiene al Agua._

Todo está dicho en esa frase, pero como sois interesados en el amor y no en la sabiduría, con gusto os explico para que vuestras almitas hallen esperanza si os habéis vistos favorecidos (sí, favorecidos y no fulminados), con ser una de las combinaciones más emocionantes de Hogwarts.

Es un error creer que Slytherin se encuentra muy lejos de las características Hufflepuff y viceversa. Vosotros Slytherin, adaptables, Vosotros Hufflepuff, sólidos, forman una de las parejas más consistentes de Hogwarts porque os complementáis en forma natural.

Hufflepuff, concreto, puede ayudar mucho a Slytherin para vencer su vicio, la indecisión. A su vez, Slytherin, flexible, proporciona instrumentos contra el vicio de Hufflepuff, la rigidez. Es una excelente mancuerna.

¡Ah, mis queridos cometitas, ya sé qué estáis pensando, pilluelos! "Estas maravillosas revelaciones estarían muy bien, pero para eso, primero se debería ser amigos, imposible, pues estas Casas se ignoran como quien vive separado por un muro." Y blablá.

Para aligerar el peso de sus espíritus, mis maripositas saturníferas, debéis recordar que en los Elementos todo es posible y para lograr las relaciones S/H basta con que uno de ellos dé el paso, para que todo caiga cual flores magonias de los árboles xmpfss.

Si Slytherin busca al amado, ¡qué os puedo decir, bombones! El Hufflepuff se sentirá en un tornado donde buscará arbustos para sujetarse, ya que la Serpiente sacudirá el mundo Tejón colocándolo en estado hipnótico.

Si Hufflepuff busca al adorado, no es menos bello de contemplar. La Serpiente, luego de sisearle amenazante, buscará todo resquicio donde huir, hasta terminar rendida por el alud de encantadoras sonrisas Hufflepuff, ante las que la víbora cruel abrirá las fauces para comer las espinacas que le tiende el Tejón, volviéndose vegetariana estricta.

Mis queridas florecitas retoñonas, Slytherin se siente atraído por la vivacidad Hufflepuff -lo solar- y éste a su vez es atraído por el elemento reflexivo Slytherin -lo lunar.

La introspección de Slytherin es un factor Lunar por tratarse de una virtud de la Noche (representada en la Plata de su Casa), complemento de la extroversión Hufflepuff, virtud Solar (representada por el Amarillo de su Casa), potenciándose uno al otro.

Es una pareja de Oro, está a la vista, los necios lo desdeñan, pero para obtenerlo hay que atreverse.

S/H es una relación que puede recibir la mayor incomprensión, porque mueve prejuicios e indignaciones barbáricas. En pocas palabras, ah, mis margaritas planetarias, nadie entiende qué milagro los une. No obstante, vosotros os comprendéis, pillines.

Será extraño de observar si no se entiende el pacto de una Serpiente que rodea con sus anillos a un Tejón, para protegerlo al tiempo que mueve el cascabel para que se entretenga con sus ruiditos, con el Tejón que la arrulla para dormir, le quita las escamas viejas, le afila los colmillos y muerde a los cazadores de sierpes.

Aunque siempre será Slytherin, como suele ser en sus relaciones ínter-casas, quien ante los opositores realice los contraataques más álgidos, Hufflepuff puede dar sorpresas asombrósidas y... ¿quién sospechará de un cuyo que mastica una fresa con carita de yo-no-fui? Las mismas Sierpes quedan confundidas ante eso, cayendo en un segundo de duda que los tejones aprovechan para huir.

Huelga decir que la ternura de uno y la intensidad del otro, así como la rapidez con que se entienden y la atracción que experimentan ante su opuesto (que en el plano de los Elementos es la búsqueda del Equilibrio), hace de estas parejas una de las que más se enganchan, quizá más que las vistosas Gryffindor-Ravenclaw o Slytherin-Gryffindor. Oídme, sed listos, estrujaos.

―¿Notas qué bien aspectados estamos? -le preguntó ella.

―Hoy te encuentro muy prudente, Pansy, ¿qué ocurre?

―Yo siempre soy muy prudente, amor mío. Este domingo es mi fiesta de final del segundo trimestre, no lo olvides.

El Hufflepuff lo había pensado mejor.

―¡No podré ir a tu fiesta! -se levantó.

Ella lo pescó por la corbata a rayas amarillas y negras, haciéndolo recostar de nuevo.

―¿Te da miedo estar entre Slytherin? -preguntó, rápida y seria.

―¿Miedo? Claro que no. ¡Pánico!

Lo jaló un poco más, haciendo su sonrisa irónica.

―¿Y quiénes son ésas que te siguen saludando en los pasillos?

―Son compañeras, tú las ves, muy amables.

―Ene-o. 

Yves miró los labios de Pansy haciendo el círculo de la O.

―Que sí.

Ella se dio cuenta y lo repitió.

―… ene-O… ene-O son amables, s-e-ñ-O-r-O.

―Claro que son amables.

Pansy lo tomó más por la corbata, apoyando su frente en la de él y viéndolo a los ojos.

―No te emociones muchísimo, Ives Cavendish: ellas te saludan porque piensan que si eres novio de una Slytherin, si un Tejón logró conquistar a una, es porque eres fuerte, valiente, audaz, misterioso y tienes una virtud oculta que les gustaría sacar a la luz. Quieren que les des lo mismo que suponen me diste a mí.

―No di nada a nadie, estranguladora.

―Recuerda mi clase sobre Carta Compuesta, que si bien alejó al 60% de tus nuevas amiguitas, al restante 40% la reafirmó en sus simpatías hacia tu conejez.

―Pensar en porcentajes se me dificulta si hablas de personas, pero entiendo la idea y no lo creo…. aunque sería muy bonito, aun así.

―Muy bonito aun así... Dime, ¿no tienes ganas de verme?

Los ojos de la cobra regresaron, pero entrecerrado. Ives sintió la tentación de seguir con un dedo, la forma de diamante del rostro de la Slytherin.

―No tengo -respondió.

Pansy se alejó.

―¿No tienes? -repitió ella, sin entender muy bien.

―No.

―¿No tienes ganas de verme? -quiso confirmar, desconcertada.

―No.

Pansy le soltó la corbata amarilla-negra y estudiándola, la desarrugó con los dedos, consideradamente.

―Veamos. Repito. Oye bien la pregunta, ¿eh? -asintió-. ¿Listo?

―Dime.

Ella se colocó una palma frente a los labios y carraspeó.

―¿Tienes ganas de verme? -viéndolo a los ojos.

―No -mintió.

Indignada, no le quedó más que revelar su táctica, usando su confesión al modo de una voluntariosa.

―¿Ah, no? Pues vas a tener que ir, fíjate, porque yo no te estoy invitando, son mis papás a ti, los tuyos ya recibieron la lechuza, es una fiesta de grandes relaciones sociales.

―¡Mis papás son Hufflepuff, no les interesan las relaciones sociales en ese sentido! -rio- Yo puedo faltar disculpándome con gran pesar, no ocurre nada.

Pansy asintió rápida, alzando las cejas.

―Irás, irás, porque es una cuestión de mentalidad. Por si no lo sabes, los papás Slytherin son de: "¿Y nos conviene que nuestro hijo vaya, y qué tanto, y qué provecho vamos a obtener, son de buen apellido, cuántos pisos tiene su casa?", pero los papás Hufflepuff son del tipo -remedó moviendo de un lado a otro la cara, haciendo voz aguda- "¡Que lindo detalle, una invitación para nuestro lindo hijito, ya está creciendo, ya lo invitan a fiestas, snif, snif, abrázalos y déjalos ir!"

Ives rio, asintiendo.

―¿Conque sabemos cómo piensan los papás Hufflepuff?

Hizo una bolita con papiro y se la lanzó, con tan buen tino que le dio en la punta de la nariz. Como ella hizo bizco, Cavendish se echó a reír, rodando en la hierba.

Botón Slytherin de guerra. Pansy se puso de rodillas, cortando un trozo de papiro, mientras Ives le lanzaba bolitas hechas apresuradamente.

―¿Ah, sí, ah, sí? -lo retó ella.

En segundos armaron un intercambio de bolitas de papiro.

―¡El que gane se queda en su casa! -rio Ives, disparando.

―¡Nada de que el que gane se queda en su casa! -parpadeó ella, contraatacando- ¡Si no vas te dejo de hablar…!

Daphne y Millicent, que los estudiaban yardas más allá, se horrorizaron. Bulstrode exclamó, desolada:

―Está intoxicada con ese inferior tipo. ¡Daphne, estamos perdidas…!

Se abrazaron, llorando. Daphne se lamentaba:

―¡Tracey tiene razón, seremos la burla de los P Leones cuando sepan que Pansy Parkinson en persona está interesada en un Tejón...!

―¿Qué m carambas hemos hecho para merecer esto...?

―¡Ay, debí haber nacido dos años después!

―¡No seas desg insensible, no te habría conocido y eres mi máximo!

―¡Ay, sí, ya sólo nos tenemos la una a la otra, hermanita, solas contra el mundo de sangres cochinas, el Cuatrojos y la Dientona!

Pasándose un brazo por los hombros, se alejaron, desoladas.

Recibiendo bolitas de papel, Pansy se levantó y lo señaló, riendo:

―Será una fiesta temática. Esta vez es "Aquelarre". ¡No vayas a disfrazarte como "racimo de hierbabuena", _Hufflepuff!_ -le advirtió, falsamente amenazante- ¡Te quiero más llamativo!

Sentado, Ives la vio alejarse.

Hojeó el libro. Seguía sin entender qué le veía Pansy. No se percataba que vistos por otros alumnos, generaban estados pensativos. Un Hufflepuff y una Slytherin juntos no se veían mal, después de todo. Woodward afirmaba que el resultado era como serenarse y activarse uno al otro, como una persona en equilibro de emociones. Para los estudiantes en el Patio Medio que los habían visto hablar y bromear, la combinación se revelaba atrayente en varios sentidos. Nadie los había visto besándose, pero no era imposible suponer que la dulzura de uno y la intensidad del otro podía ser mutuamente emocionante e ir creciendo. 

Aunque muchos dudaban sobre las reales intenciones de Parkinson, la verdad es que ella se comportaba diferente al estar con Cavendish. Menos atormentada interiormente. El mismo Ives se veía más seguro de sí mismo al estar con Pansy. Por su parte Harry comentaba a Ron que aquellos dos daban señales de estar enamorándose. 

Y como suele pasar, ni Pansy, ni Yves, veían lo que el resto, sí. Por ejemplo, Cavendish, revisando las otras combinaciones del libro (Gryffindor + Hufflepuff era como decir Granger más Weasley), se decía que los Slytherin, evaluados por los centrados Hufflepuff, estaban para decirlo rapidito, locos hasta sus ancestros. Preocupados por tonterías metafísicas que nunca iban a ver y aun así, creyendo en ellas. Tragados por una idea que degeneró en supremacismo, pero que en el fondo era un deseo de santidad o de perfección.

En la Sala Común, Diggory le colocó una mano en un hombro, mirándolo gravemente. 

―Ives: no con Pansy Parkinson.

―¡Les dije que no es mi novia, caray, esa noticia del _Daily Prophet_ es falsa!

―¿Crees que yo te mentiría? -le preguntó Diggory, solemne- ¿Lo crees, Hermano?

―No lo creo, pero no entiendo por qué parecen sordos, les explico y siguen, como tú, Cedric.

―Es que puedes negarlo, pero no puedes ocultar el nivel de tu relación amorosa. Ya hacen guerritas con bolitas de papiro. ¿Te parece poca esa pasión, Ives, Hermano mío? -insistió, con la mano en el corazón, asintiendo lentamente- ¿Te parece poco tanto desenfreno?

―Juraría que me descubrieron en los baños de chicas espiando a Myrtle.

―Hoy no, pero, ¿qué sigue? -asintió, grave- ¿Mariposas rosas animadas o, trastornado por tus pasiones insensatas, guiñar un ojo a Parkinson en plena disertación de Snape? ¿Hasta dónde dejarás crecer ese amor insano? ¿Hasta intercambiar tarjetas con rosas que canten _Only you my love only-only_?

―Pasado mañana iré a su fiesta de segundo trimestre, eso haré.

Lo decidió como rebeldía. El odio de Tracey Davis, el acoso de los Gryffindor y la preocupación de Cedric, lo acercaban a Pansy como quien es señalado. Como si únicamente coincidiera con la Slytherin y por eso fuera más semejante a ella, que a los demás.

Diggory asintió, comprensivo, y desde la puerta añadió, solidario.

―Cuentas conmigo para lo que necesites, campeón -grave, inclinó un poco la cabeza, chasqueó los dedos y lo señaló-. _¡…Tiger!_

En la fiesta de ese domingo, un asombrado Ives se dio cuenta de hasta dónde Pansy podía llegar para lograr lo que deseaba, y lo que podía hacer contra quien estuviera en desacuerdo con ella.

Anotaciones de los chicos en sus Diarios, en:

.


	7. Cinéma verité

Ives se dirigió a los aurores yendo por un largo camino arbolado, que cruzaba amplias zonas de césped bien cortado, iluminado con farolas a tramos. Llegó a la entrada de la mansión estilo Regencia, de planta rectangular y catorce ventanas en fachada, donde los aurores contratados como guarda-puertas por los padres de Pansy, revisaban las invitaciones ilustradas con imágenes de brujas bailando alrededor de un gigantesco caldero, en un bosque. El Huflepuff llevaba la suya, que como cada, una, confirmaba de viva voz la identidad de quien la llevaba:

FIESTA SLYTHERIN De VACACIONES De Segundo Trimestre

++ GrAn AqUeLaRRe ++

¡No PuEdeS FaLtAr!

Ven disfrazado de NOCTÍFAGO

El Sr. Ives Cavendish (novio de Ms. Pansy Parkinson)

es Invitado Especial AAA

CiTa a LaS 21:00 H

EN:

++++ PARKINSON MANOR ++++

Little Cressingham, Thetford, Norfolk, IP25 6LY  
N.R.D.A.

NO mascotas NI Gryffindors

Los aurores lo analizaron seriamente y entró al terreno circundante de _Parkinson Manor_, pues numerosos Slytherin viven en Manors, a excepción de los más peligrosos -de los que un ser inteligente corre-, que son los Slytherin mestizos y de menores recursos económicos.

La música, desde lejos había anunciado lo que apareció a oído y vista de Ives cuando entró a la residencia.

Una fiesta Hufflepuff es de música alegre, a buen volumen, de baile animado, pausas para hablar, grupos comparando sus colecciones, bebiendo sodas, algunos en pijamas, otros descalzos, chicas haciendo coreografías de baile, a la luz de una casa fresca donde se intercambia o conversa.

Lo nunca visto por él fue al cruzar el umbral de casa de Pansy: el peso del claroscuro inundado con la estridencia de música estilo guerra que retumbaba en el tórax, en ambiente denso, trepidante, que invitaba a la exaltación; Slytherin bailaban en un bloque ondulante, vestidos estilo siglo 18, repartidos en salones tapizados de diferentes colores, moviendo los brazos en oleadas o hablando emboscados en los corredores o bailando en el comedor de paredes rojas, en salas azul claro dominadas por tapices de tonos pastel o de colores vivos, en sofás, sillones y divanes donde conversaban cual conspiradores.

Cavendish, que llevaba pantalón y botas negras, con camisa blanca de encajes en mangas y con eso parecía anunciar Aquí Está el Hufflepuff, recorrió los pisos de losas bicolores en tablero de ajedrez.

¿Se ponían de acuerdo? La mayoría de los Slytherin, aunque de esa misma moda antigua, la mayoría se vestía de negro, con vivos plata o verdes. Eran muchos invitados, parecían ser el total de los Slytherin de Hogwarts y posiblemente ex estudiantes, aproximadamente seiscientos, pero aun así la residencia les quedaba grande. Más allá del salón acondicionado como pista principal por sus dimensiones, se bailaba en otras dos salas, dejando salones y recintos sin ocupar, o con dos o tres alumnos en los divanes. Ninguno le prestó atención, si acaso dos de quienes lo conocían en clases le hicieron un saludo mínimo inexpresivo, siguiendo con lo suyo. Ente tanta gente no vio a Bulstrode, ni a las Greengrass, ni a Malfoy, lo que agardeció. Recorrió un salón marrón claro, de mural en el techo y bellas sillas azul turquesa, estilo rococó.

Entró a una sala pintada de azul agua, con divanes y pocos Slytherin hablando en ellos, más dos chicas bailando solas al ritmo de _Las Brujas de Macbeth_.

Sorpresivamente, un par de brazos delgados lo rodearon por la espalda.

La presión que hicieron le fue gratísima. El contacto en su nuca de los breves cabellos le causaron un escalofrío; los besos breves y juguetones en sus orejas, le agradaron tanto que poco más y se asustaba.

―… me encantan, me encantan tus orejas -aseguró Pansy Parkinson-. Me las quiero comer, Ives...

―Pansy, vine por tu invitación… pero deja mis orejas… -sonrió, con cierta agitación- realmente para mí es muy difícil, no lo hagas…

Ella lo soltó y al verla de frente, le agradó verla con otra ropa; sin el uniforme aparentaba más libertad, menos rigidez. Llevaba una falda muy corta, circular, a cuadros verdes y grises, mallas negras, botas verdes y blusa negra de cuello cerrado; se adornaba con un collar ceñido, de pequeñas perlas, y unos pendientes pequeños, colgantes, en forma de S.

―Te ves muy guapa, Pansy.

Ella giró sobre sí misma; su falda onduló con sus cabellos y se detuvo con una figura de danzarina en los brazos. Ives le sonrió.

―También te ves bien -aseguró ella-, muy diurno para mi nocturnidad, pero bien.

Ella giró y de un sillón a su espalda levantó una bandeja con bebidas.

―Hay zumo de uva y bebidas más fuertes, ¿te gustaría probar una?

―Zumo de uva, gracias -tomó un vaso.

Pansy dejó la bandeja; para congraciarse trató de hablar como muggle o squibb.

―No bebes nada un poco fuerte. En Hogwarts somos unos sangurrones, tú eres un sangurrón.

―Quieres decir santurrón.

―¿San Turrón? ¿Es el santo del huevo batido?

―Tal vez.

Ives probó su bebida. Pansy alabó su atuendo con una mirada sonriente, revisándolo por delante y espalda.

―Ven -lo invitó.

Fueron a uno de los divanes rococó, forrados de tapiz tonalidad vino. La luz de la fiesta entraba a destellos por la puerta abierta, entintándolos de un rítmico claroscuro.

―Mh… -él paladeaba el zumo- ¿De qué uva es? Mh… sabe buenísimo, tiene un toque aterciopelado…

―Es del viñedo australiano de mis papás.

Cavendish iba dejar el vaso a un lado, pero volvió a probar el zumo. De haber sido mayor se diría que acababa de paladear un vino excelente.

―¿Qué ocurre? -rio ella- ¿No conocías las uvas?

―No éstas, me sorprendieron, son exquisitas -dejó el vaso medio lleno en una mesa que estaba enfrente.

Apoyando ambos una mejilla en el respaldo, quedaron cara a cara. Pansy le miró los labios y le pasó una servilleta por encima. Para Ives esos gestos no eran extraños, ni poseían un significado especialísimo; los Hufflepuff tenían actitudes iguales por ternura o simple atención.

―¿Qué te parece esto de vernos afuera del colegio? -le preguntó ella.

―No se siente la presión de los profesores. ¿Tus papás están de viaje?

Ella sonrió viendo bajo, notando que la evadía.

―Regresarán pasado mañana, para que tomemos unos días juntos.

Ives experimentó un levísimo mareo, como si el piso se hubiera ido a un lado a otro, pero la sensación se borró rápidamente.

―Bailemos -dijo ella.

Fueron al salón oro, donde se mezclaron con unos cien Slytherin que bailaban alzando los brazos y haciendo figuras con ellos.

Ives bailaba diferente, muchos menos dramático. Pansy también hacía figuras entre sombrías e intensas, pero no le importaba que Ives fuera tan tranquilo y éste encontró belleza en la forma de bailar de ella.

De pronto se vio sin pareja en la pista.

Pansy Parkinson estaba al frente del cónclave, en un estrado, y ellos seguían los movimientos de la chica a ritmo cadencioso y oscuro. Pansy, vestida a la psicodélica, de formas en espiral, movía rítmicamente la cintura de un lado a otro, dando vueltas con la mano a una cola de diablo que salía de su espalda. Movía la cara de un lado a otro, dejando que su cabello le hiciera un velo en movimiento, balanceando hombros y piernas. A su espalda giraban espirales amarillas sobre fondo rojo, donde brillaba el rótulo psicodélico Óikos Negaga, otro era Tamchatqa Nejötivckö y El Señor Tenebroso Quiere La Quaffle, y la profesora Sinistra a un lado de Pansy llevaba un largo cigarrillo con boquilla en los labios, chasqueando los dedos por enfrente, como asesina de la carretera. Pansy caminó hacia enfrente, manos en la cintura, un pie delante del otro, llamando a Ives, al ritmo del balanceo de su cintura, poniendo labios de pedirle un beso...

Ives regresó cuando a mitad de la canción, Pansy con sonrisa misteriosa lo tomó de la manga y lo llevó de regreso al sofá del salón verde agua.

Acalorado por el baile y la muchedumbre, Ives casi terminó el zumo.

Sentados frente a frente, apareció un tercero, que saludó con voz irónica:

―Pansy.

Era un Slytherin de edad post-Hogwarts, viendo a Cavendish a los ojos.

―¿Es él? -sonrió, refiriéndose a Ives.

El Hufflepuff le sostuvo tranquilamente la mirada. Pansy chasqueó los dedos.

―Cállate. Cállate y lárgate. Te vuelves a aparecer y haré que te echen.

El chico, sonriendo, alzó las manos y se alejó hacia la música.

Ives, viéndolo alejarse, experimentó una leve conmoción. ¿Cómo no lo había pensado? Pansy Parkinson era más sociable que él. ¿Podría decirse que era más madura que él? Ya debería haber tenido novios. Que ella fuera la primera para él, no obligaba a ser el primero para ella. Esa idea le dolió un poco. Se sintió ingenuo. Ives podría ilusionarse por algo que para Pansy no tenía importancia. El de novios y exnovios era un tema desconocido para Cavendish; le pareció un mundo de mayores dimensiones que las conocidas, lleno de trampas y sorpresas que no sabría manejar. Sin agitarse, comentó:

―Veo que me conoce, lo que no me extraña. ¿Quién es?

―Se llama Gale Nelms -le explicó ella-. Estaba en séptimo cuando nosotros entramos a primero. Desde entonces dice que me pretende. Lo que pretende es… -recorrió el salón con vista y manos- _esto._

―¿Por qué los Slytherin se quieren tanto?

―No todos somos de esa manera. Lo de Nelms es muy, muy habitual, pero… no juzgues a la Casa entera por ciertas personalidades que se hacen famosas.

La iluminación azul y el que ninguno de los otros Slytherin los atendiera más, le permitió contemplar a Pansy: su cabello, su rostro en ese cambio de la luz, el resonar de la música.

―Ives -empezó ella-, yo pienso…

―Y yo pienso que eres un primor -le sonrió.

Ella parpadeó, desconcertada.

―¿Ives…?

El mareo del Hufflepuff se había ido, pero le quedó una idea. La idea de decirle cómo la veía. Luego de presenciar la actitud de Nelms, como nunca entendió que la situación era complicada, mucho, como para perder tiempo sin decir lo que sentía de verdad. Ciertamente Pansy Parkinson enfrentaba problemas y oposiciones por estar con él. Que tuviera una forma extraña de llevarlo no quitaba aquel esfuerzo. El Hufflepuff, saltó sobre su propia timidez e inseguridades, y le colocó los dedos en las mejillas, con cara de tejón anhelante.

La primera reacción de Pansy fue la natural en un Slytherin: una desconfianza patente en su mirar los dedos de Ives y su ceño medio fruncido. Pero no se apartó, como si la serpiente viera un avance no esperado en el tejón y no supiera cómo reaccionar, mas llevara tiempo esperándolo.

―Te creo que no se debe juzgar a todos ustedes por unos cuantos -aseguró Ives-. Te creo que no eres igual a esos cuantos. Es más, te creo lo que no me has dicho, que eres una persona admirable en muchos sentidos. Que me aleje de ti porque eres Slytherin y tu lenguaje me sea difícil como Hufflepuff, no quita ni tus virtudes, ni que eres un primor. Estás preciosa, Pansy, no sé dónde ponerte de lo preciosa que estás… -recorrió su rostro con la mirada,, y le dio un beso en la mejilla, aspirando su aroma aterciopelado.

Ahora bien, mis queridos cometitas amorosos, como diría Casandra Woodward, aquel era el encanto Hufflepuff que puede marear al Slytherin: decir las cosas tiernamente, tal cual las sienten, en forma directa, no por impactar, sino porque no saben _no _ser sinceros, llamando a las cosas por su nombre, con el candor de la plena convicción:

―Creo que has hecho más esfuerzos que yo por entender lo diferente -siguió Cavendish-. A mí. Y eres una muñeca, me encanta la forma de tu cara, tu voz, tu peinado, tus manos, tus sonrisas. Me gusta tu forma de ser, en ocasiones rara para mí, pero no imposible de entender. Lo que debe ser imposible para los Slytherin es no derretirse por ti. Aun si Nelms no quisiera tu mansión, sino a ti y se sintiera mal por verme como a un intruso, lo entendería.

Pansy no dejaba de observarlo, como quien se ve ante una revelación. Con las palmas del Hufflepuff en sus mejillas, ella le tomó una muñeca. Un brillo de la Luna parpadeó en uno de sus ojos.

―Ives, lindo…

La ausencia de presión por los limitantes horarios de Hogwarts y sin la presencia del impecable Cedric Diggory -modelo de corrección omnipresente-, lo ayudaron, aunque en lo siguiente su sinceridad natural desbarró un poco:

―Me encantas, no he conocido a una chica tan loca como tú, eres el misterio de misterios, la bella de las bellas. Eres de lo más retorcido, pero eso te hace tan simpática…

―Me dijiste retorcida… -asintió, boquiabierta- ¿Sabes que nadie me habla así?

Su percepción de Pansy había cambiado desde que la oyera peleando por él con sus incondicionales. También había sospechado que montaron la escena, no obstante, había comprobado que Tracey y ella ya no se hablaban. Aun con eso, dudaba que Pansy estuviera segura de lo que decía sentir; sin embargo, estando en una fiesta Slytherin, Ives no encontraba ninguna razón para no decir, no lo que él dudaba, sino lo que él sentía y deseaba.

―Retorcida -insistió-, con tus otras mucho trabajo para lograrlo. Ocurra lo que ocurra, aunque no te viera después de esta noche, no olvidaré tu linda locura, Pansy.

Estupefacta, la Slytherin alzó un dedo, negando lentamente.

―Yo no puse ninguna nota en el _Prophet_…

Aturdida, su forma de negarlo se oyó a lo contrario, a confesión. La serpiente buleadora de Hogwarts sacaba y metía la lengua por puro trámite, cayendo en la gracia de un tejón; ¿quién decía que eran los débiles de Hogwarts? Pensar eso era subestimar _el encanto. _Era no poderse creer que su cena la estaba hipnotizando, ni entender cómo lo lograba.

Tal vez por verse ingenuo no parecía peligroso, pero Ives dio más acelerador a esa forma rara de entre hacerlo bien y hacerlo mal.

―¿Qué ocurre? ¿Es que esos petulantes y agrios Slytherin dueños del insufrible mundo que no los merece, no tienen el valor de decirte que eres una muñeca divina y lo más extraordinario que por siglos ha pasado por su Casa?

Pansy estaba absorta. La falta de respeto que él metió en su elogio tuvo el efecto de marearla gozosamente, en gran medida porque sentía que Slytherin era tan elevada que nadie la tocaba, pero también porque era inaudito que un Tejón se atreviera a tentar su suerte con tal desfachatez; jugaba sin miedo con el cascabel de la serpiente, quizá listo para dar un salto y huir, y eso le gustó. Había un reto.

Él la abrazó y Pansy abrió la boca sin poder decir casi nada.

―… Ives…. yo…

―Tu locura es encantadora, te hace encantadora, aunque me estés tomando el pelo y quieras reírte del corazón de un Hufflepuff. ¿Por qué no decirte que son maravillosas las locuras que cometes? Y tú crees que son tan cuerdas. Te adoro.

―Ives, yo no te estoy engañando… -cerró los ojos, recargándose en su rostro.

Él sentía vértigo al notar que las razones en contra de abrazarla le importaban muy poco, sin saber precisar el momento cuando habían dejado de importarle. Llevó una de sus mejillas contra la de ella. El calor de sus caras, subió.

―Ives, tú me quieres…

―No, no te quiero, pero adoraría quererte.

―Me hablas como sí…

―No somos novios, ni lo seremos, los Slytherin están muy mal aspectados, pero me encantas. Estoy de acuerdo en que me encantes, aunque sea de lejos.

La miró a los ojos. Pansy contempló los ojos de él, que tenían expresión embelesada. O era ruego o una exigencia tersa. Sin saber de qué manera sus rostros se acercaron, sus labios fueron uno al otro; la noche, la música, la enorme casa, la falta de límites, el deseo de romperlos, la necesidad de conocer, la oportunidad... sus labios se tocaban...

―Pansy -intervino un tercero.

Abrazada por Ives, que le arqueaba la espalda al acercarla a él, enmarcados en el rectángulo amarillo del umbral, Pansy miró a la puerta, contrariada.

―¿Qué quieres?

―Estamos listos -anunció Crabbe.

Pansy dudó en ir. Estaba tan a gusto con el chico que casi besaba… pero pudo más la tendencia de su carácter. Le pidió, muy cerca.

―Acompáñame.

Ives asintió, encogiéndose de hombros. Pensó que la noche era muy larga, no había prisa. _Por suerte no soy Slytherin_, se dijo, o _ya habría desalojado la casa para que no me interrumpieran._

Crabbe salió. Pansy se puso en pie tocando a Ives de un hombro y éste, al levantarse, vio un pequeño rollo de papiro en el diván.

Creyendo que era carta de Pansy se la guardó, anticipando un mensaje agradable, olvidando que los Slytherin escriben cartas de amor sólo cuando se sienten en peligro mortal.

Poco después, Ives caminaba tras Goyle y Crabbe. Pansy iba delante, llevando una cazadora negra de piel de dragón que le cubría los dedos, semejando la jefa de una banda de emboscados.

―¿A dónde vamos, Pansy? -preguntó Cavendish, extrañado.

―A esa calle -señaló tras una vía arbolada, pasando los límites de la propiedad Parkinson.

Goyle y Crabbe se detuvieron, como si la jefa de la pandilla les hubiera marcado el alto. O así fue, porque ellos la imitaron cuando se agachó un poco haciendo un "¡shh!", mirando a través de la línea de árboles hacia una carroza lujosísima que destacaba entre otras lujosas, estacionada afuera de una gran residencia, de donde salía ruido de otra fiesta.

―Espéranos aquí -pidió Pansy a Ives.

―¿Dónde vas?

Crabbe lo miró de reojo, con cara de pocos amigos.

―Es la carroza de Tracey Davis -aclaró ella.

Ives no pudo preguntar más, porque los tres salieron corriendo agachados siguiendo los árboles y después bordeando.

Viéndose sin saber qué hacer, excepto esperar, recordó el papiro y se dispuso a leerlo.

―Hola, galán -oyó a su espalda.

Pensando que era el Slytherin Nelms, volteó a la voz, decidiendo que se hacía hora de responder a los buleadores, o se sumarían de otras casas. Pansy le gustaba; si ella era sincera, Cavendish decidió que enfrentaría los problemas.

Para su sorpresa, era uno de los Gryffindor que lo buleaban en el Colegio.

Los Cavendish eran educados en la esgrima muggle y en el modo villano de responder a las amenazas. No le gustaba, pero los hechos lo orillaban.

El Gryffindor era mayor que él. Con nerviosismo, se puso en guardia.

―¡El tejón se defiende! -sonrió el Gryffindor- ¡Qué valeroso, debería ser de los nuestros!

Ives no respondió. Las manos le sudaban.

Una sombra se elevó a espaldas del Gryffindor, lentamente. No era sombra, pero se confundía con la noche por ir enteramente vestido de negro, excepto una rendija para los ojos.

Cavendish quedó inmóvil, hasta que el recién llegado propinó un golpe con la palma en la cabeza del Gryffindor, exclamando:

―¡Kiai!

―¿Eh…? -volteó.

El sujeto se hizo atrás, colocándose en postura de defensa, anunciando marcialmente:

―!Soy el Tokubetsu Jounin, Shen-dric Di-gon-ri, en Misión Rango A!

Antes que el otro respondiera, el ninja realizó varios movimientos marciales en diferentes direcciones, lanzado el sonido liberador del Ki:

―¡Jú, jú, jú!

Desconcertado, el Gryffindor trato de sacar su varita, pero recibió un tremendo golpe que le dobló las piernas y lo hizo caer al suelo. El ninja remató la acción con el grito marcial, en tono agudo.

―¡Kia-i-iiiii-iii…!

Cavendish no apartaba la vista del caído.

―¿Cómo fue?

―¡…iiiii-iii…!

―¿Quién eres?

―¡…iii…!

Al alzar al vista del caído, Ives se encontró con Cedric Diggory, con una mano en un bolsillo, vestido de calle, tomando al noqueado de una solapa.

―Campeon: me sustraje a la vista de los aurores, recorrí la residencia por fuera, no hay más, estás a salvo.

―¿Cedric? ¿Cómo lograste entrar?

―La propiedad Parkinson es muy grande. ¿Ves esos árboles de tu derecha? Son un tercio de bosque. Supuse que querrían bulearte ya que todo Hogwarts sabe que te encuentras en la fiesta. Lo seguí. Dudo que los demás Gryffindor estén de acuerdo con la actitud de este alumno, Dumbledore lo sabrá.

―Gracias, Cedric -Cavendish estaba admirado.

―Lo entregaré a los aurores y me iré. Cuídate, campeón.

―Sí. Gracias de nuevo.

Sin saber qué añadir, lo vio cargarse el noqueado a la espalda y correr, sin agitación, hacia la entrada de la residencia.

Ese Cedric era grande. Y ni siquiera se despeinaba.

Serenándose, Ives recordó la carta.

Para animarse, pensando que leería un mensaje emocionante de Pansy, abrió el papiro y lo leyó.

Fue rápido de entender. 

Una expresión de tristeza recorrió su cara conforme leía.

Al doblarla de nuevo y guardarla, un flamazo espectacular se levantó de la distante carroza, pero debió ser un fuego retardado, mediante un hechizo, porque los tres Slytherin ya estaban de vuelta. Ives no daba crédito.

―Pansy, destruiste la carroza de Tracey…

―Sí. ¿Quieres vengarte de los Gryffindor? Sé donde están, en una fiesta a seis millas de Norfolk. Podemos quemarles las carrozas de sus papás.

―¡No, vámonos de aquí! -exigió, alarmado.

Alejados del sitio, la mirada de Ives cambió, volviéndose más grave. No le diría lo del Gryffindor, pero esto, sí.

―Pansy.

Ella no respondió.

―¿Por qué hiciste eso a Davis? -preguntó él, apesadumbrado.

―Para que aprenda a no meterse en lo que no le importa.

―¿Qué no le importa?

―Nada.

―¿Tiene qué ver contigo y conmigo?

―Váyanse -ordenó ella a Crabbe y a Goyle, volteando hacia Ives.

Al quedarse solos, afirmó:

―Es un asunto entre ella y yo, te digo que no importa.

―¿Y esto sí importa? -preguntó Ives, , mostrando el papel que leyera.

Sacada de balance, Pansy llevó una mano al bolsillo de su falda, preguntándose cómo aquello no estaba en su lugar.

Era una receta de filtro de amor.

―Para añadir a un zumo de frutas -remató Ives-, como indica tu letra.


	8. Escena 28: Romeo ¿y Julieta?

Pansy no salía de su asombro. Aquello no estaba en sus planes.

―¿Cómo obtuviste esa receta…? -quiso saber, desconcertada.

―¡Explícame qué significa!

―¿Por qué indagas en mis pertenencias? -se encrespó.

―Sí, sí -la desestimó Ives-. Intenta voltear la situación, hacerte la ofendida, eso no convence.

Pansy, siempre tan cuidadosa, no daba crédito.

―¿O se me…?

―Me has engañado -él no determinaba si estaba enojándose o decepcionándose.

―_¿… cayó?_

―¡Explícame, Pansy Parkinson! -le acercó la hoja de papiro, con letra de la chica.

El flamazo en la carroza de Tracey Davis pasó a segundo plano.

**Poción de Amor**

_**Absynthe et Chocolat**_

_Ingredientes:_

10 gr. de chocolate

Dos gotas de _absynthe_

Cuatro cucharadas de vino blanco

Dos violetas trituradas

Una pizca de verbena

Media cucharada de miel

Dos pétalos de lirio

Una gota de tu saliva

Dos gotas de láudano

Una gota de _oxystókos al 25%_

Las cenizas del nombre de tu ser amado y el tuyo

―Lo que sentí por ti, en tu residencia, no fue verdad -aseguró Ives-. Creí que sí, pero fue por esta poción. Su efecto se suspendió gracias a las emociones que me provoca darme cuenta de la trampa. ¿Por qué me engañaste?

Pansy había elaborado la poción en días anteriores, uno de ellos a solas en un aula y otro con gran cuidado, en casa, muy atenta a que el preparado no recibiera directamente la luz del sol.

_Modo de preparación_

_Un cuarto día de cualquier mes a las 6:00 AM, muele el chocolate, colocándolo en un recipiente oscuro. Viértele las dos gotas de absynthe y las dos cucharadas de vino blanco. Coloca encima los pétalos de lirio. Cubre perfectamente el recipiente, dejándolo macerar en frío. La noche de ese día, a las 21:00 h, recibiendo la luz de la Luna, tritura las violetas, viérteles la pizca de verbena y mezcla con la cucharada de miel en un recipiente de metal, siguiendo el sentido de las manecillas del reloj. A la luz de la misma Luna, vierte el preparado de la mañana junto con este último, en un recipiente de vidrio oscuro. Mezcla. Escribe con tinta roja en un pedazo de papiro el nombre de tu ser amado y el tuyo. Coloca los nombres en un plato pequeño y quema pensando: "Unidos para siempre por Venus", imaginando a tu ser amado contigo como quieres tenerlo, hasta que el fuego se extinga. Vierte las cenizas en la mezcla. Deshazte de los pétalos de lirio. En una cucharita limpia, vierte una lágrima o pequeña gota de tu saliva, pensando "para que tengas mi ser y sólo pienses en mí". Revuelve y pasa todo por un colador en un vaso limpio, dejando caer las otras dos cucharadas de vino. Deshazte de los restos. Añade las gotas de láudano y la gota de oxystókos. Mezcla. Ya tienes la poción de amor. Guárdalo en un pequeño frasco oscuro con gotero. Nunca debe darle directamente la luz del sol. Vierte cinco gotas en una bebida de frutas dulce para esconder su sabor y dalo de beber a tu ser amado tan pronto como lo veas. _

―¡_Me diste un tramposo filtro en el zumo, la bebida que yo elegiría! _-insistió Ives, sintiéndose usado- _¡Tenías claro que no tomaría una bebida fuerte, me has llegado a conocer! _

Pansy no sabía qué decir. Aquella receta compartía el _absynthe_ con _Amortentia_ y no era de Laverne de Montmorency, sino de Amarga Beggs, con el comentario: _Para quien quiera forzar su suerte, encaprichado con el de otra Casa que se resiste, utilice este poderoso filtro de amor. Olvida la tontería de que el amor no se puede copiar. Si se ve como amor y se siente como amor, es amor. Como todo filtro, es una mentira, así que de usarlo es porque no tienes remordimientos._

―No es lo que parece… -susurró Pansy, intranquila- No es lo que parece…

―¡Con razón lo que sentí por ti fue tan repentino! ¡El mareo, el cómo organicé mis pensamientos para hablarte, mi decidir que nada me importara si tu cariño por mí era verdadero! -se le formó un nudo en la garganta.

Por primera vez, Pansy Parkinson no sabía cómo reaccionar. Entre sentirse descubierta, frustrada, deseosa de dar marcha atrás, no saber si explicar o no, violentarse por quedar expuesta.

―No, Ives… Lo que me dijiste eran tus sentimientos verdaderos, hablaste de tus emociones, te sinceraste hacia mí…

Resoplando entristecido, él dio vuelta, yendo por el camino a la salida de la propiedad.

Pansy se desesperó; repentinamente furiosa pateó en el piso, casi tirándose de los cabellos. Las llamas en el carruaje de Tracey Davis dejaron de existir para ella. Ya no entendía por qué se desquitó de su ex amiga. Volvió de su acción para hallarse en un mundo tremendo. ¿Por qué no se explicaba ahora con Yves? La razón era que lo más difícil para ella consistía en aceptar una culpa. Una confesión le era humillante. Prefería que una situación se malograra o empeorara, antes que aceptar responsabilidad.

Ives se alejaba. Presionada y atravesada de emociones contradictorias (que él no se fuera, también que se marchara y no la molestara, la auto-recriminación, el pesar), se llenó de enojo con un buen grado de dolor.

Desde la luna pálida, un viento sopló entre los árboles. La música retumbaba en la residencia

―¡Cavendish! -gritó, exasperada, cercana al sollozo- ¡Mírame, Cavendish!

Ives volteó, encontrándose con el gesto en atolladero, indignado y atrayente de Pansy. Semejaba una gatita montés. Caray. ¿Por qué aun en esta situación, le costaba enojarse con Pansy Parkinson? El dolor que el Hufflepuff reuniera en los últimos minutos amenazaba con desvanecerse ante la expresión de ella, de sus ojos felinos, de su aire de furor, de sus labios de frambuesa.

Ella, odiándose por confesar, detestándose por sentirse avergonzada, sacó un frasco oscuro de su cazadora.

Era el filtro de amor.

Sin apartar la vista del Hufflepuff, abrió el frasco y derramó su contenido líquido, en el suelo.

―¡Lo hice, sí, lo hice! -tenía los ojos brillosos, enfurecida- ¡Pero no te lo di, no quise hacerlo, fui detrás de ti cuando entraste a mi casa y pensé que no podría! ¡No iba en ningún vaso, ni iba a ponerlo en ninguno!

―Sentí los efectos -afirmó él, confundido, todavía agraviado.

―¡No, sólo bebiste el zumo! ¡Eres tan Hufflepuff que te embriagas con un zumo de uva porque tiene mucha azúcar!

―De todos modos hubo mentira.

Pansy casi pega el grito en el cielo. ¿De todos modos? ¿Es decir que, según él, ella mintió aunque _no mintió_?

―¿De qué hablas? ¡Te digo que no lo hice! -mostró el frasco como prueba.

―La intención es lo que cuenta -afirmó él.

Ives pasaba por el trance de darle miedo creer. Un Hufflepuff es más sensible al desengaño que los de otras casas. Varios de ellos desarrollan corazas cuando llegan a niveles más profundos de relación. Esta noche, Cavendish había estado a punto de prepararse a enfrentar el buleo de los Gryffindor y los que se les sumaran, a cambio del cariño de la Slytherin. Mas esto lo reafirmaba en sus temores.

Pansy no entendía nada. _¿Qué me está diciendo? Ya le confesé que preparé el filtro pero no le di nada, me descubrió y no lo negué, ¿y aun así, estoy mal? _

―¡Eres un idiota de remate! ¿En qué mundo vives? ¡No eres un santo aunque te imagines serlo… _Hufflepuff!_

―Pero no pongo trampas… _Slytherin._

Ives se felicitó de su respuesta, que normalmente se le habría ocurrido dos horas después.

Furiosa, Pansy estrelló el oscuro frasco en el suelo, de que rebotaron fragmentos de vidrio.

―¡Está bien! ¿Sabes una cosa? Va a ser como tú quieres. Si quieres que te deje en paz, lo voy a hacer. ¡Olvídate de ser mi novio!

Ives asintió, alejándose.

―¡Todavía que quemé la carroza de una mis mejores amigas, perdida por tu culpa, _así me pagas! _

Cavendish sonrió, melancólico. Las rabietas de Pansy Parkinson. Sus bobos chantajes. Él se daba cuenta que ella en realidad le gritaba por estar asustada de lo que ocurría, y le daba miedo simplemente pedirle que no se fuera.

En cuanto a Ives, debía ser el filtro de amor aquello que le pedía quedarse; debía ser el engañoso filtro de amor aquella voz que le susurraba darse la oportunidad de conocer bien a la Slytherin; la mentira del filtro de amor le inyectaba la necesidad de creerle, de volver a ella y terminar de abrazarla en el diván rococó, de besar sus labios de cereza para empezar de nuevo, o por primera vez; de acompañarla en el camino de la sencillez. Aunque no había bebido el filtro de Amarga Beggs, su deseo de ir con Pansy y decirle que empezaba a quererla, debía ser falso.

Lo que sí, Ives se percataba de haber llegado a una conclusión rápida, sin tener la información completa. Por temor se sintió utilizado, quedándose en eso, acusando sin haber dado una oportunidad a Pansy de explicarse sin la confusión del momento. Quizá podría resolverse si le daba unos minutos más. ¿Y si lo hacía...?

―¡Eres un rígido, para ti es blanco o negro!

Ives volteó hacia ella, que se alejaba rápidamente, viendo al suelo, enfadada.

El Hufflepuff prefirió retomar su camino.

Yéndose enfurruñada, Pansy consideró que descubrir lo de la poción sí fue como para asustar a un Hufflepuff. ¿Y si daba vuelta para decirle que entendía eso y oír sus razones…?

Pansy volteó, pero Ives se alejaba con aire de no querer decir más. La Slytherin continuó a la mansión.

Él llevaba en mente a Pansy y su expresión al hablarle en el diván y la forma como ella se dejó abrazar.

La Slytherin pensaba en los ojos del Hufflepuff cuando la quiso besar.

Pansy se detuvo a unos metros de su residencia, conflictuada, y se pasó un dedo por la mejilla donde Ives la tocara, recordando sus palabras: _Mi decidir que nada me importara, si tu cariño por mí era verdadero._

Él soltó las instrucciones de la poción _Ajenjo y Chocolate_, que era como decir "amargo y dulce"… Como era a veces el amor, como fue esta noche para Pansy Parkinson e Ives Cavendish, estar juntos.

La receta de la poción de amor quedó flotando en el viento, entre Ives que se alejaba y Pansy dándole la espalda, con los brazos cruzados, de pie afuera de la residencia de muebles rococó.

Al entrar a su casa, los padres de Ives se asombraron por su rápido regreso, pero respetuosos como eran, excepto preguntarle cómo estaba y escuchar su "bien, gracias", decidieron darle tiempo y esperar hasta mañana.

Triste, Cavendish abrió el libro de Woodward en la página 300, donde empezaba la segunda parte: _Y Como Descompatibilizarlas_.

_Oh, pero cuidado, corazones apasionados,_ recordaba Woodward, _si atienden solamente a vuestros temores en vez de volar, si atienden únicamente a los desconciertos que os provocan las diferencias con vuestro amor de otra Casa, os estrellareis contra los acantilados de vuestros temores. Cada oportunidad de entenderse se convertirá en lo contrario, siempre será estar a un paso de lograrlo, sin dar ese paso._

_Ahora bien, mis repollos en el terreno del Amor de los Elementos, no quiero que se piense que soy una necia por tratar de mantener unido lo que no puede estarlo. De no poderse reducir las diferencias, lo mejor es cortar por lo sano, asegurándose de cerrar las tentaciones de volver. _

_Para romper definitivamente con un amor de otra Casa que no funciona, debes comportarte con ese alumno no como eres tú, sino como son los de su Casa cuando buscan herir. Con eso, lo opuesto se convierte en lo igual, los Elementos pierden sus características, el factor de atracción se rompe, colocándote en la posibilidad de ser libre de nuevo. ¡Suerte para la próxima!_

Anotaciones de los chicos en sus Diarios:

.


	9. Primerísimo primer plano

**La** lesión de Draco Malfoy en el quidditch, ocurrida poco después de regresar de vacaciones, atrajo la atención de Pansy Parkinson.

Cavendish llegó ese día al colegio dispuesto a hablar con ella, para decirle que, reconsiderando, admitía haber sido rígido en sus conclusiones y que estaba dispuesto a escucharla sobre lo sucedido, incluso a disculparse porque, movido por la duda, al hacerse revisar por un medimago éste le confirmó que no había ingerido pócima alguna.

No obstante, al acercársele, aunque ella lo vio, se puso demasiado atenta a la luxación de Draco, quien se dio una grave importancia.

Ives sospechó que Pansy intentaba ponerlo celoso; sin embargo, un Hufflepuff no sabe sentir esa posesividad.

Tomó otro camino.

Pansy no había leído a Woodward, porque actuaba como Slytherin y no como Hufflepuff para lastimar a Ives. De haberse mostrado preocupada, pero realmente y no con esa deliberada atención, lo habría logrado. Sólo consiguió convencer a Cavendish de no hablar con ella, pensando que no sería receptiva a una conversación.

No se podía criticar a Pansy por desconocer cómo alejar o herir a Cavendish. El libro de Woodward se lo quedó Ives y éste, con el paso de los días, demoró el momento de devolvérselo. Ella no se lo pedía… Aun sin hablarse, con las semanas el libro se volvió una especie de lazo mudo, un eslabón determinante que ninguno de los dos se veía dispuesto a romper.

Ives continuaba en bonanza de su popularidad con respecto a saludos, sonrisas y ahora, algunas breves conversaciones. Se daba cuenta por las miradas de las chicas, cuando Pansy cruzaba. Ellas debían conocer algún rumor de alejamiento. ¿La Slytherin se molestaba de verlo con ellas? Al mirarla como casualmente, no se le notaba, excepto una vez, una breve tensión en la los ojos viendo al frente…

Cavendish se decía que no era malo que una chica bonita te buscara, al contrario. Lo malo es que sea Slytherin y peor, que sea Pansy, porque siendo Hufflepuff estás en el momento indicado, pero en el sitio incorrecto. Aun así, la echaba de menos.

No obstante, extrañarla era un problema para él. Retomó la idea de alejarse definitivamente. Necesitaba una acción que la alejara por completo y que a él le impidiera remediarlo. Debía lograr que Pansy lo detestara.

De actuar como Hufflepuff haría una carta de despedida exponiéndole sus motivos razonable y positivamente, salpicada de dibujos, copias de poemas, anotaciones al margen para finalizar con los mejores deseos… mensaje que Pansy no leería, supuso (le falló, la Slytherin sí lo habría leído).

Woodward aconsejaba actuar con el alumno de otra Casa como eran en ella, para romper el factor de ser fuerzas opuestas (se atraen) y comportarse como semejantes (se repelen).

Durante las vacaciones, siguiendo el consejo de Woodward y como el odio no se incluye en las emociones habituales Hufflepuff, quiso obligarse a pensar como Slytherin. Se paraba frente a espejos de su hogar, haciendo malos gestos y manos en garra. _Gr-gr-gr._

Al no experimentar cambio pasadas dos horas, buscó sacar la fiera interior. Saltó, siseó, hizo movimientos de boxeador vistos en filmes, copió el gesto de Clark Gable y de otros hombres rudos, buscando que le lllegara una idea de Slytherin.

No, no resultaba.

Con ese problema se encontraba en Hogwarts, tratando de hallar cómo pensar Slytherin, cuando se encontró con las cosas que no cambian.

―¡Te dejaron por Malfoy, marmota! -lo empujaron los infaltables buleadores de Gryffindor, populares y simpáticos.

Uno de ellos lo señaló, diciendo en voz baja:

―Sólo porque te salva tu papá Diggory,

Les sostuvo la mirada, aunque sin hablar. Cuatro contra uno sí era un problema. Al que fue a la fiesta de Pansy, Dumbledore lo había castigado por conducta indigna de un alumno de Hogwarts.

Ives levantó sus libros, sin decir nada.

Y eso le dio la idea que fue su colmo de maldad.

Como conocía los nombres de esos Gryffindor que le hacían la vida pesada, por ser parte del equipo de quidditch, Ives se las arregló para dar unas horas de trabajo estudiantil, ordenando los registros de los jugadores desde hacía once años; sin problema, encontró a esos Gryffindor y a Malfoy en los récords, de los que copió pesos y tallas.

Entre clases tomó notas para medir cantidades e ingredientes. Nada difícil. Era tarea de segundo año.

Aunque absorto, no se le pasó por alto que Pansy cruzó frente a él, muy cerca de Malfoy, un poco ostentosa en su simpatía. _Perfecto_, consideró Cavendish, el plan seguía vigente.

Como decidió que no requeriría sino dos ingredientes y uno agregado, bien provisto de cubreorejas tomó cinco gotas de un elemento en las Casas Verdes y con lo que llevaba, balanza incluida (y calibrada, cuán útil era, Snape tenía razón) hizo el preparado ahí mismo. La fórmula no era invento suyo, únicamente midió tres cantidades de acuerdo a proporciones, es decir, preparó dosis personalizadas. Aunque en el mismo paquete, actuarían por separado gracias al método del encapsulamiento, que se enseña en _Ocultamiento de Efectos de Pociones_, descrito en el libro de Amarga Beggs, para mayor comodidad.

Finalmente, ocultó el preparado en la cápsula, es decir, lo encapsuló en el medio que ocultaba las dosis: la olla de comida común que llevaban a los jugadores de quidditch al término del entrenamiento compartido especial de sábado.

Junto con los otros del equipo auxiliar llevó la olla, soportando las exigencias de los Gryffindor que lo buleaban. Igual que los otros auxiliares, Ives comió de eso. Estaba satisfecho, su plan marchaba. Los Gryffindor eran un plus. La clave era Malfoy. Pansy lo detestaría al ver lo causado a Draco, pues ella sí sabría quién fue.

Cual suele suceder, una vez hecho un atrevimiento por un Hufflepuff, se asustó.

_¿Cómo se me ocurrió?,_ se repetía, insomne, cubierto por el edredón hasta la nariz. Creía que su delito se le notaba en la cara, llevando en la frente la frase Saboteé la Estructura Deportiva de Hogwarts. Posiblemente la atención que requirió su plan no le dejó anticipar los efectos, pero no teniendo ya plan, el golpe de la realidad lo espantó. Al día siguiente por poco y confiesa a Diggory entre clases, al confundir sus "buenas tardes, campeón" con un "te atrapamos, delincuente".

Dos días más tarde, en el Gran Comedor, Ives buscaba serenarse tomando un tritón de jengibre en medio de la conversación general, cuando una seria Pansy Parkinson se levantó bruscamente de la mesa de Slytherin y a paso rápido y decidido llegó a la mesa de Hufflepuff, donde se sentó frente a Cavendish, al otro lado de la tabla, obligando a que dos alumnos se recorrieran, intimidados. Unas chicas protestaron al verse apretadas.

Pansy, a quien la molestia que causaba le importaba un trozo considerable de Nada untada con Muéranse, seriamente colocó las manos en las sienes, observando con ojos intensos a un asustado Ives, quien hasta ese segundo se le ocurrió que ella podía acusarlo en público o delatarlo. La nariz de Pansy se le veía más respingada cuando le dijo:

―Eres….

―¿Sí? -fingió no saber nada.

―Eres…

―¿Ajá? -casi ahogó al tritón con el sudor de su mano.

―Eres lo más bello de este mundo, amor mío -le soltó Pansy, con la misma mirada intensa.

Ives dejó el tritón a mitad de camino hacia su boca más abierta.

―¿Ñe? 

Ella extendió las manos hacia él, cercana a la adoración:

―Prácticamente mataste a cuatro Gryffindor y de paso a Draco Malfoy. ¡Eres genial, _mon amour..._!

―¿Yo? No hice nada -se aterró.

―Y eres modesto -lo elogió-, qué linda virtud, es tan varonil.

Pansy continuaba extendiendo las manos hacia Ives por encima de la mesa, llena de admiración.

―Les pusiste en la comida baba de mandrágora pellizcada revuelta con laxante muggle para caballo. Ahora que te hablo se les está yendo la vida a cubetadas en los excusados. Dumbledore está considerando seriamente arreglarles la situación con tapones. Nadie ha vuelto a ver a Myrtle desde que esos baños tienen inquilinos permanentes. Van a llevarles ejemplares de _El monstruoso libro de los monstruos_ para que intimiden a los engendros. Empezaron por ir a clases con pañal pero los devolvieron, porque son de los elfos viejos y los necesitan más que a la emancipación. Eres grandioso.

―¡Que no! -negó en voz baja, viendo a los lados, temiendo que la escucharan; no llevaba el tritón en la mano; tal vez estaba en el piso; lo buscó un segundo con la mirada bajo la mesa; ya no deseaba que Pansy supiera nada.

Pansy agitaba los deditos pidiendo urgente los de él.

―Dame tus manos, amor mío, te lo ruego, no sé si denunciarte al Ministerio por deshidratación criminal o hacértelo debajo de esta misma mesa aquí y ahora. Lo hiciste por celos. Además castigaste al que se atrevió a poner un pie afuera de mi casa. El resto de su vida Gryffindor se les buleará diciéndoles que sus boggarts son los excusados del baño de mujeres.

―No hice nada, Pansy, no...

―Lo mediste bien, herbolario infeliz, mezclaste tu tóxico con la comida general, pero sólo hizo efecto a esos Gryffindor y a Malfoy gracias a que la poción actúa con el peso y talla de esos cuatro. Ya que comiste de lo mismo para disimular, no tienen sospechosos. Nadie tiene idea de cuándo ni quién los intoxicó, pero yo sí lo sé porque son los que se oponían a nuestro amor. Y porque leí esa parte del libro de la Beggs. El de Woodward no te lo he pedido porque te sigo amando. Literalmente los destripaste, Hufflepuff mío. Siento que muero de amor. Eres un desquiciado envenenador infame sin escrúpulos -aquello era un elogio.

Él le dio las manos para ver si hablaba más bajo, pero Pansy siguió, embelesada, estrujándole las falanges:

―Es tu forma de pedirme perdón, amor mío, por tu mala actitud en la fiesta. Te perdono porque nadie ha hecho algo semejante por mí, me diste la máxima prueba de tu devoción incondicional. ¿Qué harás si alguien se hace tu rival declarado, luchando a brazo partido por mi amor? -los ojos le brillaron, estimulada de anticipación.

―Pansy, entiende...

―Me encanta que digas mi nombre cuando hablamos de tu crimen. Eres un tejón erótico. Siempre supe que tras tus ojos de conejo indefenso habitaba una pantera negra comedora de hígados crudos. Por mí, eres capaz de lo peor. Estoy a punto de causarte celos para verte liquidar a tus competidores y coleccionar sus calaveras en mi habitación Tudor.

―Yo no te amo, no hice nada por ti...

Ella lo miraba, arrebatada.

―Sí, lo hiciste por _moi_, fue por mí, _mon amour, mon cheri._ Qué emocionante tu intento de negarlo... El condenado Sombrero se equivocó al enviarte a Hufflepuff. Eres Slytherin de corazón. No te preocupes, nadie es perfecto, amor mío, ni siquiera yo.

Los estrujones que le daba Pansy Parkinson en las manos le causaron efecto: la presión que intensificaba la frescura de su tacto con repetidos toques placenteros, su mirada reclamante, su rubor en las mejillas, la sonrisa de sus labios cereza, lograron que el conejo que habitaba en Ives diera un salto hacia la cobra con los bigotes extendidos. Era tan linda. Y estaba loca. Y él se había equivocado al acusarla. La echaba de menos. Necesitaba su voz. También tenía parte de razón: Cavendisah había deseado que ella se preocupara por él y no que estuviera fingiendo con Malfoy. ¿Quién en su sano juicio podía resistirse? Ives dio un salto evolutivo a liebre silvestre, lo más alto en la escala depredatoria tejonil.

Al ver los ojos anhelantes de Ives, Pansy entendió lo que él quería y sin tardanza apretaron sus manos y tiraron el uno del otro, resbalando bocabajo sobre la mesa.

Cuando las manos no fueron suficientes, al mismo tiempo se tomaron de los brazos, usándolos para acercarse, mirándose a los ojos como si les faltara tiempo para llegar.

Hay qué decirlo. Al alcanzarse, se recibieron con un ansioso beso en la boca, apretándose. Suena poco romántico, pero no necesitas que te expliquen cómo hacerlo porque viene en tu sangre.

Al sentir los suaves labios de Pansy en los suyos, la calidez de su rostro que intensificaba su aroma natural, Ives percibió claramente cómo sus propias orejas se ponían rojas y flotaba. Sin parar, se besaron en la boca como debieron besarse en el Aquelarre, ruborizados, rendidos. Quienes estaban a los costados los vieron con estupefacción. Los de enseguida se inclinaron un poco para no perder detalle. Otros más lejos, pero ya vistos borrosamente por un miope, se levantaron y alguno se pasó la mano por el cabello, mientras la Slytherin y el Hufflepuff se besaban como si el mundo fuera a acabarse en la siguiente hora.

Pansy y Ives se apretaron más, entrelazando sus dedos. Se dieron cuenta del deseo tan grande que tenían de besarse, y cómo una vez llegados ahí no querían perderse nada. La realidad fue apabullante, superándolos. Pansy hizo un ruidito. Los suspiros de ambos se oyeron hasta Durmstrang. A muchos de los testigos aquel beso los estimuló al notarse que Ives y Pansy se gustaban a morir. Entonces era verdad que eran novios, que habían discutido, pero esta reconciliación no dejaba dudas sobre quién era de quién. Ese mismo día varios novios de Hogwarts trataron de copiarlos, causándose caídas de mesas y choques de narices. Alumnas de séptimo grado los miraron con apetencia. Dos o tres los contemplaron con un dejo de melancolía, apoyándose las barbillas en las manos o ladeando las caras con miradas de _Ay, si yo tuviera un novio así... _Surgieron varios aplausos. Tres vivas. Cuatro silbidos de festejo. Un Ravenclaw pidió que le pasaran los tritones de jengibre para cobrar poder besador. Desde el área de Gryffindor, Ron los miró con sorpresa; Harry sonrió, divertido; Hermione, contrariada por el espectáculo, lanzó una breve mirada indignada a la mesa de Slytherin, donde un amigo suyo al que estaba cobrando enorme aprecio y de apellido Dankworth, bebió un poco de agua, diciendo:

―Aprendan de los valientes.

―¡Qué deshon-RA! -estalló un grito femenino que hizo más puntiagudo un sombrero, en la mesa de los profesores.

Chasqueando los dedos, McGonagall llegó corriendo a donde la Slytherin y el Hufflepuff seguían besándose.

Ives, besando a Pansy, apenas abrió un ojo, mirando arriba, descubriendo a la profesora.

―¡Al despacho del director, inmediatamente! -gritó Minerva- ¡Qué actitud indigna, señor Ives, señorita Parkinson, es inaudito! ¡Vayan, ahora mismo!

Pansy se dio unos segundos más para separarse y rematar con un beso en los labios a Ives. Sin prisa, se colocó bocarriba, se sentó y con doblar las rodillas, las colocó en el asiento, muy seria. Falta decir que había sujetado a Ives de un brazo y lo jaló con ella, poniéndolo en el brete de girar en la mesa, haciendo que los demás quitaran las fuentes con prisa y protestas, medio hacerse un lío con la túnica, caminar en la mesa de la mano de Pansy y alcanzar, justo, a ponerse de pie en el asiento al lado de Pansy, que miraba inexpresiva a la profesora McGonagall.

Ives volvió al mundo, pasmado por lo que acababa de hacer. Su propia osadía lo mareaba, rayando en la auto-felicitación. Algunas chicas de la otra fila de mesas le sonreían, comprobando el rumor de que no era Tejón a secas, sino Tejón de Tasmania.

Experimentaba la sensación de haber bebido un dedal de whiskey de fuego. ¡Besar a Pansy era… _fantástico! _¿Dónde estaban, era Hogwarts?

Ives volvió a pescar el hilo de las palabras de McGonagall:

―¡... en centurias ha ocurrido en esta casa de estudios una escena semejante, no me extraña que un Slytherin dé el mal ejemplo, pero de usted, señor Ives, _de usted_, de la Casa de Cedric Diggory, es todavía más indignante...! ¡Al despacho del director!

―Yo qué culpa tengo -susurró Cedric-, ¿por qué deben usarme de ejemplo? Con eso me hacen antipático. Ah, Ives a ver cómo te va…

Pansy saltó del banco junto con Ives, y salieron. Experimentaron la sensación de un manotazo que los hizo soltarse del dolor. Pansy puso cara de fastidio y hartazgo, pero Ives sí volteó hacia McGonagall, que acababa de apuntarlos con la varita.

―¡Y no quiero ver que se tomen de las manos! ¡No están en un parque!

―... qué raro... la lacra de Pansy Parkinson... -se oyó desde la mesa de la derecha.

Pansy se detuvo y giró a los Ravenclaw. Tomó a Ives de una mano y colocándose la otra en la cintura, hizo la pose y cara que la inmortalizó en la foto que le tomó Rita Skeeter junto con Draco y sus leales. Léeme los labios.

Se giró a la puerta con un seco movimiento de cabeza, su cabello se sacudió en estético mensaje de desdén y llevando a Ives, salió dignamente del comedor, a tiempo para evitar otro grito y manotazo de McGonagall.

Una vez afuera relajó la mano, andando rápidamente. Ives iba un paso atrás.

Ella llevaba la cabeza un poco inclinada, concentrada, enojada, ¿quién sabe?

Caminaron por el corredor, atravesando la sombra y la luz de los arcos. Pansy entrelazó suavemente sus dedos con los de él. Su forma de apretarlo mostraba que le gustaba llevarlo así. Viéndola ir con la cabeza baja, como decidiéndose, le recordó la fiesta cuando le semejó una joven vampira linda y empecinada. Ives se emocionó y, se entregó a la sensación de la piel de Pansy, al tono de piel de su mano, a sentir que lo conducía a un destino secreto.

―¿Te arrepientes? -ella volteó a él, sin detenerse en el corredor desierto; su mirada era un poco melancólica.

―¿Arrepentirme de qué?

―Cómo de qué, de besarme.

―¿Yo te besé, sólo yo? Recuerdo que tú tam...

Para aclarar el punto, ella se detuvo, le puso las manos en los hombros y le dio un beso que lo hizo cerrar los ojos y permanecer en la pequeña caricia mutua. Ives se perdió en la tersura y cálida humedad de los labios de Pansy. Pensó que si la Slytherin querría un beso durante una clase, él no sabía negarse. Al separarse, ella también lo miraba diferente. Eran miradas de querer más, de una confesión que no necesitaba decirse con palabras. Los besos son el filtro de amor más eficaz jamás creado.

―¿Te arrepientes de eso, lindo? -le preguntó en los labios.

―No, de eso no. Y siento haber sido tan tajante esa noche.

―Y yo siento haber pensado darte una poción.

La besó en los labios y ella se lo devolvió.

Pansy lo tomó nuevamente de la mano y echó a andar, un paso delante de él, viendo al frente, animada.

A Ives le pareció extrañamente natural que el capricho de Pansy Parkinson lo guiara. Trató de explicárselo: A él se le dificultaba ser líder para decidir quién se duchaba primero. Además, sinceramente, no era nada difícil entender que ese beso para Ives fue estupendo. Y con secreta satisfacción, se percataba que a Pansy Parkinson le encantaron los besos de él.

Una duda: ¿Ya eran novios por haberse besado? ¿Cómo se manejaba eso? ¡No, no eran novios, sin duda! Sintió un aviso de soltarse, pero al hacerlo coincidió con que ella lo soltó afuera del despacho de Dumbledore y volteó, sonriente, enfatizando con los puños cerrados, dando un saltito.

―¡Qué emoción! -se regocijó- ¡Nos van a expulsar juntos de Hogwarts!

―¿Qué tiene eso de emocionante? ¡Es un problema!

―Bah, no es cierto, nos castigarán tres días -desdeñó ella-, ya vi el reglamento, es una reclusión mínima, por norma no podremos salir de nuestras áreas... pero nos las arreglaremos para salir a escondidas y vernos, ¿te imaginas? -se acercó a su oreja- ¡Igual nos descubren y nos expulsan dos semanas a casa de nuestros padres...! ¡Podremos escaparnos, será fantástico!

―Ay, santo patrono de las mantícoras, me voy a enfermar…

Aunque por un segundo, le pareció emocionante ver más a Pansy Parkinson, una voz de sensatez le preguntó a dónde podría llegar de seguirla.

Como fuera, no estaba ocurriendo nada grave, o no mucho, y así se dejó tomar de la muñeca y entraron a la oficina. No estaría mal besarse de nuevo y en el despacho de Dumbledore.

El Director no estaba. Seguramente se estaba dando su tiempo para terminar sus alimentos en paz.

Pansy e Ives permanecieron de pie.

Una repentina intranquilidad de Pansy llevó a Ives a preguntarle:

―¿Qué te ocurre?

―Pensándolo bien creo que Dumbledore nos va a casar, amor mío -se remordió una uña.

―¿Cómo…?


	10. SFX

―¿Cómo…?

Ives se pasmó con la seria explicación de Pansy:

―Casarnos tú y yo, mi amor, Dumbledore nos va a casar -añadió, un poco nerviosa-. Hogwarts tiene por costumbre que si te besas dentro del colegio, te comprometes a casarte.

―¡No podemos casarnos, no tenemos la edad!

―No, pero es un compromiso. Lo que se hace dentro de Hogwarts es muy serio, Ives.

―¡Esa costumbre no existe, es un truco, te lo sacas de la manga de la túnica!

_Sacárselo de la manga de la túnica _es expresión del mundo mágico en parte copiada por los muggles. Aunque Pansy lo sacó del bolsillo interior.

―Sí existe, mira, es éste -le dio un pergamino enrollado.

―¿Me estás hablando en serio? -se preocupó, tomando la hoja y desenrollándola.

―Lee.

Ella le plantó un beso en la mejilla, que le movió la cara.

―Igual nos casa ahora mismo -aventuró Pansy, de nuevo un poco preocupada, viendo a la puerta.

―Leo… pero, no sabía que fuera tan...

―¿... grave...?

―Sí, es lo que iba a decir.

―Es muy grave.

―¿Nos van a enjuiciar?

―Grave de importante, no de feo.

Cavendish puso el pergamino de cabeza.

―Esta usanza no se menciona en ningún reglamento... los estudié perfectamente para no romper una sola norma. ¿Es otro truco, Pansy?

Tomándolo por un brazo, Pansy explicó, intranquila:

―Nunca he hecho ningún truco. Sucede que lo que ocurre dentro de los muros de Hogwarts es oficial. Estrictamente el acoso escolar en la Edad Media eran faltas al honor que se pagaban con la vida, pero nadie hace caso ya, siempre y cuando los acosadores sean Gryffindor. Los Slytherin acosamos y hay indignaciones, llegando en ayuda sus papitos profesores.

―¿En resumen...?

―En resumen, al ser una escuela mágica se entiende que un beso es un Sigilo... bueno, es una marca de exclusividad entre dos almas que se aman -tú y yo-, por lo que para evitar el castigo lo mejor es asumirlo como iniciativa nuestra y con eso no hay delito. El matrimonio anticipado resuelve todo delito, aunque se consume años desp…

―¡Un beso no es un delito!

―Dado en el Gran Salón, sí. Mi Jefe de Casa podría retarte a duelo mortal si no cumples con tu compromiso.

―¿Duelo mortal_ con el profesor Snape? _¡Vuelvo al vientre de mi madre! ¿Y entonces?

―No te preocupes, Dumbledore oficializará nuestro compromiso como un matrimonio para evitar el _casus belli. _Habrá que pensar en traer testigos antes de la siguiente clase. Estás viendo el oficio como se hacía hace unos siglos.

Pasmado, Ives leyó por enésima:

SIGILO

El que firma, Ives Cavendish 13º Barón de Little Hangleton, se compromete con la doncella Pansy Parkinson, a causa del beso libre y apasionado que dio a la aludida dentro del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, a ser su novio en exclusividad y casarse con ella. Repetimos: por haberla besado y en razón del Honor de la Casa de Hufflepuff, Ives Cavendish se compromete a casarse con Pansy Parkinson inmediatamente o esperar a sus mayorías de edades, para tener el honor de contraer nupcias con la besada, jurando amarla, respetarla, darle la razón en todo, no oponerse a sus designios, tomar sus caprichos como deberes de amor, elogiarla cinco veces el día y serle fiel so-pena de lanzarse de cabeza al Velo de la Muerte y aun así seguir obligado a escuchar con devoción los consejos de la Amada, a la cual en vida pondrá por encima de todo, anteponiéndola a sus deberes para con el Estado Mágico, el Parlamento del Reino Unido e Irlanda del Norte y Su Majestad la Reina del Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte y Soberana de los Reinos de la Commonwealth, &amp;c., aunque dicha insubordinación condenara al Feliz Novio Ives Cavendish a ser fusilado por el British Empire o enviado a podrirse a Azkabán por 83.5 años, condena que aceptará con una sonrisa adornándole los labios antes que fallarle a su amor, Pansy Parkinson La Novia.

Doy fe

Director Albus Dumbledore

Gran Hechicero

Presidente de la Confederación Internacional de Magos

Jefe de Magos del Wizengamot

Más lo que se junte

La Novia

El Feliz Novio

―¿Nada más yo soy "feliz"? ¿Y tú?

―Muy feliz, mi amor, firma... - le tendió una pluma.

―¿Y cómo es que traes este documento y pluma?

―Me salió en la clase de Astrología que iba a ocurrir, mi amor, firma...

―¡Tiene sellos! ¡Control Estudiantil, Sanidad Estudiantil, Archivos Estudiantiles!

―Para ahorrar tiempo, mi amor, firma... -señaló la línea.

Ives lo releyó, estupefacto, asimilando aquella enormidad.

Pansy, nerviosa, miraba de reojo a la puerta, esperando que antes de la llegada de Dumbledore, Ives firmara.

Aunque arrepentida por lo de la poción, Pansy le estaba poniendo de nuevo una trampa desalmada. No existía tal tradición. Pero tenía bases, no era gratuito, ni invento completo, incluso era lo más justo realizado por ella a la fecha: la intoxicación efectuada por Ives la convenció de que la amaba. Él le había dicho que no se arrepentía de haberla besado, lo cual era que finalmente estaba de acuerdo con lo que ella hiciera para defender su noviazgo. Y entonces Cavendish sólo necesitaba un leve, mínimo, simbólico empujoncito, para resolver su tibieza Hufflepuff y dejar formalizado su noviazgo con un casorio de compromiso.

Había salido mejor de lo planeado, pues sopesó la posibilidad de hacerse la desmayada y besarlo por sorpresa luego de alguna clase entre hoy y mañana, pero en el comedor no resistió las ganas de llevarle el Sigilo antes, al enterarse de la jugarreta de Ives contra Draco y a los Gryffindor.

Su arrebato fue por lo impresionante de la acción de Cavendish. De haberse dado a conocer con ella por esa jugada ("quiero que seas mi novia ya que estás libre, pues intoxiqué a Malfoy"), la habría hecho su enamorada leal. Ahora, decidida a todo con tal de quedarse con el Hufflepuff, incluso los sellos de las dependencias estudiantiles eran verdaderos, pues al acudir a las oficinas y pedir autorización para un trámite, sin especificar cuál, le otorgaron poca atención permitiendo que ella misma usara los sellos. Incluso el membrete de Hogwarts y la papelería de Dumbledore eran oficiales, pues teniendo a la mano cera y sellos, simplemente tomó la hoja necesaria.

Ahora, en el despacho de Dumbledore, dijo la historia a Ives conforme se le ocurrió, metiendo una frase en latín para que sonara más serio, explicándole que no casarse era _casus belli o _"causa de guerra".

Y aunque la idea no era exacta, una vez firmado el papel, legalmente sí se convertía en una carta-compromiso mágico. En Hogwarts, siguiendo un criterio medieval, se consideraba que los jóvenes eran mayores de edad antes de lo estipulado por los criterios muggles. Por eso Harry y sus amigos asumían deberes prácticamente de adultos desde los once años y con diecisiete eran considerados mayores de edad. Las parejas formadas en el colegio generalmente se casaban en el mediano plazo de terminar los estudios. Es decir, que la Slytherin quería apartar al Hufflepuff para ella y cuando otra se le acercara, Pansy sólo desplegaría el documento oficial con lujo de desplante para mandarla a freír espárragos, empezando por las simpatizantes de Ives, que la tenían harta.

No tenía muy claro cómo llevaría a término su plan ahora mismo, pero en cuanto llegara el director a soltarles la cantaleta, ella contraatacaría mostrando la carta-compromiso con el mayor de los aplomos. La sorpresa de Ives no importaba; importaba su firma.

Pansy Parkinson accionaba de la forma que ha dado (mala) fama a la Casa de Salazar, de alcanzar sus objetivos a la mala. Hacen un desbarajuste de personas y situaciones que después tratan de arreglar, pero con la tranquilidad que les da el que su meta está cumplida. Una vez satisfechos, aguantan desde el odio hasta el escándalo. Incluso eso puede unirlos más a su pareja de otra Casa. El colmo es que ésta un día puede darse cuenta de la trampa, pero está tan embobada por varias razones que ya no le importa.

Ives tomó la pluma y fue a la puerta.

―¿A dónde vas? -ella lo siguió con la mirada, en un salto de cabellos.

―¿Quieres que me apoye en el escritorio del director? Firmo afuera.

―¿Vas a huir?

―No.

―¿Sigues ahí? -preguntó ella, al verlo tardarse.

―Sí.

―¿Por qué tardas tanto? El director debe estar por llegar.

―Estoy ensayando mi firma.

―¿En dónde? -dudó, estirando el cuello- No llevaste otra hoja.

―En la pared. Quedará un lindo _graffiti_.

Dumbledore entró.

―Ives salió, profesor, está... -confundida, señaló a la puerta- ¿No lo vio, quiere que lo vaya a buscar?

―No hace falta, señorita Parkinson -tomó asiento.

Ella se preguntó cómo no lo vio, pero el director le mostró el Sigilo.

―Tengo idea que esto le pertenece, señorita Parkinson.

―En efecto, señor director Dumbledore -tomó la hoja que él le tendió- es el Sigilo que justifica nuestra actitud reprobable, pero mucho muy comprensible de hoy.

Se interrumpió. La Carta tenía en blanco, el espacio de la firma de Ives. Aquello le dolió. Sospechando, con la hoja en las manos, preguntó volteando a la puerta:

―¿Dónde estás, Ives?

―Firmando.

―¿Y terminaste?

―Uh, ya firmé mucho.

Salió al corredor rápidamente, hallando lo que tanto temía.

Sobre la baranda se encontraba un par de gruesos labios de plomo-asbesto posados sobre una pata de gallo del mismo material.

Era un _ventrilócuitor_. Ives había huido y desde donde se hallara, enviaba su voz a aquel artilugio.

Fastidiada, Pansy apoyó un codo en la baranda, al lado del objeto mágico.

―¿Y quedó firmado, ya?

―Dame un minuto -dijo el _ventrilócuitor _mostrando los dientes delanteros-, se me está terminando la tint...

Pansy le dio un manotazo lanzándolo al vacío y volvió al despacho. El artefacto cayó, sacando la lengua y asegurando:

―Creo que deberé bajar por más tinta porque ésta se termi...

El aparato habría llegado a su fin de no haber caído en el cráneo de uno de los Gryffindor intoxicado por Ives; consumido y adolorido, pasaba en muletas; el objeto rebotó hacia la hierba, donde se oyó:

―... será un poema.

El Gryffindor, que pateara los libros de Ives, al recibir el golpe sintió un efecto de ondas que bajó a sus intestinos. Dio media vuelta gritando y saltando en las muletas, con las piernas trenzadas:

―¡Ay, AY!

Arriba, rauda e indignada, viendo al suelo, la Slytherin entró de nuevo al despacho del director llevando pluma y frasco. Rápidamente puso su firma y salió:

―Voy a recabar la que falta, señor director Dumbledore.

―Señorita Parkinson -advirtió él, desde su asiento-, si abandona el colegio sin autorización, me temo que en vez de tres días de reclusión para ambos, serán veinte días de expul...

El fogonazo le mostró que era inútil hablar.

Pocos minutos después se encontraban con Dumbledore, el profesor Snape y el medimago en jefe, a los cuales el director del colegio explicó los hechos:

―... básicamente la señorita Parkinson huyó porque está enamorada del alumno Ives y ella quiere que sean novios a como dé lugar. Más todavía, ha decidido que se casarán, por lo que fue a... "recabar" la firma del señor Cavendish.

―Será necesario ir por ellos -opinó el medimago-. Es el cuadro típico de obsesión Slytherin y empavorecimiento Hufflepuff.

―Podemos enviar al Prefecto de Gryffindor -opinó Snape, acariciándose la garganta, deseoso de no tomar en sus manos aquel embrollo.

―El Prefecto no se ha repuesto de la intoxicación -explicó el medimago-. Tuvimos que usar dos enfermeros para que dejara de abrazarse al W.C. Insiste que es su mejor amigo. Lo tenemos conectado a dos tubos, uno superior y otro inferior, para que reponga por arriba, los líquidos que pierde por...

―No podemos enviar al Prefecto de Slytherin por esta situación tan fuera de lo común -interrumpió Snape-. No es una niñera. Es justo que vaya el Prefecto de Hufflepuff, por ser la parte caballerosa en este suceso.

―Terminará del lado de esos chicos, conmovido por su historia -respondió Dumbledore-. Elija a un encargado de Slytherin, profesor Snape. Le ruego sea rápido, no sabemos a qué peligro estén expuestos esos muchachos.

―El señor Malfoy es un joven de gran seriedad. Él los hará entrar en razón o regresará a la fuerza de ser necesario.

―No me gusta la expresión "a la fuerza", mi querido Severus.

―Y sería imposible su participación, el señor Malfoy sigue jugando snap explosivo -diagnosticó el medimago.

―Entonces Emil Gallant, más... amable -Snape hizo un gesto con la mano, para remarcar sus buenas intenciones.

Cuando Gallant, un muchacho rubio y delgado se presentó, Snape le explicó la situación y añadió:

―De no lograr convencerlos que regresen por medio del diálogo, emplee métodos para lograr un avance académico mediante una petición no verbal de retroceso.

―Como indique, profesor, eh... ¿existe pista de dónde empezar a buscarlos? -preguntó Gallant, que entendió se trataba de hacerlos regresar a la fuerza si era necesario.

―Lo dejamos a su criterio, señor Gallant -sonrió Dumbledore-. Trate de pensar como Hufflepuff, ¿dónde se escondería usted?

―Mh... Empezaré por ver en sus dormitorios.

―Buena idea -asintió Dumbledore, firmando un papiro-. En el entendido de su misión, señor Gallant, lo nombro Prefecto Supernumerario. Le asigno una Saeta de Fuego y autorización para los hechizos que marcaré en un salvoconducto y una lechuza _Windfire _que ya lo alcanzará, vaya, vaya ahora, por favor -volteó a Snape y al medimago para acordar detalles.

Gallant fue corriendo y pidió al Prefecto de Hufflepuff que buscara en sitios que le indicó.

Revisando en sus papeles se halló, abierto, un sobre rotulado Autorización Paterna Para Retirar Galeones En Situaciones Excepcionales. Vacío. Así que estaba dispuesto a huir, pensó Emil.

Ejerciendo su nuevo papel de detective-policía, la función que captó tenía un Prefecto Supernumerario (cargo que Dumbledore inventó en ese momento), en cuanto llegó envió la lechuza _Windfire_ a Gringotts, con mensaje pidiéndoles que demoraran a Ives o lo buscaran en la calle y lo hicieran regresar con algún pretexto.

Gallant miró a través de la ventana, guardándose una alforja con galeones y el salvoconducto que le llevó el ave de correo.

―¡Escoba, escoba! -apremió, aunque ya estaba ahí; no podía salir del colegio con magia. Iría a su primer objetivo volando; pensó que debieron haberse saltado la condenada regla; a ver si no esa formalidad costaba caro porque todavía debía ir a Gringotts a confirmar.

Qué raro que a Pansy le gustara Ives, pensó, montado en la flamante Saeta de Fuego, sobrevolando la campiña, la cabaña de Hagrid y el lago, hacia Hogsmeade. Ives no era antipático a Gallant, pero éste tenía entendido que Parkinson era sombra de Malfoy desde que se recordaba. En fin, era Pansy Parkinson, una esfinge. Imposible saber qué le pasaba por la mente.

Emil Gallant se lanzaba a gran velocidad. Ives iba a poner pies en polvorosa. A ver si no llegaba antes Pansy por él. Una vez juntos, todo era posible. Haberse besado en el Gran Salón los revelaba capaces de más. Que se dieran cuenta de eso o no, era otro problema.


	11. Escena 52: No tengas miedo de quererme

Ives caminaba en el Callejón Diagon atestado de clientela, _ventrilócuitor _en mano, que siendo el transmisor tenía forma de oreja.

―Creo que deberé bajar por más tinta porque ésta se terminó -respondía a Pansy-, no te preocupes, no demoraré nada, será la mejor firma que un Hufflepuff enamorado haya hecho en su vida, será un poema.

Lo cerró y corrió. ¿Casarse? Era demasiado joven para morir.

Pese a no tener la licencia y conocerlo muy teóricamente, con suerte de principiante por primera vez había realizado el hechizo de Aparición, afuera del despacho de Dumbledore, y de su dormitorio llegado a Diagon, donde en Gringotts retiró velozmente diez mil galeones, más equivalente en libras esterlinas por si debía abordar el _Titanic_. Pensaba que siendo tan buen barco debían haberlo reconstruido. ¡Y huir por su cuenta! Nada de esconderse con sus papás, sería muy vergonzoso ir a casa. Huir también era deshonroso, pero si te salía bien, por lo menos no estarías oyendo críticas.

Rumbo a la calle Charing Cross, el corazón le dio un vuelco cuando a unos metros, afuera de Túnicas Madame Malkin, descubrió a Pansy Parkinson de pie entre los transeúntes, de perfil, con aspecto relajado.

Experimentó una sacudida placentera al verla... pero no, era la reacción ante la belleza de la cobra. Ives cruzó la vía y echó a caminar rápido muy cerca de los negocios; al sentirse seguro, miró atrás para comprobar.

Ningún conocido.

En el Emporio de las Lechuzas al ver de nuevo al frente casi chocó con Pansy Parkinson, quien, con pesar, miraba arriba y a un lado.

―_¡Aaagh!_ -gritó Ives.

Dio vuelta y salió corriendo en sentido contrario, hallándose más allá de frente con Pansy, que le mostraba el papiro.

―¿Firmas, lindo?

La evitó, corriendo y alejándose más de Charing Cross a donde pensaba huir, tratando de hacer el hechizo de Aparición, pero no lo logró pese a intentarlo frenéticamente.

Zigzagueando entre los magos, llegaron a Florean &amp; Fortescue, donde rodearon una mesa ocupada por tres adultos. Los chicos hablaron en torno a la mesa de desconcertados clientes.

―¿Cómo me hallaste? -se intrigó él, alejándose.

―El Callejón es lo más lejos que has ido de Hogwarts en tu vida. Necesitas tomar valor para seguir y seguramente recursos económicos, porque tus aventuras Hufflepuff son bajo condiciones controladas y habiendo recibido suero anticrotálico.

Ives se detuvo.

―¿Cómo manejas el hechizo?

―Todo Slytherin lo aprende desde tercer año, clases clandestinas, etcétera; fingimos no saberlo hasta ser mayores. La idea es estar en capacidad de realizar acciones de comando.

Ella trató de acercarse con una carrerita, pero él se alejó, rodeando a los clientes.

Se detuvieron de nuevo.

―Y vienes por mi firma, supongo.

―Pues sí, sí -admitió ella, viendo a un lado, acomodándose coquetamente el cabello por la nuca-, nos casaremos.

Él corrió en torno a la mesa. Ella volvió a seguirlo, dando dos vueltas completas, pero tratando de serenarlo:

―¡Se consumará hasta que salgamos de Howgarts! ¡Nos declararán mago y bruja, pero a efectos prácticos seguiremos siendo novios! ¡Dará igual cómo nos llamen!

Él se detuvo. Ella lo imitó.

―¡Ya veo, y nadie podrá acercárseme! -comprendió Ives.

Muy tranquila, ella denegó con la cabeza.

―Nadie, nadie.

Él volvió a correr; los sorprendidos clientes no acertaban a reaccionar.

―¡La mejor parte es que nadie se acercará a mí_!_ -le recordó ella, siguiéndolo- ¡Piensa en eso! ¡Alejarás de mí al que sea, a Malfoy, a Nelms! ¡Seré tu bella y joven esposita!

Ives se detuvo otra vez, considerándolo. _Casado con Pansy Parkinson._ La idea era extraña por anticipada, pero imaginárselo tenía un encanto indefinible para él. Posiblemente, lo indefinible era el encanto.

―¿Ves, ves? -advirtió ella, volviendo a rodear la mesa, caminando rápido- No te parece mala idea, amor mío.

―No, no suena mal -aceptó, alejándose.

Ives sentía que ella lo vencía. La parte emocionante y placentera lo debilitaba. ¿O era el cascabel de la serpiente?

―¡Entonces, ven! -ella arrancó rápido, rozándole el brazo.

Cavendish se zafó por poco, apenas sintiendo los dedos de la Slytherin y echó a correr cruzando la vía.

Entraron a Flourish &amp; Blotts, donde se intercalaron entre los clientes, él manteniendo la distancia.

Pansy lo siguió entre clientela y libros, afirmando:

―… no mientas, en la heladería te agradó imaginar que estamos casados.

―Aun así, creo que algún truco hay en eso de que besarse en el colegio te compromete. Mucho se besan a escondidas.

La cara de Pansy asomaba entre uno y otro cliente.

―Tú lo dijiste, a escondidas, nosotros lo hicimos ante el pleno de la comunidad colegial y profesoral.

Más al fondo, Pansy se detuvo y se cruzó de brazos.

―Voy a dejar de perseguirte, Ives. Llamaré al profesor Snape para que venga a retarte a duelo.

―¡Tramposa, mejor yo te persigo a ti! -sonrió, acercándosele con sonrisa pícara.

―¡No! -ella protestó riendo, un poco intimidada, y se alejó ente los anaqueles.

Cavendish iba tras ella, caminando, evitando a los compradores.

―¿Por qué haces esto? -insistió él.

―Porque me gustas -ella volteó, sin detenerse-. No sé qué respuesta esperas de mí.

. Separados por un anaquel, Ives veía los redondos ojos de Pansy entre los libros.

―¿Cuándo te nació la idea de ser novios, Slytherin?

―Con el tiempo -Pansy le dirigió una mirada por encima de los volúmenes-. ¿Cómo te nació a ti lo que sientes por mí?

―También con el tiempo, aunque más claramente, fue entre el libro de Woodward y tu fiesta. ¿Dónde estás?

Sólo la voz de Pansy salió detrás de una pila de tomos sobre una mesa:

―En mí fue entre una mañana que le diste sonriendo los buenos días a McGonagall y verte dibujando un bicornio.

―Apesto.

Pansy se incorporó, encantada:

―Me gusta eso de ti.

Ives se detuvo.

―¿Me hablas en serio? Flaca pregunta, porque si no me hablas en serio, también me dirás que sí.

―Te hablo en serio, te lo juro -tomó el Sigilo enrollado, con las dos manos, como si fuera un regalo.

―Yo sí te quiero -protestó el Hufflepuff, renuente.

―Y yo a ti -asintió, divertida-. ¿Te lo digo en duendigonza? Quizá de ese modo sea más claro para ti, porque te asustas como duende.

―Hay puntos que no concuerdan.

Ella le tendió el pergamino.

―Firma y lo hablamos, te revelaré lo que quieras, lo sucedido con Tracey y cuando te fuiste del Aquelarre.

―Mejor no -corrió a la salida.

―¡Pero, Ives! -protestó ella, alzando los brazos- ¡Qué indeciso eres!

Cavendish salió con prisa de la librería, escuchando los llamados de la Slytherin.

Ives corría, aplastando la varita como si fuera tubo del dentífrico y ver si por fin salía el hechizo.

Más adelante, se hizo a un lado al sentir que alguien llegaba desde arriba. Era Pansy, que se dejó caer desde una marquesina, con el efecto no anticipado por ella de que su falda se abombó en paracaídas.

Cayó en sus dos pies y preguntó a Ives, inmóvil, estupefacta, apoyándose las palmas en las piernas.

―¿Me viste la ropa interior, degenerado?

―Nada, nada -asintió él con nerviosismo, con las manos en el cuello-, sólo que es blanca, de algodón, con tu nombre bordado en letras rositas muy chicas, pero nada más.

Dio vuelta y salió disparado para desaparecer o salir a Charing Cross, evitando y apartando un poco a algunos transeúntes.

―¡Espera, Ives! -le pidió Pansy, yendo tras él- ¡Hufflepuff mío, detente!

Acelerando por el Callejón, Cavendish llevaba zapatos de charol negros, smoking negro y corbata de moño del mismo color, con lunares amarillos. En vez de varita llevaba un bastón colgado de la muñeca y, sujetándose el sombrero de copa, miró atrás.

Pansy corría tras él, en vestido de novia con velo de vivos rosas al viento, alzando apenas el borde de la larga falda por la vía con sus tenis plateados de cordones verdes, seguida de dos niños de smoking y corbata de moño verdes tratando de sostener la cola del vestido, cuatro padrinos vociferantes copas de champaña en mano, un cura anglicano de sotana lanzando agua bendita a diestra y siniestra, dos gitanos muy correctos que corrían tocando sus violines, dos señoras que aventaban arroz, otra que pedía el ramo, tres fotógrafos con grandes cámaras de tripié que flasheaban solas y dejaban volar por el callejón las instantáneas de dragones de papel volando, manos entrelazadas a escondidas, besos al salir del colegio, citas en la noche afuera de casa, cartas con palabras en código que sólo entienden los enamorados en la escuela y así fueron entre la papelería y los artículos para quidditch.

―¡Ives!

Al voltear de nuevo, Pansy corría tras él, de uniforme como él. Ives sentía secretos deseos de ser alcanzado y que el asunto terminara como ella quisiera; ella lo perseguía porque le encantaba; el Hufflepuff huía de su enamorarse de la Slytherin.

Cavendish se detuvo a unos metros de la tienda de calderos, recobrando aire, y la Slytherin (que resistía más ejercicio que él) lo alcanzó, tomándolo suavemente por un brazo. Ives experimentó placer y alarma.

Dio unos pasos más, pero Pansy lo abrazó por la espalda, recargándole su dulce peso. Al sentirla, quiso abrazarla a su vez.

―¿Por qué huyes? -quiso saber la chica, dolida- ¿Tan horrible te parece la idea?

―¿La… idea de casarnos?

―La idea de querernos.

Él negó con el índice, recobrando el aire:

―Yo te quiero. Entiendo tu forma de ser, también creo que casarme llegado el momento o incluso con autorización, no se me hace una idea horrible... -jadeó y se le escapó una risa- Es el modo...

Pansy se puso de frente a él y le posó las manos en los hombros; le habló muy cerca, melancólica. Ives se extrañaba. ¿Cómo lograba Pansy Parkinson ser tan atrayente, cometiera una tozudez, un berrinche, una trampa? Para Ives era la forma en que movía el suelo bajo sus pies y la dedicación que aplicaba en sus locuras. En esta parte del Callejón, además de lo bonita que la encontraba, sonrojada por la carrera, la forma de arrumaco de su boca y la expresión de sus ojos era lo más cercano al cariño, que ella le había mostrado.

―¿Qué tiene de malo, lindo? -sus cejas se fruncieron de pesar, mirándole los labios- ¿Sabes qué rápido se va la vida? ¿Crees que porque somos estudiantes, el tiempo se va lento? _Parece _lento, pero se va igual de rápido para todos, Ives, querido.

Ella descubrió a Gallant a mitad de la calle, lechuza al hombro, escoba tras él, buscándolos con la mirada, asomando entre la gente que pasaba. Venía de Gringotts, deteniéndose casi en cada comercio y preguntando. Por indicaciones desde la heladería llegó aquí.

Ives no lo vio La Slytherin como el rayo calculó la situación. Pansy lo hizo dar unos pasos con ella, hacia el Caldero Chorreante. Bastante gente andaba por ahí. Insistió:

―Ives, parece ser que conforme creces, sientes que el tiempo se va más rápido, pero el tiempo huye igual de todo mundo, también para nosotros. Mi único deseo es que aceptes que yo te quiero. ¿Es tan malo?

―No, pero estoy seguro que ese Sigilo tiene truco.

―Olvida eso, hablo de nuestros sentimientos.

Aun con ese connato de diferencias, dieron la impresión de besarse de nuevo, pero la voz de Gallant los interrumpió, pues tomó un ángulo del callejón que le permitió verlos.

―¡Muchachos, esperen!

A Pansy le salió lo Slytherin. Miró con furia a Gallant, por interrumpirla en sus esfuerzos.

Ella lo pensó. Gallant era de los Slytherin más relajados. El menos tortuoso, generalmente el que caía mejor a los de otras casas por su eterna apariencia de niño formal, aunque estaba en séptimo. Aun así, Pansy se sintió presionada y por ende se enojó. Gallant no se iba a andar con resabios si lo enviaron para regresarlos. También significaba -para ella más grave que Dumbledore-, el profesor Snape, y con él no se jugaba. A él sí le temía. Contaba con un minuto cuando mucho.

―¿Y lo demás no importa? -insistió- ¿Nuestro abrazo en Norfolk, lo de hoy?

El Hupplepuff la observó en su melancolía. ¿Era posible dar el salto por completo?

Emil se acercaba, abriéndose camino entre la gente, midiendo sus pasos para tenerlos al alcance de un hechizo sin afectar a alguien cerca. Pansy tomó a Ives de la muñeca y lo llevó cerca de las puertas del Caldero; continuó:

―Óyeme, Ives: hay muggles que a los cincuenta y tantos de edad piensan darse años más para aceptar una propuesta de amor. Lo sé porque en las clases en Malfoy Manor _Contra el Peligro Muggle_ nos advierten de la enfermedad muggle de sentirse eternos, por la que posponen decisiones importantes para un futuro que nunca se hace presente.

Ives también se vio intranquilo luego de descubrir a Emil, pero no era porque lo interrumpieran con ella. Al correr, le había nacido una duda. Una duda importante sobre Hogwarts. Aun así, atendía a la Slytherin. No tenía fuerza para soltarse.

Emil estaba más cerca.

―¡Chicos, vengan acá!

―¡No cometamos el mismo error! -asintió ella, deteniéndose y clavándole las uñas en los hombros- Ives, tú me gustas, yo te gusto, ¿qué esperas? ¿Por qué no probar? ¡Con los líos de cada año, peores cada año, no sabemos el futuro cercano que nos espera en Hogwarts! ¡Hay que hacerlo ahora, aunque no estés totalmente seguro!

Apariencia de niño bueno, pero Gallant no dejaba de ser Slytherin y Pansy no lo olvidaba. Con su expresión de _no pasa nada_ los haría regresar a la fuerza. Tomaría su propio "vengan acá" como el intento de diálogo y le sorprendería mucho que le reprocharan no haber insistido antes de lanzarles un _Desmaius_.

―Está bien, Ives, regresemos... -dijo ella, intuyendo que el Hufflerpuff no iba a querer retornar al Colegio- No hablemos más del tema del Sigilo, regresemos, que nos expulsen y lo pensamos.

―No. Esta experiencia me ha hecho cavilar mucho en qué significa estar en Hogwarts. ¿Por qué tú debes ser Slytherin y actuar como actúas, o yo? ¿Por qué dicen que Diggory debería ser Gryffindor por ser valiente? ¿Vivimos siguiendo guiones? Necesito pensar y alejarme.

―¡Prefecto Supernumerario Emil Gallant! -se presentó para mostrar su autoridad, llevando la mano a su túnica, deseoso de acabar con el asunto- ¡No se pueden alejar tanto del Colegio, es por su seguridad!

Pansy asintió a Ives, alisándole una solapa. Se mojó los labios.

―Está perfecto -afirmó, tratando de parecer calmada-, dime dónde vas y haremos el hechizo juntos.

Aun con su meta tambaleándose, no le quiso confesar que el Sigilo era medio embuste. Podría servirle para más adelante. Y no lo hacía por maldad. Lo hacía para no perder fuerza.

―No te diré -él sujetó su varita.

Pansy puso ojos de preocupación. Lo soltó y se cubrió el tórax. Podía perseguirlo, pero si él se iba decisivamente, sin querer llevarla, ella no lo seguiría a la fuerza, no se aferraría a él.

―El Sigilo tiene truco, ¿verdad? -asintió Ives- A eso me refiero, no a si es grato o no, porque lo es, me gusta que seas Slytherin con tus locuras. Te quiero así. Me refiero a que mientas para lograr lo que deseas, a que pienses que para lograr lo que buscas, todo es válido.

Emil se preparaba para lanzarles el _Desmaius. _Se detuvo a unos metros y les advirtió, apuntándoles:

―¡Suelta la varita, Cavendish!

Intranquilos, los transeúntes se apartaron, abriendo el espacio en torno de los muchachos.

―_¿Por qué, Ives? _-preguntó Pansy, sin entender- _¿Qué tiene de malo hacer lo que sea, si el fin es bueno?_

Al ver que Ives se le escaparía, Pansy ya no se detuvo en decirlo como lo sentía. La atravesó el dolor de perder la dulzura del Hufflepuff. Adelantando un poco la cara a él, le gritó asustadísima:

―¡No, no, Ives, no me dejes así, te juro que me voy a volver loca de no saber si estás bien, ni cuándo volverás! -abrió mucho los ojos- _¡Ives, estoy enamorada de ti!_

Aquella confesión fue el segundo de mayor sinceridad de Pansy Parkinson.

―¡No sé cómo explicártelo para que me creas! -insistió- ¡No sé cómo hacer para que admitas que te gusta la idea! ¿Por qué huyes, lindo, si tú también me quieres? -la asaltó una intuición precisa- ¿Es por eso, porque me quieres…? _¡No tengas miedo de quererme! _-por primera vez sufrió de pensar en ser detestada; se tomó de las sienes- _¡Por favor, no me tengas miedo!_

Ives efectuó el hechizo al tiempo que Gallant les lanzó el _Desmaius_.

En el último segundo, el Hufflepuff alargó el brazo, jalando a Pansy con él, y el destello los borró.

El _Desmaius _de Gallant nada encontró, siguió camino y golpeó a un sujeto que salía del Caldero, lanzándolo de nuevo adentro como decidido a buscar mesa siempre sí.

Dos malencarados que iban con él siguieron el trayecto de su colega con mirada desabrida, y vieron a Emil con gesto fastidiado.

―¡Rekraken! -maldijo el más feo.

Sus miradas toparon con Gallant, que no podía ser más confeso que su apuntarles con la varita, haciendo una mueca que trataba de ser sonrisa de disculparse, solo en el centro del hueco que dejaron a su alrededor los atemorizados transeúntes.

_Buen día, verán, sigo a un par de escolapios que, pues, ustedes no están para saberlo, ni yo para contarlo, ¿verdad?, pero deben regresar al colegio para evitar hallarse con pelafustanes como ustedes, ¿saben? Y no hubo tiempo que se me explicara cómo pueden ellos hacer el hechizo de Aparición. Por otra parte, me alegra que su amigo esté besando pies allá dentro, porque tiene una cara de sangre sucia que es un poema._

―¡Ese viene con los mocosos que se perseguían!

―¡Vamos por él!

Metieron las manos a sus sacos, buscando sus varitas. Ups. Gallant estaba en problemas. Pensó que podía regresar a Hogwarts, pero sería en fracaso, imposible de admitir. Y el regaño del profesor Snape sería insoportable. Debía pescar a los chicos. No podía dejarlos a merced de cualquier otro sujeto como este dúo, que se hallaran en el camino.

Rápidamente comprobó que ninguno de los fugitivos se había despartido en su imprudencia y pensó sin moverse ante aquellos malencarados que venían por él: una hipótesis sugerida en clase aventuraba la existencia de un remanente temporal de todo hechizo de Aparición, que permitiría seguir su pista. Era pura especulación, aunque al final sería correcta y la perfeccionaría el mismo Gallant.

Por lo cual, evitándonos la teoría porque aquellos patanes casi lo alcanzaban, Gallant, lechuza al hombro y escoba a la espalda, hizo el pase tentativo susurrando _"¡Secundum!"_ (era peligroso, nadie lo había intentado) y desapareció, esperando agarrarse del remanente del hechizo de Ives y salir cerca de ellos, quién sabe dónde sería eso, pero esperando caer en blando.


	12. Plano medio en un vagón

**A**parecieron de pie sobre un montón de heno, dentro de un traqueteante y enorme rectángulo de madera en movimiento, ocupado con grandes embalajes, y que mostraba una gran puerta de hierro cerrada a un costado. Los acompañaba el sonido rítmico de metal deslizándose.

―Estamos en un tren de carga -dictaminó Ives.

Pansy apoyó una mano en un pared, pero la apartó.

―El Expreso de Hogwarts, no es -reconoció ella, con repentino desagrado- ¿Cómo lo supiste tan rápido?

Ives no se animó a decirle que había visto películas del Viejo Oeste con su profusión de ferrocarriles. El hechizo mal realizado y su pensar en _Lo que el viento se llevó_ debió lanzarlos al azar, quién sabe a cuánta distancia de Hogwarts, pero al Sur del Reino Unido con gran probabilidad, pues en el sur de USA vivían los personajes de aquella película. En ellos pensaba al hacer el hechizo. En huir de la esclavitud. 

―En casa me daban lecciones anti-muggle -mintió él.

El vagón se sacudía levemente.

―Oh. Tus papás y los míos congeniarían.

―No lo dudo.

Ella tuvo curiosidad:

―¿Por qué me trajiste contigo?

―Tu hermano de Casa lanzó un _Desmaius_ que te iba a tocar -leyó el rótulo de las cajas, suministros médicos para el hospital Parkwood, de la ciudad de Blackpool-, y aun si no fuera así, no fui capaz de dejarte.

―¡Ives….! -Pansy sonrió.

Estar de pie era un poco incómodo, con el movimiento.

―¿No te afecta saber lo que hizo él? -Cavendish la observó, intrigado- Si un Hufflepuff me hiciera lo mismo, me sentiría terrible.

―Mh, no, no me afecta… -lo pensó-. No dudo que se haya extralimitado en lo que le ordenaron, pero es normal.

―Vaya.

Él se recostó sobre el heno. Al poco, pese a su incomodidad por el sitio, ella lo imitó, quedando cabeza con cabeza. Una de sus manos quedó cerca de la frente de Ives en el vagón traqueteante. Pansy miró con seriedad reflexiva a una claraboya en el techo, por donde pasaba el cielo azul y sus nubes claras. Tuvieron la sensación de ir en campo abierto.

Pansy trató de acercarse a la verdad:

―¿Por qué no puedes quererme?

―Pansy, yo te quiero, te lo he dicho en verdad, pero es que no sé si me hablas en serio o me hablas al modo...

―¿Al modo qué?

―... al modo Slytherin.

―Quieres decir, embaucándote.

Siempre que pensaba moverla a admitir que era un capricho, lograr su enojo definitivo, Pansy no lo hacía.

―¡Que no! -aclaró ella, sentándose, exasperada- ¡Hogwarts piensa que por ser Slytherin somos malos y mentirosos y hacemos lo que sea para lograr lo que deseamos!

―No me digas -se colocó las manos detrás de la nuca.

―¡Y que no tenemos escrúpulos en pisar a quien se nos oponga!

―Mira nada más.

Pansy, viendo arriba, acongojada, contó señalándose los dedos con el índice de la otra mano.

―Y que somos astutos, ambiciosos, maliciosos, vanidosos, rencorosos, vengativos, rompemos las reglas, y que el Orgullo Slytherin y que...

―¿No es verdad? -rio él- ¡Tu dichoso Sigilo es una prueba!

―¿Dichoso, como si fuera feliz?

Las referencias muggles de Ives no le ayudaban.

―Tu famosa carta -explicó-, tu destacada carta, ¿ya? Tu falso documento oficial, prueba que ustedes son lo que dijiste.

―¡No he dicho que sea falso y no es el punto! -se acercó a él.

―_Es _el punto -rio, haciéndose un poco para atrás, un poco enojado con ella.

Pansy dijo con queja caprichosa:

―El punto es que yo te quiero, te quiero de verdad, si hago esto o lo otro como Slytherin, pues ni modo que lo haga como Hermana de la Veladora Perpetua o qué. Si te caigo gorda porque molesto a Santa Dientes Granger y eres del Club de Fans de Harry el Sucio pues perdóname -protestó-, todos esos embrollos son de antes que naciéramos, arrastraron a todos los hijos de padres Slytherin, antes de llegar a Hogwarts crecimos con ideas de supremacía, nos gustaran o no. A mí por qué me culpas de problemas que empezaron en el Jurásico cuando Dumbledore ya era brontosaurio arrugado.

―Eso es cierto -concedió él-, por lo general no pensamos que desde muy niños les inculcan esas ideas.

―¿Entonces por qué huyes de mí? Yo…

Cerró los ojos cuando Ives la besó en los labios. Ella le devolvía esas caricias tierna, un poco juguetonamente.. Con pocos besos en su boca de labios llenos, Cavendish se aficionaba.

―Es complicado de explicar -comentó él-. Aunque ya no huyo de ti, huimos juntos.

―Entonces, ¿huías por verme como mala? Pues lo soy, para qué te miento. Soy intolerante, anti-sangre sucia, odio a los muggles, soy celosa, posesiva, puedo ser una infame, pero también guardo mucho amor.

Aquello recordó un punto importante para Ives, quien preguntó con desagrado:

―¡Eso quería saber…! ¿Tienes mal genio? Dime, _¿tienes mal genio?_ Porque esa imagen de la celosa, posesiva, de mal genio _Y_ amorosa es la justificación de una insufrible que busca quien la trague. Rosa y tigre, no me hagas reír. El mal genio sácalo frente a un espejo, a mí no me vengas con que eres una malgeniuda, _pero _me amas. ¿Tienes mal genio...? -se apartó un poco- ¿Tienes...? ¿Tienes...?

Ella lo miró, pensativa.

―No dices nada -asintió Ives-, esa es tu respuesta, bien, que te aguanten en tu casa y en tu Casa -dio vuelta y se alejó a cuatro manos, tomando un pasaje tamaño túnel mediano, que unía éste con el siguiente vagón.

Curiosamente esa forma de expresarse medio ruda hizo más efecto seductor en Pansy que si le hubiera llevado rosas. Él ya iba dentro cuando ella fue tras él por el pasaje, también en cuatro manos, para alcanzarlo.

―Espera, espera, amor mío, déjame que te explique... No me dejaste...

Él no se detuvo. Su voz salía medio apagada.

―Lo demás lo puedo entender -comentó él-, pero caricia y golpe es maltrato. No porque se pongan cariñosas como si hicieran un alto en su amargura se hace bonito. ¿Qué se creen? Quieren un títere, pero verse simpáticas, están locas. _¡Tú también estás loca, vete, regresa a Hogwarts!_

―¡No, no es lo que piensas! -se rio al oírlo hablar como Slytherin- ¡No me dejaste contestarte!

―Ni creas que me la vas a hacer, detesto a las personas de mal genio, aplíquense un hechizo auto-desmemorizante.

―_Escucho lo que me dices y me importa entenderte_ -ella insistió como Hufflepuff- ¡Es que no me oyes!

No pudiendo voltear, la señaló, sacudiendo la mano para que el índice la apuntara repetidamente.

―Ustedes los Slytherin solo piensan en sí mismos. Si coinciden los deseos de ustedes y el no-Slytherin, es casualidad. Por eso si ustedes cambian, no les importa dejar al otro con lo que sienten.

Continuaron a gatas.

―¡Pero ni me has dicho que sientes tú! -rio ella de nuevo.

―¡Te quiero, me gustas, claro! ¿O por qué te besé y se armó el lio con la profesora Minerva? ¿O por qué llegamos a este tren?

Dio un salto cuando Pansy estiró el brazo y le propinó una nalgada.

―¡Ey!

―También me gustas -sonrió ella, mordiéndose el índice-, qué quieres que te diga...

El movió la cabeza como quien dictamina un caso perdido y siguió avanzando a cuatro manos. Se veía la luz de la salida. Pansy lo seguía, protestando:

―Qué te pasa, da la impresión que tengo lepra de hongo. Ni que yo fuera Lord Tenebroix para que me tengas tanto miedo.

―No te tengo miedo. Y ni creas que por lo que dije, estoy bien contigo.

Ella lo tomó de un pie, haciéndolo irse de bruces. Al mirar atrás, ella lo tenía de un zapato y tobillo.

―¿Si no me temes, por qué actúas así?

―Ya oíste, si te luces aceptando amor y mal genio, significa que eres inaguantable.

―¡Yo no dije que tuviera mal genio...! -subió, sujetándose de la rodilla- ¡Tú lo diste por hecho!

―El que calla, otorga.

Estaba tan intrigada que ladeó la cabeza:

―Es la segunda o tercera vez que dices algo parecido. ¿Qué significa? ¡Nunca lo había oído!

―No responder a una pregunta, es igual a contestarla con un "sí" -se arrastró para salir.

―¡Estaba pensando cómo decirte que no tengo buen genio al modo de ustedes los Hufflepuff! -protestó, dejándose llevar por la pierna de Ives- ¡Posiblemente se ve como mal genio! ¡No se te puede decir nada, porque lo tomas a mal!

Reptando, Ives salió del túnel comunicador, arrastrando consigo a Pansy, agarrada con ambos brazos, saliendo a otro vagón. Llevaba un cargamento sellado en metal, de la marca inglesa de helados Cadbury: _Vanilla Chocolate Ice Cream Bars__**.**_ Debían ser cajas con microclima para no congelar el vagón. Hacía casi el mismo calor.

―¡No es mal genio! -ella salió del pasaje golpeando el pie de Ives con los nudillos- ¡Toc, toc, llamando al cerebro de Cavendish!

―¡Te voy a dejar mi zapato en la mano! -rió-. No te va a gustar porque cuando salimos del Gran Comedor yo venía de auxiliar al equipo y no me había duchado.

―¡No seas mentiroso, no los dejan irse si no se duchan antes, me lo dijo Draco, nuestro campeón de quidditch!

―Debí suponerlo -se giró bocarriba.

―¡Mira, ya estás celoso de nuevo! -sus ojos brillaron de gusto, sin soltarlo- ¿Ves por qué sé que me amas?

―Me das besos en las orejas, me aprietas, me revuelves el cabello, me intranquilizas con tus palabras, armas un verdadero caos y quieres que no sienta nada si me hablas de Malfoy con ese tono. 

Mirándolo, Pansy trepó por las piernas de Ives, sujetándose con las manos de cada pernera del pantalón, conforme subía.

―Él no me importa... si quieres envenénalo de nuevo... Vacíalo por el retrete, a mí qué...

Pasó del cinturón y como serpiente, continuó, tomándose de los brazos de Ives y deslizándose sobre él, hasta quedar cara a cara.

Sintiendo el peso de ella y la forma como se deslizó sin dejar ningún contacto a la imaginación, causó en Ives la reacción de levantarse, aunque cayó de espaldas vencido por el sujetarse de Pansy a sus hombros y por el toque de la punta de su nariz contra la de él, al añadir:

―Mira, ésta es mi seriedad, es mi "mal genio".

Tratando de hacerle entender la diferencia entre casas, que era fácil de percibir, pero difícil de explicar, punta contra punta de nariz quiso hacer aquel esfuerzo casi inédito.

Desde el fondo de sus ojos emergió otra expresión. Se formó igual a una imagen en un lago al serenarse las ondas. Sus ojos se llenaron de una seriedad impactante. Era un ser que provenía de una profundidad antigua. Una seriedad que repelía y atraía, pero envolvente, ejerciendo una fascinación que desarmaba.

―No estoy enojada. No te odio -musitó ella-. Ésta es mi forma de ser sincera. Mis ojos te hablan de los deseos, las aspiraciones y los sueños de la Serpiente. Las otras tres casas provienen de la Luz. Slytherin somos los únicos que provenimos de las Tinieblas. No hablo del Bien, ni de Mal. Es la vieja ley de las oposiciones y los complementarios, lo que somos tú y yo y en realidad todas las parejas del mundo. Yo te muestro lo que llevo dentro, que no viene de mí, sobre lo cual no tengo poder, excepto dejarlo ser. No es Maldad. Los ojos de Slytherin te hablan del Enigma.

Ives no podía apartar su atención de la mirada de Pansy, que tomó el contacto de sus narices como un eje.

―Entonces, si digo que me gustas, es verdad -agregó la Slytherin-. Y si actúo sin preguntarte si yo te gusto, es porque no me parece necesario, puesto que lo sé. La lógica es que estemos juntos. Hoy te hablo de forma más cercana a ti; generalmente no entiendo el lenguaje que hablan ustedes, los de las demás casas; sin embargo, te aseguro que puedes hablar el mío y serás muy feliz. Tan feliz como no podrías serlo con ninguna otra. Mi trabajo es hacerte entender lo que te conviene. El tuyo es seguirme.

_Atrapado, me tiene atrapado, _pensó Ives, hipnotizado con el contacto de la nariz de Pansy y con el cercano susurro de su voz. _No es que ella esté jugando o que esto sea un truco. Ella así es, como cada Slytherin. Encuentran tan natural lo que hacen que no entienden si les dicen que son extremos o que hacen trampa. No la traje conmigo a este tren para evitar que la lastimaran: me aseguré de seguir a su lado. _

Ella se apartó y apoyando un codo en él, apoyó la sien en la mano, tocándole la punta de la nariz con un dedo de la otra.

―¿Me entiendes, lindo? ¿Ves cómo es tan sencillo?

Ives no atinó a quitarse, frente a la cobra juguetona. Tener su rostro tan de cerca, los ojos, le ejercía cierta fascinación. El suave peso de ella sobre él, extendido a lo largo, era un importante elemento para convencerlo de no moverse.

―Oh... -ella exclamó en voz baja y le lanzó una mirada de comprensión, seria- ¿Qué te ocurre...?

Quién sabe cuál habría sido la respuesta de Ives, pero los sorprendió un aparatoso crujido de madera, arriba. Parte del techo les cayó cerca de los pies en polvareda de serrín, ceniza y hojas de árbol, sobresaltándolos y haciéndolos atender al ya muy amplio hueco sobre sus cabezas.

¿Era Gallant?

Era Bellatrix Lestrange, cabellos en desorden y mirada demente, viéndolos desde arriba con odio y ladrando una de sus peores insinuaciones amenazantes, con dientes de tiburón:

―_¿Quieren helado de vainilla con chocolate, sangres sucias?_


	13. Contrapicado con medusa

Se levantaron de un salto, mirando por la columna de luz que bajaba desde la abertura del techo, desde cuya orilla los amenazaba Bellatrix.

No la reconocían (eran muy chicos cuando salió en _The Daily Prophet)_, pero como tú sí, continuamos.

―_¿A qué están jugando, mocosos? _-gruñó la Lestrange, con repugnancia- _¿No deberían estar en la escuelita jugando a hacer pocioncitas maravillositas?_

Ninguno pudo articular palabra, y menos cuando ella tomó su varita. Los iba a liquidar.

El boquete del techo se abrió en fauces de hipopótamo haciendo desplomarse a Bellatrix en tronar de maderos, azotando contra el suelo en un maremágnum de serrín y greñas de maldecida, yéndose por un nuevo hueco como quien tiró con ansia de la cadena del WC, mandándola a los rieles en los que fue tragada y desapareció.

En el movimiento se abrieron varias cajas de Cadbury, porque Bellatrix antes de irse como por el caño olvidó la magia y se agarró de donde pudo al grito de _¡Vámonos con William Wallace!_ arrastrando empaques y regando su contenido, yéndose parte de las paletas por el hueco del suelo, donde pasaban disparadas las vías. Los chicos tuvieron la impresión de algo enorme saliendo de una caja, tan grande como un churro para Godzilla, yéndose por los rieles emitiendo un chillido de rata machacada.

―¿Qué hiciste? -Pansy miró a Ives, boquiabierta; el traqueteo del vagón se oyó más fuerte.

―Me espanté y abrí huecos bajo sus pies -respondió, con la varita en la mano.

―¿Y me preguntas por qué te amo? -negó con la cabeza, para marcar su admiración.

Un mar de paletas se había desperdigado por el suelo del vagón, cayendo varias al asombroso boquete. Moviéndose por el borde, la chica levantó una, la abrió y mordió:

―Mh, me gustan los helados, pero la tonta de Tracey decía que eran para niños...

―¿Cómo la puedes comer -preguntó él, bordeando el hueco-, si no la pagaste?

El ruido era muy fuerte. Ella se encogió de hombros.

―Se van a ir por el agujero o a derretir, de todos modos ya se perdieron.

Un objeto llamó la atención de Pansy, que fue por él:

―Qué hermoso...

―Salgamos, no podemos seguir en este vagón -decidió Ives, mirando al hueco azul del techo-, tú primero y me jalas desde arriba. No me sale bien el hechizo de Levitación.

Como pudo, antes abrió la pesada puerta al costado. Precavidamente y recibiendo el aire a velocidad asomaron, para comprobar que no estaban cerca de algún túnel u obstáculo.

Pansy tiró la Cadbury por el boquete y luego de rápidamente besar a Ives para que probara el chocolate y la vainilla de sus labios -lo que encantó al Hufflepuff, pero no dijo nada-, ella se apoyó en las dos manos de Cavendish, que la empujó al techo, por donde ella trepó. Su cara indignada asomó por el hueco donde corrían las nubes.

―¿Me volviste a ver la ropa interior, soez?

―Fue sin querer, pero es la misma, malo que hubiera visto el modelo azul, entonces si podrías decir que soy mirón.

Equilibrándose peligrosamente sobre unas cajas de helado, Ives se sujetó de la mano de Pansy, que lo ayudó a subir.

―¿Cómo que el modelo azul, cómo sabes que tengo azules?

―No lo sé -rio, saliendo al aire libre; el sol brillaba fuerte-, adiviné. ¿Qué se siente que te sorprendan?

―Es emocionante -respondió, halagada.

―A quién le pregunté -miró al cielo.

El aire era muy fuerte ahí arriba. Siempre listo como (_boy scout_, de haber sido muggle, Ives habría sido _boy scout_, tal cual) se espera de un Hufflepuff preocupado por sus compañeros, miró adelante para volver a comprobar si había puente o pasaje que fuera a golpear a Pansy (no pensó en él), pero nada halló a kilómetros de distancia, excepto el tren que avanzaba en medio de un frondoso bosque a sus costados.

Cero problemas a la vista, hasta que apareció un energúmeno con cara de muggle caníbal, asomando por el hueco de donde ellos salieron.

―_¡Por los mil chizpurfles!_ -aulló- ¿Saben a quién mandaron por ese avernal agujero, par de embriones?

Como resorte, Pansy tomó a Ives de la mano y corrieron sobre el tren.

El paisaje y el cielo pasaban a gran velocidad en torno a ellos. El bosque a sus lados quedaba atrás en un manchón verde complejo. Las nubes brillaban de sol. Pansy apuntó atrás con la varita.

Un estallido dio a los pies de Ives, que lanzó un hechizo al energúmeno, perdiéndose en los árboles a cien metros en una onda que hizo ¡chuf! -o _¡kablam!_\- y desapareció. ¡_No le doy ni al mundo!, _pensó.

Sin soltar a Ives, la chica lanzó un _Expelliarmus_ al energúmeno, que le rozó el cráneo, obligándolo a seguir con medio cuerpo en el vagón.

Avanzaron un poco más, Pansy llevando a Ives, buscando saber qué pasaba. La Slytherin trató de interponerse entre el Hufflepuff y el muggloide, o sea, que ni muggle alcanzaba a ser.

―¡Buenos para nada!-aulló furioso el energúmeno- ¡Lanzaron _a Nagini_ por el condenado agujero! ¡Voy tener qué coserla con grapas! ¿Hacen magia con el colon, infames?

Ellos se alejaron más, a la carrera.

―¿Qué es ese Nagini?

―Ni idea.

Un chisporroteo los hizo voltear. El energúmeno se sacudía, soltando el humo que emite un puerco achicharrado.

Un golpazo por la espalda lo tenía echando vapor por la cabeza, los brazos agitados como títere: un Slytherin estaba de pie un poco más allá, con la túnica agitada por el viento, con cara entre concentrada y tensa, apuntándole con la varita sobre la línea de los vagones dando curva veloz entre los bloques de árboles.

―Gallant, Gallant nos alcanzó -lo reconoció Pansy.

Ahora irreflexivamente quisieron huir, para evitar la reprimenda en el colegio.

―¡Sigamos -le dijo Ives-, corre!

Tomados de la mano, Pansy por delante, corrieron inclinados para evitar que el tren los botara, saltando entre dos vagones y con las nubes rebasadas hacia atrás; más adelante una sacudida los obligó a recostarse. Para hacerse oír en el viento, Pansy acercó la cara a Ives. En el vagón que dejaran, ascendía una columna de humo rojo.

―¿Aplicaste poción destripante versión tren?

―¡No, yo creo que fue tu amigo!

El viento hacía apuntar el corto cabello de Pansy hacia aquel vagón.

―Dumbledore y/o Snape lo enviaron por nosotros -dedujo-, aunque creo que algo más grave ha ocurrido. Emil debe haber entrado ahí. No lo veo, se aparecerá por sorpresa… ¡Nos va a atacar con premeditación, alevosía y ventaja, ven!

Se levantaron para seguir rumbo a la cabina del maquinista, aun lejos, Pansy llevándolo de la mano. Le daba miedo que se le cayera.

―¿Cómo sabes que aparecerá con premed… eso? -preguntó él.

―Entre Slytherin te veas.

Un súbito chisporroteo a sus pies levantó brasas de madera de vehículo y de ramas caídas cuando el tren pasaba cerca de árboles. Un sujeto ladró a sus espaldas.

―¡Vengan acá!

Otro, no el energúmeno, pero igual de energumenoso, vestido de negro se les acercaba desde vagones atrás a grandes zancadas de sus pesadas botas resonando en la madera. Tenía talante más serio, más amenazante que el muggle zarandeado. Vestido con una suerte de harapos de diseñador, en el siguiente tiro les iba a dar.

―¡Sé qué es! -gritó Pansy- ¡Es otro _mortífago!_ ¡Huyamos, con esos no se juega!

Ives se dijo pasos más allá, que debía ponerse listo, pues al primer momento no entendió por qué Pansy lo llevaba por delante. Lo estaba cuidando.

Saco la varita cuando Pansy lanzaba un hechizo al energúmeno, pero éste lo desvió; daba pasos de costado como Golem. De hecho, se le parecía bastante con esa melena y la cara cuadrada y de tarta, consideró Ives.

El golpe de un destello dio en la espalda al energúmeno, haciéndolo trastabillar, pero giró y respondió. Su hechizo dio en la Saeta de Fuego, que flotaba sobre la cabeza de Gallant, y la escoba salió disparada hacia las nubes convertida en antorcha, girando en búmerang, pero sin planes de regresar a la hora del té, pues ardiendo con singular alegría se alejó en peonza y cayó sobre las copas de los árboles de la derecha, levantando un flamazo y diciendo abur pues el tren la dejaba atrás a gran velocidad. Fue seguida por la vista de Gallant, a quien llegó una lechuza dorada, aleteando.

El energúmeno iba a lanzarle otro hechizo, pero Emil le atizó de nuevo, derribándolo.

―_¡Esa me la dio Dumbledore!_ -gritó el Slytherin, rabioso- ¡Dumbledore, canalla!

Posiblemente le estaba tirando con _Desmaius_, pero al energúmeno hacían efecto como si le dieran patadas en los hoc músculos buccinadores, pues vencido, rebotaba acostado haciendo muecas, mientras Gallant no dejaba de repetirle el nombre del director al tirarle, por lo que se diría que el hechizo se llamaba ¡Dumbledore canalla!

―Yo haré el hechizo esta vez -aseguró Pansy, alejándose unos pasos con Ives.

―¿Lo manejas bien?

―No exactamente bien, pero…

Pansy tiró de Ives y saltaron del tren a ciento veinte kilómetros por hora.


	14. Encuadre muy íntimo con juegos

Aparecieron a dos metros de altura de un campo pedregoso y tranquilo, sin inercia, pero fue como dejarse caer de una escalera, por lo que rodaron levantando una polvareda.

Al ponerse de pie, estaban en el día soleado, cerca de una pendiente frondosa que arrojaba sombras sobre una antigua construcción en ruinas, desmenuzada por el tiempo, mostrado su silueta de ladrillos, dotada de arco y vestigios de una reja en una ventana baja, rodeada de escasa vegetación. Un brazo de tranquilo río se desplazaba, sobre un sendero pedregoso.

Mirando arriba, descubrieron que la sombra provenía de un elevado puente, que parecía romano por sus numerosos arcos de ladrillo desnudo, sorteando el cauce principal del río, siguiendo camino -a juzgar por la posición del Sol, hacia el sur.

Justo al ver el puente, vieron un tren pasar sobre él.

La cabina de conducción era amarilla-azul, seguida de vagones azul-gris cruzados por una línea roja horizontal, mostrando un rótulo donde se leía CrossCountry Trains. El tren de la Costa Este de Inglaterra.

―Es un tren de pasajeros -dictaminó Ives.

Pansy fue al modesto brazo de agua, al pie de aquella vetusta ruina que tenía facha de haber sido prisión medieval.

―Además de la pelos de Medusa, uno de los sujetos era muggle, el otro era mortífago -opinó, refrescándose la cara.

―Les echamos a perder alguna carga muy valiosa, creo -supuso Ives, de espaldas a Pansy, mirando la construcción dorada por el sol, que semejaba una torre lentamente desintegrada.

―La loca de los pelos medusa nos atacó -rebatió Pansy, quitándose el polvo de las manos-, nosotros no le hicimos nada.

―¿Y cómo estará tu amigo?

―¿Por qué le llamas "tu amigo"? -se extrañó ella, sacudiéndose las manos- Suena raro, como si lo relacionaras conmigo de otra forma. ¿Es candidato a la intoxicación por tus celos?

Ives ya no sabía si hizo aquello sólo para alejar a Pansy o por verla cariñosa con Draco.

―Su nombre se me escapa -aclaró el Hufflepuff-, nunca había reparado en él.

―Es Emil Gallant, de séptimo. Espero que esté bien. Ya no lo vi, pero como su prioridad es alcanzarnos dudo que se haya quedado en ese tren.

Ives comentó:

―No entiendo cómo logró ir detrás nuestro.

―No importa eso por ahora, creo yo, si seguimos alejándonos -ella se encogió de hombros, levantándose-. Deberíamos…

Ives le colocó un pañuelo bajo la barbilla, para que no le goteara el agua a la ropa.

Aquel era un gesto que nadie había tenido con Pansy. Su extrañeza se diluyó en lo grato del contacto, y en la pregunta amable del Hufflepuff:

―¿Te lastimaste?

―No, Ives -susurró-. Estoy bien, gracias, lindo.

Al Hufflepuff le agradó tocar a la Slytherin con esa ternura, y se guardaba el pañuelo cuando ella le preguntó:

―¿Qué sentirías si me pasara algo?

―¡No digas eso…! -protestó, alarmado y triste.

―¿Qué harías? -insistió Pansy, por el tono de voz de él; los ojos le brillaron.

―Haría una fiesta, embriagándome junto con los Gryffindor y regalando dulces a todos los niños del Valle de Godric. ¿Qué crees que haría, Parkinson?

_¡… Parkinson!,_ sonrió ella. Ives sólo una vez antes la había llamado por su apellido, como recriminación la primera vez que ella le dio besos en las orejas. Así que el apellido era para situaciones graves. Eso significaba que la idea de verla lastimada le fue terrible. Ella volteó a la torre, para ocultar su cara de felicidad. Posiblemente por el peligro pasado, preocupado por ella, él ya no le tenía miedo.

El Hufflepuff cambió la plática, preguntando para sacar alguna verdad:

―¿Gallant nos seguirá por salir de Hogwarts o te seguirá por falsificar un Sigilo?

―Los Sigilos en forma de cartas no existen -admitió ella, yendo a la torre en ruinas-. Un Sigilo verdadero es el sello de un ser espiritual. Pasé la idea al sello de dos almas. Se me ocurrió por los Pactos de Sangre hechiceriles. En ellos son una especie de Juramento Inquebrantable. En ti y en mí, es un pacto de amor. Eso será. Yo sé que lo firmarás cuando aceptes sin dudas, que me amas.

Cavendish asintió, admirado, cambiando la plática:

―Impostura de Documentos -afirmó-, un delito.

Llegaron al área de luz, fuera de la sombra del puente.

―Mi papá lo ha visto -añadió él, para molestarla-. Impostura de documentos, falsificación de personalidades, usurpación de profesiones... Capítulo Vigésimo del Código Penal.

En respuesta, Pansy volteó a él y se entrecruzó los dedos de ambas manos a la altura de las clavículas, colocando la punta de un pie en el suelo, mirando al cielo, teatral.

―¡Oh, entonces soy una prófuga de la justicia, oh, soy una criminal peligrosa, deberé pasar el resto de mi existencia huyendo por valles y campos comiendo raíces y robando leche de las vaquitas!

Ives rio por la magnitud de las maniobras de Pansy, sentándose al pie de la torre.

―¡Eres una Slytherin tan aparatosa…! ¡Si hay una Oscuridad de las Tinieblas, eres tú!

Pansy se apoyó los dedos de una mano abajo de las clavículas, señalando al cielo con el índice de la otra, haciendo voz de fábula moral, sin dejar de ver a las nubes.

―¡Es la historia de la fugitiva Pansy Parkinson, del Yukón, culpable de que le guste un chico a morir, al que hizo saber de toda forma posible que está loca por él, quien, indiferente criminal, no sólo no la acepta, sino que la envió al Inframundo! ¡Es tan criminal que se niega a aceptar que ella lo ama, pero eso sí, le ha visto la ropa interior dos veces! ¿Qué suerte correrá la pobre heroína? ¿Qué peligros deberá enfrentar antes que la acepte el Envenenador del Intestino?

Ives reía, moviendo la cabeza.

―Pansy, esto empezó porque dijiste que Dumbledore nos casaría en su despacho.

―¡Empezó porque me besaste -adelantó la cara, señalándose, retadora-, a mí, una chicuela ignorante de la vida!

―Chicuela ignorantuela.

El rostro de ella se iluminó por una idea. Lo señaló, encantada.

―¡... o porque descubrieron que intoxicaste a esos cuatro...!

―¿Eh? -Ives no se lo esperaba.

―¡La verdad debe ser más simple! -captó ella- ¡No nospersiguen_, _no me persiguen, _te _persiguen porque descubrieron que soltaste el estómago de cuatro alumnos destacados, que por tu culpa en vez de salir en el Anuario, saldrán en los Anales...! Por el Slytherin no se van a preocupar, ¡ah, pero por los Dumbledóreans, sí! -soltó una risa, sin dejar de señalarlo, saltando de gusto- ¡Ése fue tu error! ¡En vez de dejarte bulear por los favoritos, cometiste el crimen de desquitarte de ellos!

Ella se cruzó de brazos, moviendo lentamente los dedos de una mano remedando a Snape, e hizo voz grave y lenta, alzando una ceja:

―Dígame, señor Cavendish, ¿quién tuvo acceso a los registros de talla y peso de los jugadores de quiddtich? ¿Quiénes llevaron el caldero que trajeron de la cocina? ¿Quién de ellos tenía motivos para desquitarse de los Gryffindor y de alguien a quien la señorita Parkinson mostraba simpatía, tomando en cuenta que usted en el _Daily Prophet_ declaró amarla_, _es decir, a qué alumno veía usted como a un intruso, teniendo móvil para convertirlo en poponauta? ¿Quién, dígame?

Pansy se colocó las manos en la cintura, inclinándose hacia él, balanceándose y mostrándole la lengua.

―¡Ah-ha-ha-há! ¡Intoxicación por doo-sis! ¡Snape te va a descubri-ir!

Ante un pasmado Ives, que se levantó y caminó atrás paso a paso, sin dejar de verla, ella lo siguió, señalándolo, deleitada:

―Digamos que a Snape los Gryffindor no le dolerán, pero no tendrá el mínimo interés en encubrirte. Y peor, será con… _¡Malfoy…!_ ¡El posible Elegido de Slytherin! ¡De quien se dice es mi novio secreto o que soy su… sombra! ¿Quién iba a estar celoso de él y con eso tener motivos para eliminarlo?

_Cuánto me gustaría odiarla cuando me habla así, _pensó Ives, retrocediendo.

―Ya veo -él la puso en duda, para ganar tiempo-, es decir, que actué por celos meramente. Por venganza meramente. Un delincuente juvenil, en suma.

―¡Sí, porque metiste a varios en tu caldero de venganza, también a mí, perjudicándome con tus malas intenciones!

Pansy, sonriente, le tocaba la nariz con la punta de un dedo, cual boxeador abofetea la pera.

―¡Niégalo! Con los Gryffindor tenías, ¿para qué metiste a Draco? Por celos.O contra mí, pues seguro pensaste hufflepuffianamente y creíste que como lo aprecio, me dolería mucho. Olvidaste que soy Slytherin y que Draco sólo me importa como aliado.

―Uno que ya perdiste -soltó él, para cubrir su retirada-, porque tú y yo nos besamos frente a Slytherin. Malfoy no creerá que desconocías mis motivos, a través de la pipeta del suero le dirán que te vieron yendo a mi mesa, pensará que me felicitaste. Hoy debe quererte mucho por haberlo cambiado por un Tejón.

―Oh, no, yo me daba cuenta de sus miradas burlonas a sus amigos porque me mostraba interesada en su salud. Draco es un pagado de sí mismo. En cuanto a ser aliados eso se ha hecho humo, pero… Tú me necesitas, ¡me necesitas, Mr. Cavendish! -chasqueó los dedos, señalándolo; llegaron a la torre- Deberás casarte conmigo para que te lleve de comer a la Correccional Mágica y te rasque detrás de las orejas de conejo, también para que cuando te enjuicien encadenado hasta el dedo gordo del pie siniestro yo declare que eres inocente, pues sé cuánto te buleaban los Gryffindor por quererme, al grado que uno invadió mis miles de hectáreas de bosque privado. Valdré mi peso en oro cuando declare que con Malfoy tuviste un motivo comprensible, ya que me amas. Sólo yo estaré contigo porque, culpable o inocente, las demás casas dirán: "Ives está enamorado de una Slytherin, no hay que hablarle, está contaminado".

Ives pisó una piedra suelta de la vieja construcción y cayó sentado en la tierra. Pansy se colocó en cuatro manos de cara a él y le plantó un beso sonoro en los labios que, a pesar de sí mismo, Ives le devolvió con necesidad de sentir otra vez su boca aterciopelada y de respirar el aroma dulce de la Slytherin. Estaba aficionándose a besar a Pansy Parkinson y deseaba que ella no lo supiera, pero, ¿cómo no se iba a enterar, si él comenzaba a ver sus facciones con mayor gozo?

―Lo vas a hacer, lo vas a hacer -afirmó la Slytherin, dándole pequeños besos, mirándolo de cerca-, porque te conviene mi testimonio, el mío, el de tu novia, Pansy, la hija única y malcriada de los Parkinson de Norfolk, de los Veintiocho Sagrados, mientras que tú solamente eres el quincuagésimo Duque de No-Where.

La leve sombra que lanzaba el puente, los cubrió. Pansy cerró los ojos, sonriendo y adelantando los labios. Ives se hizo adelante y le dio un beso largo, respirando el aroma acaramelado de la Slytherin. Cada beso era idéntica emoción. ¿Cuándo se curaría y cómo?

Un nuevo tren cruzó, haciendo vibrar el puente y lanzando destellos metálicos.

―Deberíamos subir -opinó Ives.

―Deberíamos -coincidió Pansy, viéndolo a los labios, cerca. Las pestañas de la Slytherin lo hipnotizaron

―Deberíamos.

Se causaron una vibración mutua en los labios, provocando que se besaran de nuevo. Ives la abrazó y Pansy lo tomó de los hombros. El rio corría liberando un canto alegre.

Al tercer intento, Ives logró ponerse en pie, dando la mano a Pansy.

Subieron hacia el puente ferroviario, que saltaba sobre el gran río. Al llegar arriba, se dirigieron a la puerta de la primera de varias residencias, donde se enterarían que la población se llamaba Berwick-upon-Tweed.

Ives continuó su primera idea, fingiendo que no le importaba lo dicho por Pansy.

―... luego encontramos unos seres de muy mala leche. A menos que los aurores se duchen con carroña, dudo que sean aurores. Deben ser los que dices, mortífagos. La pregunta es, ¿por qué nos atacaron en el vagón?

―¿Además de la dientes de piraña? Dijeron que lastimamos a la cosa Nagini. Debió ser eso que se fue por los rieles después de la loca. Yo creo que iba escondida en una caja grande, o... ¿será por esto? -recordó.

Ella le mostró un objeto que guardaba en la túnica.

―Salió de una de las cajas cuando se fue por el agujero -explicó ella.

Era una figura geométrica en forma de pirámide, de tres caras y base.

―Es un tetraedro -dictaminó Ives-. ¿Por qué lo tomaste?

―Creí que era un regalo que venía con el helado -se encogió de hombros.

El objeto, pesado, en cada una de sus cuatro caras mostraba relieves de formas geométricas, con letras en un alfabeto desconocido.

Aquello cambió la primera intención de Ives, de alejarse de Hogwarts para dedicarse a la reflexión (y escapar de la Slytherin), pues aunque por principio se percataba que ella se salió con la suya de seguir juntos, igualmente cierto era que él no deseaba dejarla atrás. No obstante, ahora experimentó la necesidad de cuidar a sus amigos en el colegio por medio de saber qué era ese objeto. Atacados Pansy y él, aquellos individuos podían atacar a cualquier alumno. Buen Hufflepuff, no se planteó una misión, sino ayudar a otros a que ellos resolvieran el misterio, para lo cual tenía un as bajo la manga, no muy lejos de ahí.

Pansy, más sencillo, su mayor motivación fue considerar que si llevaban algo bueno al regreso a Hogwarts, evitarían el bodrio de la reprimenda.

Habían salido del colegio sin útiles escolares, pero cargaban las pequeñas libretas _Whizz Hard Diary_.

Cuando salieron de Berwick, con la orientación que les dio un matrimonio muggle del poblado (que les dio de comer, así como un mapa y provisiones para el camino), empezaron unos pequeños _Diarios de Viaje_ como los ingleses del siglo 17. Mejor todavía, descubrieron que si hablaban cerca de la página, sus frases se convertían en escritos. Ives halló que podía tomar imágenes apuntando con el Diario y dándole una pequeña sacudida, logrando modificar la perspectiva medianamente.

―Comprobemos a qué distancia estamos de Hogwarts -opinó Pansy, casi leyendo la mente de Cavendish sobre indagar un poco-. De estar cerca, regresamos lo más posiboe en tren y avisamos. De estar muy lejos, veamos qué podemos averiguar y dejamos que Emil nos alcance, porque dudo que solos logremos hacer el hechizo para volver a Hogwarts. Tal vez deberemos seguir huyendo, queridísimo mío.

_Anotaciones de los viajeros con imágenes de la locación:_

.


	15. Scii-Fi

**C**ruzaban Berwick-upon-Tweed en bicicleta, hacia la salida. En el poblado, un matrimonio muy amable, los Barret, les dio agua, alimentos y un mapa de la ruta del tren de la Costa Este, con lo cual se dieron cuenta de dónde estaban.

Se habían alejado de la vía del tren. Pedaleaban en el par de bicicletas que los Barret les ofreció en préstamo, mismas que los chicos se comprometieron a dejarlas en la estación de tren de Berwick a nombre de sus propietarios, ya que la estación del _railway_ se hallaba saltando el río Tweed.

―La siguiente estación ferroviaria es Alnmouth, a 70 kilómetros de distancia (44.5 millas) -se había dado cuenta Pansy, al ver el mapa en casa de los Barret.

Haciendo un sacrificio que al final no le fue tan grave, Pansy aprendió rápido de Ives la técnica de andar en bicicleta. Además le parecieron agradables en sus contornos. Era un par de Pashley, clásicas inglesas, con canastilla al frente. Se despidieron del matrimonio, Pansy correcta, Cavendish todo simpatía, y yendo entre las casas él montaba una blanca y como si fuera hecha para ella, Pansy conducía una verde.

Iban sobre Riverside Road, para tratar de cruzar sobre el viaducto o sobre el puente viejo por encima del río.

La instrucción en lo muggle de las películas vistas por Ives, lo llevó a decir a Pansy.

―Las distancias son mucho mayores que en casa -le aclaró-. Aquí no hay atajos, ni Red Flu, ni nada. Lo vimos en Historia Muggle, pero créeme, la realidad muggle es mucho más complicada

En esta zona de Northumberland, el clima era agradable. Berwick había sido el puerto más próspero de Europa allá por el siglo XI.

Ives consiguió que un conductor los pasara por el viaducto para sortear el río Tweed. Yendo en la parte de atrás de la camioneta, Pansy encontró comestible una paleta de caramelo, que tenía en la boca, sentada al analizar el mapa y sumando las distancias en el _Diary:_

―Estamos a 57 kilómetros al sur de Edimburgo, lo que significa a 382 kilómetros de Hogwarts, ubicada al Oeste de Inverness, Escocia.

―¡Vaya! -él se cubrió el sol con la mano- ¿Algo más cerca?

Ella se quitó la paleta de la boca, pensativa.

―Casi diría que yendo sobre la vía del tren, en una línea recta, en verdad iremos en un círculo -envolvió el palito en el envoltorio y se lo guardó-. Estamos a 485 kilómetros de Londres. No obstante, si llegáramos allá, estaríamos más cerca de Hogwarts que nunca.

―Sería mejor regresar sobre nuestros pasos; son casi cien kilómetros menos.

El paisaje de casas quedaba atrás al cruzar rápidamente el viaducto, y el ancho río Tweed corría bajo ellos; se alcanzaba a ver lo que parecía otro puente, de ladrillo, antiguo, que en realidad eran los restos del acueducto romano cuando la localidad se llamaba Berwicke.

―No lo sugiero, amor mío -Pansy olisqueó una manzana, que al ser muggle, no se atrevió a morder-. Emil debe venir por este camino, regresar sería encontrarnos con él.

Cruzaban sobre el río Tweed. Apoyada en el auto, a la luz de la tarde, Pansy miraba fascinada el estuario. Cavendish la contemplaba, silencioso: su cabello al viento, sus labios rojos por la paleta y sus ojos admirados.

Sortearon el río. Ives pidió al conductor que los bajara ahí, en la calle Terrance Parade, pues miró una zona boscosa.

Volvieron a pedalear.

―Bordearemos el Tweed y siguiendo recto, al volver a encontrar las vías del tren, giraremos a la derecha y llegaremos la estación.

―¿Cuánto nos tomará? -preguntó Pansy, viendo al cielo claro- No está mal andar en bicicleta.

―No sé medir el tiempo en este vehículo -sonrió-, pero si la estación está a cuatro kilómetros y vamos a cuatro kilómetros por hora, llegaremos en una hora. Un poco más. Quiero hacer un alto en el cajero automático.

―¿Eso qué es? -Pansy se intrigó.

―¿El cajero? Es el funcionario de una sucursal de Gringotts en tierra muggle. Como su nombre indica, trabaja en caja y aparece automáticamente. Es un cajero automático.

―¿No se supone que Gringotts no tiene sucursales?

―Los de cuentas grandes manejamos información exclusiva -respondió él, teatralmente, remedando a alguna de las amigas de Pansy-. La fama está en casa matriz, pero por favor, a los clientes preferentes, la firma no nos puede desatender. Ejem.

―¿Dónde está ese cajero, presuntuoso?

―Hay qué invocarlo, pero estamos demasiado a la vista, será mejor hacerlo más avanzado el camino, por eso necesitamos llegar a los árboles.

Siguieron pedaleando alegremente contra el marco de otras casas de doble tejado en esta zona ribereña, el río a la izquierda y calles muy tranquilas a la derecha.

―Slytherin -la miró Ives-, ¿te he dicho que eres preciosa?

―Ya no me lo habías dicho, amor mío.

―Bien, pues eres preciosa.

Ella le sonrió.

A él le vino a la mente:

―¡Pansy, tú saliste de Hogwarts sin más! Déjame absorber los gastos. ¡Yo salí preparado para encontrarme con _El candidato de Manchuria!_

―¿Con quién?

―Oh, lejos, muy lejos.

―Gracias, lindo -le sonrió-, pero traigo galeones y un poco de oro. Los puedo cambiar en el cajero.

―¿Cómo, si vienes directamente de Hogwarts? ¿En la escuela cargas galeones?

―¡Sin falta, y oro! ¿Tú no?

―No, ¿para qué? -se encogió de hombros- No gastas nada, estás en un ambiente de condiciones seguras.

―¿Y si sufrimos un ataque sorpresa? ¿Si cae un meteorito? ¿Si se declara un súbito estado de guerra? ¿Si hay un colapso bancario?

―No sé cómo no lo pensé -asintió.

Unos kilómetros atrás, la penumbra del puente cubría las ruinas de la prisión, cuando llegó Emil Gallant, a pie como quien termina la maratón sólo para que no se diga que se asustó.

En el tren, apenas logró ver a Pansy hacer el hechizo al saltar al aire con Cavendish, él a su vez saltó al mortífago desorientado, seguido por la lechuza y volvió a sujetarse del remanente.

Sólo que eran tan malos para hacer el hechizo de Aparición, que el remanente era muy impreciso. Él había salido sobre esa vía y la siguió al no tener mejores opciones. Desconocía todo sobre líneas ferroviarias, pero él venía de un ferrocarril y siguió otro. Acertó sin querer, porque no estaban en la misma ruta del anterior. Pansy había pensado decididamente en un tren al saltar y junto con Cavendish salió a otro, aunque a varios cientos de metros de distancia. Emil salió todavía más atrás y al Este.

_Con razón para hacer esto hay que tener licencia, _refunfuñaba Emil. El Slytherin apareció paralelo a la vía. No tenía más certeza que ver el camino de hierro y se aferró a eso. Así que, andando, vio la estación del tren de Berwick y al bajar por la pendiente que el tren sorteaba en aquel puente, se encontró justo del otro lado del río donde estuvieron sus fugitivos.

Él ignoraba eso; sólo se propuso seguir la vía. Por suerte, una barcaza privada lo ayudó a cruzar el Tweed. La lechuza descansaba en su hombro derecho.

La Saeta de Fuego era trizas humeantes, se lamentó. Habría sido sencillo sobrevolar y caerles, en vez de este lío de ir a pie en un medio descampado.

Rumiando, llegó a la desgastada prisión, donde, fatigado y acalorado, se dejó caer como tabla en el brazo de agua para beber y refrescarse. Ahí tuvo una pista: desde su posición de submarino que asoma el periscopio, encontró huellas frescas de pisadas juveniles. A juzgar por el calzado, eran de chica y chico. Con probabilidad, ellos.

Se lavó la cara y bebió, intentando comprender de dónde salieron aquellos tipejos del tren. Primera vez que veía directamente a un mortífago, pero no resultaba difícil identificarlos, basado en historias caseras, el _Daily_ y las lecciones de Historia.

Se levantó, chorreante, y pensó en seguir la orilla de la corriente, sabedor que las poblaciones se levantan cerca de donde hay agua. Mas no creyó que la consentida Pansy Parkinson quisiera seguir ese camino difícil y menos, que el Hufflepuff flechado quisiera llevarla por esa zona. Le buscaría lo más cómodo. No dudó que si ella se cansaba, el Hufflepuff la cargaría, lo que interesaba al Prefecto Supernumerario porque de ese modo, ellos marcharían más lento. Le fue obvio que, llevando libras esterlinas, Cavendish llevaría a Pansy en tren. En eso le asaltó la duda de si a Dumbledore se la habría ocurrido darle divisas, y revisando la alforja, para su alivio encontró que llevaba galeones y libras. No muchas, pero decentemente. Dejando que la lechuza se bañara, se levantó, empapado y preguntándose: si los fugitivos estuvieron aquí mismo, ¿a dónde irían? En esa decisión debería haber un sentido práctico Hufflepuff, por lo cual consideró que Cavendish sería la parte sensata de la pareja de infractores de la Ley y no usarían magia, pues además de estar penalizado, si los mortífagos andaban cerca, la magia les permitía localizarlos.

Gallant concluyó que debieron seguir a pie. El humo de chimeneas cerca del puente, al que había que llegar subiendo la ladera, le fue lógico como meta.

Así fue como llegó a la misma casa a la que Pansy e Ives y en la puerta habló con los Barret, que emocionados le preguntaron por la hermosa lechuza, por el uniforme del colegio, no le preguntaron por qué estaba empapado como si viniera del Caribe y le hablaron de sus amigos, que habían salido hacía dos horas hacia la estación. A Emil le agradó el acento escocés del matrimonio. Era característico de Berwick, en la frontera con Escocia. Gallant no era sangre pura, tenía un tío mestizo, animago, que vivía en Inverness. En la conversación los Barret le explicaron que no pudieron llevarlos porque el auto familiar estaba descompuesto ¡y era una pena la otra bicicleta fuera de su nieto, que llegaba hoy!, se apenaron. Al cabo de escuchar de Emil que todos eran parte de un paseo juvenil y volvían a casa, pero él, como podía verse, iba un poco atrasado, los Barret decidieron llamar a uno de sus hijos para que llevara al pobre muchacho en automóvil. Muy corteses se ofrecieron a llevarlo. Emil estaba de plácemes: así podría recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Les agradeció. Emil se alejaba en el auto con la familia, cuando los esposos se dijeron:

―Un poco raros estos simpáticos estudiantes, ¿eh, querida?

―Un poco, querido… La chica y éste tienen aire de vampirillos.

Antes de abordar, Emil decidió que debía enviar a la lechuza hacia Hogwarts. Se había preparado comprándose una _Whizz Hard Diary_ por su función de cámara para ilustrar el reporte. La adosó a la lechuza enseñándola a moverse para tomar la imagen y al volver, la detalló y agregó peticiones (medicina de urgencias, consideró, por si alguno de esos tontos se despartía si volvían a desaparecer), en un mensaje que adosó a la pata del ave, haciéndole volar. La vio alejarse. Estando a más de 300 kilómetros de Hogwarts, llegaría en un día tiempo lechuzo. _A 100 dumbledors por hora _-se dijo, para animarse.

Tuvo el inconveniente de que debieron detenerse a cambiar una rueda. Para Emil el método fue complicadísimo de ver, por lo que usando sus provisiones de comunicación, escribió otro reporte para Dumbledore y Snape -espiado por una niña de tres años, hija de los esposos, a la que vio con recelo al escribir, preguntándose si sería espía- dando un título adecuado a la gravedad de su misión: _Reporte de Inteligencia Basilisco-Omega-Persecución-Sumaria-Prófugos Estudiantiles._

Pansy e Ives iban a pie hacia la zona boscosa, llevando las bicicletas.

―Ahora que lo pienso, el Sigilo no tiene firmas -Ives cayó en cuenta-, es un papel en blanco sin validez.

―¡A que sí tiene validez! -asintió Pansy vehemente- ¡Tiene una firma, es legal ante un juez, diré que el Feliz Novio abandonó a la Novia huyendo de sus obligaciones!

―¡No es cierto! -sonrió.

Pansy sacó el Sigilo de su túnica, pero al entregárselo supo que había cometido un error.

Ives revisó el documento, riendo. La había hecho despotricar para que le mostrara el papel.

―¡No me digas! -asintió él- ¿Y tú no hiciste _nada? _¡Firmaste el documento falso, no dudo ni tantito que fue delante de Dumbledore para confundirlo! ¡Así que es el mejor testigo de tu culpa de querer hacer pasar un papel falso como verdadero! ¡Es el motivo para perseguirte! ¡Tu firma!

Pansy caminaba con una sonrisa algo torcida. Se había preguntado cuándo Ives se daría cuenta de esa otra posibilidad, de que ella sí había firmado y con eso mostrado su decisión de hacer trampa.

No se defendió. Le gustó que Ives la acosara. El Hufflepuff siguió, mostrándole la rúbrica, andando a saltos:

―¡Tu firma, tu firma, Maata Haari!

―¿Mata a Harry? -ella frunció el ceño, viéndolo de reojo- Ay, Ives, estás empezando a espantarme, en serio, en ocasiones hablas de cosas tan saturadas de belladona...

―¡Si quieres salir de ésa, lo mejor será que rompas el papel! -se lo devolvió, festejando.

―No -la Slytherin revisó su firma, guardándoselo de nuevo.

―¿Por?

―Lo he dicho -se encogió de hombros.

Era una pequeña bajada boscosa. Berwick conservaba parte del paisaje medieval y ocultándose bien junto con Pansy, tomó la varita e invocó:

―_¡Collectarius Autómaton!_

Un negro agujero se abrió en el suelo, elevándose un círculo de mármol negro, con espacio para los clientes frente a una taquilla enrejada, duende en su interior.

―¿Cómo yo no tengo este servicio en Gringotts? -protestó Pansy, entrando con él al círculo de mármol, mirando atrás entre la maleza para comprobar que no los veían.

―Debes tener la Cuenta Duende Plus -sacó sus documentos-, privilegio de los Barones de Little Hangleton.

―Chocante.

―Cajero Automático de Gringotts en Berwickshire -saludó el duende-. ¿En qué puedo servirles?

Pansy miró alrededor. El día se oscureció, como si los tres se hallaran dentro de una caja de cristal polarizado.

―Necesito a un Asesor Especializado -ordenó Ives, mostrando sus identificaciones al cajero.

El duende las comprobó y, asintiendo, junto con los alumnos de Hogwarts descendió, igual a un ascensor.

Pansy observó, en la oscuridad del subsuelo, como si éste fuera un espacio vacío y negro -aunque la falta de referencias no le dejaba saber a qué distancia-, una infinidad de túneles verticales en todas direcciones, cientos de miles o más, transparentes e iluminados, donde subían y bajaban otros cajeros, más claros si estaban más cerca, delgadas líneas si más lejos, unas minúsculas.

―Son los cajeros automáticos de Inglaterra -comentó Ives, también contemplando el paisaje-. Los de las siguientes estaciones del tren y los que se hallan a cientos de kilómetros, en ciudades. Los duendes han hecho un trabajo admirable.

La distancia hacia arriba, crecía. Pansy iba a preguntarle a qué profundidad iban cuando un retumbo y sacudida iluminó una amplia sala rectangular de madera barnizada, con un librero que daba la vuelta a las paredes, llenos de libros contables, con alfombra, una silla tamaño niño pequeño y un sofá grande, de terciopelo rojo. Del cajero, ni sus luces. Arriba sólo estaba el techo con un enorme candelabro. Los muebles daban aspecto de deteriorados.

Un duende de levita entró por la puerta.

―Es un placer atenderlo, Barón Cavendish, si usted y su digna esposa me honran tomando asiento...

El duende ocupó la silla baja, los alumnos el sofá e Ives dio un leve codazo a Pansy, haciéndola sonreír cuando le dijo:

―Aprende a tratarme, bellaca.

El Asesor, que como los de su especie no entendía los millones de detalles de la expresión no-duende, optaba por atender sus negocios. Los cajeros automáticos, sabedores de las mil y una posibilidades que podían llevar a sus clientes a la red ferroviaria inglesa, todavía menos que los de casa matriz hacían preguntas, ni pasaban información a autoridades. Se dedicaban a lo suyo.

―He venido a hacer una consulta -explicó Ives, con aire de entendido- al respecto de un objeto que me interesa comercializar. Necesito su asesoría inmediata.

―Estoy a sus órdenes, Barón Cavendish.

Pansy mostró el tetraedro labrado. El duende lo analizó, sin tocarlo, asintiendo y murmurando, hasta que dictaminó con aire de entendido:

―Es un _Thetrionen_.

―¿Cómo dijo?

―Es un _Thetrionen _o Tetraedro Mágico.

Silencio.

―¿Y sirve para..?

―Oh, discúlpeme, consideré que lo sabía, Barón Cavendish, ya que la posesión de un _Thetrionen _implica la posesión de un tesoro. Por supuesto, un _Thetrionen _es una cerradura mágica.

―¿La cerradura… de _la puerta _de un tesoro? -aventuró Ives.

―Efectivamente. Supongo que el interés de su pieza radica en constituir una antigüedad. Una curiosidad, ya que usted no es dueño de un tesoro de _esa_ naturaleza.

Pensando que una cerradura está en una puerta….

―¿Cerradura? -se intrigó Pansy- ¿No será más bien la _llave_ del tesoro?

―Excelente observación, Señora Baronesa Cavendish -asintió el duende, que era de quienes no saben distinguir las edades de los humanos, pensando que hay altos y tamaño duende-. El Tetraedro es la cerradura, la llave es quien tiene la cerradura.

―Explíquenos, por favor -pidió Ives.

―Con gusto, Barón Cavendish. El dueño de un tesoro esconde éste en una bóveda o en un sitio encantado. Llama a un sirviente, que en la bóveda debe sostener el Tetraedro por la base y mirar una de sus caras. Eso crea una instantánea del lugar, que queda grabada en esa cara del Tetraedro.

«Quien grabó la primera instantánea entrega el Tetraedro a otro sirviente, este en un sitio lejano. Él observa la siguiente cara del objeto, grabando la segunda instantánea. Este segundo va con un tercero, quien repite la operación en otro lugar lejano. Cada cara grabada del _Thetrionen _es una vuelta de llave, lo cual la configura como una cerradura.

―¿Y para abrir la puerta, se deben ver las caras del objeto de nuevo?

―¡Exacto, Barón Cavendish! -el duende se alegró- Como en toda cerradura, usted pone llave girando en un sentido y la quita haciendo el movimiento en sentido inverso. Para abrir, va de atrás hacia adelante. Tres caras tiene el Tetraedro, tres sitios para abrir. En cada lugar existe un objeto mágico que se llevan frente a la puerta, y se entra. Los desplazamientos físicos y la recolección de los objetos, es la combinación particular de cada cerradura.

―Veo una debilidad -comentó Pansy, suspicaz-. Los sirvientes conocen los sitios y los objetos. ¿Qué les impide reunirse y traicionar al dueño del tesoro?

―Ciertísimo, razón por la que, digna Baronesa Cavendish, el propietario del tesoro, que al final recibe de regreso el Tetraedro, elimina a los tres sirvientes.

―¿Cómo...? -Cavendish parpadeó ante la brutal conclusión.

―Por esas razones, muy digno Barón Cavendish, es que generalmente un _Thetrionen _es un objeto mágico de Artes Oscuras. Conlleva ambición y secrecía en desdén de la vida. Por eso dije que usted no era propietario de _esa_ clase de tesoro.

«Finalmente, oh mi Lord, mi Lady, estos objetos cuando tienen utilidad son causa de hechos desagradables, por lo cual los _Thetrionen_ terminan perdidos y las bóvedas, vacías. Quien no tenga idea de dónde está la bóveda, para localizarla debería ver las caras del objeto y mediante ello obtener las visiones correspondientes, pero no cualquiera puede. Si no se es uno de los tres sirvientes o el propietario, debería tener algún tipo de relación de sangre o mágica con alguno de ellos.»

―Ya vimos las caras, sin resultado -dijo Ives

―Les preguntaría si lo han hecho del modo indicado.

―¿Cuál es? -preguntó Pansy, intrigada.

―Hay que colocar el _Thetrionen _sobre la palma de la mano izquierda y con la derecha, girarlo sobre la base. Mirar así cada una de las tres caras. Si hay conexión, en alguna cara la primera visión aparecerá. Las demás visiones se obtienen girando a la izquierda de esa instantánea. Eso porque, para abrir una puerta, primero la llave debe estar en la cerradura -meciéndose, soltó breves gruñidos y chasquidos, que quizá eran la risa duende.

Ives se colocó el objeto en la palma izquierda, girándolo sucesivamente con la derecha para tener la primera visión o giro de llave. Negó con la cabeza. Le siguió Pansy, quien respondió:

―Nada.

―El resultado era el esperado -afirmó el duende-. El 99% de los _Thetrionen _son curiosidades. En el mejor de los casos abren puertas de bóvedas vacías. Su valor es artístico. Sus Baronías ya habrán admirado el cincelado del objeto, que es de bronce. Barón Cavendish, Baronesa de Cavendish, dado que desean comercializar esta pieza, Gringotts por mi conducto puede ofrecerle una suma muy razonable, es una pieza de arte -sus ojos brillaron-, con lo cual le aseguro que su Luna de Miel con la Baronesa se volverá más placentera. Gringotts puede ofrecerle la cantidad muy razonable de...

Al tomar de nuevo el ascensor (declinada la oferta del duende), Pansy e Ives veían hacia arriba, reflexionando. Se dijeron que debían abordar el tren, por lo menos para pensar.

Ives supo manejarse en la estación gracias a su cultura fílmica, de manera que al lado de Pansy -quien luego de dejar las bicicletas y nombres de los dueños, con encargados de la estación-, hizo una larga fila en taquilla, donde compró dos boletos con libras esterlinas, hacia Newcastle, a tres estaciones de distancia.

―El siguiente tren sale en cinco minutos, a las 16:47 -comentó Cavendish, llevando a Pansy de la mano entre los pasajeros-, Gallant no debe estar muy lejos, alejémonos lo más posible para pensar, no tenemos qué llegar hasta Newcastle, pero debemos hablar, aunque creo que una opción es simplemente deshacernos del objeto y volver a Hogwarts... ¿Qué te sucede? Estás calladísma desde hace rato.

Pansy no respondió.

Ives supuso que ya se lo diría, así que abordaron el tren de la línea CrossCountry.

Buscaron sus asientos en el penúltimo vagón, rodeados de personas con maletas, que caminaban, se acomodaban o colocaban su equipaje en los compartimientos.

No vieron que también Emil Gallant llegó al andén, corriendo entre multitud de pasajeros, boleto en mano y abordando el primer vagón, al minuto exacto en que arrancó el tren.

_Mapa de Emil de la persecución e imágenes de las bicicletas:_

.


	16. Expreso de Oriente

El tren de cabina amarilla y vino, que tiraba de cuatro vagones gris claro con las puertas destacadas en tono rosa, iba entre casas.

El pasillo central dividía las dos hileras de dos asientos cada; asientos forrados de terciopelo color vino ocupados por animados pasajeros y otros que se dedicaban a leer. 

Ives dejó a Pansy del lado de la ventanilla, y la Slytherin miraba el paisaje correr, meditabunda.

Cavendish analizó:

―No veo muchas opciones con el objeto, Pansy. Como nos dijo el duende, nadie podrá abrir la cerradura, porque no se pueden ver las instantáneas.

Silencio.

Por su continuado callar, Ives creyó que Pansy estaría preocupada. Pensó que la mejor forma de ayudarla era dándole más tiempo. Miró por la ventanilla.

Al cabo de un rato, le dijo.

―¡Mira, Pansy, estamos sobre el puente ferroviario!

Oyéndose comentarios admirados de otros pasajeros, la Slytherin pareció ver por primera vez por la ventanilla. En efecto, estaban sobre el puente, atravesando el río Tweed. Una figura clara y minúscula, abajo a lo lejos, se revelaba como la prisión medieval por donde pasaron.

―Entre las casas de aquel lado -opinó Ives, señalando a la otra hilera de ventanillas-, debe estar la de los Barret. Qué agradables personas.

El río quedó atrás, reemplazado por otras casas y calles.

De pronto, Pansy comentó:

―Yo sí pude ver en el Tetraedro, Ives.

El Hufflepuff primero no supo qué decir, hasta que quiso confirmar.

―¿Tú... viste? -preguntó, azorado- ¿Viste alguna instantánea?

―¿Tú de veras no hallaste nada?

―Nada.

Ella se reclinó en el asiento, apoyando las palmas en el asiento, viendo bajo, con aspecto un poco abochornado o resignado.

―Cuando me puse el Tetraedro en la palma tuve una visión -aclaró-. Debe ser la primera ciudad, el primer giro de llave. Es un lugar en ruinas. Tiene un muro alto de donde nacen arcos elevados, agudos, junto a un cementerio muggle, de esos que tienen esas figuras que llaman cruces. Oí una voz de varón que dijo, en susurro: _¡Saint Mary's Abbey…!_

Cavendish estaba perplejo:

―Es una gran coincidencia...

―O tal vez no. En eso estuve pensando desde que dejamos la sucursal.

―¿A qué te refieres?

―El dueño del objeto mágico era o es muy poderoso, sospecho que un Slytherin. Pensaría que por ese lazo logré la visión, pero sería muy fácil respuesta. De ser así cualquier Slytherin abriría cualquier cerradura. Hay más de fondo, para mí.

―¿Qué sería?

―El duende dijo que los Tetraedros se pueden leer si hay un lazo importante con quienes los usaron. Tal vez yo sea familiar de alguno de los sirvientes. "Sirvientes" puede significar "mortífagos". Algún familiar mío fue un mortífago de los que echó llave a la cerradura. ¿O será el propietario de la bóveda?

―¿Conoces algún familiar tuyo que lo fuera?

―No, a ninguno, te digo la verdad -giró a él y le posó una palma en la mejilla-, ¡no vayas a correr de mí porque sospeches que te quiero convertir en uno de ellos o porque te asustes, lindo!

―Pansy…

―Temía decírtelo. Hemos estado tan bien, hasta anduvimos en bicicleta y sucede esto…

Ives la abrazó, apoyando una mejilla en la cabeza de la Slytherin.

―No desconfío de ti, Pansy.

Ella se recargó en el tórax de él, ceñuda, rodeándolo con un brazo. Estuvieron un rato sin hablar, escuchado el murmullo de los pasajeros, al lado del paisaje de construcciones y zonas verdes, en carrera por la ancha ventanilla.

―¿Por qué los míos siempre terminan relacionados con estos asuntos? -se preguntó ella-. No sé qué hacer.

El Hufflepuff lo consideró. Pansy lo abrazó más.

―¿Qué estará sucediendo? -aventuró Ives- Nos siguieron por lo de la cosa Nagini, pero nunca hablaron de una cerradura. Posiblemente la estén buscando con lo que cayó a las vías. Por otra parte, de no encontrarla, pueden suponer que la tenemos, pero no habría necesidad de seguirnos, sino esperarnos en ese sitio.. ¿cómo dijiste que se llama? ¿La Abadía de Santa María? ¿No viste la ciudad, verdad? Aun así podríamos tratar de conocer la relación de este asunto contigo. Aunque donde esté, siendo sinceros, tenemos pocas posibilidades si nos enfrentamos a un grupo de mortífagos o al dueño.

―Hay otra posibilidad -consideró ella.

―¿Cuál?

-Que no lo sepan muchos. Aunque nos culpen, el error fue de ellos y deben estar asustados por la pérdida. ¿Cuántos eran? El muggle, la de los cabellos de Medusa y el mortífago grande. Nadie más. Dudo que alguno de ellos sea el dueño del tesoro... Yo diria que el dueño no lo sabe todavia. Aunque no sé si quiero saber qué ocurre, ¿tú qué piensas?

―Sólo veo dos caminos... creo que debes ver esto, pero muévete con discreción.

Ambos se acomodaron en sus asientos, resbalando. Al bajar, la tela blanca del respaldo mostró el rótulo _First Class__. _

Apenas asomaron sus ojos expectantes de tejón cachorro y cobra bebé, por la orilla de los siguientes lugares y cabezas de pasajeros.

―¡Es Gallant…! -advirtió Pansy.

En efecto, el Slytherin se acercaba, repasando cada lugar entre los pasajeros, que conversaban o leían revistas o miraban por las ventanillas.

Había llegado a tiempo. El siguiente destino era Alnmouth, a 70 kilómetros de distancia. Y las claraboyas del techo estaban firmemente cerradas.

Gallant estaba acalorado y gastó sus libras esterlinas en la estación. _Finalmente el avaro de Dumbledore no me dio mucho,_ se dijo.

Sistemático, compró asiento en el primer vagón y en el último, revisando también los intermedios. Lo hizo para evitarse preguntas. Sabía prácticamente nada de trenes, pero como Slytherin, no dudaba que hubiera aurores de vagones.

Unos asistentes en uniforme pasaban con bandejas ofreciendo bebidas a los pasajeros y otros, de uniforme más adusto, claramente cuidaban. Emil casi toma un vaso de líquido con hielo, pero decidió que no, al desconocer qué bebida sería.

Medía sus posibilidades, andando por los vagones. Consideró que a Ives podía intimidarlo con la amenaza de un hechizo, anulando con eso a Pansy. Aun así, se resistirían o de otra manera no habrían subido a este tren para seguirse alejando. _Que se resistan_, decidió, exasperado, sudado, mojado y vuelto a secar al aire libre; _peor para ellos. Me arriesgaré a dejarlos zarandeados._

Pasó al lado de los asientos de Pansy e Ives, vacíos.

Quedaba el último vagón. No había más, ahí estaban. En la puerta acristalada del cruce lentamente sacó la varita de la túnica. El paisaje de casas pasaba veloz por las ventanillas.

Al empujar la puerta y cruzar, sintió dos toques finos y firmes, cada uno presionándolo en cada mejilla.

Medio boquiabierto miró a un lado y a otro.

Muy serios, Ives y Pansy le hundían los carrillos con la punta de las varitas.

―Nu cumetun un urrur -les avisó Emil con dificultad, inmóvil, viendo a Pansy de reojo.

Grave, Pansy asintió a Ives, y bajaron la presión, pero le dejaron las varitas en las mejillas.

―No se equivoquen, chicos, bastantes problemas tienen ya -insistió Emil, con su varita apuntando el techo, sin moverse para evitar que le tiraran un hechizo-. ¿Por qué adoptan este papel de prófugos de la justicia?

―Yo debo resolver algunos temas -comentó Ives.

―Él me debe una firma -aseveró Pansy.

―Y ocurrió un imprevisto -completó Emil-, de eso nos hemos percatado cada uno. A menos que sean amigos de mortífagos creo que causaron un problema grave a varios de ellos. Una que tiene cabellos de escoba quedó hecha cisco. La vi sobre las vías cuando el tren terminó de pasarle por encima. Será una momia los próximos seis meses; solamente sus cabellos saldrán del yeso.

―No les causamos ningún problema -corrigió Pansy-. _Ellos _nos atacaron y al defendernos, _ellos_ hicieron el daño. También debiste ver a una cosa que se fue a los rieles detrás de la loca; yo creo que era una serpiente.

―No la vi, posiblemente quedó prensada. Tampoco tuve mucho tiempo para revisar. Incluso me preocupa que la condenada Saeta haya provocado un incendio.

―¿Tú les quemaste el vagón? -preguntó Ives.

―Sí, porque entré a indagar y un muggle me quiso dar con un arma. Creo que llegó arrastrándose por un pasadizo. A ese muggle y al que quiso salir tras ustedes, los dejé como candidatos a San Mungo. Traían de esas, ya sabes, Cavendish, de las armas que hacen _¡pow!_

―¿Una varita? -indagó Ives.

―No, las varitas hacen _¡raka-taka-BLAM!_

―También hacen _¡siska-blaka-KABLANG!_ -precisó Ives.

―O _¡traka-mega-KABLAM! -_consideró el Slytherin.

―No olvides el _¡boom-KAPOW! -_aconsejó el Hufflepuff.

―Sí, aunque las muggles hacen _¡bang!_ y en ocasiones solamente pum.

―¿Ésta hacía pum? -quiso saber Ives.

―Sí, pum.

―Era un semiautomática Colt modelo 1903 de bolsillo para calibre 32, de Dick Tracy.

_¿Cómo?,_ se dijo Pansy, _¿la infeliz de Tracey tiene un pariente muggle?_

El tren hizo una vibración fugaz.

Emil añadió:

―Y no hay modo de avisar a Hogwarts con inmediatez, por lo que de seguir en este asunto a ratos dará lo mismo que no existamos para ellos. La lechuza que envié debe ir a un cuarto de camino. Yo no dudo que los mortífagos reaparezcan para vengarse. Chicos, ¿cómo lograron alejarse _tanto_ de Escocia?

―¿Cómo lograste encontrarnos? -reviró Pansy.

―Secreto profesional. Lo siento.

―Más lo voy a sentir cuando te deje inconsciente -afirmó Pansy-. Quizá un Hufflepuff no sabe cómo actuarían en Slytherin, pero, ¿qué crees? De ahí soy.

―Seguiré persiguiéndolos, Parkinson. Acabaré llevándomelos a la fuerza. Sus veinte días de expulsión se agravarán si pasa más tiempo. Está por atardecer. Apenas van para un día afuera de Hogwarts, pero acumularán sanciones por faltas al reglamento. Vengan conmigo por la buena o terminarán sus estudios en un colegio de magos por correspondencia. ¿Qué dicen? Esto puede terminar a la hora de la cena en casa. ¿Ninguno hemos comido bien, eh?

Pansy lo consideró y desechó. Todavía no había hablado con Cavendish sobre formalizar su compromiso de noviazgo, el tema principal por el que ella estaba en la situación. El objeto mágico le inquietaba, pero si no podía hacer nada, lo sacaba de sus prioridades. Que sirvientes o dueño fueran sus familiares dejó de importarle. Ives podría correr peligro de meterse en eso. Y nada compartió con Emil, porque decírselo era hacerlo del conocimiento de Draco, es decir de los Malfoy, y Pansy no estaba tan adoctrinada como para no darse cuenta que Mr. Lucius llevaba pintado en la frente Señor Tenebroso Rules. Dudaba. Lo poco que vio de cerca a un mortífago era muy diferente de la imagen heroica que le contaron.

Ives igualmente lo consideró y desechó más rápido; el último rato había estado dudando entre seguir o volver a Hogwarts, pero le preocupaba el Tetraedro, pues podía ser malo para sus amigos. ¡Y para Pansy! ¡De dejar el tema podían ir a buscarla! ¡Y quién sabe si alguien aparte de Pansy podía abrir la cerradura! Como Hufflepuff se sintió responsable del bienestar de los demás. No dijo nada a Gallant, porque no confiaba gran cosa en los Slytherin.

―No -respondieron al unísono.

―No me pongan de niñera, no sean crueles... Me hicieron caminar kilómetros... Lo entiendo de Parkinson, pero de ti, Cavendish...

Habiéndose puesto de acuerdo, Ives retiró la varita y Pansy pronunció:

_―¡Densaugeo!_

Atacado a quemarropa, Emil se estremeció, desplomándose hacia su espalda como tabla o como saco de papas peladas -sin pelar habría caído amortiguado-, aunque a distancia cero el hechizo se sintió cual piquetes súbitos en muelas cariadas.

En vértigo, con náusea y paralizado por el _shock _de dolor, Emil quedó en el suelo con las manos a la altura de los hombros, tratando de girar, deseoso que el mundo ardiera y con él cada infame plan de estudios. Por el chispazo y golpazo, los pasajeros cercanos se levantaron, alarmados; los controladores se acercaban, llamados por gente del vagón anterior que vio sospechosos a los chicos.

―Hijos indeseados de la Gorgona... -susurró Emil, queriendo sacarse los ojos para que se le enfriaran.

Como pudo, se giró, tanteando y recuperando su varita, jadeando, con media cara adormecida.

Incorporándose se dirigió tras ellos, prácticamente girando como una perinola; chocó contra la puerta y rebotó. El golpe le dolió hasta las cejas.

Abrió y llegó al último vagón, mareado y un poco atolondrado, entre pasajeros alarmados cuyas voces superpuestas le molestaban. Miró hacia una escalera señalada por una mujer muy delgada. _Cáspita, esta claraboya tiene escalera._

―¡Esos muchachos subieron arriba! -gritó una señora.

―Ni modo que subieran abajo, pero no se preocupe, bella muggle... -aseguró, yendo adelante, dejándose llevar por su peso- Lo resuelvo...

Un controlador lo alcanzó, deteniéndose en la puerta; echó mano a unas esposas que llevaba al cinto:

―¡Hijo, quédate quieto o tendré que detenerte por la fuerza!

_¿Qué? ¿Un muggle _puro_ se atreve a amenazarme?_

Todavía con dolor en las muelas, casi con apatía, Emil le lanzó un encantamiento no verbal, que en destello derribó al controlador.

Ninguno de los testigos vio una varita de mago; las personas identifican lo que conocen.

―¡Trae un aparato de electrochoques!

Gritos y cada uno se hizo ovillo en su asiento.

―Disfruten el paisaje -invitó Emil, subiendo por la escala.

El aire fresco y la luz del sol lo despejaron cual bofetada. _De nuevo haciendo turismo, _se comentó medio incoherentemente, controlando la vertical. Se detuvo.

Parkinson y Cavendish estaban de pie sobre el vagón, mirando a su izquierda.

Gallant también se detuvo, viendo hacia donde ellos.

A su espalda pasaban los magníficos hoteles de la zona, de fachada inglesa con marcos blancos, tejados de dos aguas y bellos jardines floridos, como la casa Malborough o la Casa Caroline.

El camino de hierro llevaba rato acercándose a la costa. Después que algunas casas lo separaban, ahora el tren bordeaba la orilla.

El tren pasaba por Spittal, uno de los mejores complejos turísticos de Inglaterra. Ahí, sobre el vagón que corría en la línea del tren bajo sus pies, los tres vieron el mar.

Frente a ellos, la zona de hierba en algunos puntos alcanzaba el borde de la costa, donde se enclavaban algunas casas, en una costa de amplias curvas cortada por bardas de madera y metal.

Más allá, las olas del Mar del Norte se mecían en azul oscuro bajo el brillo del atardecer, un cielo casi virado al sepia o al oro viejo sobre la marea suave que insinuaba lejanos paisajes y horizontes, iluminada por un sol que anunciaba climas fríos y milenarios caminos de agua. 

Los tres chicos se sintieron llamados por la distancia.

―Seré marinero -se anunció Gallant, movido por la imagen.

No obstante, acuciados porque el vehículo se detendría y saldrían por ellos, Pansy e Ives volvieron a correr y Gallant los siguió, disparado. Sintiéndolos a tiro se detuvo, pero se le escaparon de alcance por unos pasos. Corrió tanto como se puede luego de haber recibido un hechizo molar.

―¡Por última vez, deténganse!

Corriendo, introdujo un dedo en su boca para ver si no salía con sangre. _Ah, demontres, siento que se me va a salir la lengua. _Despotricaba: _¡Me los llevaré a como dé lugar! Si me castigan por usar magia no me interesa, ¿para qué me dan el título de Prefecto Supernumerario? ¡Yo no quería nada!_ _¡Ahora mismo debía estar preparándome para los exámenes finales!_

El sonido de las pisadas en el techo alarmó a los pasajeros, pero los responsables del tren tomaban medidas.

―¡Hay gente arriba, paren el tren! _¡Paren el tren!_

Emil se apresuró.

―No podré hechizarlos, se van a volver a largar, esta vez debo agarrar el remanente más rápido... Creo que eso cuenta…

El tren frenaba, los controladores abrían las escotillas para salir, pero ya no importó: Pansy e Ives desaparecieron en un resplandor azul-blanco de chispazos amarillos y dos segundos después Gallant hizo el pase, con sensación de victoria, esfumándose a su vez de la tarde y del techo del tren, rumbo… _¿a quién sabe dónde?, _dudó.

Ignoraba que Pansy llevaba en mente, la ciudad que vio en el Tetraedro: York, a 247 kilómetros de distancia.

_Imágenes de Spittal y de la costa del Mar del Norte:_

_ . _


	17. Grand Hotel

**A**parecieron de pie en un jardín florido.

Pétalos amarillos y rojos se extendían a su espalda, al pie de una barrera un poco densa de arbustos y árboles, más algunas bancas vacías; todo ello con un alto muro de roca detrás, que los rebasaba por un costado,

Como si el gesto pudiera cambiar la posibilidad de haber sido vistos, vieron de soslayo alrededor, lentemente, para comprobar si algún transeúnte estaba asustado.

Nada. Nadie los notó llegar.

Cavendish tomó a Pansy de una mano.

―Ven -le pidió-, de pronto tengo la sospecha que Gallant nos encuentra usando nuestro hechizo de Aparición.

Andando rápido, Pansy volteó hacia un señor cano, de pantalón claro, gorra y suéter cuadriculado, que paseaba llevando a un perrito faldero.

―¿Dónde es aquí? -preguntó la chica, alzando la voz.

―¡Buenas tardes -le sonrió él-, son los jardines del Museo!

La chica, llevada por un apresurado Ives, todavía pudo preguntar:

―¿Y la ciudad cuál es?

Quedando atrás, el afable señor se colocó los puños en la cintura y rio.

―¡York, preciosa! ¿Dónde creías estar?

Ellos siguieron la carrerita saliendo a los vestigios de una gran torre de roca gris, de piezas más pequeñas y bastas en sus dos terceras partes y otras más sólidas y pulidas arriba, como si fueran de épocas diferentes.

Se alejaron por la continuación de la torre: un muro semejante a una muralla medieval. Una chica poco mayor que ellos, de anteojos, posiblemente oyó la pregunta de Pansy y señalando los vestigios, aclaró:

―Están viendo la Torre Multiangular, de los tiempos romanos de nuestra ciudad.

―¿Tienen una abadía? -alcanzó a preguntar Pansy, a punto de llegar a una esquina.

―¡La de Saint Mary.-asintió, despidiéndose con la mano-, cuidado al cruzar las calles!

Los chicos dieron vuelta a la izquierda por un muro antiguo, pero más bajo, y tomaron una calle cuya señalización indicaba: Museum Street, desembocando a la avenida más ancha que habían visto hasta ahora: amplia y de edificios coloridos, por donde avanzaron entre construcciones terracota y arena, con aspecto del siglo 19, llegando a una alta torre medieval a su izquierda y una zona arbolada a su derecha.

El área se llenó de turistas que admiraban los edificios. La catedral de York, en un cruce mucho más adelante, dominaba el paisaje con su arquitectura.

―¿Cómo sabes que no nos acercamos a Emil? -lo interrogó Pansy.

―No lo sé, pero tenemos oportunidad de émonos las túnicas, Pansy, estamos anunciando a bombo y platillo nuestra presencia.

Soltándose, pero sin detenerse, yendo por la acera de vestigios grisáceos a la derecha y edificios terracota a la derecha, sorteando a transeúntes y rebasados por autobuses, se despojaron de las túnicas, se quitaron las corbatas, desanudándolas; llevados por el calor, se desfajaron las camisas.

―Y nos encontramos en York -se dijo Pansy, también haciendo un rollo con las prendas-. La ciudad del primer giro del Tetraedro.

―No entiendo cómo llegamos, sin saber de antemano qué ciudad era -comentó Ives, viendo atrás un instante.

―Un hechizo, aunque mal elaborado, de todos modos busca su conclusión -aventuró Pansy-. Yo pensé en la imagen y el nombre del sitio, y el hechizo abrió el camino buscando la ciudad donde está.

―¿Y las otras ciudades?

―Van apareciendo por orden, ¿no recuerdas lo que dijo el duende? Aunque quién sabe la distancia que nos separe de la abadía.

Trotaron a los rayos de un sol que comenzaba a ocultarse y a arrancar destellos en el filo de las edificaciones.

Al cabo de minutos alcanzaron una esquina de la catedral de York, de piedra clara, altos arcos góticos y torres que parecían flamear a la luz del sol del ocaso.

―Detengamos un taxi -propuso Ives.

Había demorado hacerlo, percatándose que su cultura muggle se hacía cada vez más notoria a la supremacista Pansy, pero si iban a continuar incluso les convenían sus conocimientos. Como ahora, en su sospecha que Emil no estaría lejos.

Ives detuvo un vehículo y le pidió que siguiera todo recto.

―_Straight ahaed, please._

La tarde oscurecía. En el auto pasaron bajo un arco medieval, donde corría la muralla antigua de York, intercalada con construcciones mode as.

―Son las siete de la noche -le dijo Pansy al cabo de un rato, frotándose un ojo-. Ives, necesitamos hacer un alto: compras, comer.

_¡Está fatigada, tiene sueño!, _se dijo el Hufflepuff, preocupado, viendo por la ventanilla posterior. _¡Cavendish, debes fijarte más!_

Ives pidió al taxista que los llevara a un supermercado. Si la Slytherin se intrigó más porque él conociera la naturaleza del sitio, no se le notó. En el establecimiento, por instancias de Pansy, compraron dos mochilas para la espalda, que ella vio a algunas personas usar en la avenida. Esas compras y otras de mudas de ropa y artículos de aseo las hizo ella.

Cavendish pidió a otro taxista que los condujera a una tienda de ropa. El chofer hizo una gran curva por las calles y los levó a la entrada de _McArthur Glen Designer Outlet_, un muy buen establecimiento de ropa de marca. Ives se había dado cuenta que en el camino se encontraban tiendas de descuento, pero quiso que Pansy se sintiera cómoda con lo que vistiera.

La Slytherin sabía usar la ropa muggle por ser muy semejante a la juvenil de los magos, por lo que midiendo las tallas de Cavendish con la mirada, le eligió dos mudas y ella se compró otras dos. Opinó viendo la ropa, sosteniéndolas de sus ganchos:

―No podemos seguir por ahí con medio uniforme de Hogwarts deshaciéndose, ¡pero no te pondrás la ropa nueva si no te has duchado!

―Sí, mamá.

Cavendish detuvo otro taxi, al que pidió los llevara al hotel Hilton. Él desconocía si existía un Hilton en York, pero era muy frecuente de ver en los filmes.

El Hufflepuff había hecho fuertes gastos, pero la baronía que ostentaba, aun sin ejercer ni en su casa, le aseguraba buenas rentas.

Bajaron del taxi afuera del Hilton, un edificio color salmón de tejado café, de ventanas en arco y una ancha escalinata con alfombra roja en su centro.

―No nos permitirán alquilar una habitación juntos, llamarían a la policía -aseguró Ives, en la acera; se encendieron las luces de la calle-, pero no quiero perde os de vista; yo dormiré en el suelo.

La verdad es que Ives habría podido quedarse en la misma cama sin pasarle por la mente nada en absoluto que no fuera dormir a pie a suelta; entre Hufflepuffs se habrían quedado cuatro o cinco en sus bolsas de dormir, revueltos como marmotas, pero como Pansy le interesaba más profundamente experimentó por ella una consideración hasta entonces inédita. Por suerte, supo qué hacer, pues infinidad de películas mostraban que los hombres en esas situaciones dormían en la alfombra, veían a otro lado cuando cruzaba la chica, etcétera.

Al pedir informes en el Hilton, Cavendish simpatizó a la recepcionista tras el ancho mostrador de madera oscura. El chico se daría cuenta que caía bien a las muggles, porque les causaba entre te ura y otro tipo de gusto, lo que a Pansy no le iba a gustar.

―¿De dónde vienes? -preguntó la encargada, amable y curiosa.

―Del castillo Hogwarts -respondió mecánicamente, arrepintiéndose en el acto.

―¿Del castillo Howards? -le sonrió ella; aunque oyó bien, corrigió al nombre del castillo emblemático de York.

―Sí -él sonrió con aplomo-, mis papás van a trabajar ahí, llegan mañana.

―¡Ya veo! -sonrió- ¿Mañana en la mañana, dices?

―Sí, a las diez de la mañana, por eso mis padres me ordenaron alquilar una _suite_.

Aquel chico muy correcto pagó en efectivo, tomó un croquis del hotel y salió de nuevo. Como ya estaba oscuro, afuera en la escalera explicó a Pansy cómo era el hotel, basado en el croquis y en una pequeña calle, esperó a que la Slytherin desapareciera.

Él entró de nuevo, tomó su llave, subió sin el camarista por el elevador y al entrar a su habitación, de muros marrón, una pared más oscura con ventana cerrada, gran televisión, más dos amplias camas separadas, la Slytherin de pie sobre una, de brazos cruzados, le sonreía triunfal.

―¡Te estás volviendo muy precisa con el hechizo! -se admiró él, cerrando al puerta.

Pansy hizo otros hechizos, silenciadores, para amortiguar los sonidos y que no se notara la presencia de ambos en la habitación.

―Es una posada agradable, Ives -opinó ella.

―Estilo estadounidense, de excelente renombre -comentó, dejando su mochila al lado de la de Pansy.

Se dieron un rato para jugar a guerra de almohadas, saltando en las camas.

Poco después, Ives encendió la luz del amplio cuarto de baño:

―Duchémonos y ordenemos de comer.

Pansy se dijo, emocionada: _¡Nos estamos yendo de pinta!_

―¡Yo primero! -rio ella, alzando la mano, sacando su muda y pijama de la mochila.

El agua corría cuando Pansy le preguntó al otro lado de la puerta.

―¿Cuál es la llave del agua caliente en las duchas muggles?

―Mago o muggle, la caliente siempre es la izquierda.

Una hora más tarde, limpia y en pijama, salió del cuarto de baño.

―Qué agradable traer todo nuevo -suspiró.

Quedó estupefacta al descubrirlo mirando televisión. Ella desconocía ese invento. Él miraba _Mogambo, _con Clark Gable.

―Ives… Dime la verdad… -sondeó Pansy, secándose el cabello con una toalla- ¿cómo sabes tanto del mundo muggle?

Cavendish suspiró. Temió un poco que ella lo mirara como a una persona extraña por esa afición. O indeseable. ¿Debió decírselo antes?

―Me interesa conocer -explicó a la atenta Pansy-. Y me gusta lo desconocido, los mundos distintos. Mis padres no piensan así, ellos creen que el mundo muggle es peligroso. Piensan que no tiene remedio y va a su destrucción. Temen que nos contaminemos si nos acercamos. Y no me daban clases anti-muggle, eso te lo dije pues no supe cómo tomarías la verdad. Poseo historias como la que ves en el aparato. Son… imagina que son libros que contienen historias en imagen y sonido. Pones el libro en una caja como esta -señaló la VHS-, oprimes un botón y las miras cuando quieras. Son historias ficticias, pero hablan de las personas: en el fondo no somos muy diferentes de los muggles. Tengo muchas de esas historias que se llaman "filmes". Mis padres no lo saben, solamente tú.

Un poco cohibido, inseguro, le preguntó:

―¿Me ves mal por eso?

―¿Dejarías de hacerlo por mí? -preguntó a su vez, sin dejar de secarse.

―No. Lo siento, si eso es un problema para ti…

―Me gusta -le sonrió ella-, me gusta que defiendas tus ideas. No esperaría que dejaras de hacerlo.

Cavendish quedó maravillado. Se quitó un peso de encima. Y se lo quitó ni más ni menos que una Verde-Plata. Ella lo aceptaba.

―¿Por qué te vería mal, lindo? Yo tengo mis ideas, aunque luego de lo de hoy, por varios motivos me cuestiono algunas.

Se sentó junto a él, en el amplio lecho, cubriendo una de sus manos con las suyas.

―Eres muy dulce, Ives… Me doy cuenta que el comercio de ropa y la posada donde estamos, los elegiste por mí.

―Quiero que estés bien.

―Y el vehículo que nos llevó -ella no se daba cuenta que fueron distintos taxis, sólo notaba el diseño del auto; los muggles se le hacían muy parecidos-, fue porque me viste bostezar, cansada, ¿verdad? Quisiste que no caminara.

Ives sintió un escalofrío con el frote de los dedos de Pansy en su mano; el aspecto fresco de su piel húmeda. Y sobre todo, la seriedad de su mirada.

―Es verdad, Pansy. Aunque haya peligro en lo que hacemos, yo quiero cuidarte -bajó los ojos, tímido-. Si me lo permites.

―Ives… -ella le sonrió, con ese gesto de asombrarle la ternura del Hufflepuff.

―Ya pedí de cenar en la habitación -él la besó en la mejilla, nervioso, levantándose; la tomó de la barbilla-, te juro que son alimentos limpios, los manejan con extremo cuidado, son como los que conocemos, ¿vas a comer, eh?

―Ajá.

Pansy quedó fascinada viendo el invento del televisor, secándose el cabello. Ives no perdió un segundo y entró al cuarto de baño con sus cosas.

―Te iba a decir que hay unos jabones como los que te gustan, Ives -comentó Pansy, a través de la puerta.

―Gracias, mi adorada Slyhterin -se oyó la voz, en el ruido de la ducha.

Ella se detuvo en seco, al volver a la tv.

―¿Cómo me dijiste…?

―Mi adorada Slyhterin.

Ella apoyó la frente en la hoja.

―Ives, ¿y me lo dices detrás de una puerta?

―Me cohíbe decírtelo viéndote -se le oyó, apenado.

―¿Se te ocurrió decírmelo por lo de los muggles?

El apoyó la espalda del otro lado de la puerta.

―No. Lo sentí esta tarde, lo supe cuando mirabas por la ventanilla del tren. Estabas s pensativa, y pensé: "Mi adorada Slytherin".

Pansy apoyó la mejilla en la puerta, con voz tan baja que él no la oyó:

―Yo también te adoro.

Cavendish salió media hora después, llevando un pijama amarillo, al gusto de Pansy. Fue justo a tiempo, porque llegó el servicio de habitaciones.

Era tan bueno que Pansy se sintió como en casa. Comieron y bebieron con verdadero apetito.

―Como dices, creo que los mortífagos no saben dónde estamos -asintió Ives, sentados a la Tetraedro no debe ser rastreable, como parte de la secrecía. Eso de pedirte guardar secretos por una muy buena razón es muestra de que se oculta algo malo. Considero que debemos ir mañana a la abadía, pero antes de hacer nada, asegura os que no haya nadie y salir volando si lo hay. A ver qué podemos averiguar entre tanto.

Apagó la televisión; podía ser mucho ruido ininteligible para Pansy.

―No entiendo -opinó ella, recogiendo los pies en la silla, viendo el _Thetrionen_ en sus lados-, son tres ciudades, una por cada cara, ¿por qué tiene un dibujo en la base?

―Desconozco los emblemas de las caras de arriba -se encogió de hombros-, ¿cuál es la figura de abajo?

Pansy se lo mostró, describiéndoselo.

―Es un triángulo con un círculo dentro, partido por una línea vertical.

―No he visto nada semejante… aunque siendo ese un objeto de Artes Oscuras, creo que debemos guardarlo en uno de los estuches de plomo que compré en el supermercado. Y lo cargaré yo. ¿Me lo das, por favor?

Ella apartó la mano.

―Solo si me dices "mi adorada".

―¿Me lo das, mi adorada Slytherin? -preguntó, con el brazo extendido- ¿Por favor? ¿Chantajista?

Pansy se lo dio, satisfecha, él lo guardó en caja y mochila y todavía hizo que la chica se lavara de nuevo las manos, luego él. A su lado, ella le hizo caso con una sonrisa complacida. Había descubierto el gusto de que se preocuparan por ella. Que no perdía nada con dejarse querer. Y sospechó que con Ives había encontrado a uno que le encantaría atenderla.

Ella se recostó en el lecho. Desde el suyo, Ives miró a la chica profundamente dormida. La contempló un rato, y apagando las luces, durmió a su vez.

Emil arribó a York cuatro minutos después que los muchachos y apareció con tan buena suerte, que cayó al pie de un árbol, ocultándolo de un cercano estacionamiento.

Sin perder tiempo, sabiendo que aparecía al Noreste de los fugitivos y que estaba a ciento de metros de menos, fue recto, guiado por una muralla a su izquierdo, por lo que desembocó en el jardín del Museo, donde ellos aparecieron.

El señor del perrito faldero, sentado en una banca, lo saludó alzando una mano al verlo vestido igual:

―¡Eh, muchacho! ¿Usted viene con los chicos que no saben dónde viven?

―En efecto -la pescó al vuelo- ¿Sabe por dónde se fueron?

―Recto, izquierda, tal vez a la catedral.

―Gracias -asintió, mirando a la mascota y tratando de entender qué era.

Emil giró y echó a correr. La chica de los anteojos que habló de la muralla había seguido camino por el jardín, por lo cual él ya no pudo enterarse del sitio que interesaba verdaderamente a sus fugitivos.

Corrió, sin ver, por la cantidad de turistas, que sus prófugos abordaron un taxi a metros de él. De saber que tomaron el vehículo, habría pensado que Ives hizo bien en echar a correr. Había salido a menos de treinta metros de ellos. Ese trote les evitó que Emil los alcanzara en la Torre.

Volvió sobre sus pasos, rápido, usando la varita para hallar vestigios de un remanente. No tuvo problema con nadie. Muchos creyeron que estaba buscando la Iluminación. Otros que buscaba agua. Otros pensaron que buscaba el Tercer Ojo. Una señora le dio una libra esterlina para que se comprara un bastón entero. Un grupo de Hare Krishna cantó y saltó alrededor de él.

Regresó al jardín cuando oscurecía. El yorkino se había marchado.

Supuso que los tuvo a decenas de metros, pero no los ubicó. Emil no tenía un centavo; no sabía usar la libra esterlina. De tenerlo dinero, habría tomado otro taxi entendiendo cómo funcionaba al abordarlo y alcanzado a ambos sobre la avenida. Así, a pie, sin escoba voladora, eran muchas calles, numerosas construcciones, innumerables habitaciones.

Aun con ello no se dio por vencido.

Buscó un sitio dónde esconderse. Y descubrió cuán pequeño es el mundo.

A las cuatro de la mañana, despierto por el frío, separado por un sectos delgado de la romana Torre Multiangular oyó una voz conocida al otro lado.

―En definitiva, ¿tú eres el custodio en York?

Emil quedó quieto... era la voz del mortífago que le quemó la Saeta… Él le había gritado al saltarlo en el vagon. ¿Qué hacía ese tipo justo en _este_ lugar? Y, ¿cómo podía andar en una ciudad muggle? Desconocía que eran de lo más comunes. Los mortífagos pasan por _punks_. Algunos teóricos aseguran que los _goths_ les copiaron el estilo.

―¡Te he dicho mil veces que sí, Scabior! -protestó su interlocutor- ¿Y quién te permitió esconder tu encargo en mis ruinas?

―No fue gratis, recuerda que hoy ayudé a llevar las malditas aves desde la granja. ¡No olvides que estamos en el mismo barco! Y necesitaba confirmar si trabajas con alguien más. ¡No me culpes si nos vemos obligados a reuni os en la parte vieja de la ciudad! ¿Querías ir a la luz del día con Aquello?

―¡No me digas! -se burló el otro- ¡Todo esto es por hacerte un favor _a ti!_ ¡Y eso, si es verdad lo que me contaste! Ahora, dime, ¿querías confirmar si estoy solo, para qué? ¿Seguro que no estás fallando en tu misión?

―Voy excelente.

―¿Y por qué haces tantas preguntas? ¡Confirmaré con Colagusano si es verdad que debes estar en la Abadía de Santa María…!

No siguió hablando, porque es difícil hablar sin cabeza. Y pensar y todo eso.

Emil permaneció en su sitio, anotando el nombre del lugar en el Diario, y esperó a que aquel Scabior saliera de la Torre.

El lugar que dijo, ¿tendría relación con los chicos? ¿Estarían ellos allá?

Lo dudó. Ellos deberían descansar antes de emprender nada. Decidió ir a aquel sitio, por si ellos estaban enterados de su existencia. Todo le indicaba que así era. No podía ser que desearan huir sólo porque sí.

El frío casi lo aniquila. No se animó a entrar en alguna habitación a hurtadillas, además que no iba a poder justificar ese uso de la magia ante los rígidos del Ministerio.

La lechuza llegó en la madrugada, medio despeinada pues debió recorrer bastante más camino para regresar con Gallant, que a esa hora de escarcha estaba medio congelado, abrazándose y saltando para conservar el calor. No se atrevió a hacer fuego para nos ser descubierto.

La lechuza traía una alforja con comida, agua, más libras esterlinas. Devoró lo primero y contó lo segundo. La cantidad ya era más que decente. Había un escrito con una pregunta de Dumbledore. El mundo se acomodó mejor para Emil.

Cuando el sol salía -la hora de mayor frío-, robó alpiste para la lechuza, espantando a las palomas del jardín.

―Fíjate bien -dijo a la _Windfire, _alzando el índice-. Deben haber dormido, así que busca en las posadas. Yo estaré caminando, no me pierdas.

Andando, volvió a rastrear a los fugitivos. _Y si no los hallo, sospecho que irán donde estará el llamado Scabior, esta noche._

Al cabo de dos horas de buscar sin resultado, quedó de frente a la vitrina de un negocio, donde lo que vio, lo hizo abrir la boca de agradecimiento.

Debió esperar unas horas a que abrieran, para comprar una de esas mercancías.

Tras la vitrina, la etiqueta de cada objeto anunciaba: "La Hechicera. Escoba fabricada con vinilo, tipo cepillo. Yorkshire Co."

Debía tener buena aerodinámica, sopesó Emil, sorprendido.

Les caería en la abadía, por los aires. ¡Estos muggles no andaban tan perdidos!


	18. Si puede tomar York

**V**estidos con ropa juvenil muggle de diseñador y mochilas a la espalda, a las cinco de la mañana Pansy dejó la habitación a saltitos juguetones (para salir del hotel descaradamente frente a las narices de los empleados), en tanto Ives bajó tranquilamente al lobby, donde canceló la reservación de ese día, con el encargado del turno de la mañana.

Al salir se encontró con Pansy en las escaleras del Hilton donde, protegidos con abrigo, gorra, bufanda y guantes, exhalando vapor como pequeños trenes se vieron de frente a una construcción que les pasó desapercibida la noche anterior; probablemente por las emociones del día. Cruzando la calle, sobre un pequeño montículo se levantaba una torre de tamaño mediano: la Torre de Clifford, el vestigio del castillo normando de la ciudad.

Una leve neblina se desplazaba a ras del suelo. Alejándose por una calle escasa de edificios, de ventanas de marcos blancos, medianamente pródiga en árboles y cortada por una elevación central para el cruce, llegaron a una pequeña glorieta que lucía una columna estilo egipcia.

Dejándose llevar por sus pasos para deambular unos metros, doblaron a la derecha, tomándose de la mano, hasta que se encontraron en un puente con paso para vehículos en el centro y para peatones a los lados. Al cruzarlo, se detuvieron para ver el río que corría debajo. A la izquierda del tranquilo y ancho caudal corrían árboles frondosos y del otro, edificios pesados de ladrillo desnudo.

—El puente Skeldergate -anunció Pansy, que consultó un mapa de la ciudad tomado en la recepción.

Continuaban encendidas las farolas triples que iluminaban el puente a tramos, sirviendo de marco a automóviles y ciclistas. Bajo esa luz caminaron, por la ciudad insomne, todavía a oscuras. Cómodos yendo de la mano por el Skeldergate, la luz dejaba ver sus vestimentas.

La moda de ese año favorecía los colores neón, luego de una sequía dominada por los tonos neutros, aunque no eligieran nada llamativo, pues esa noche incursionarían en la Abadía. Eso sí, estando de moda el estilo _grunge, _se popularizaba un aspecto que al aristocrático de Ives, al verlo en la tienda, le produjo escozor pues le parecieron harapos. Estaba cómodo con lo que Pansy eligió. Él iba de pantalones de pana marrón, camisa blanca, suéter negro (todo Calvin Klein) y tenis blancos Converse, marca en su apogeo. Se cubría con una cazadora Carhartt, excelente para el clima, misma marca que llevaba Pansy, ambas en negro; bufandas, gorros y guantes de lana Burberry para los dos. La chica llevaba gruesos mallones negros, una minifalda negra a lunares blancos marca Ozono y el tipo de botas rudas que le gustaban, éstas un par de Doc Martens.

Cualquiera diría que eran un par de turistas prematuros, consentidos por sus papás; jamás pensarían que eran bruja y mago, pero tampoco nadie sospecharía que, en esencia, estaban ahí por una desobediencia escolar mayúscula, sin antecedentes en su colegio, que ninguno hubiera cometido por su cuenta. Ninguno hubiera encontrado, solo, la motivación para hacerlo y menos para desafiar a la autoridad a ese grado. También, en esencia, la razón de uno era el otro. Si bien al verlos pocos pensarían que fueran compatibles, lo cierto es que juntos eran más. Bastante más que muchos otros.

En parte los acompañaba la suerte y en otra, era que pensaban bien estando juntos. Al bajar del puente, Ives, extrayendo sus recuerdos del día anterior, se dijo que le pareció haber visto o entendido que no lejos de la Torre Multiangular cruzaba un río y puente. ¿El Skeldergate, por donde iban, era aquel puente…?

Pansy consultó el mapa, y al hallar un dato importante miró a Ives y muestra de que pensaban semejante fue que ambos asintieron, por lo que de inmediato éste paró un taxi.

Y es que la zona hotelera de mayor prestigio en York se encuentra en la zona histórica de la muralla romana y la medieval, incluyendo la Torre Multiangular, diversos restos medievales, la catedral y lo que los daneses no destruyeron, pero construyeron a cambio. No se habían percatado que el trayecto de los taxis anoche, al final, los colocó a un kilómetro y un puente de distancia de donde llegaron, donde suponían que también arribó Emil.

Entraron rápido al taxi, riendo el susto y mirando al cielo. Pensando que Gallant había dado muestras de perseverancia y por lo tanto debían cuidarse de él, en ese justo momento por la ventanilla del taxi en avance vieron un punto oscuro sobrevolando el puente. Planeaba lento y se movía en círculos: era la lechuza, a unos cien metros de altura, que venía de los alojamientos turísticos del Oeste y se dirigía a la zona hotelera del Este, donde habían estado ellos… Pansy eligió en el mapa cualquier sitio para alejarse y hacer tiempo.

Una hora más tarde, a tres kilómetros de distancia, Emil llevaba su escoba comprada en el comercio de artículos de aseo. En plena calle, sujetándola por el mango, le pasó las piernas por los lados.

Muy bien pudieron cantar unos grillos a la espera. Miró el cepillo de la escoba.

—¿Y bien?

_¿Necesitará un estímulo?,_ consideró. Emil saltó sobre sus dos pies. Otra vez. Luego repetidamente un-dos-tres-cuatro.

—¡Mira mamá -dijo un niño rumbo a la escuela, que se sacó el pulgar de la boca-, ese señor cree que su escoba es un caballito!

—¡Ya te dije que no hables con borrachos! -lo jaló de la mano.

Grave, Emil dejó de montar la escoba, estudiándola de cabo a rabo sin acabar de entender: _pero si inclusive se llama "La Hechicera",_ caviló, hasta que una certeza infame se coló en su ánimo:

_¡Las escobas muggles no vuelan!_, la miró reclamándole._ ¿Entonces para qué las quieren? _

Debía usar sus recursos. Como no hallaba dónde ocultarse volvió al jardín, que era del Museo de York, y tras unos arbustos altos forzó un hechizo de transformación, para tratar de cambiar la función del objeto. _Ya estoy como Los Fugitivos, _rumió.

—_¡Volucres fugans!_

En concreto, "¡Escoba vuela!", declaró, y percibió que lo logró en parte porque el utensilio vibró, comenzando a elevarse, así que echándose Polvos Invi que llevaba en la alforja desapareció de la vista y montó justo cuando la escoba ascendió, titubeante, hasta varios metros de altura, soltando un rechinido. Lo bueno es que al ser de plástico no se rompía fácilmente.

Lo logró en parte, porque el cepillo se agitaba un poco, como buscando un suelo para barrer; pero continuó elevándose.

Pansy e Ives bajaron del taxi a más de cuatro kilómetros de distancia, donde descubrieron los restaurantes de 24 horas. Aprovecharon para almorzar a la inglesa (huevos estrellados, tocino, café) y estudiar el mapa.

Efectivamente, la Abadía de Santa María se encontraba en la ciudad. Vieron que estaba muy cerca de la Torre Multiangular y de la catedral. La ciudad medieval mejor preservada de Inglaterra concentraba muchos de sus atractivos, obviamente, dentro de los límites que ocupó en el pasado romano y del Medievo.

Para hacer tiempo se dieron a caminar, sin dejar de cuidar el cielo. Ives sonrió al mirar a Pansy contemplando la vitrina de una vieja botica que exhibía sus frascos del siglo 19, recetas antiguas y libros.

—Es como en Hogwarts -opinó, curiosa, sus ojos admirados, resaltados por la cálida luz de la vitrina y porque la bufanda le cubría hasta la nariz. Tienen varios componentes de los que usamos... ¿Qué? -se extrañó al descubrir la expresión de él

Ives le sonrió:

—Me gustan tus ojos y cómo se ven con esa luz

—Oh... ¿es eso?

Él le acomodó la bufanda. Quiso saber:

—¿Cómo una Slytherin se toma que le hablen así?

—Mira cómo se lo toma una Slytherin -le dio un beso en los labios, por debajo de las bufandas.

—¿Ah y cómo se toma esto? -él le dio otro.

—Pues así, mira.

Se dieron varios besos rápidos entre las bufandas, ladeando las caras. Pansy remató tocándole la nariz con la suya.

—Contigo aprendí a gustarle a alguien sin incluir términos de alianzas políticas.

Eso volvió al chico a la posible realidad. ¿Los Parkinson aceptando a un Hufflepuff?

—Tengo curiosidad, Pansy: ¿Tus papás aceptarían que fuéramos novios?

La chica se violentó un poco.

—Ellos aceptarán lo que yo decida. Tendré por pareja a quien yo elija, nadie me ordenará. Si me desheredan no me importa. De entrada, si me unieran a la fuerza con alguien, ese no me soportaría, le haría la vida imposible. Yo te quiero a ti.

Cavendish experimentó una leve emoción y asintió. Preguntó pues él no daba nada por hecho. Por ejemplo, podría pensarse que su pedirle permiso para cuidarla era innecesario, dadas las acciones de Pansy, pero él era un bien educado Hufflepuff: le habría sido prepotente asumir una postura con ella. Una postura que le nacía tomar.

Se tomaron de la mano, andando nuevamente.

—¿A mí se me nota en los ojos? -preguntó ella.

—¿El qué, que te guste alguien, Malfoy para ser precisos?

—Tú, payaso.

—¿La mirada Slytherin de gustar es fija, sin pestañear, medio fría o atravesada de tormentas?

—Ajá.

—Se nota que te gusto.

En la escoba, por la tarde Emil subió hasta sesenta metros de altura y se orientó siguiendo el mapa que tomó en un centro de orientación turística, pero no era lo mismo ver desde el suelo que desde el aire. A esta altura se perdían detalles y no identificaba edificios.

Otro punto malo era que la escoba resultaba incomodísima. Temiendo que se rompiera y él partirse la crisma por caer decenas de metros al vacío, intentaba distribuir su peso equitativamente y no forzarla mucho, pero aun así, vibraba y rechinaba. Para colmo, ahora que tenía un grado de conciencia, movía el cepillo queriendo barrer, agitando un poco a Emil.

Pasó horas controlando la escoba, sobrevolando York acompañado por el ir y venir de la lechuza. El tiempo pasó agobiante para él, rastreando en círculos cada vez más amplios, pero cuando oscureció sintió que las sombras brotaron súbitamente, por lo que no habiendo hallado a los chicos se dirigió a la Abadía, para no perderla en la noche. El río fue su mejor referencia, el Ouse.

Aproximándose, comprobó que Saint Mary Abbey era un vestigio arquitectónico. Gallant la contempló como un medio rectángulo vacío, delimitado por restos de muros, árboles, rodeados de la extensión de hierba del jardín del Museo. La Abadía solamente se separaba de la Torre Multiangular por unos cientos de metros. Por eso había hallado a Scabior hablando ahí con el otro mortífago, al que llamó "custodio". _¿Qué custodiaría?_, había estado pensando Emil.

Venía de la catedral cuando entre las personas que deambulaban o comenzaban a marcharse del jardín del Museo, identificó a dos figuras, por la agilidad una chica y un chico, que corrían sigilosos en los terrenos de la Abadía, girando a su derecha. Saltó un tenue brillo azul entre ellos.

Las largas horas dieron fruto. Gallant comprobó que la perseverancia es mejor que el arrebato.

_Niñitos de la salamandra sagrada, _se solazó,_ cuánto los quiero, monadas. _

—¿Soy o no soy el Prefecto Supernumerario Número Uno? -gritó Emil, soltando la escoba y sacudiendo los puños; la escoba rechinó- ¿Quién es el rey, quién, progenies del Hoggle Sapiens? ¡Yo! ¡Vamos, escoba! -gritó, sujetándose- _¡En picada!_

Emil se lanzó en ángulo agudo hacia abajo, al tiempo que llegaba la lechuza rauda en sentido contrario para unirse a él.

Luego de pasar el día analizando los mapas, tratado de estar a la vista el menor tiempo posible (aun así entraron a conocer algunos edificios y evadieron a la _Windfire_ una segunda vez) la Slytherin y el Hufflepuff corrieron hacia un muro derruido de roca gris clara, dónde se levantaban los restos de un arco gótico. La catástrofe del tiempo únicamente había dejado aquel arco, unas torres y parte del cuadrángulo del muro, únicos recordatorios del monasterio benedictino más próspero de Inglaterra.

El duende no les había dicho cómo usar el Tetraedro al llegar al sitio de la instantánea. Como por entonces no estaban decididos a continuar, no le preguntaron.

Teniendo el muro del lado derecho, práctico, como habían convenido, Ives tendió el objeto a Pansy y se dedicó a cuidar con la varita en cada dirección mientras corrían; ella, llevando el objeto en la palma izquierda, junto con el chico trotó a lo largo del muro buscando alguna señal, indicación o pista, pero rápido; si nada hallaban saldrían también corriendo para no hallarse con los mortífagos.

Al dar la vuelta al muro y encontrarse entre éste y una barrera de árboles densos, hicieron un descubrimiento.

Una algarabía de animales. Toda esa área estaba plagada por jaulas llenas de ruidosas gallinas blancas, a lo largo de metros de muro, protegidas por los árboles al otro costado. También debían estar protegidas por algo más, porque el bullicio era tremendo. Cientos de jaulas, una arriba de otra, de seis en fondo y otras desperdigadas; incluso unas cajas vacías de huevo y alimento se desperdigaban por la zona. Era un criadero. El custodio de la Abadía de seguro tenía la zona protegida con hechizos de invisibilidad y silenciadores, porque sólo Pansy e Ives, y al estar de frente al conjunto, escucharon el alboroto de las aves. El Tetraedro debía mostrárselas.

—¡Ives…! -exclamó Pansy, viendo el _Thetrionen_, que le iluminó el rostro de luz azul.

Ambos lo admiraron: en efecto, una de las caras del objeto emitía un fulgor espectral que aumentó de intensidad, haciendo más vívido el labrado en su cara. Hasta entonces se notó que, en su centro, el relieve tenía vacío un espacio circular.

Pansy apartó de su vista esa cara de la pieza, por sentido común, apuntándola enfrente, con lo que el resplandor se volvió un haz que se movió como faro delantero y tanteando en el muro, tocó una sección donde le respondió un brillo rojo.

Corrieron allá, varitas en mano, Ives cuidando a todos lados, pero con Gallant descendiendo hacia ellos a gran velocidad para detenerlos desde el aire. Pansy localizó el origen del brillo rojo y posándole la mano por instinto, sintió algo moverse bajo ella.

Al apartar la mano, el peso de un objeto la llevó a colocar la palma en horizontal: tenía una esfera de plomo.

Esfera en mano y círculo en el Tetraedro, la invitaron a pensar como ante un rompecabezas.

La esfera encajó en el círculo, quedando estable en él, y las luces del muro y del objeto se apagaron.

Nada más. Como si nada hubiera sucedido.

—¿Y ahora? -preguntó Pansy.

—Ahora marchémonos, no sea que…

Emil arribó como flecha desde el cielo en la escoba de vinilo tipo cepillo marca "La Hechicera" tratando de controlarla, con cara de Prefecto (ya sabes, de estar buscando un pretexto), pero como entró al área que el Tetraedro revelaba, apenas al cobrar la horizontal vio las jaulas y las cajas, por lo que con cara de pasmo se estrelló aparatosamente contra un bloque de cartones y gallinas enjauladas, haciendo un ruido pavoroso y despidiendo al aire, semillas y plumas y cacareos.

Su ocupante, volando, salió del bloque y dio una voltereta disparándose más allá ante dos pasmados alumnos, despidiendo en todas direcciones láminas de cartón y empaques de huevo vacío, gritando bocarriba, todavía agarrado de la escoba, como si tuviera el control de la situación:

—¡Deténganse! ¡En nombre de la ley!

Los chicos lo vieron caer entre otras jaulas, estupefactos.

—¡Vámonos, Ives!

Emil se liberó trastabillando, saliendo del caos de cartones y gallinas indignadas como si tratara de caminar usando tacones de treinta centímetros, en medio del aleteo y correteo de gallinas que quedaron liberadas y corrían estorbándolo.

—¡Cállense, hijas del… no sé de qué, pero de un maldito _monstruo plumífero del Averno Negro!_ -tosió- ¡Cállanse o las rostizo!

Cuando logró saltar al pasto, Pansy e Ives le sacaban ventaja.

Emil ya no se la pensó y les lanzó el encantamiento sin aviso, señal de que al cabo de dos días casi los atrapaba.

El rayo de luz dio contra unas jaulas de pobres gallinas, que saltaron aleteando y soltando un sorprendido "¡cacacá!"

Emil corrió y llegó a otro bloque de jaulas, donde las gallinas cantaban una ópera, liberadas entre enorme ruido y aleteos de alarma.

—¡Dejen de hablarme en galligonza! -les gritó Emil- ¡No les entiendo, mutantes!

¿Dónde estaban los Fugitivos? ¡Daban vuelta a la esquina, a la carrera!

Scabior salió de entre los árboles a unos metros de ellos para caerles por la espalda. En automático Emil hizo un pase hacia él y la mayoría de las jaulas se abrieron.

Cientos de gallinas cacareando, brincando, soltando plumas y corriendo armaron un alboroto haciendo tropezar al mortífago, que se vio rodeado de los regordetes cuerpos aleteando a su alrededor. Seres inteligentes al fin, las gallinas saben identificar al enemigo, por lo que fueron sobre él. Scabior se cubrió de los picos como de picos del Señor Tenebroso.

La lechuza voló rauda del otro lado del muro para seguir a los chicos.

—¡Escoba, ya! -reclamó Emil, brincando en un pie para no pisar a unos pollos que andaban por ahí; trató de montarse en la escoba casera, que cepillaba el pasto- ¡No te pongas a barrer, vuela, por vida de Merlín!

La escoba lo obedeció, elevándose sobre el muro en una suerte de salto y lanzándose adelante como potro salvaje, pero era difícil de controlar, por lo que al salir a campo abierto la escoba se dejó caer como temiendo a las alturas y se estrelló contra otro bloque de cajas y jaulas recién visibles, mandándolas por los aires.

_¿Qué hacen cajas de huevo y gallinas en una abadía?_, protestó Emil, tratando de liberarse del cartón y de las caras de los pollos_. Los mortífagos deben andar muy mal de la economía tenebrosa que no les da para palomas de Cornualles. La gallina irlandesa andará más barata para los sacrificios negros. Estos incompetentes se limpian las narices con los Evangelios Oscuros._

Salió a cuatro manos de las cajas de cartón y jaulas entre una lluvia de plumas, buscando a los chicos para acabar de una vez._ Pansy lleva un objeto mágico,_ pensó Gallant.

Y al decirse, gateando: _Esto es un escondite, pero… ¿de qué?_, tuvo su respuesta al encontrase que lo miraba un par de ojos rojos, frente a frente, a nivel del suelo.

Era una cabeza enorme, que anticipaba un cuerpo igual de escamoso.

Parecía sonreír, pero más probablemente se regocijaba antes de morderlo.

Como Emil ignoraba lo tremendo que era aquello, aunque se intimidó, también se exasperó ante el nuevo obstáculo.

Mejor que no supiera: Era Nagini, que traía puntos con hilo grueso ahí donde las ruedas del tren la machacaron, dejándole por el cuerpo una clave Morse Tenebrosa donde el sufrido mortífago la cosió en los sitios donde casi perdió trozos de su ser horrocrúcido.

Emil no podía seguir a los chicos con la vista y atender aquella visita, por lo que estresado tomó la escoba por el mango y con el cepillo arreó a Nagini repetidamente en la cabeza, que abrió y cerró las fauces en cada mamporrazo contra el pasto.

—¡Que estoy ocupado! ¡Que estoy ocupado!

Cansado de darle con la escoba, Emil le arreó una patada en la mandíbula que la cerró y mandó hacia atrás entre las gallinas, causando que de acuerdo con las leyes de la física, el peso de sus fauces arrastrara al resto de su cuerpo, que se elevó y le latigueó encima. El cascabel le atizó en un ojo, por lo que exclamó en pársel:

—¡&amp;%$...!

Scabior corrió sollozante hacia Nagini:

—¡Hija de mis entrañas!

Emil lo apuntó, gritando:

—_¡Glisseo!_

Un destello y Scabior resbaló hacia atrás, dándose en la nuca contra jaulas, aflojando el cuerpo como inconsciente.

Emil giró al jardín y los buscó. Pansy e Ives corrían, no hacia la Torre, sino abriendo un ángulo que los llevaba al Observatorio de York.

El Prefecto Supernumerario lanzó otro encantamiento contra los chicos, que acertó sobre el Fénix de Dumbledore en su arribo triunfal con el colmillo de basilisco.

_¿De dónde saliste, urraca? _Emil corrió allá, inclinándose ante el caído Fénix y tomando el colmillo, sacudiéndolo intrigado, esperando que tuviera algún poder de utilidad:

—¿Y esto, qué? ¿Canta, o qué?

Lo soltó y alzando de un ala al Fénix noqueado, con gesto desabrido lo aventó por encima de un hombro; el ave giró y al caer hizo saltar y aletear a unas gallinas perdidas.

—Cuídenme al pollo -les pidió Emil.

Montó de nuevo en la escoba, pero simplemente cayó diez metros adelante, lanzando al chico contra la hierba.

Volvió a casi alcanzarlos dos veces más.

—¡Deténganse! -advirtió- ¡Estoy autorizado para usar fuerza letal!

Pansy e Ives se ocultaron tras unos arbustos altos, cerca del Observatorio, un edificio ventanado de ocho caras rematado por un cilindro y éste por una pirámide de muchos lados. El alboroto de las aves, calló. O dejó de oírse porque el Tetraedro estaba lejos. Pansy vio la segunda cara del objeto y habló con Cavendish en voz muy baja. Nadie los oyó:

—El siguiente punto es la Antigua Escuela de Gramática de Coventry.

—¿Piensas lo mismo que yo?

—¿Ir ahora, esta misma noche, sin demora? Sí. No hay que darles tiempo.

Scabior, sucio de plumas, salió a cuatro metros de ellos con un grito triunfal.

—¡Ya los tengo! -sacó la varita de su saco-. ¡Así que ustedes lo tienen, como sospeché! ¿Querían volverse ricos? Antes que me devuelvan lo mío, van a sufrir.

Una línea densa de flechas salió de las sombras del jardín.

Desconcertado, Scabior apuntó hacia quien disparaba.

El Slytherin salió de la oscuridad, caminando, apuntando al mortífago con la varita, de la que salía un torbellino de saetas.

Gallant no se la pensó. De improviso se percató que su misión era obsoleta. _No puedo atacarlos ni dejarlos indefensos con ese infeliz cerca. Esto se complica más._ Había pasado de perseguirlos a cuidarlos.

Scabior trató de responderle, pero Gallant, con desdén frío, decidido, caminando, lo rociaba con flechas. Scabior se quitó algunas, pero desistió. Otros hechizos lo atacaron por un costado. Él no quiso arriesgarse a lanzar un _Avada_ al tiempo que una flecha le daba en la cabeza o le acertaban desde un punto ciego.

Sin andar, simplemente persiguiéndolo con girar el cuerpo, Gallant lo rociaba. Hizo correr al mortífago; algunas flechas rebotaban contra los muros del Observatorio.

Una de las saetas acertó en el cuello a Scabior; haciendo un ruido como de graznido corrió, perdiéndose en la oscuridad. _Bien, _se dijo Emil, _supongo que para él viene ir a Mal Mungo o como se llame su hospital siniestro._

—¡No corras, _Scrabies!_ -se burló el Slytherin; con eso el mortífago sabría que se le conocía; mientras le sacaban la flecha del cogote podría saborear su miserable situación.

No hubo pausa. Un rechinido a distancia breve los paralizó, haciéndolos buscar de dónde vino.

Pansy y Cavendish no se habían marchado; se quedaron para ayudar a Gallant, que asumió la defensa de ellos.

Apuntando en lo general con la varita a las sombras del jardín, la gran extensión de hierba y árboles del Museo de York, Emil puso cara de pasmado en lo particular.

Mirando a todos lados para determinar de dónde venía el rechinido, Gallant dirigió la varita a las sombras y explicó a los chicos en voz alta:

—Oigan: el idiota que los sigue, no yo, el otro idiota, se llama Scabior.

—¿Quién es? -preguntó Ives.

—Es el mortífago que hemos visto desde el primer tren, es el encargado de cuidar a la serpiente gigante, las gallinas son para alimentarla, creo. Óiganme: si con la suerte que tienen logran escapar de mí otra vez, sepan que él los estará esperando a donde vayan -no perdía la cara de concentrado, tratando de determinar de dónde venía el ruido-. ¿Lo conocen?

La Slytherin y el Hufflepuff también apuntaban a las sombras con las varitas.

—¡No lo conocemos, ya te dije! -gritó Pansy.

Emil barría el área con el movimiento de la varita.

—Él se deshizo del que custodiaba este sitio -señaló con el pulgar-. Lo dejó atrás, en la torre vieja. Si van a otro sitio semejante, pienso que hará lo mismo con el que cuide. Algo oculta. No se confíen, ya sabe de ustedes y no los dejará. Creo que ese Scabior obedece a alguien muy poderoso, pero por miedo le está ocultando lo que ocurre. Tengo la sensación que abre un agujero para cerrar otro. Deben empezar a explicarme lo que están haciendo, chicos.

—Ni idea -respondió la Slytherin.

—_¡Demiurgos, Pansy!_ -farfulló Emil, apuntando a las sombras, tratando de ver de qué se trataba el ruido- ¡Por lo menos díganme por qué lo hacen!

—Puede ser peligroso para Hogwarts -dijo la chica; ella comenzaba a pensar que era verdad esa motivación.

—¿Así que de fugitivos pasaron a una misión?

—Todo se complicó -dijo Ives.

—Eso lo entiendo -adelantándose unos pasos, Emil apuntó a su derecha; el suelo vibraba-. Creo que es hora de irse. No trato de hacer el hechizo de Aparición porque me van a atacar, canallas, pero yo lo ejecuto bien, tengo el permiso, no como ustedes que salen a donde Merlín quiere. Vámonos y esto terminará.

—No podemos -dijeron al unísono.

—¿Y es cierto que están casados? -interrogó, ladeando la cabeza, tratando de distinguir un movimiento entre los árboles ennegrecidos- Porque de que son novios, son novios.

—No somos novios -dijeron al unísono, Pansy con cara de fastidio.

—Mh…. -Emil torció la boca- entonces no se han dado cuenta que están más enamorados de lo que creen.

No vio las expresiones de ellos, porque el origen del rechinido se reveló: bajo la tierra había restos humanos de soldados de las guerras romanas y medievales. La tierra crujió. Fragmentándose en terrones se abrieron pozos. Formas imprecisas escarbaban, luchando por salir. Los romanos que invadieron, los que defendieron Britannia, posteriormente los que combatieron a los normandos, a los daneses y los yorkinos, salieron de la tierra en forma de esqueletos armados con espadas herrumbrosas. Al mover sus articulaciones emitían un lamento que contribuyó a su imagen de determinación. Debían ser unos cincuenta, y venían hacia los alumnos.

Los tres respondieron con encantamientos al avance de los soldados, destruyéndolos en cascada de huesos.

Algunos esqueletos daban mandobles al aire, pero acercándose. Los tres chicos retrocedieron, hasta que el observatorio se tiñó de sombras.

—¡Váyanse, pero no se confíen, les advierto: los seguiré!

Pansy formuló el hechizo ahí mismo, y Emil los siguió con la mirada.

Al desaparecer, los esqueletos se esfumaron, sin dejar huella. Vaporizados. Nada. Volvió el completo silencio de un tajo. _El objeto que llevan los despertó. Seguro van a otro sitio como éste, por eso no quisieron regresar junto conmigo. A ver qué encuentran allá. No puedo abandonarlos._

Debió esperar unos segundos a que llegaran con él, la lechuza y la escoba. En eso hizo un reporte express. Vio al Fénix irse volando con el colmillo en las garras, muy ofendido. Emil desechó adivinar cuál fue el plan de Dumbledore y consideró su siguiente paso.

Con la experiencia de sujetarse a los remanentes de los hechizos de Pansy, estableció que el perseguidor emergía al Noreste exacto de los fugitivos. ¿Por qué?

Recordándose, se vio desaparecer para seguirlos, colocado al frente y un lado de la pareja, es decir, al Noreste _de ellos_. De frente y a un lado. Dedujo que los segundos que dejaba pasar para tomar el remanente, determinaban la distancia y el tiempo del arribo con respecto a los fugitivos. Con la lechuza en su hombro y cargando la escoba, por los segundos que corrían calculó que llegaría diez minutos después de ellos y a diez metros de distancia.

Todavía más. Hizo un cambio. Por eso al dejarlos ir vio cómo estaban posicionados.

Se colocó detrás de sitio que tomaron Los Fugitivos al desaparecer. Así les caería a sus espaldas. Si cuidarlos significaba enfrentar al siguiente loco, lo haría; si implicaba llevárselos a la fuerza, como era el plan inicial, lo haría también. Lo que ya no podía hacer era paralizarlos o desarmarlos.

Hizo el pase y se esfumó, rumbo a Coventry, a 214 kilómetros de distancia. La última ciudad antes de abrir la bóveda.

_Imágenes de la Abadía y algunos sitios de York de este capítulo:_

_ . _


	19. Me encanta el olor del napalm

Un minuto después, la Slytherin y el Hufflepuff aparecieron en una calle tranquila de Coventry.

Se encontraban en un macizo ancho de árboles dentro un terreno baldío, que alcanzaba la esquina derecha de la acera. Área cercada, pero despejada frente a ellos por tener maderos rotos, se abría a un arroyo de escasos automóviles, la mayoría estacionados.

Cruzando la calle, medio oculto por otro grupo de árboles, se veía la entrada de un edificio color terracota con un gran ventanal ojival al lado, construcción en estado de descuido, de ángulos agudos, que se extendía hasta la esquina de la acera de enfrente. Pansy anunció:

—La Antigua Escuela de Gramática.

Ives se preguntó si habría una nueva, pero desechó la duda porque en este edificio estaba la segunda pieza del Tetraedro.

En la abadía de York, Pansy había visto claramente dónde se ocultaba la esfera de plomo; en Coventry no estaba segura de lograrlo tan pronto, porque además de tampoco saber dónde buscar, ni qué, intuyó que sería dentro del edificio. Ambos contaban con que Scabior siguiera intentando sacarse la flecha del cogote.

Las luces de los autos cruzaban entre los troncos de los frondosos árboles. Debía ser una zona vecinal, supuso Ives, porque no se veía a nadie en ese largo tramo, como si escasearan los comercios y no hubiera oficinas. Acordaron recorrer el terreno exterior y de no hallar nada, entrar rápido y salir con el objeto a mil por hora. Detalles, a resolver sobre la marcha. Ese fue el plan más o menos.

—Vamos -indicó Pansy.

Ambos cruzaron corriendo la calle, que en la esquina indicaba _Silver Street_, un poco inclinados y hacia los árboles de enfrente.

Al llegar, continuaron hacia la entrada cerrada de la escuela, siguiendo hacia la esquina. La indicación de la calle que cortaba, decía: _Hales Street_. Viendo que no había paso ni por izquierda, ni por derecha para rodear la construcción por tener otras enseguida, exploraron esa pared protegidos por tres autobuses vacíos y estacionados al pie de la acera. Ives cuidaba a los lados y arriba, mientras Pansy llevaba el _Thetrionen_ en la palma buscando alguna pista. Era un edificio tostado por el paso del tiempo, de doble tejado gris oscuro, pequeño campanario sobre la entrada ojival y a un costado, ventanales también agudos, con trabajo de nervaduras, igual al de mayor tamaño al lado de la entrada.

Buscando en el muro sobre la calle Hales, ambos llevaban el uniforme soviético de campaña marrón claro abotonado hasta el cuello, más charreteras rojas. Ives llevaba casco verde y Pansy la gorra de la policía política, azul con rojo y estrella en su centro. Iban armados con subfusiles Kaláshnikov, cuyo cargador es circular; para mayores señas, semejantes al arma típica de los gángsters de Chicago.

—Comisaria Parkínsovich -dijo Ives-, qué guapa se ve de gorra.

—Gracias, _tovarich_ Cavendishov -le pellizcó una mejilla-, asaltemos el búnker enemigo.

Avanzaron pegados a la pared, rumbo a la entrada, dedo en el gatillo porque Scabior estaba al tanto de su presencia y podía estar esperando el ataque; ella apuntaba al frente y Cavendish cuidaba la retaguardia y el tejado.

En la sombra entre la escuela y los autobuses, Pansy identificó una figura baja, replegada en un saliente, antes de la esquina que doblaba hacia la entrada.

—¡NKVD! -furiosa, susurró las siglas, apuntando con la Kaláshnikov y yendo hacia el desconocido- ¡Comisariado del Pueblo, las manos en alto!

—¡No disparen, no disparen! -apenas se oyó en la sombra- ¡Soy Gibby!

—¿Gibby te llamas, no eres un tonto que se llama Dubby? -Pansy se alzó la visera de la gorra, yendo a él ametralladora en ristre, estudiándolo- ¿Qué nombre es ese, polaco, lituano, ucraniano? ¡Habla rápido, _tovarich!_

—Gibby, sirviente del amo Vulhun… de Slytherin -respondió, desamparado.

Naturalmente, era un elfo siberiano con uniforme de trabajador de la vía férrea.

Ives, que cuidaba las espaldas de ambos, asomó por el hombro de Pansy, analizando al elfo.

—¡Cáspita, camarada comisaria! ¡Es un trabajador forzado!

—Sí -respondió la vocecita.

Pansy entró en duda y volteó al Hufflepuff, bajando el arma.

—Ives, ¿nos estás viendo como si estuviéramos en una de tus películas? Creo que esto te ha pasado otras veces.

—Es correcto, sospecho que es como un filme de la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

—Ya te habías tardado, oh, amor mío -volteó al elfo- ¡Tú! ¡Manos a la nuca y bocabajo! -ordenó, empujándolo con el cañón de la Kaláshnikov- ¿Qué armas portas, cuchillo, granadas de mano, Luger, Nagant, varita calibre 22 _superspecial?_

—Nada -respondió el elfo, que saltó porque al catearlo, Pansy le picó el ombligo.

Ella y Cavendish se pusieron en cuclillas; el intimidado elfo adoptó esa posición.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Elfímovich? -le preguntó Pansy, amenazante.

—Me alejé… salí cuando mi amo fue atacado, apenas hace un momento... Deben seguir dentro…

Cavendish quiso saber:

—¿Quién es tu amo?

—Herr Vulhun, el custodio del giro de llave… _era_ el custodio, creo…

—¿Quién lo eliminó? -preguntó Pansy.

—Herr Scabior, creo….

Ella y Cavendish intercambiaron una mirada significativa. El sujeto debió llegar con la flecha todavía clavada, saliendo antes que ellos. Era duro de roer.

—¡Miéntenos y te regresamos a la prisión de Siberia! -lo amenazó Pansy, apoyándole en la barriga más bien escasa, el cañón de la Kaláshnikov- ¡Si esto es una trampa para nosotros, no saldrás vivo!

—¿Trampa, ama? -el elfo titubeó, atemorizado- No, yo... yo sólo me escondí al oír la pelea entre ellos …

—No finjas demencia, ¡conozco a los elfos, cuando pueden te apuñalan por la espalda!

—… solo apuñalamos a los Slytherin cuando podemos, porque nos tratan muy mal…

—¡No te pregunté tus simpatías políticas, _Fingirdorf!_ ¿Sabes dónde está lo que protegía tu amo?

—Sí, ama, bajo uno de los asientos de madera...

—¿von Skabier sigue ahí? -lo apremió Pansy.

Cavendish cubría el cielo con su balalaika, como llamaban los rusos a esa ametralladora.

—Sí, amita -asintió Gibby, manos en alto.

—Nos guiarás para sacar la pieza.

—¡No puedo hacerlo -gimoteó-, mi amo no me ha otorgado la libertad, no puedo obedecerla a us...!

Pansy susurró enfática al elfo, sin alzar la voz:

—¡La libertad no se recibe como obsequio! ¡La libertad se toma! ¡Elfos idiotas esperando a ser manumitidos _por Slytherin! ¡Já!_

—Pero, ama…

—Ningún peroama -Pansy le dio repetidos toques en la frente con el índice-, piensa, piensa, elfo de la estepa ucraniana, ¿vas a revivir a tu amo para que te libere? ¿Le pedirás la libertad a quien lo eliminó? ¿Debes esperar o pedir o tomar? ¡Aprovecha la oportunidad!

—Ama, los rituales… los rituales son elementales en la existencia elfítica…

Ella abrió su mochila de campaña y tomando una calceta de campaña, la dio al elfo prófugo.

—Tu amo pertenecía a Slytherin. Bien, entonces yo, de la misma Casa, en nombre del ausente, en cumplimiento su última voluntad, te otorgo la libertad.

—¡Ama! -los ojos le brillaron, pero dudó, aferrando la calceta- ¿Es verdad? ¿No… no me engaña?

—_¿Cómo te atreves, elfo orejudo?_ -tronó Pansy, levantándose- ¿Quién eres tú para dudar de mi palabra? -se hizo atrás, poniendo y quitando el seguro al arma- ¿Oí bien tu epitafio? -le apuntó con la balalaika.

—Nono…

Ella oprimió el gatillo. Una línea de bombones salió del cañón, rebotando contra la frente del elfo, que se quejó en voz baja al ritmo que lo tocaban:

—… ayayayayay…

Ella le lanzó la calceta.

—¡Toma, estás manumitido!

—¿Es verdad?

—¡Declaro que eres libre en nombre de la Revolución Marxista del Proletariado! -lo saludó a la militar- _¡Stolichnaya!_

Mientras el elfo bocarriba en la hierba pataleaba de contento, Pansy se caló la gorra, volteando a Ives, alelado por lo que acababa de presenciar, quien al sentirla acercarse aspiró la oleada de su perfume natural.

—¡Camarada Cavendisoff, asaltaremos la posición enemiga! -señaló a la Escuela de Gramática.

Para rematar las órdenes y aun sabiendo que Scabior estaba en la construcción (hospital en 1154 y escuela en 1544), Pansy adelantó la cara y sin avisar cerrando los ojos estampó al Hufflepuff un beso en la boca, voraz, amplio, largo y tendido porque llevaban dos horas sin besarse, o sea, que necesitaban recargar municiones. Ella mostró que la venció la necesidad, importándole un chícharo partido a la mitad que el beso no contribuyera al esfuerzo de guerra. Sojuzgado por la comandancia, Ives se lo respondió completamente perdido. La boca aterciopelada y el aroma de la Slytherin le vaciaban el cerebro conejil. _¿Cómo pude pasar años sin conocerla?_, se preguntó. Ella siguió acariciándole los labios. Se había dado cuenta que al Hufflepuff le encantaban los besos, los besos de _ella, _y aunque se había propuesto dárselos más frecuentemente para trastornarlo, por estar jugando con fuego se aficionaba más.

Se apartó, pero entonces fue Ives quien la besó, tomándola por los hombros y cubriendo su boca con la suya. Al lado de la Escuela de Gramática Pansy terminó pasándole las manos por la cintura y atrayéndolo hacia ella. Cavendish fue consciente de la respiración de la Slytherin, deseoso de respirar sus exhalaciones perfumadas. Al Hufflepuff se le escapó un suspiro quejumbroso. Pansy asintió, aprobándolo. El atónito elfo los miraba desde abajo, con los dedos en la boca, verdaderamente intrigado de que pudieran vivir sin respirar.

En vez de detenerse porque el malhadado de Scabior podía salir, la Slytherin y el Hufflepuff se perdieron y terminaron al lado de unl autobús, abrazados y besándose como si no hubiera un mañana.

_Bien, casémonos, _pensó Ives en un rapto, abrazándola tan fuerte como si quisiera llevarla dentro de su tórax, _sólo por cómo besas, casémonos. Te llevo de desayunar a tu cuarto, no me importa. Estos besos valen por Hogwarts, de las torres a las mazmorras y de regreso. Estás loca, o más loca que yo, pero me encantas. Daré venenos al que se te acerque con tal de seguir en este asunto contigo. Yo solo quiero abrazarte y besarte y morirme de gusto con los mundos que salen de tu voz. _

El elfo cuidaba la esquina. Por fin, Ives saludó, marcial:

—¡Sí, camarada comisaria Parkínsovich! ¡Por Stalin hasta la ignominia!

Ella jaló al elfo, de una oreja, presentándolo a Ives, calándose la gorra de comisaria.

—Ay -exclamó Gibby, tan dócil que no usaba signos de admiración al exclamar.

—Conclusión de la reunión de Estado Mayor: Camarada, usaremos la información de Inteligencia proporcionada por este fugitivo con radares integrados para sigilosamente como serpiente stalinista y tejón trotskista, amor mío, romper _matrushkas_ y salir. A la mínima sospecha de la presencia enemiga sueltas los pepinazos y nos vemos a las novecientas para salir pitando al Kremlin.

—¿Las novecien…?

—¡Las nueve de la noche, _tovarich!_ -se colocó la Kaláshnikov a la espalda, ajustando su reloj marca Lenin- ¡Tres minutos de misión! _¿Panjemajo_ (entendido)?

—¡_Panjemajo_, muy _panjemajo_! -saludó y ajustó su reloj.

—Y tú vienes con nosotros -Pansy rodeó con un brazo el cuello del elfo, dándole leves coscorrones, llevándolo a la entrada-, me sales con que es una trampa y acabarás en los fríos llanos de Siberia tragando sopa _borsch_ en cubitos de hielo, _¿panjemajo?_

—Sí, ama, panjemajísimo, ay…

Tal como previó, Gallant apareció diez minutos después, a diez metros de ellos, por lo que estaba más adentro del arbolado y oscuro lote baldío.

¿Estaría en un bosque? ¿Esas luces a unos metros podían ser de una carretera?

Cargando la escoba, envió a la _Windfire _a explorar; ésta regreso a los segundos, para guiarlo.

Cruzando entre los árboles y basura, lo sorprendió salir a la luz de una acera.

Era una ciudad. Un auto venía por la vía.

De acuerdo a lo que aprendía de los remanentes, cruzó corriendo Silver Street y buscó la entrada del edificio con el amplio ventanal, seguro que era el lugar.

Dejó la escoba oculta entre los árboles, varita en mano, entrando a paso lento por la puerta.

Se vio en el recinto interior de la abandonada Escuela de Gramática, por donde pasaron generaciones de estudiantes, algunos de los cuales tallaron sus siglas en las bancas de madera: una sala amplísima que a la derecha tenía un hogar bloqueado, con bancas al final apoyadas en el muro; a la izquierda, la pared corría con muchas más de esas bancas largas, ambas bajo un techo curvo de madera clara; la pared del fondo seguía la forma de un arco ojival donde relucía un enorme cristal con nervaduras, por el que la luz de la noche entraba espectral.

Emil no tuvo tiempo de buscar. Un breve estallido luminoso llenó el recinto. Con tanta luz, descubrió claramente la razón del destello: Pansy e Ives lanzaron un hechizo a un sujeto, que lo lanzó volando diez metros, cayendo aparatosamente sobre los asientos de madera de la derecha, haciendo saltar pedazos de tabla y astillas. Gallant quedó pasmado. Debía ser Scabior o el custodio del lugar. ¿Cómo lograron sorprenderlo? Prefirió callar, pero cuidando si aparecía otro, acercándoseles paso a paso.

Sí, eran Parkinson y Cavendish, vestidos con ropa de calle muggle, mochilas a la espalda y… _¿Cómo se hicieron con un elfo? ¿Él les diría dónde se ocultaba el mortífago? _Oyó los ecos de susurros:

—¿Dónde, Giby? -preguntaba Pansy.

—¡Debajo de la quinta banca, contando desde el ventanal, ama! -señaló el elfo.

Pansy e Ives arrancaron ecos al correr por las baldosas de escuela.

La Slytherin acercó el tetraedro al mueble, emitiendo el destello azul, respondido por uno amarillo bajo la banca. Puso la mano y al retirarla, tenía un objeto en ella, que Emil no alcanzó a distinguir, pero que vio llevar al objeto que ella cargaba. Los resplandores se apagaron.

—El siguiente punto es el British Museum -oyó decir a Pansy, en ecos-. El British Museum. Ahí está la bóveda. De encontrar el tesoro, lo llevamos a Hogwarts y que ellos vean qué hacen con él.

Gallant se acercó un poco más rápido, pegado a la pared de la derecha. Scabior seguía inconsciente en las bancas destrozadas. Los chicos fueron caminando rápido hacia la puerta

—En ese museo hallaríamos el tercer objeto -opinó Ives-, el que encaja en la tercera cara. ¿Faltaria uno? El objeto del cuarto emblema, el de la base, ¿o qué? ¿Es otra pieza o…?

Se miraron.

—_Es el emblema del tesoro… _-ataron cabos al mismo tiempo.

—El emblema del tesoro es este triángulo con el círculo partido dentro -opinó Pansy, señalando la base- ¡Salgamos ya, antes que ése despierte!

Emil les salió al paso, alzando las palmas.

—¡Un segundo… ey!

Rapidísima, Pansy le aventó al elfo por el aire, que voló hacia Emil manoteando, con un gritito.

El asustado elfo se sujetó de Gallant como un mico a su mamá, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio e irse para atrás.

Emil manoteó y trastabilló con el asustado elfo agarrado de él con pies y manos. Nunca pensó en lanzarles el _Desmaius_, pero ellos así lo creían por obvias razones.

—¡Aguarden, no los vengo a detener, los vengo a ayudar! ¡Aguarden!

Mejor se cargó el elfo al hombro, colocándolo de cara al vasto recinto en tanto corrió tras los chicos.

—¡Sirve de algo y dime si Scabior viene!

Cargando al elfo, corrió hacia el umbral gris de la escuela.

—¡Esperen, escuchen!

Los tres se detuvieron debido a un viento repentino que sopló, sin entrar por alguna ventana.

Emil pudo aprovechar para explicarles, pero la certeza de que el viento traía una sorpresa, lo silenció.

Las corrientes de aire cobraron color, hasta asumir tonalidades rojizas, de largos filamentos de algodón.

Los filamentos tomaron posición vertical, adoptando siluetas humanas en cantidad de cien esparcidos por el salón, pero sin solidificarse, sino conservando la transparencia.

Emil reconoció lejanamente las siluetas, de las clases de Estudios Muggles.

—¿Alguien sabe qué es este lugar? -interrogó Gallant, todavía con el asustado elfo sobre el hombro.

Intrigada, Pansy le dio el nombre; él insistió:

—¿Y que era "gramática" por entonces?

Ives le explicó:

—Gramática era el estudio del latín, claro; primero debías saber latín porque en ese idioma se enseñaba Medicina, Teología y Derecho, las ciencias de la época.

Emil entendió qué se acercaba a ellos, con pasos rígidos.

Eran los pavorosos fantasmas de los alumnos que habían reprobado exámenes en la Edad Media.

Almas en pena, atadas con grilletes al escritorio, pasando noches en vela hasta la coronilla, estudiando de camino a la escuela, asustadas al ver la boleta de calificaciones como si no supieran qué iban a encontrar, repitiendo una letanía:

—_Terribilium, terribiliem, terribilis… terribilium, terribiliem, terribilis… _

—En cuanto ustedes se vayan esto desaparecerá -afirmó Gallant-. Creo que su objetivo es paralizar de miedo al intruso, aunque no me fío del resultado si nos tocaran.

No había terminado de decirlo cuando los oyó salir. Emil fue tras ellos y al salir, quiso explicarles de nuevo, aunque iban a todo correr por la calle Hales, perdiéndose entre los vehículos. Las palabras de Emil perdieron velocidad como un disco de vinilo al que se le quita la corriente eléctrica.

—Y les aclaro que vine a ayudarlos pero ya se fueron por qué no me extraña…

Un destello que pasó por las ventanas le mostró que Scabior acababa de desaparecer.

Emil bajó al elfo, que lo siguió, tímido, al ir por la escoba. Recogiéndola, cruzó la calle nuevamente, hacia el terreno baldío, aunque lo bordeó yendo a unas bancas. La calle estaba verdaderamente desolada. La lechuza descendió hacia él. El elfo lo seguía, intimidado, sin saber cómo tomarse al Slytherin.

No se le veía prisa. Envió a la _Windfire_ a tomar una imagen del sitio desde arriba.

Aun sin haberlo logrado por completo, llevaba una sonrisa de satisfacción: Ya no necesitaba seguir los remanentes. Escuchó su destino: El British Museum.

—… amo… ¿no está enojado, verdad? ¿Verdad?

Gallant no se dignó responder. No le gustaban los elfos. Los de la residencia paterna le parecían insolentes; más de una vez su madre le había prohibido azotarlos porque significaban galeones. Para él eran pedantes y llorones y mezquinos. Criados petulantes por llevar grilletes de oro.

—Sirve de algo, elfo, tráeme lo que está afuera de la puerta de ese edificio -señaló un umbral iluminado a unos cien metros.

—No, amo, no puedo…

—¿Cómo dices? -la cara de Emil se agrió.

—Soy libre, sí, soy libre, ya no se me puede ordenar -le tendió la calceta.

—¿Quién te dio esto? -preguntó Emil, molesto, tomando la prenda.

—Me lo dio la amita, ella… me otorgó la libertad…

—¿Ella? ¿Cómo lo hizo, eras su sirviente?

—Me dijo que siguió la última voluntad de mi amo.

El Slytherin bufó, con sorna, al filo de la carcajada. Ya se imaginaba a Scabior o al custodio, sin duda eliminado, usando una pequeña calceta negra con vivos rosas. Algo más debió decirle Parkinson para cambiar el sentido de la costumbre y convencerlo.

—¿No es verdad? -el elfo estuvo de inmediato, al borde del llanto- ¿No es verdad?

Emil se regocijó. Era su oportunidad de cobrarle su respuesta impertinente. Elfos idiotas, todos cortados con la misma tijera. En la escuela no tuvo tiempo de pensar en salvarlo: sólo lo sacó. Decirle que no era cierta su manumisión le haría el mayor daño, peor que el sufrido con el amo que tuviera. ¿No era buena oportunidad para vengarse de los elfos que se sentían parte de las familias? Pese a no tener relación con aquel, conocía al más antipático, Kreacher. De ser elfo en su casa, Emil pensaba que lo pondría en su sitio a patadas. En cambio, dijo:

—Sí, es verdad -masculló Gallant, suspirando de mal humor, dando unos pasos hacia la calle Hales, donde pasaron varios automóviles, lentos, con las luces encendidas-. Es como ella dijo, eres libre.

Señaló de nuevo a la entrada.

—¿Podrias traerme eso y dejar esto en la entrada, _por favor_? -pidió, todavía malhumorado, tendiéndole un trozo de papiro.

El elfo fue allá, riendo feliz, dando palmaditas. Los elfos son tan rápidos que nadie lo vería. Llevaba un trozo de papiro con un mensaje que dejaría en la entrada donde se leía "Recepción".

Era un pago por los objetos, doscientas libras esterlinas. Muchísimo, pero Gallant no quiso pasar por ladrón, aunque esto fuera una especie de compra a fuerza. Ya vería cómo el pagaba ese dinero a Hogwarts.

Terminaba su reporte con las imágenes tomadas por la lechuza cuando un destello a su derecha anunció una llegada. Con veloces reflejos, el Slytherin apuntó a la figura con su varita, pero la bajó. En verdad la calle estaba del todo tranquila. Una chica muggle de negro que caminaba por ahí, al ver el resplandor pensó que algún trabajador estaba soldando. Frente a Sprout, el Slytherin y el elfo, pensó que era una abuela, su hijo y un niño orejón.

—Profesora Sprout -saludó.

—Señor Prefecto -le sonrió Pomona.

Gallant dio el informe completo a la Jefa de la Casa de Hufflepuff, incluyendo la descripción del emblema de un objeto mágico que llevaban los fugitivos. Añadió:

—Considero que sus pesquisas son por un sentido de responsabilidad hacia Hogwarts. Queriendo indagar lo mínimo, se han enfrascado en este viaje y desean llegar al final.

—Usted podría regresar ya, señor Gallant -asintió, Sprout, cortés-. Podemos delegar este asunto con Nymphadora Tonks. Ella misma nos lo ha solicitado. Los profesores Snape y Dumbledore están muy preocupados por los muchachos; es posible que intervengan personalmente. Anticipo que cuando vean este emblema, no demorarán.

—Si vuelvo en estas condiciones para mí sería abandonar la responsabilidad que tomé, profesora. No quiero regresar de ese modo. Además…

—¿… le preocupan esos chicos? -completó ella, suspicaz, pero cálida- Deme sus razones, porque yo debo decidir si usted vuelve ahora o no, señor Gallant.

—Primero es por mi responsabilidad, sería deshonroso abandonar. Y segundo, sí, me preocupan, mejor dicho, me interesan. Me recuerdan…

—¿… a Nott y a Burgess?

—Ésa es una historia incómoda en Slytherin, pero sí. Me recuerdan lo que sé de ellos.

—Sea sincero.

—No quiero que lo de Parkinson y Cavendish se malogre.

—Creo que ha pasado de perseguirlos a protegerlos.

Como arrepentido de ser tan sincero, matizó:

—Me di cuenta de eso en York, pero primero está mi comisión, regresarlos. Al tenerlos cerca la siguiente vez, estoy seguro que lo lograré.

—¿Y si usted sufre daño?

—Sería por una buena razón.

Sprout mostró una Nimbus que llevaba para él, lo cual contradictoriamente molestó a Gallant. Uno, porque era escoba de menor calidad que la primera, lo cual para él sugirió menos confianza. Eso lo indignó. Lo segundo y más importante, no necesitaba nanas.

Respetuosamente (mejor dicho, diplomáticamente, pues le pidió como un favor, llevar el informe a Hogwarts para retener a la lechuza) declinó el ofrecimiento y levantó la escoba de vinilo, de detrás de un asiento. Llegó el elfo con los objetos que le pidió traer del edificio. A Sprout se le escapó una risa que a ella misma sorprendió:

—¿Escobas muggle, señor Gallant, en verdad?

—En efecto, profesora. Ésta tiene un _Incantatio transformo_ forzado -tomándolas por el mango, se cargó las tres al hombro. La lechuza se posó en su otro hombro.

—¿Ha conseguido pasar desapercibido, yendo con el uniforme?

—Los muggles ven lo raro donde no lo hay, pero no se admiran de las realidades llamativas. Piensan que me dedico a limpiar jaulas de búhos y pericos en una prisión a perpetuidad que llaman zoológico. Cada cosa que he hecho la han explicado de modo que los convenza. Unos que me vieron volando pensaron que era un ovni. Ni idea qué sea eso, pero me veían como si les fuera a arreglar la vida.

—¿Qué será de mí? -preguntó tímidamente el elfo.

—El señor Gallant seguirá con su trabajo, pero tú vendrás conmigo a Hogwarts -afirmó Sprout, colocándola una mano protectora en un hombro-, donde decidirás qué hacer. Necesitamos hablar antes con el director del Colegio, debes tener temas interesantes para él.

Emil se alejó hacia Hales Street.

—Con permiso, profesora… Estarás bien, elfo.

—Gracias, amo.

—¿Sabe a dónde se dirigen? -le preguntó Sprout.

—Al British Museum, profesora -se le estaba olvidando decir eso-. Hemos recorrido Inglaterra a lo largo. En este momento deben estar rumbo a Londres.

_Voy para más de dos días sin dormir, _pensó Gallant, escobas al hombro_. Puedo con eso, pero debo comer, beber y quitarme el uniforme. _

Sprout desapareció, llevándose al elfo.

Andando por la calle Hales, entre bastantes más personas, se detuvo un momento afuera del Museo del Transporte, donde ató las tres escobas para someterlas al _Transformo _donde no se le viera. Aquí o en Londres comería y bebería donde pudiera.

Se quitó la corbata y la túnica, que se había mojado, secado al sol, helado, tenía algunas plumas de pollo adheridas y olía a trapo viejo. Debía mudarse donde pudiera conseguir prendas decentes.

Aunque el estómago le molestaba, la opción de la comida muggle no lo alentaba: para él tenía aspecto repugnante y le provocaba la misma confianza que un plato de alimento para gallinas. Debería aguantarse el asco.

Oculto entre los árboles del Museo de Transporte, aplicó el encantamiento a las tres escobas atadas, riendo de indignación: _Escobas para barrer…. ridículos._ _Sería como usar varitas para dirigir una orquesta. O sea, nada qué ver. _

Para la suerte, le buscó un nombre y la llamó "Hechiza", la suma de la escoba de vinilo más dos de madera, para tener más apoyo. Era hora de salir tras los chicos en la oportunidad definitiva. Los esperaría en el Museo Británico, esta vez no los perdería. Ya era una cuestión de honor.

_Imágenes de los sitios de Coventry, con el mapa de los movimientos:_

_ . _


	20. Si no estás dispuesto a cometer locuras

**C**orriendo por la calle, cruzaron evitando autos que les reclamaron haciendo sonar las bocinas.

Bajaron la velocidad, dejando atrás el Museo del Transporte, mirando a sus espaldas de cuando en vez, hasta ser evidente que Gallant no los perseguía.

—Tal vez se fatigó -opinó Ives.

—O tal vez nos oyó -remató Pansy, buscando dónde girar.

Siguieron. La acera era larguísima y cuando por fin dobló a la derecha, Ives rio, negando con un dedo:

—No vaya a suceder que regresamos sin darnos cuenta, sigamos recto.

Pasaron por donde Emil minutos más tarde ataría las escobas y desembocaron en un cruce de varias calles, áreas arboladas y un piso elevado, cuyo destino escapaba a su vista.

—Antes de llegar al Museo Británico deberemos conseguir un mapa para saber hacia dónde escapar -decidió Pansy-. Las ciudades muggles son excesivamente complicadas.

Volvieron unos metros, tomando un desvío que los sacó a la calle Trinity, donde cruzaron frente a la estatua del uniformado Sir Frank Whittle, coinventor del jet, hasta llegar a un encuentro de calles más pequeñas, pero mayormente concurridas e iluminadas, donde se levantaba un edificio amarillo opaco, rematado por una línea azul. En el borde de su techo ostentaba el nombre de _Granada Luxury Bingo Entertainment_.

—¿Y eso? -se intrigó Pansy.

—Creo que es un centro de juegos, tal vez estilo _Casino Royale._

Le importó más por ser el primer cruce animado que veían: autos, autobuses, mucha gente, luces de semáforos y edificios.

—Y yo creo que deberé ver una película una vez en mi vida -aceptó Pansy, caminando, tirando de él por la mochila-, o no sabré nunca de qué me hablas.

Las palabras de Pansy fueron para él como un ramalazo. Caminando de espaldas, el Hufflepuff se cubrió la cabeza, como si viera el mundo por primera vez.

—¿Cómo… cómo no le he pensado? -se dijo, boquiabierto- ¡En el mundo muggle no sólo existe lo que he visto en los filmes! ¡En el mundo muggle hay _salas de cine!_

La chica detuvo un taxi, como vio hacer a Ives; práctica, llevó a éste de espaldas, haciéndolo entrar al auto, entrando después y cuidando si veía a alguien conocido. Al cerrar la puerta, dijo al conductor:

—Somos nosotros otra vez, condúzcanos a la estación del tren.

—Eaton Road -asintió el taxista, arrancando, girando el volante hacia el sur.

—Mundo llamando a Ives -dijo Pansy, dando leves palmadas en las mejillas del chico; otros autos cruzaban por las ventanillas-. Mundo llamando a Ives, conéctese, por favor.

Cavendish volvió en sí, acabando de entender las palabras de ella:

—¿Dijiste que verías conmigo una película?

—Sí, pero no en esta ciudad, lindo, cuando estemos en Londres. Tomemos un tren, no quiero usar ma… más el carruaje de mis papás -lo arregló como pudo.

Ives recargó la cabeza en el asiento, con Pansy girada hacia él, peinándolo con los dedos. La luz imprimió brillos en los ojos claros del chico.

—Pansy, ¿sabes que me acabas de hacer entender lo más maravilloso que nadie me había hecho entender?

—¿Qué? -ella se sorprendió- ¿Lo del carruaje?

—El aceptar.

Pansy le había dicho y redicho que él le gustaba. Que ella le gustaba no era una enorme revelación. Ives hasta suponía que a él se le notaba más últimamente. La chica también le expresó que estaba enamorada de él. Su forma alocada de hacerlo lo condujo a un torbellino donde experimentaba dudas… o más que dudas, era temor de él, a creer. Aun así, Pansy no estaba sola en el cariño. Ives, en los sitios por donde iban pasando, notaba cómo crecían sus sentimientos hacia ella. Así que en el tema del atraerse y del quererse no estaban desnivelados. Y la afirmación de Gallant resonaba en su mente: "No se han dado cuenta de lo enamorados que están."

El taxi avanzó entre vehículos particulares, otros taxis y autobuses azules rotulados con personas de pie o que leían, sentadas.

Era más, un cambio en los dos. Pansy se había vuelto más afectuosa. Sus palabras y tono de voz se habían vuelto más cálidos. Lo más llamativo era su mostrarse inquieta por él, preocupada por él.

No era tan idílico. Ella continuaba siendo la Slytherin que lo saludó aquella tarde: de cuando en cuando Pansy Parkinson seguía lanzándole esas miradas intensas, diríase emboscadas, de pensar por delante de él, de crear o esperar un momento, de tenerlo todo decidido y de actuar para influirlo y obtener reacciones donde ella pudiera construir. Ahora mismo, al apartarle los cabellos de la frente, su mirada yendo de sus mechones a sus ojos, a sus facciones, era de estar en poder de la situación. Su sonrisa igualmente lo mostraba. No lo dejaría irse. Era de ella.

Y ese era el punto. Quien quisiera a Pansy Parkinson debía poder sacar de ella los elementos que permitieran tener una relación estable o no duraría nada. Debía poderla entender en sus tormentas, en sus arrebatos, darle una base donde ella lograra expresar el resto de su ser, generalmente censurado por sí misma. Una persona que le brindara confianza, pero de verdad, no para lograr algo más, sino haciéndola sentir apreciada y querida. Ives al final de estos dos días se convertía en eso, pues el cambio en él fue hacerse amigo de la chica y encontrar que los temas que lo enamoraban de ella eran verdaderos. De no entender, pasó a cuidarla abierta o disimuladamente.

En el taxi tomaron la larga avenida Queen Victoria, pasando cerca del viaducto, rodeados de edificios enormes y entrando a una amplia vía entre casas viejas y construcciones nuevas, por largos tramos de árboles, de casas tradicionales alternadas con altas edificaciones modernas, en el encuentro entre la vieja y la nueva Coventry.

Por eso el ofrecimiento de Pansy, de ver una película juntos, tocó a Ives. Primero era que Pansy vencía su repugnancia habitual a un tema, con tal de entender un asunto importante para el chico que ella quería. Para Ives, era el dejar el secreto de un tema difícil; aquella afición cobraba en ocasiones el sentido de un hecho vergonzoso. O de un hecho incomprensible. Cuando menos de algo que convenía esconder para evitarse los señalamientos en casa y de muchos en Hogwarts. Con su interés por lo muggle, es decir, por lo extraño, por lo novedoso, Cavendish se sentía potencialmente criticado. Mas la Slytherin, con sus sencillas palabras, lo hizo sentir normal, aceptado, colocando a Ives en uno de los mejores elementos de una relación: Que con la persona que quieres compartas intereses, y si no se comparten, por lo menos que no se critiquen. Y aun eso es lo mínimo.

Lo mayor, lo definitivo, es que conozca lo peor de ti. Que conozca lo que odias de ti, lo que te duele, lo que te hiere, lo que deseas no tener o no ser, lo que quisieras borrar, lo más vergonzoso, y que te acepte aun con ello. Ives se encontró en esa situación, sintiéndose normal o entendido por aquella chica de peinado egipcio, que también lo conocía en sus miedos a creer, a sentir, sin huir de él. Como él ya no huía de ella en sus conflictos y temores.

El tránsito aumentó, marchando más lento. Rodeándolo con sus brazos, Pansy tiró suavemente de él, de modo que quedó un poco recargado en un hombro de ella. Ives la olió a pequeñas inhalaciones. Le encantaba el aroma de la Slytherin, quien sonrió.

—Increíble, de verdad eres un Hufflepuff, hueles como hacen los tejones.

Ives sintió que Pansy Parkinson lo superaba. Que ella había hecho más por los dos, si no por el amor, sí por la amistad, aunque fuera en su forma loca. Y aunque él estaba metido en esta situación en gran medida para saber si podía afectar a Pansy y remediarlo, se preguntó: ¿cómo podría colocarse a la altura de aquello en lo que Pansy se convertía?

—_Coventry Rail Station_ -anunció el chofer, deteniendo el auto en una larga fila de taxis, autos particulares y un sinfín de pasajeros y empleados que entraban a un edificio de metal y cristal, cuya luz bañaba la entrada.

Ives pagó.

—¿Cuál línea lleva a Londres?

—Evidentemente, _Network SouthEast_-respondió, al darle el cambio.

—¿Sabe cuánto tiempo toma? -quiso saber Pansy, ya de pie en la calle; corría el viento.

—Llegarán a la estación de Londres Euston, en Camden -consultó su reloj-, debe estar por salir el de las 22:31 pm… Si no me falla la memoria llegarán a la medianoche con seis minutos -le sonrió el taxista, inclinándose por el borde de la ventanilla-. Suerte.

Atravesaron la estación, atestada de pasajeros andando en todos sentidos, en medio de bullicio. Pansy tuvo una idea, rectificando:

—No deberíamos ir ahora mismo a Londres, puede ser riesgoso si nos están esperando. Vayamos mañana, directos al museo y sabiendo qué hacer.

—Pero debemos dejar Coventry -afirmó él, acomodándole la mochila en la espalda.

—Perfecto, pasemos la noche viajando. No sabemos los tiempos con estos viajes físicos, pero veamos si podemos ir hasta el amanecer en tren o tomamos varios. En la tarde de mañana nos transportamos con magia a Londres. Insisto que habrá que conseguir un croquis de ese museo para no ir al tanteo como hasta ahora.

—Pansy… -le dijo con admiración-, ¿cómo eres tan lista?

La chica le guiñó un ojo.

Comieron ligeramente mientras caminaban e Ives hizo fila para comprar los boletos con las libras esterlinas del fondo de ambos, casi 100 por cada billete. Iban a dar las once de la noche y resultó justo a tiempo, pues salieron al andén al aire libre donde se leía la señalización Coventry y en el acto abordaron el tren amarillo-rojo-blanco-azul hacia Rotherham.

En los cómodos asientos, como dos más entre los pasajeros, Pansy dormitó abrazada a Ives, quien la estrechó pasándole un brazo por los hombros, contemplando pensativo el paisaje. Iban a tener qué hacer un transbordo en Birmingham y otro en Sheffield horas más tarde, pero era una buena forma de perder al mortífago o a más si Scabior pedía refuerzos. No podían vigilar las 17,500km de vías férreas y 2,500 estaciones de tren inglesas.

En Coventry, Gallant aplicó sus escasos conocimientos muggles y mayor sentido común, por lo que compró una muda completa donde vio que la gente compraba, andó por la calle donde la gente andaba y comió un emparedado que la gente comía. Tomó una habitación en un hostal donde la gente entraba y calló la negativa del encargado como Slytherin, lanzándole 50 libras sobre el mostrador para comprar su silencio y lo dejara meter a la lechuza. Firmó cualquier garabato, entró a la habitación donde la lechuza aleteó, colocándose sobre un armario; dejó las escobas recargadas en una pared, aplicó todo hechizo de protección, encendió la luz con magia porque no tenía remota idea sobre interruptores de pared, abrió la llave de la ducha, entró vestido, dejó correr el agua caliente sobre sí, abrió la boca para con el agua bajarse el emparedado, se quitó el uniforme y demás metiéndolo en una bolsa, se duchó durante dos horas con diez pasadas de jabón y champú, cepillándose los dientes para sacarse tierra y semillas; al terminar se secó frotándose como para sacarse brillo, salió como el universo lo trajo el mundo y cayó bocabajo en el lecho, derrengado.

Scabior debía estar convaleciente del flechazo y del trastazo. Necesitaría descansar unas horas. Por otra parte, Emil estaba seguro que los chicos atacarían el día de mañana. Ésta era una noche para reponerse o lamerse las heridas, según cada cual.

Apagó la luz. Los chicos también debían dormir varitas en mano, suspiró… El lecho muggle no estaba nada mal. Con esas ideas, quedó profundamente dormido.

A las 23:50 pm, en un frío enorme, el tren entró veloz a la gran ciudad de Bimingham, de altos edificios en construcción y palacios históricos, la segunda mayor después de Londres. Apoyada en Cavendish, Pansy observaba el paisaje urbano. El tren cruzó veloz por los innumerables puntos de luz en edificios y arterias plenas de vida, salpicadas de resplandores verdes, amarillos, rojos, a través de sus cúpulas, torres y puentes.

Arribaron a la estación, donde descendieron para transbordar, encontrando que era la de mayores dimensiones donde habían estado. Era incluso la mayor de Inglaterra, como mostraba su laberinto de pasajes, conexiones, comercios, oficinas y su mar de personas, indicando en sus rótulos azules Birmingham New Street. Los chicos vieron varios modelos de trenes, de líneas como CrossCountry o West Coast Main. En el andén esperaron el tiempo previsto. Si los trenes ingleses tienen por hora de salida las 16:08:03, a esa hora salen.

—Se podría ir a cualquier parte del mundo -reflexionó Pansy, de pie en el andén, mochila a la espalda, volteando a la ancha vía férrea.

—¿Te gustaría ir? -Ives se acomodó la propia mochila a la espalda, a un lado de la chica.

—No lo sé -susurró ella, pensativa-. La distancia me intimida, pero algo dentro de mí se siente llamado por el horizonte, y sabe que al alejarme, no tendría miedo. Sería más yo. En la tierra, en el mar, en los cielos, no lo sé.

—¿Billete de ida y vuelta o sólo de ida?

—Tal vez sólo de ida.

Salieron en punto de las 00:04. Acomodando las mochilas en los compartimientos de arriba como el resto de los pasajeros, Cavendish pensaba.

Pansy miraba por la ventanilla hacia las señalizaciones a franjas blancas y anaranjadas, y a las estructuras superiores, de metal color aluminio, que tejían complicadas formas sobre las vías. El tren hacía un ruido mínimo.

—Creo que te entiendo -él le sonrió, sentándose a su lado.

—Ives… -ella giró a él, también pareció haberlo pensado- No lo dije porque no me importes, es… una sensación. Una necesidad de abandonar y reiniciar, una idea, solamente.

—Esta bien y sea así o no, considero que te entiendo. Una parte de ti quiere irse, otra desea quedarse. Te gustaría llevarte lo que conoces, pero a la vez quisieras dejarlo. Y entre más te alejas de lo conocido, más te llama el horizonte.

El tren se dirigía a la salida de Birmingham para tomar hacia Sheffield. Pansy miró de nuevo por la ventanilla. La ciudad resplandecía en colores; el cristal reflejaba el rostro de Pansy, cruzada de una emoción nueva. Conmovida por un llamado.

—Se me ocurrió al ver los trenes -susurró la Slytherin-, alejarme de todo y de todos, buscar una razón en otro sitio, sin nada y sin nadie. Aires diferentes, arquitecturas nuevas.

Ives se le acercó, sin tocarla, y los dos se reflejaron en el cristal, por donde corría el paisaje.

Una leve conmoción lo cruzó. La de ella no pareció una emoción pasajera. Trenes, caminos y distancias bien podían haber plantado en la chica, la semilla de la despedida entre ambos.

El tren avanzaba al Norte, rebasando los edificios insomnes.

Ives, con dulce sonrisa, sintió un nudo en la garganta. Era la tristeza conocida por los momentos bellos que se van. O que pueden irse. No obstante, ya no le ocurría como al principio, aquel temor de que Pansy fuera una explosión esfumada tan pronto como brillara. Todo verdad, hasta el segundo en que ella lo olvidara.

Pansy le había mostrado un interés consistente. No habría llegado a este punto sólo por obtener la firma de un pergamino que no le interesara. Y desde hacía dos días, él deseaba que la Slytherin fuera importante en el hoy, tan importante como pudiera ser. Y si lo que ella creía, que pudieran durar mucho o más que eso, pensar a lo grande; si sus ideas alocadas podían ser verdad, él no se oponía. Ella habría cobrado una gran importancia para él desde antes de salir atropelladamente del colegio.

Parte de ese cariño, ¿podía ser impulsarla a que lograra lo anhelado, aunque se alejara de él, aunque no volviera a verla?

¿Por qué no?

—Si lo deseas, ve -le susurró, cerca del oído-. Busca tu sueño, Pansy. No dejes que nada te detenga, ni nadie, yo seré el primero en empujarte a lograrlo. Si no volviera a verte porque fuiste por ello, en el fondo estaría feliz por ti.

Pansy volteó a él, suave, tendiéndole los brazos:

—¡Oh, no, Ives… no quise lastimarte! ¿Sentiste que hablé de no volverte a ver?

La recibió abrazándola, sonriéndole.

—¡No te preocupes! Sé de qué hablaste, fue de ser libre. ¡Es cierto que te entiendo, créeme! Me pasa muy semejante, esa sensación de querer ir donde no conoces o ir a conocer un paisaje del que supiste. Tenemos alma de viajeros.

Ella se giró y él la abrazó por la espalda, de cara a la ventanilla. No estaban fatigados. Y no hablaron del Tetraedro, ni del cristal rectangular que iba insertado en la segunda cara del objeto. Dejaron pasar las horas, contemplando el paisaje de las Tierras Medias del Oeste, su verde claro, en colinas, montes salpicados de macizos de árboles frondosos, lagos y cielos sobre campos de flores.

—¿Qué es el hoy para ti, Ives? -le preguntó Pansy, posando una palma, en una mano de él.

Cavendish trató de explicarlo:

—Mira qué bello paisaje… No creo que en Slytherin lo vean como nosotros, que nos conmueve por hermoso. Por lo que sé, tal vez a ustedes los conmueve su grandiosidad. Mas en cierta medida es lo mismo para los dos: Es un sitio donde nos compartirnos. Y yo no sé si viviré de nuevo una hora como ésta, Pansy Parkinson.

"Pero en esta hora estoy contigo. ¡Qué necio sería yo si pensara que en cualquier momento lo tendré regreso, y que por eso lo puedo dejar pasar!

"Cada momento es único. Tú, las ciudades coloridas, tú, los paisajes, la brisa entre los árboles, tú, las calles llenas de personas que nunca conoceremos, el horizonte oscuro de azul, tú, junto a mí, yo, junto a ti, aprendiendo a conocerte.

"Esto no volverá, Pansy ", dijo, "no como hoy, no otra vez igual. Por eso lo valoro tanto, tu hermosa mano en la mía, tu voz, tu cuerpo al abrazarte, tus pensamientos. ¿Alguna vez este día será como haber soñado?¿Será tan lejano que me parezca una bruma? No lo sé, pero por eso el presente es tan importante, el presente donde estás tú, y yo te abrazo. Creo que así me lo quedaré para siempre. Y en el fondo, me gustaría que fuera para siempre, no exactamente quedarnos en este día, pero sí hacer el viaje juntos."

Le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Te quiero, Pansy, mucho -afirmó Ives, apretándola suavemente-. Me gustas tanto.

Ella se recargó en él. Y el tren corría en la noche, dejando atrás sembradíos, casas y llanuras de la campiña de Inglaterra.

Cavendish despertó en la madrugada. Pansy dormía, recargada en él, tomándolo de una oreja. El Hufflepuff volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Llevaban tres horas despiertos, luego de la grata sorpresa de que la línea del tren alimentaba a sus pasajeros. Previsores, hicieron sus aseos y a las 10:16 am arribaron a Sheffield, una estación muy limpia y funcional. No parecía haber edificios en el cielo claro, excepto dos nuevos que estaban construyéndose. Menos de diez minutos después, los pasajeros volvieron a abordar y exactamente una hora más tarde, a las 11:16, aparecieron los tejados de Rotherham.

Poco más tarde, al mediodía Emil, luego de aplicarse casi el final de su provisión de Polvos Invi y dejando la habitación sin avisar (estaba pagada, pensó, no tenía obligación y menos con un muggle), llegó a Oxford volando rápido en la escoba triple, seguido por la lechuza. Le había tomado menos de hora y media recorrer los 96 kilómetros que lo separaban de esta ciudad cercana a Londres.

Buscando, llegó a la Biblioteca Kidlington, sobre una calle tranquila de árboles y casas a la derecha, otras blancas y marrón a la izquierda, donde se levantaba la librería en una edificación de piedra y clara y ventanería blanca.

Como buen estudiante, supo manejarse e indagó al máximo sobre el British Museum. Se llevó la sorpresa de que era enorme (lo que fueran a buscar, sería difícil de hallar), pero indagó sobre salas, niveles, arquitectura, historia, salidas, sitios cercanos. Esta noche sería el encuentro decisivo.

Preparándose para ir a Londres esa misma noche e intentar abrir la bóveda, Pansy e Ives habían hecho la tarea e investigado igual que Emil sobre el Museo Británico, ellos en la Biblioteca Cristal Peaks. Vieron que sería un verdadero dolor de cuello buscar la pista dentro del gigantesco museo, sin olvidar que Scabior estaría aguardándolos, posiblemente con refuerzos.

Pansy no estaba segura por completo que Scabior fuera un mortífago, pero lo dio por hecho al primer vistazo y por sus compañías. El sujeto no sería solamente un mago fuera de la ley o parte de alguna banda. Gallant también lo creía mortífago. Necesitaban pasar desapercibidos lo más posible. Supuso que se encontrarían con Emil.

Era un día nublado del sur de Yorkshire. Entraron al gran Parque Clifton, pasando cerca de la fuente con sus jardines. Se cruzaron con algunas familias, estudiantes, más un auto de la policía. Afortunadamente era sábado, por lo que el encargado de la ley no les preguntó que hacían afuera de la escuela. _¡Si supiera!, _se dijo Pansy.

Llegaron a un quiosco de varias delgadas columnas que sostenían una cúpula verde agua. Más tarde se daría un concierto en él, pues era el oficial Quiosco de Música del Parque Clifton.

Pansy fue a sentarse en las gradas del quiosco vacío. Ives caminó por los alrededores, sin perderla de vista, cuando se cruzó con cuatro chicas de Rotherham.

Se saludaron con naturalidad, dándose a conversar sonrientes. Se notaba que encontraron muy simpático al Hufflepuff por su amabilidad, soltura y cara de niño bueno, quien se enteró que ellas eran estudiantes del Colegio de Artes y Tecnología de Rotherham.

—¿Dónde estabas, mi amor? -Pansy lo tomó de la mano.

_Ya te estabas tardando ahora tú_, sonrió Ives, quien volteó y le presentó a sus nuevas amigas.

Pansy se portó simpatiquísima, conversando con ellas. Si las chicas notaron que ella estaba marcando su territorio, no se les notó. De cualquier modo Pansy fue muy agradable, hablaron sobre la ciudad, dónde vivía cada cual (con modificaciones) y al cabo de un rato, se despidieron.

Ella lo soltó al volver al quiosco, preguntando:

—¿Y ellas eran…?

—¿Las chicas? Unas muggles muy simpáticas.

—Unas muggles muy simpáticas -se puso seria.

—¿Estás enojada?

—No -respondió alzando los hombros.

—¿Te pasa algo?

—Nada.

—Nos saludamos y empezamos a conversar.

—Está bien.

Pansy se sentó en las escalinatas del quiosco, dándole el costado, de brazos cruzados, viendo bajo.

Inició una mínima llovizna. Mojándose un poco, Pansy consideraba. _El muy tejón está enamorado de mí, pero no me lo dice. No le puedo estar insistiendo, ni poniendo trampas, él debe decírmelo. No somos nada en claro y estamos a punto de meternos en un gran lío. _

Ives se sentó a unos pasos de Pansy. Consideró que era mejor darle el tiempo que necesitara.

La espera no se vio tan propicia, porque casi inmediatamente llegó una señora con un niño que por nada comenzó a llorar.

¡_Un muggle malcriado, lo que faltaba!,_ rechinó el ánimo de Pansy, haciéndola ver al cielo, harta.

Momentos después, unas risas infantiles la intrigaron.

Ives estaba de pie ante un grupo de niños en las gradas, haciendo unos trucos de magia muggle ante los chicos y sus papás, que aplaudían. Cavendish había visto películas de Houdini y aprendido unos trucos.

—¡Es un estudiante de magia! -dijo una mamá a su hija.

El _Circus Wonderland_ acababa de pasar por Rotherham.

—¿Es mago, señor? -alzó la mano el que estuvo llorando.

—Sí, y mi amiga sentada, es una bruja.

—¿Y son esposos?

—Como si lo fuéramos. Hasta me regaña.

Pansy giró la cabeza para que no se le viera la sonrisa de fastidio. _¡Desgraciado Hufflepuff, y se hace el gracioso!_

Tomando un violín prestado de un alumno del Instituto, y ya cubriéndose todos de la llovizna, Cavendish le arrancó una tonada alegre y cantó a los niños, que siguieron la melodía, aplaudiendo.

_La Luna estaba en Cuarto Menguante._

_¡__pero ella no lo sabía__!_

_Y un cometa rumbo al Sol andaba perdido._

_Al pasar por la Luna, ¡zum!,__ el cometa __la hizo girar sobre sí misma,_

_y la Luna cual__ moneda __giró__ en el __c__ielo__,que era__ un __negro __bolsillo agujereado__._

_"__¿A dónde vas, cometa perdido?__"__,_

_preguntó la Luna __como trompo__ en el espacio._

_"A donde nunca se pone el__ S__ol, al __S__ol mismo",_

_respondi__ó__ el cometa__._

_"Yo voy contigo, dijo la Luna, tomando su sombrero,_

_¡el Sol y yo nunca nos hemos visto!"_

_Así que la Luna avanzó__, __con el cometa empujándola,_

_pero ver al Sol fue lo menos importante,_

_pues en Rotherham,los vecinos__ se dieron cuenta_

_que __con el cometa, __el Conejo de la Luna__,_

_¡__por fin tenía_

_un rabito__!_

Los niños aplaudieron y en el aplauso, Ives incluyó a Pansy, estupefacta. Comenzó una leve llovizna. La chica rumiaba. _Y va y le canta a unos niños. ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan agradable el desdichado? No puedo enojarme con él._

Al rato, con las personas todavía conversando entre sí o yéndose, Pansy se le acercó, tendiéndole la mano de un modo entre la reconciliación y el ofrecer disculpas.

—Debemos seguir el plan, Ives -asintió ella-, planificar lo más posible. Busquemos otro sitio para analizar el asunto.

De la mano, caminaron por Rotherham bajo la suave lluvia, entre sus casas de fachadas oscuras, plazas amplias, cielo húmedo... Caminaron buscando en la mano del otro, una certeza, una verdad en un mundo extraño. Buscando ambos una razón en el medio del mundo difícil, e injusto, y muchas veces incomprensible. Un mundo sin sentido, parecieron decirse el uno al otro al entrelazarse los dedos, un mundo sin una verdad, _oh, amor mío, excepto la verdad que encuentro en el calor que tú me das._

_Imágenes de las estaciones y del parque de Rotherham:_

_ . _


	21. Ya estoy de vuelta!

**A**parecieron en Londres a las siete de una noche fría, entre los enormes árboles de Bedford Square.

Autos pasaban a treinta metros sobra la vía, contra un fondo de altos edificios viejos, pero muy bien conservados. Los chicos habían cobrado tal experiencia que supieron planificar dónde llegarían y el momento para no ser vistos.

Cruzando la calle, Bedford Square, el bloque de construcciones los separaba del sitio de su interés. El conjunto de departamentos era una muralla de ventanas y puertas de marcos blancos, de fachadas de piedra marrón, que cambiaban al terracota, al gris oscuro. Con seguir el sentido del tránsito y doblar a la izquierda, se llegaba a Great Russell Street, una calle de construcciones más altas, muy arbolada, sorprendentemente estrecha para el enorme edificio que tenía enfrente: el British Museum.

El Museo estaba cerrado al público desde las 17:30 pm. En aquel lugar estaría la tercera pieza y además la bóveda del tesoro. Si el asunto iba por buen camino ahí se decidiría. La única indicación que Pansy dio al Hufflepuff antes de entrar, fue sacudirlo, enfatizando:

—¡No nos metas en una película, Ives!

—No te preocupes -le dio un leve beso en una mejilla-, vamos.

No podían pasar por la entrada del museo y su fachada de tres secciones de majestuosos arcos clásicos, por lo que formularon de nuevo el hechizo, trasladándose al interior.

En un tris aparecieron en uno de los cuartos del Nivel Superior. Tetraedro en palma y varitas en mano, corrieron por el vasto salón de exposición montada dejando grandes espacios para el flujo de los visitantes. Vigilando toda señal, sondearon por la exposición del Temprano Egipto. Habían seleccionado puntos posibles donde podría estar la pieza, en la idea de Pansy que podría ser una asociación lógica: reyes, tesoros, emblemas de poder.

La búsqueda fue infructuosa y fueron a otro de los sitios seleccionados, el cuarto de cerámica china, en el nivel del suelo. Cavendish había elegido las salas basado en la idea de Pansy.

Como sabían, el sitio era enorme pero estando ahí el problema se medía mejor: nueve departamentos, librería y archivos, ocho temas generales divididos en noventa y cinco cuartos de diferentes colecciones, distribuidos en tres niveles, uno de ellos bajo el suelo.

Ningún guardián ni sistema de vigilancia. Scabior debía haberlos desactivado. Ahora mismo debía estarlos buscando. Lo que le convenía, dejar el sitio incomunicado, convenía también a los chicos para pasar lo más desapercibidos.

Aparecieron y desaparecieron en destellos, en seis salas de distintas colecciones; Mesopotamia, Nínive, México, Antigua Sudarabia, Dinero y África. Pasaron cerca de la Puerta de Asurbanipal, de trabajos artesanales, de enormes estatuas de hombres barbados con cuerpo de león y alas de águila. Cronometrados, se terminaron los diez minutos que se dieron para la búsqueda planificada y pasaron al azar: cinco minutos en salas elegidas en el momentos, una en cada uno de los niveles.

Nada, y no había más tiempo, tendrían que salir. Viéndose con gesto de no querer abandonar, pero viéndose obligados, Ives tuvo una idea:

—Con gran probabilidad el dueño de la bóveda era Slytherin, ¿cómo pensaría él, dónde esconderías _tú_ la bóveda en este edificio?

—En el sitio menos pensado -respondió ella, sin pensar mucho-, donde nadie buscaría.

—Yo la pondría en el subsuelo, en el sitio menos llamativo, pero tú querrías que se perdieran buscando en las noventa y seis salas, creo, ¿dónde nadie buscaría?

—_¡En la entrada!_ -Pansy los trasladó al hall principal.

La entrada o pasando la entrada, era la Sala de Lectura, una cúpula dorada y azul cielo con ventanas a lo largo de su circunferencia, sobre anaqueles, biblioteca y escritorios.

Como el museo se preparaba para trasladar la biblioteca a St. Pancras en unos pocos años, el sitio estaba cerrado al público y se le desmontaba, por lo que vistos en detalle, los anaqueles estaban vacíos en gran medida y faltaban muchos muebles, dejando libre grandes zonas del amplio salón.

—¡Ives! -Pansy lo detuvo.

El Tetraedro brillaba, emitiendo esa luz azulosa en anuncio que presentía la cercanía de la pieza. Moviéndose velozmente buscaron la fuente, recibiendo la luz que traspasaba los ventanales de la gigantesca cúpula, en el sitio oscurecido por la noche.

Llegaron al centro de la sala, donde en el acto, un rayo de luz roja descendió del remate de la cúpula.

El rayo se movía, tanteando el ´piso. Pansy colocó el _Thetrionen_ en las baldosas, para que el rayo en movimiento entrara en la abertura correspondiente, en forma de línea vertical, del objeto mágico,

Ives vigilaba en todas direcciones, mientras la chica trataba de hacer coincidir o atrapar el rayo que venía de la cúpula, con el orificio de la última cara libre del Tetraedro.

El rayo rojo desaceleró, girando sobre sí, en círculos cada vez más breves, hasta que la Slytherin lo detuvo, logrando que el haz de luz pasara por la abertura vertical.

Los sobresaltó el retumbar de un tambor gigantesco sobre ellos, apagando algunas de las ventanas de la cúpula.

Levantándose, Pansy miró arriba.

El entorno quedó en quietud, en mayor oscuridad, excepto por el brillo del Tetraedro, cruzado por esa línea luminosa desde la cúpula, que le daba un resplandor interno, resaltando los relieves complicados de cada una de sus tres caras, de adentro hacia fuera. Los grabados complicados y geométricos se notaban mejor. Esa luz contrastó con las rojas de los orificios ocupados por las piezas conseguidas: la esfera de plomo de York, el cristal de cuarzo triangular de Coventry y la luz de Londres.

Los chicos estaban expectantes, sin moverse. Habían dado los tres giros de llave.

Las piezas en las tres caras aumentaron su brillo, una después de otra. Al ver las reunidas, Ives ató cabos.

—Como su nombre indica, el Tetraedro tiene cuatro caras, _tetra, _cuatro. Son tres caras superiores; la cuarta cara es la base. La tomamos como base porque el duende nos explicó que esa va sobre la palma. ¿Voy bien?

—Yo diría que sí -asintió Pansy, sin perder de vista al objeto mágico..

—Ahora bien, los giros de llave se dan en las caras de arriba, ¿no? Son las únicas con espacios para insertar piezas.

—Si, la esfera de plomo, el triángulo de cristal, la línea vertical para la luz que entra ahora en el Tetraedro.

—Bien, círculo, triángulo y línea vertical son exactamente también los elementos del emblema de la base.

—O sea que lo representan, como supusimos -ratificó ella, mirando a la cúpula; el origen de haz de luz era un punto- Significa que el tesoro está representado por ese emblema. El emblema dice qué clase de tesoro es.

—Así es, y más, Pansy -Ives se vio un poco inseguro-. No podemos saber qué significa exactamente cada figura, pero se puede interpretar por los Elementos. La esfera o Círculo, representa al Agua o mundo. La Línea es "lo que une Arriba y Abajo", es el Aire, alimento de la vida. El Triángulo es el más sencillo, es el Fuego.

—¿Quieres decir que el emblema de la base representa al Agua, Aire y Fuego?

—Me estoy dando cuenta ahora que se encienden las caras… El Triángulo, el Fuego, por lo general representa el mundo de los pensamientos… pero hay algo negativo en todo esto… Me preocupa el orden en que están acomodadas las figuras….

—¿Por qué?

—Porqué están encerradas en el Triángulo, Pansy, _ese emblema_ _habla de un pensamiento que aprisiona a la vida y al mundo,_ decidido a atrapar lo que esté a su alcance: al Aire o soplo de vida, al Agua o mundo… A someterlos a controlarlos…

Ives la tomó de la muñeca, haciéndola dar unos pasos atrás.

—Pansy, el tesoro en la bóveda habla de la Muerte.

—¿De la…?

—Estoy dudando que sea un tesoro. Es un tesoro para el dueño, es un objeto relacionado con el afán antinatural de no morir nunca, a costa de la vida del mundo si es necesario.

Ives no apartaba la mirada del Tetraedro, cuyo brillo aumentaba. Los relieves en cada cara se transparentaban.

—Son Artes Oscuras -afirmó Ives-, es una voluntad de no morir, es la voluntad de vivir por encima de todos los demás. Una voluntad de imponerse a la vida, al respeto por la vida y sus seres.

Como si decirlo echara a andar el mecanismo, el Tetraedro comenzó a girar sobre la base.

—Tal vez debemos detenernos, creo que estamos por liberar un objeto maldi….

Pansy soltó un grito cuando se sintió elevada en el aire.

Ives, incrédulo y asustado, buscó entender de qué se trataba, apuntando con la varita.

Pansy parecía flotar, llevada de un lado a otro; gritaba dando puñetazos y patadas, girando como si fuera un aspa de molino. Poco a poco se distinguió la figura en la penumbra.

Era Scabior.

Scabior dejó la magia para cargar a Pansy, elevarla y pasarla de un brazo a otro, exultante, tanto que rio cuando saludó:

—_¡Primita! ¡Tanto tiempo sin vernos!_

—¡No soy tu prima, maldito, suéltame!

Él reía acunándola; quitó la varita, trozada en el suelo. Scabior carcajeaba:

—¡Oh sí, sí, claro que sí! -la risa arrancó ecos de la Sala de Lectura- ¿Por qué crees_ que conozco los sitios donde estaban los custodios?_ ¡Es porque soy _descendiente_ del dueño de la bóveda! ¿Y por qué tú puedes leer el Tetraedro? ¡Porque también eres su_ descendiente! _¡Tú y yo somos _familiares_, Pansy! ¡Primos lejanos, pero parientes al fin y al cabo_! _¡Que oculte mi apellido no significa que no tenga uno! _¡Esa es la razón de que veamos todo! _¡Y abriste la bóveda para mí!

Ives le lanzó un hechizo, pero Scabior se lo quitó con un movimiento de su varita.

El Hufflepuff se le fue encima, pero Scabior le soltó una bofetada que lo lanzó brutalmente al suelo.

—_¡No lo toques! -_aulló Pansy, blanca de ira- ¡No lo toques, maldito bastardo!

Cavendish parecía noqueado, o más. Bocabajo, los hombros del chico saltaban. ¿Lloraba? Scabior se burló.

—¡Y lloras! ¿Qué tienes por decir, pobrecito nene inútil?

—_¡__Digo que sueltes a __Pansy Parkinson__ porque__ ES MI NOVIA!_

Al gritar "¡Mi novia!", Ives se giró. Sostuvo la mano izquierda, haciendo la derecha hacia atrás y al aflojarla, una piedra filosa azotó a Scabior en un ojo y parte de la frente.

. —¡Ay, mandrágoras! -aulló Scabior, cayendo de espaldas.

Pansy se zafó a patadas furiosas y al ponerse en pie, todavía atinó otra a Scabior debajo del cinturón, haciéndolo doblarse con una protesta:

—¡Ahí no, _please!_

Ives la tomó del brazo, corriendo hacia atrás.

Pansy vio lo que Cavendish llevaba en la mano: había dado a Scabior una pedrada lanzada con una resortera, regalo del niño malcriado del quiosco de Rotherham, quien hizo aquel berrinche porque su mamá no lo dejaba "tirarle a los pajaritos". Scabior tendría algo que decir sobre eso.

Ives se alejó con Pansy, cubriéndola con un brazo, indignado. La libre silvestre había saltado para morder a la víbora. Pansy veía al Hufflepuff, arrebatada, dejándose llevar en aquel abrazo como si el Hufflepuff mostrara la lengua diciendo: "¡Mía!" La chica tenía cara como si su actor favorito acabara de declarársele.

—Envenenador y francotirador. Eres un condenado delincuente sin redención, amor mío.

Scabior trató de levantar el brillante Tetraedro, pero lo halló como fundido con las baldosas del suelo. Ives estiró el brazo y otra pedrada dio en la sien a Scabior, quien con una mano en su ojo herido y la otra cubriéndose del otro atentado, no tenía ánimo para lanzarles hechizo alguno, sino sólo para tomar aire. Cavendish le tiró otras dos, una de las cuales acertó a Scabior en el cráneo, lo que arrancó a Pansy un grito de satisfacción y dirigió al sujeto algunas palabras muy criminales. Scabior iba casi a saltitos al otro extremo del salón, intercambiando las manos de lugar como no sabiendo qué era más importante, si el ojo o el cráneo o la boca o el apéndice. Más allá tomó la varita y apuntó a los chicos. Ives lo apuntó con la suya cuando una voz aulló.

—_¡Ni lo sueñes, bestia!_

El grito hizo voltear a todos, para encontrarse con Emil Gallant, detrás de una ametralladora pesada Browning 1917 de la Primera Guerra Mundial, que trajo de la Sección 48 del Piso Superior, colección _Europa de 1900 al presente_.La lechuza a su lado, aleteando, llevaba en las garras la cinta de proyectiles.

Gallant, con el final de sus Polvos Invi había recorrido el museo luego de la hora del cierre, cuando sin pasar mucho tiempo oyó a Scabior ir con uno de los guardianes, que en realidad era el custodio de giro de llave, y preguntarle:

—¿Has visto a dos, tres hogwartianos?

—¿A quiénes? A nadie. ¿Qué haces aq…?

Destello y ruido de caída libre de un cuerpo. Ruido de cuerpo arrastrado y su rodar por escaleras tragando muerte a puños. Veloz trámite. Scabior eliminó a ese otro custodio para lo mismo, no informar el problema y resolverlo. _No sé__ qué les pudo ocurrir,__ Amo, las malas compañías__. _Después neutralizó al resto de los guardias y el sistema de vigilancia. Realmente conocía los sitios.

Gallant oyó arribar a Pansy e Ives, pero los dejó trabajar para rápidamente buscar un arma y acabar con Scabior. Los perdió unos minutos, pero los días anteriores le dieron entrenamiento intenso para las pesquisas por lo que dedujo se encontrarían en el área más amplia, tratando de pensar como ellos. Fue bueno, pues halló el arma muggle para atacar a Scabior. El tipo tenía más poder que los tres alumnos juntos, pero menos que un muggle con un arma pesada y oportunidad. Los tres lo habían superado antes por pensar más rápido que él o más complejamente que él, formando equipo (sin querer), mientras que Scabior sólo pensaba en liquidar. Aunque ese seguía siendo el mayor peligro que representaba.

Ahora, armado con la ametralladora Browning M17 de pesado trípode donde descansaba lo que parecía una pistola con cañón para elefantes con sobrepeso, Emil gritó:

—_¡Transmuta este plomo! _-y tiró del gatillo.

La Browning escupió una brutal ráfaga ensordecedora y continua sobre Scabior, que no pudo más que salir corriendo por no tener tiempo de pararse a lanzar ningún hechizo, cortándose con los trozos de anaqueles que volaban por las balas.

Muros y piezas saltaron por los aires en fragmentos de madera, serrín, papel, cuero y metal en una línea que perseguía al bandolero. La ametralladora saltaba con Gallant apretando el gatillo a fondo. La lechuza, aleteando, movía las patas para hacer correr la cinta de proyectiles. Cristales y fragmentos de muro volaron hechos añicos. Los destrozos tapizaron el suelo con restos de materiales nuevos y viejos. Una lámpara voló por los aires y tocada de nuevo, salió disparada al fondo del salón.

A 600 disparos por minuto, Scabior huía de los potentes tiros que hicieron un ruido tremendo, cayendo detrás de un grupo de metales retorcidos.

Gallant soltó el gatillo. La lechuza levantó una cubeta del suelo y volcó el agua fría sobre la Browning, que emitió un chirrido y vapor.

—¡Creo que destruí una cosa muggle llamada El Parteneón! -gritó Emil a los chicos, que llegaron con él.

—El Partenón -corrigió Ives.

—¡Sí, eso, gracias!

El mortífago asomó más atrás, entre anaqueles desmontados.

—Mejor denme el Tetraedro o les irá peor -les advirtió a lo lejos.

—¿Sí? -rio Gallant- ¡No me digas, hijo de tres babosas carnívoras! -Gallant volvió a tirar del gatillo, haciendo saltar el muro detrás de Scabior, derribándole más fragmentos encima

Con un hechizo, Scabior hizo atrás a los muros y el resto de muebles, dejando libre gran parte del salón, aunque escondió la mano debido a más disparos de Emil.

—Creo que es hora de llamar a unos amigos -rio el mortífago.

—Vamos, vamos al otro extremo -los apresuró Emil, jalando la Browning con magia, quedando amigos y enemigos en los extremos del Salón. El Tetraedro continuaba en el centro, pero apagado e inmóvil.

Gallant analizó y les dijo:

—Sí… con la presencia de ese objeto mágico no sólo aparecen seres fantasmales, sino que será posible invocarlos.

Del lado de Scabior, en las sombras que lo cubrían, se escuchó un pisar rítmico de cientos de pares de pies, aproximándose.

Los tres miraron hacia el fondo del Salón, tratando de saber qué era.

Las pisadas, rítmicas, se acercaban desde el fondo de la vasta galería.

Los chicos tomaron sus varitas; Pansy tomó la resortera de Ives.

De las sombras emergió una fila de treinta soldados de casco, escudo y lanzas, con otros soldados más al fondo, formados: casco de bronce que cubría cara y nariz sólo dejando libres los ojos; cada soldado cargando un gran escudo pintado a mano, de muy variados diseños: aves, tigres, medusas, gorgonas, hidras y figuras geométricas; protegidos con espinilleras, peto y coraza de tórax. Cargaban lanzas de más de dos metros de largo, que hicieron atrás con un movimiento de retroceso.

—Hoplitas, son hoplitas -anunció Ives, sacando el dato de sus recuerdos- ¡Cuidado, van a tirar! -colocó a Pansy tras él.

Los hoplitas lanzaron los proyectiles. Por reflejo, los dos de Hogwarts que seguían armados les apuntaron con las varitas: las lanzas, que subieron con una leve parábola, por su peso siguieron camino hacia los chicos.

Al contacto con los haces de luz de las varitas, las lanzas se volatilizaron o reventaron, cayendo en fragmentos al suelo, donde rebotaron. Trataron de atacar con magia a los soldados, pero no surtió efecto.

Los hoplitas, en apariencia impávidos al ocultar sus rostros tras los cascos corintios, llevaron las manos a los cintos, para tomar sus espadas cortas, las _xifos._

—Esa no era la táctica griega -recordó Cavendish, _fan_ de los documentales de BBC-, tenían qué atacarnos con las lanzas y sólo si se rompían, sacar las espadas.

—¿Entonces? -preguntó Emil, revisando la ametralladora; la lechuza se había escondido tras unas estatuas.

—Scabior debe dirigirlos. ¿Pero, de dónde los sacó? Claro, es lo que dice Emil, los sacó de este mismo museo ¿Hay vasijas griegas? -preguntó Ives,

—Cuarto 14, Nivel del Suelo -anunció Pansy, que se sabía de memoria el plano.

—Entonces sí, de ahí los sacó, los hoplitas están muy representados en ánforas griegas.

Las espadas de los hoplitas golpearon una vez contra los escudos. Iban a atacar.

—¿Qué les oponemos, Ives? -apremió Emil, dejando la Browning- ¡Si vas a pensar, piensa ya!

—Infantería, infantería más fuerte -consideró el chico-, ¿cuál, falange, legiones? Las legiones fueron la formación más avanzada hasta la Edad Media. No, una más potente… ¡infantería inglesa! ¡Necesitamos Inglaterra del siglo 17 o 18!

—Cuarto 46, Nivel Superior -recordó Pansy sin pensar.

Emil, como el alumno más avanzado, repitió lo que ellos dijeron, junto con el hechizo de Creación de Objetos. Iban a usar lo que tenía el museo para enfrentarse.

Al compás marcial de tambores, desde la pared a espaldas de los chicos salió en marcha firme un bloque decidido de doscientos soldados de sombreros tricornes, apuntando las bayonetas al frente, uniformados con casaca roja, camisa, pantalón y chaleco claros, con polainas, dirigidos por los oficiales.

El bloque se miraba sólido, pero pasó entre los chicos como si careciera de densidad. Pansy los vio al rebasarla, oyendo a los tamborileros a los costados y las flautas marciales que interpretaban la Marcha de los Granaderos.

La Slytherin se sintió en su elemento. Saltando sobre una mesa, recogió una regla, analizando el escenario.

—¡Alto! -ordenó Pansy.

El tambor calló. haciendo parar a los infantes ingleses, con sus banderas entre ellos, hasta la fila de hoplitas que corría a su encuentro, vociferando.

—¡En cuatro filas para disparar! -ordenó como creyó que lo podía resolver; los infantes se prepararn- ¡Disparen por encima del escudo! -indicó Pansy- _¡Fuego!_

La descarga de fusilería atravesó los cascos de los primeros hoplitas, derribándolos estrepitosamente. La segunda fila de infantes continuó. Otra salva de disparos hizo caer a los que seguían. Al término de la cuarta salva, yacían en el piso la mitas de los hoplitas. Los ingleses recibieron a los griegos que llegaban. Varios infantes cayeron empujados por los grandes escudos y las espadas; sin embargo, los escudos no permitían maniobrar bien y las bayonetas mostraban más alcance, aunque varios fusiles quedaron inservibles al ser cortados por las espadas. Disparos más cercanos lograron atravesar escudos. Al estirar las manos, los hoplitas las veían ensartadas por las bayonetas. Los disparos cumplieron con su cometido, hasta que los caídos dejaron grandes huecos, donde el resto de los griegos se desorganizó, permitiendo el avance de la infantería inglesa, que los remató a bayonetazos y tiros a quemarropa.

Llegados al centro de la larga sala, la infantería inglesa, sobre los cuerpos de los hoplitas, avanzó hacia Scabior al ritmo de los tambores y banderas de _Rules Britannia!_ para destazarlo a cuchilladas. Scabior mostró en la cara su pensar aceleradamente.

—¡Ajá! ¿Qué te pareció? -gritó Pansy, burlona, en medio del humo de la pólvora de los disparos_-_ ¡Cómete esa, _primo!_

Scabior hizo un pase hacia los infantes ingleses: traídos del Cuarto 92, Piso Superior, una formación de samuráis llegó en carga de caballería contra el cuadro de a pie, haciendo retumbar el suelo.

Ives pensó rápido; si bien una buena infantería puede detener a jinetes superiores en número, la infantería inglesa tenía el problema de la movilidad de la caballería japonesa, así como que al aparecer de improviso, frente a frente, los ingleses no podían hacer la formación anti-caballería, ni tenían tiempo para recargar los fusiles.

Pansy se dio cuenta que los samuráis iban a rebasar a la infantería inglesa y les caerían encima.

—¡Necesitamos infantería con lanzas y armas de fuego! -gritó Pansy a Ives.

Siguiendo la indicación de Pansy, Cavendish buscó en su mente pasando la orden a Gallant, quien apuntó con la varita al frente y ordenó cuando con graves pérdidas, la caballería japonesa logró romper la formación inglesa y venía sobre ellos, con las katanas listas a degollar:

—¡Cuarto 46, Europa 1400-1800! _¡Tercios españoles!_

De su muro salió a la carrera un grupo de soldados que llevaba unas lanzas de más de dos metros de largo entre grandes banderas blancas con una X dentada roja, al ritmo de un tambor frenético, vestidos con peto de cuero y casco de metal, aunque el resto de la ropa era variada.

Pescaron a los samuráis de maravilla. Portando las banderas blancas con la roja Aspa de Borgoña, los soldados de los costados dispararon con arcabuces a la caballería samurái, diezmándola, hasta que los últimos jinetes fueron a estrellarse contras las largas picas del Tercio.

Continuaron invocando a las tropas relacionadas con las colecciones del museo, Emil trayéndolas, Ives identificando lo que Pansy necesitaba y ésta misma haciéndolos marchar o maniobrar.

Los cuerpos caídos de los soldados enfrentados en batallas de minutos, desaparecían al caer.

Los chicos se vieron en varios momentos de aprieto, aunque Pansy con su imaginación maliciosa lo resolvió usando el variado repertorio muggle, desde lluvias de flechas, hasta nubes de gases venenosos.

Acababan de detener el ataque de un grupo de jíbaros usando cien comanches, cuando en medio del bullicio de la tribu, los chicos apenas oyeron a Scabior ordenar: "Cuarto 40, Piso Superior".

En sus caballos, los comanches vieron hacia arriba; del techo del Salón bajaba la quilla de un barco monstruoso, el resto de él en la penumbra del fondo del lugar

Ives lo reconoció como un barco de guerra griego, por los ojos dibujados en la proa, las letras y las dimensiones. Era un barco de guerra de unos ciento veinticinco metros de largo, del que brotaban a los costados densas filas de remos. Como si viniera sobre olas agitadas, se dejó ver en parte y elevado en ángulo. La proa, majestuosa, caía sobre ellos en cuchilla. Ives distinguió en él varios tubos largos, sostenidos por marineros en la cubierta de la nave, que les apuntaría tan pronto como el barco tocara el suelo. Ives lo recordó de un documental. Era un lanzallamas.

—¡Es fuego líquido! -quiso pensar cómo contrarrestarlo.

Gallant también conocía las colecciones del museo y sin esperar, ordenó:

—¡Cuarto 47, Europa 1800-1900, Nivel Superior!

La invocación del Prefecto Supernumerario hizo aparecer un navío de línea.

Si el griego era una nave gigante, el inglés era un mastodonte que sólo se vio de costado, con sus más de 51 cañones en tres niveles sobre las cabezas de los chicos apuntando al buque griego.

Cavendish apenas alcanzó a hacer la seña a Pansy que se cubriera los oídos, pues Gallant ordenó enfatizando con el puño:

—_¡Fuego!_

Los cañones dispararon en un estruendo que reventó los ventanales de la cúpula.

Los obuses reventaron en la quilla del barco griego, haciéndolo añicos como si fuera de madera podrida, cayendo en castillo de naipes, destrozándole los maderos y llevándose el velamen, que se desplomó pesadamente. Más todavía: la explosión dio en el depósito del lanzallamas, causando una explosión potente que deshizo el navío a gajos ardientes.

La nave en llamas se fue hacia atrás, desplomándose sobre Scabior

Tosiendo, Pansy vio a Emil ir al umbral, seguido de la lechuza tiznada de pólvora.

—¡Espera, Gallant! -Ives quiso detenerlo, pero la tos no lo dejó decir más.

Deseoso de parra a Scabior, el Prefecto Supernumerario le lanzó un hechizo, pero debió dar en algo traído de las colecciones sin querer, porque el efecto fue el de un cañonazo que reventó por varias salas del British Museum, llevándose piezas de siglos de antigüedad, haciendo caer carteles y vigas de aluminio. Emil salió corriendo tras el herido Scabior.

La Slytherin y el Hufflepuff terminaron de ponerse en pie, en la humareda disipándose.

Ni rastro de soldados, ni de armas. Pansy levantó su varita trozada, guardándola en la mochila. Ives buscaba el Tetraedro, cuando una línea de luz blanca brotó de la punta del objeto mágico, yendo hacia la cima de la cúpula.

Ambos dieron un salto, atentos a la luz que oscureció sus bordes, ensanchándose y creando la impresión que una puerta se abría en el vacío.

Pansy e Ives no perdían detalle.

La gran puerta seguía abriéndose. La luz se atenuó, pero se volvió más voluminosa.

Los chicos caminaron hacia ella, suspensos, bañados por la luz creciente.

Por fin, luego de tantas peripecias y peligros, lo lograban. La bóveda se abría.

Al terminar de abatirse, en el centro del brillo se insinuó una figura. Los chicos esperaban una presencia misteriosa o amenazante o ambas y en la puerta apareció…

…. un elfo.

Un elfo, serio, grave.

El elfo dio un paso, luego otro.

Frente a los admirados chicos, hizo una reverencia cortesana, se levantó.

Y después, solemne, comenzó a chasquear los dedos, un-dos, un-dos.

El ritmo aumentó, hasta ser el de un tambor que brotaba de la bóveda. A Ives le sonó como de una película de Elvis Presley, un ritmo de _rock_. Y no estaba imaginado nada.

Al compás cadencioso, por la puerta de la bóveda salió una fila de elfos, igualmente serios, moviéndose rítmicamente, al mismo paso, adornados con coronas de oro, pulseras de plata, collares de diamante, anillos y aretes de piedras preciosas, haciendo las cabezas hacia un lado y hacia el otro, otros atrás y adelante, seguidos por más, que llevaban una mano apuntando adelante y otra atrás, alternándolas. Pies entraban y salían de la procesión.

Pansy e Ives, espalda con espalda, maravillados, quedaron entre dos filas de elfos que salieron de la bóveda bailando en carnaval, subiendo y bajando los brazos, otras bajando y otros alzando las cabezas a manera de pistones, unos volteando a la derecha, otros a la izquierda, unos apenas la sacudiendo la cintura los demás moviendo los brazos rítmicamente, como si corrieran, inexpresivos, pero al mismo compás cadencioso y robótico.

El brillo de la bóveda reveló la salida de un elfo que lucía una diadema pesada, que lanzaba parpadeos de luz, de pie en una base cuadrada con piso de diamantes, cargada por diez elfos repartidos en sus lados. Uno más venía recostado en un trono, también sostenido por otros de su especie. Reventó el sonido de una batería y el de un coro de dentro de la bóveda, acompañando a aquella procesión:

_¡__54 mil duendes en una colina deciden el destino del mundo,_

_y deciden que hay que __embaucarlo!_

_¡S__hika__-__tín-shika-t__á__n_

_oja-oja-nika-tam!_

_¡__Oh, sí, sí, __los m__isterio__s__ se ha __revelado!_

_¡Los seres de otros planetas traen la paz,_

_te curarás respirando,_

_te alimentarás viendo al sol_

_el agua de mar te rejuvenece,_

_no dejes una gota, _

_porque se acerca el Fin del Mundo!_

_¡S__hika__-t__ín__-__shika__-__t__á__n_

_oja__-__oja__-__nika__-__tam__!_

_¡Cuidado con los tesoros que guardas!_

_¡Vigila que no sea oro de los tontos!_

_¡S__hika__-t__ín__-__shika__-__t__á__n_

_oja__-__oja__-__nika__-__tam__!_

_¡L__os tontos se emocionan con palabras huecas__!_

_¡__Los Misterios, los Pequeños Misterios, los Grandes Misterios_

_y no saben de qué hablan,_

_porque sólo tienen palabras o inventan en los huecos__!_

_¡S__hika__-__tín-shika__-__t__á__n_

_oja-oja-nika-tam__!_

Los elfos avanzaban en filay cuatro llegaron con Pansy, colocándole una diadema, haciéndole reverencias, llevándola a otra base que traían, donde ella subió, elevándola frente a la procesión de elfos bailadores, que avanzaba en un cuadrado. Ives, contemplándola desde abajo, rodeado de elfos que le tomaban las manos y las movían en ritmo de la música chasqueando los dedos, pensó admirando a la Slytherin: _Sólo las de poca imaginación dicen que las princesas son aburridas_. Y colocándole un turbante con diamante en su centro, lo alzaron en hombros, sin dejar de bailar. Aunque estaban serios, se les sentía muy felices. Los demás llevaron a Pansy al frente de la procesión, en sentido contrario a la fila del que iba en el trono, para encontrase más adelante. Los elfos cantaban:

_Los Vencedores de la Búsqueda,_

_los Liberadores de los Elfos Prisioneros, cantan:_

_S__hika__-__tín-shika__-__t__á__n_

_oja-oja-nika-tam_

_El oro de los necios_

_es su propia vanidad_

_S__hika__-__tín-shika-t__á__n_

_oja-oja-nika-tam_

_El oro de los tontos_

_es su orgullo sin final_

_S__hika__-__tín-shika-t__á__n_

_oja-oja-nika-tam_

_El oro de los débiles_

_es su obediencia sin parar_

_¡S__hika-tín-shika-t__á__n_

_oja-oja-nika-tam__!_

Bailando, los elfos cesaron de caminar, quedando Pansy frente al elfo del trono, quien llevaba un almohadón de terciopelo morado. En él descansaba un objeto y se lo tendió. La chica, sorprendida, alzó la pieza.

Al hacerlo, la luz azul de la puerta adelgazó, desapareciendo. Los elfos también.

Pansy e Ives cayeron en el suelo, de pie, sin turbante, ni diadema, solos en el sitio.

—El Tetraedro también se esfumó -dijo Ives.

Pansy no respondió. Miraba con interés el objeto que le dieron.

—El tesoro es un guardapelo -susurró-. Y es de Slytherin.

Cavendish se acercó.

Era un objeto para guardar, como recuerdo, un mechón de cabello: Una pieza de ocho lados porque representa el círculo cuadrado; con frente de vidrio, ostentaba la S en forma de serpiente de la Casa de Slytherin.

—Guardémoslo -indicó Ives.

Pansy cerró la mano, mirando a Ives con ira. Era una mirada nueva, que el Hufflepuff nunca le había visto. Furia, codicia, avaricia.

—Pansy -alarmado, hablando lo más amable que podía, el chico sacó el otro estuche de plomo, que compró como repuesto- ¿Lo guardamos, por favor?

Pansy se enojó más. Sintió que desconocía a Cavendish, o que lo conocía por fin. Un advenedizo, un interesado en conseguir el tesoro, eso era, ¡quitarle lo de ella, descendiente del gran dueño de la bóveda, su heredera! _¿Y tú por qué me dices eso?, _pensó ella._ ¿A quién pretendes darle órdenes, tú, un…. un…?_

Pansy soltó el guardapelo lanzándolo directo en la caja de plomo, que Ives cerró y colocó dentro de la primera caja, más amplia, cerrándola con rapidez.

Pansy tomó aire, asustada, sacudida.

—¡Oh, Ives! ¡Ese objeto, es, es…. nunca vayas a tocarlo!

Rápido, el Hufflepuff mojó las manos de la chica con agua, después le echó jabón de sus provisiones, pidiéndole que se lavara las manos, usando toda la provisión de agua que no habían usado. Con magia quemó la pastilla de jabón. Secó las manos de Pansy y también quemó los pañuelos. La abrazó.

—Ha terminado ya -le dijo él-. Tenemos el tesoro, lo llevaremos a Hogwarts, no queremos saber nada de él.

La lechuza regresó y se fue de nuevo, seguramente con Gallant, luego de entregarles una carta que al abrirse emitió un sonido de sirena de policía muggle y dijo:

—_Scabior escapó, salgan de inmediato sin ser vistos, __no sé cómo vamos a explicarnos ante el Tr__i__bunal__, ¡rápido, viene un equipo de contención auror a arreglar el estropicio! Cranch._

Lo último fue cuando la carta se rompió.

Cavendish repasó la sala esparcida de restos. _Estropicio,_ se lamentó, _creo que hemos destruido medio Patrimonio Cultural de la Mugglidad._

Ives tuvo que hacer el hechizo y ambos aparecieron en el punto previamente elegido para escapar, el Parque Crescent, a varios kilómetros al Noroeste del museo.

Caminaron al sitio convenido, saliendo del parque semicircular rodeado por dos bloques de edificios en herradura. Salieron a Marylebone Road, para abordar un taxi con el resto de las libras esterlinas y llegar a Charing Cross.

El aire hizo bien a Pansy, que se despejó y volvió a la normalidad, porque metros allá, rodeados de transeúntes, lo retó con una sonrisa pícara:

—Así que soy tu novia, _Cavendish_ -asintió con la cabeza-, ¿quién lo hubiera creído?

—¿Quién dijo eso? -fingió un tono casual, buscando uno de los taxis negros de Londres. entre las luces de los autos.

Sonriendo, ella le dio un leve puñetazo en un hombro.

—¡Quién sabe, señor! ¡No sabe, porque no se oyó!

Ives sintió que se le terminaba el espacio a dónde huir. O se le terminaban las ganas de huir. Iluminados por los autos, a la orilla de la vía de cinco carriles, Pansy se detuvo frente a él, sonriéndole con mirada intensa, al obligarlo a mirarla. Aun sin varita, era una bruja poderosa.

—¿Te molestó que me tocaran, verdad? -lo intuyó- No te gustó nada que alguien me diera vueltas, me abrazara y me hablara de ese modo.

—No recuerdo haber dicho nada sobre eso.

—Pero si ocurre de nuevo o yo quiero que otro lo haga, lo vas a recordar.

—Eres bastante persuasiva -comentó Cavendish, caminando; nunca habían visto tantos autos juntos; la luz era un río.

—¿Por qué lo dijiste? -insistió la Slytherin, sin dar un paso.

—Fue un…

—Fue un decir -completó Pansy, cooperativa de buen grado.

—Debía defenderte -giró hacia la chica.

—Debías pensar si eso quieres -asintió ella, con esa sonrisa maliciosa-. Que yo haga con otro lo que hago contigo. ¿Eso quieres?

Ives se rascó la nariz sin sentir comezón.

—¿Has pensado en ser abogada? Tienes talento.

—¿Eso quieres?

—¡No, no quiero eso! -admitió.

Ella le mostró el Sigilo.

—¿Me quieres? Firma.

—Hay un tema…

—Es muy fácil. Yo de ti, tú de mí.

—Con la primera parte no tengo problema, la segunda me preocupa.

La Slytherin rio de buena gana, viendo a las ventanas iluminadas un momento.

—¿Te preocupa ser de mí? Sí, me imagino que sí, lindo.

Ives no pudo evitar encontrarla guapa en ese desenfado.

—Ahí lo tienes, me sobresaltas.

—¡Sí, claro! -ironizó ella, de buen humor- Alejaste a Scabior a pedradas, pero te sobresaltas, pobreto. ¿Crees que alguien como tú con esos chispazos se contentará con una _Frígyndor_?

—Cáspita, no -dio otros pasos hacia ella

—Lo dijiste -asintió ella, mirándolo en las luces secretas de Marylebone- Soy tu novia. Luego entonces _tú _eres mi novio.

—¿Quieres asustar a un tejón? No cuidas el sistema nervioso de los mustélidos.

Un grupo de gente se apresuraba en sentido contrario; debían ser turistas tratandi de aprovechar la noche.

—Sí -asintió Pansy-, sí, no lo cuido, porque una fuerza mayor me lleva a ti, algo hay en tu forma de escabullirte de mí, que me atrapa. Creo que es porque lo haces ingenuamente.

—¿Porque no soy Nelms?

Una patrulla de la policía londinense pasó veloz a un lado de ellos, haciendo sonar la sirena. El ulular ocultó dos palabras de Pansy, pero le entendió porque ella llegó a él:

—¿Él te preocupó, verdad? Lo vi en tus ojos. Temiste que tuviera más recursos que tú para gustarme.

—Admito que sí -sonrió él, sin mucho gusto-, siento que vienes de un mundo que desconozco.

—Te diré una cosa y es muy cierta: los pagados de sí mismos, que se creen de mucho mundo, esos que se lucen para conquistar, me caen mal. Creen que soy estúpida para deslumbrarme con sus galeones y olvidar su pobreza en los demás terrenos. Si fueras así conmigo hace mucho que me habría marchado. También si te hubieras ensoberbecido. Al contrario, me has mostrado que me quieres.

Sonó otra sirena, acercándose y alejándose.

—¿Y cuál es mi virtud, para ti? -preguntó él.

Pansy le acomodó las correas de la mochila, repasándolas con los dedos.

—El que juegues con fuego conmigo, me atrae -le alisó las solapas del saco-. El que quieras hacerte el indiferente porque te pongo nervioso, me atrae. Varios aspectos tuyos me estimulan. Esa tentación constante que sientes de besarme. Ese aire dócil que tienes, aunque sé que llevas la música por dentro. Tus gustos raros. Tu dulzura. Tu forma tierna de querer. Cuando me ves con tus ojos ingenuos haces que se me ocurran muchas ideas que, esas sí, puedo asegurarte que no te imaginas, pero creo que las haríamos realidad de un modo maravilloso. Eres tan honestamente ingenuo que me dan ganas de comerte. Dime: ¿no deseas ser abrazado por las vueltas de la Serpiente? Deja de huir, Ives, sabes que te va a gustar.

Ives le dio la razón en todo e iba a responder cuando Pansy miró un momento a la calle, porque el flujo de gente no paraba y había notado algunos tonos de voz tensos, hasta darse cuenta que una fila de patrullas policiales, algunas con jaulas, carros de bomberos y ambulancias, avanzaban haciendo sonar las bocinas y sirenas.

—¿Qué sucede? -preguntaron un señor, los dos al mismo tiempo.

Bañados por la luz cambiante de las torretas de los vehículos policiales y de socorro, grupos de personas se alejaban o buscaban teléfonos públicos.

—¿No lo saben, chicos? -exclamó el señor- ¡Acaba de salir en BBC! ¡Un tren con toneladas de combustible se dirige desbocado a la Estación del Estadio de Wembley! ¡Es sólo una estación al Norte de donde estamos, no hay tiempo de detenerlo, ni llamando al ejército! _¡Abandonen este lugar!_


	22. Escena 187: El tren del desastre

**A**parecieron entre las múltiples vías de la estación North Wembley, donde los trenes detenidos en andenes, cambios de dirección y en las plataforma mostraban su desalojo apresurado. Una sirena distante, pero permanente en las salas de espera así como en espacios de empleados y en los abiertos al público, urgía a huir.

La rapidez con que debieron actuar en el museo no dejó a los chicos tratar temas salidos a la luz. No se diga cómo se sentían al haber terminado con el Tetraedro o la presencia asombrosa de elfos donde esperaron ver magos o seres mágicos, pero ni tan sólo el asunto del parentesco del primer dueño de la bóveda con Pansy, ni el de ésta con Scabior, así como tampoco la identidad del dueño actual; eso estaba en el aire.

No obstante, no disponían de mucho tiempo. Pansy apenas había decidido no tratar el asunto con sus padres, pues se daba cuenta que las simpatías de ellos eran de las que sirven para ponerse grilletes. No se los diría en tanto corrieran peligro. El asunto de cómo escondérselos quedaba para después.

Quién sabe cuándo era ese después, porque con su poco tiempo disponible habían visto las noticias en la tv, que los empleados de un pub sacaron a la agitada calle de Marylebone, llena de gente que corría y de autos policiales y de bomberos en sentidos contrario. Imágenes aéreas del noticiario de la noche mostraron que el tren con explosivos venía del Norte, desde Hertfordshire, e iba a pasar por la Avenida Churchill y cruzar el relativo descampado del Parque Northwick para adentrarse en el corazón de Londres. El acercamiento logrado desde un helicóptero de la BBC mostró lejanamente el perfil del conductor de esa locomotora. Un grupo congregado en la acera, entre las personas y autos particulares y autobuses huyendo, dejando pasar patrullas con las sirenas a tope, se enteró que era la estación de Norte, ya que había más de dos con el nombre de Wembley, incluida la del estadio.

Y en esos pocos minutos Ives tomó una decisión al reconocer el perfil de Scabior en la pantalla. No dijo su decisión a Pansy, sino que le pidió tomara un taxi con el dinero restante, o se refugiara en un cajero automático de Gringotts o de plano fuera con un policía muggle que la llevara lo más cerca de donde podría entrar al Callejón. Hizo las propuestas una tras otra, pero Pansy las desechó en ese orden. Se negaba a dejar solo a Ives.

Cavendish hizo el pase luego de consultar con Pansy el mapa de Londres. Fue la presión, el interés o la necesidad, pero aparecieron muy cerca de donde él pensó, pues de llegar al andén, emergieron a un lado de las vías.

Ives se daba cuenta que, para salir de aquel asunto, era necesario terminarlo. Para que Pansy estuviera a salvo, Scabior debía quedar eliminado. Era el único que conocía los sucesos con el Tetraedro. Mas con este objeto ahora en poder de Pansy, Ives estaba seguro que nadie más buscaría el tesoro, pues ella no lo deseaba. Ningun otro relacionado había salido a la luz, Scabior era el cabo suelto.

Qué buscaba Scabior al llevar un tren cargado de combustible a Londres, no era difícil de entender: robado a unas millas de la capital inglesa, su intención era hacer regresar a los chicos para chantajearlos y que le entregaran el objeto mágico. Igual trataría de hacerse pasar por muerto para no dar explicaciones al dueño de la bóveda, una vez perdido todo. Parte de la venganza o represalia sería estallar el tren dentro de la ciudad.

—Es mejor que lleves tú el guardapelo -dijo Ives, metiendo la caja en la mochila de Pansy-. Deberemos salir lo más rápido posible y si se trata de correr, tú corres más rápido que yo. En lo que escapas trataré de detener con magia a quien sea, no me importa que me vea la reina Elizabeth.

—Como quieras, pero no voy a irme -protestó-. Y no me has dicho que hacemos aquí.

Sobre las vías, la llevó a lo largo de trenes vacíos, saltando en plataformas y andenes abandonados, dominados por las instalaciones metálicas superiores y de cableado de alimentación de transportes como el tren suburbano, oyendo apagadamente la sirena que llamaba a huir; fueron hasta encontrar el andén que conectaba con la estación de Watford Junction, de Hertfordshire, por donde venía Scabior.

Bajaron a las vías, corriendo hacia el primer tren libre, un _British Rail_ Clase 90, azul con frente amarillo, que tenía la vía sin obstáculos. Luces anaranjadas de señalización giraban sobre los rieles, imprimiendo sus luces.

—Pienso intentar lanzar una máquina con magia -explicó Ives-. Los muggles lo han de haber pensado, pero para llevarla contra la locomotora que se acerca no puede ir sola, necesita alguien la conduzca, es facilísimo descarrilarse. Ningún jefe pediría eso a ningún conductor. No se les puede reprochar que no haya voluntarios.

Subieron por la escalerilla, entrando a la cabina del maquinista.

La cabina tenía la silla del conductor con un tablero gris enfrente, mostrando los mandos y una serie de medidores. Ives reflexionaba. El mejor modo de detener a Scabior era en el parque pasando Avenida Churchill, que a estas horas ya debía estar desalojada.

—No, no hay modo -afirmó Cavendish-, no se puede llevar esta máquina, vámonos.

Un poco extrañada de haber hecho tanto y decidir tan rápido, Pansy iba a bajar cuando él la detuvo, y la abrazó como si tuvieran más tiempo que unos minutos. Ella le devolvió el abrazo, cariñosamente, aunque intrigada. Ives apoyó su frente en la de Pansy, tomándole la barbilla, y afirmó:

—Te amo, te adoro.

—Y yo a ti-asintió ella, suavemente-, ¿por qué me lo dices de esta forma?

La besó en los labios.

—Saltemos -pidió Cavendish.

Pansy le dio la mano, pero al saltar, él la soltó.

La chica cayó de pie en la gravilla al lado de la vía. Todavía con la mano extendida volteó a él.

—¿… Ives….?

El tren arrancó.

—Lo que soy, es por ti -afirmó Ives, en la máquina que echó a andar; la escalerilla subió.

—¿De… de qué me hablas? -quiso saber ella, con ojos y boca asustada, tocando la lámina del vehículo, sin hallar dónde volver a subir.

—Tú me has enseñado a luchar por lo que se quiere -asintió el.

—¿Ives? -la chica se apresuró, con nerviosisma- ¿A dónde vas? -alzó un poco la voz- ¿Ives?

Pansy aceleró la carrera, pero el tren cobraba velocidad.

—Ives, baja…. Baja… Está acelerando, lindo…. No vas a poder bajar...

—Sólo una cosa debo decirte -explicó el Hufflepuff, poniéndose en cuclillas, acomodándose la mochila a la espalda permitas que nadie se aproveche de tu rebeldía. Me siento orgulloso de ti.

—¡Y yo de ti, Ives!, pero…¿qué haces? -se apresuró en la carrera, no deseando creer lo que estaba entendiendo.

—Alguien debe controlar la máquina desde la cabina, sin magia o con magia, de lo contrario se va a descarrilar.

Pansy fue quedando atrás, cada vez más espantada. Alargó una mano hacia él.

—¡No, no espera… espera…! -la voz se le quebró de angustia- ¡Deja que suba…!

—Lo que quisimos hacer por Hogwarts ya lo hicimos. Y no hay nadie más que detenga esa locomotora. No podemos confiar en la suerte de que otro resuelva de última hora.

—¿Por qué quieres hacerlo, tejón? -sollozóal borde del grito, corriendo ya lo más rápido que podía.

—Aquel sujeto no querrá descender si lo reto a un choque en ese descampado. Si logro que él siga en el tren y muera, desaparecerá el peligro para ti. Además, esto ocurre en parte por lo que hicimos y se lo debo a esos muggles. Muchos son buenos, como los que nos ayudaron en Berwick o las personas del jardín de York o los taxistas. Y si voy a hacer valedero mi título de nobleza es en este momento -el tren cobró velocidad, dirigiéndose a la noche gris de últimas nubes claras.

Pansy Parkinson corrió más, casi tropezando, gritándole que bajara

—¡No, Ives, no lo hagas, no pases ese riesgo por mí! ¡Nunca has hecho el hechizo yendo a velocidad, yo sí! ¡Lindo, te lo ruego, _baja de ese tren, te lo ruego!_

—Sin tu varita puedes morir y no lo permitiré -se dijo Cavendish.

El tren Clase 90aceleró súbitamente a 50 por hora. El Hufflepuff mandó a la chica un beso con los dedos, y entró a la cabina.

El tren aceleró a 90 por hora, yéndose por la vía, incrementando la velocidad.

Pansy cayó de rodillas, angustiada, con las manos en la cabeza, recibiendo la ventisca que levantaba la máquina.

—¡No, no, Ives! ¡IVES…! -desesperada,lanzó un alarido- ¡Vuelve…!_¡__M__I AMOR, VUELVE!_

Dejando la estación a 130 kilómetros por hora, en medio de atónitos policías en patrullas, el tren dejó la zona densamente urbanizada, devorando el paisaje de bloques de casas bajas, a ambos lados del camino. Ives sentía como si fuerasaltar de las vías en cualquier momento y hacerse menos que trizas rodando hasta el fin del mundo.

Manejar el tren mediante el tablero, le era imposible; hacerlo arrancar y controlar la velocidad con magia era más sencillo, a final de cuentas, en cierto sentido era intuitivo. Era regular la máquina desde su corazón, presintiéndola.

Eran más de cinco vías paralelas, pero estaba seguro de haber elegido la correcta gracias a que junto con Pansy había aprendido a medir sus movimientos y supo localizar la que conducía a Hertfordshire. Más casas y un cercado de madera a los lados de los rieles, en protección de los transeúntes, quedaron atrás.

Nadie habría creído, hace unos días, que Ives Cavendish, el Hufflepuff, podía tener la valentía que se necesitaba para subirse a un tren y lanzarse contra otro destinado a provocar una tragedia. El que no parecía, lo hizo. Porque así sucede, porque nada está predestinado. El tranquilo, al que buleaban, el que debía callarse, el que no parecía, mostró ser lo contrario. Que, sin necesidad de enojarse, se podía ser firme; que sin ser desafiante se podía encarar la adversidad. Que se podía ser valiente sin ser Gryffindor, sin que significara tener algo de ellos. La duda de seguir ese guión había sido una de sus motivaciones al irse de Hogwarts. Ives Cavendish se salió del guión, encontrando su respuesta. Ésta era la valentía de un Hufflepuff.

El tren era un bólido de metal por la vía en el aire zumbante, helado por la velocidad.

Solo en lacabina, llegando a los 150 por hora, miró por el parabrisas doble, separado en sus dos hojas transparentes por un marco metálico.Pronto la locomotora de Scabior se dejó ver, entre árboles densos, a punto de salir al descampado.

Con un crujido fuerte y resplandor, el parabrisas de al lado de Cavendish estalló hacia dentro, rebotando los fragmentos dentro de la cabina, junto con la poderosa corriente de aire que entró aullando.

—¡Toma eso, imbécil! -gritó Scabior, riendo en su cabina de la locomotora que transportaba combustible y que había sacado de otra vía luego de huir de Gallant; iba bastante herido, sangrando de la frente; festejó, blandiendo la varita- ¡No me vas a detener o moriremos los dos, para mí es la misma victoria!

El aire rugía en torno a Ives, que cortado de un brazo en una herida que abrió la cazadora, calculó la distancia que lo separaba de la locomotora.

Encendió los fanales delanteros y luces de posición a toda su potencia.

Rodeado Ives por la luz de sus fanales, que revelaba el vuelo de trozos de vegetación y de gotas de humedad, apuntó con la varita por el hueco del parabrisas roto, invocando hasta su último resquicio de poder y todo su interés en Pansy Parkinson.

—_¡Expeliarmus!_

Deslumbrado por los fanales de Cavendish, Scabior gruñó cuando lanzó su siguiente hechizo.

El destello fue impresionante, de más de un kilómetro de largo, un trazo irregular semejante a un rayo que corrió de un tren al otro, mostrado que ambos rebasaban los 170 kilómetros por hora. Un helicóptero que los sobrevolaba grabó el destello, pero no más. Un muggle habría dicho que fue un pulso electromagnético, pues el vehículo aéreo casi se apagó por la energía de esos brillos. El helicóptero se fuie a su derecha, titubeante. Los aterrados reporteros y el piloto juraban que se estrellarían, pero a último minuto recuperaron el control, bajando más al Oeste, todavía sobre el Parque Northwick.

—¿Qué rayos fue eso? -gritaron al bajar, cerca de unas casas desalojadas hacía unos minutos; el camarógrafo tomó aire por el susto, apoyándose en el helicóptero.

El reportero a cargo, llevando el micrófono, trató de ver hacia las vías. No funcionaba cámara, ni equipo de transmisión. El tren de pasajeros que venía de Wembley había encendido las luces de sus vagones.

—No sé, pero nos dejó lejos. ¡Consigan un vehículo aunque sea de pedales, pronto, con un…. debemos regresar! -gritó- ¡Alguien lleva ese tren para estrellarlo contra la locomotora de combustible, ese maquinista es un héroe!

—¿Y qué harás cuando llegues? -lo retó el piloto, verificando que la nave no servía- ¿Reportear tu muerte? ¿Sabes la explosión que viene? ¡Son más de seis toneladas de combustible, no quedará nada en pie!

—Un teléfono, un teléfono… -se dijo el reportero, yendo a las casas- Necesitamos otro helicóptero…

En las cabinas, la situación no marchaba bien.

En el choque de los destellos cada cual recibió lo suyo. La varita de Scabior se trozó, arrancándole un grito por la sensación de quemadura en la mano, pero la quiso remediar con una risa furiosa. El paisaje corría veloz a sus lados. El destello de su ataque a su vez dio en la varita de Ives, pero con más potencia, rompiéndola en fragmentos que pasaron cerca de la cara del chico.

Cavendish gritó de dolor en el brillo quebrado, sintiendo que también la mano se le partía. El golpe lo empujó hacia atrás y de lado, haciéndolo rebotar contra la pared trasera de la cabina y lanzándolo contra el tablero de mandos, donde se estrelló a mitad del tórax.

Cayó de costado en el suelo, a un lado del asiento vacío, sobre pedazos de cristal, casi conmocionado, sintiendo el brazo en llamas. El aire rugía al entrar por el parabrisas roto.

El Hufflepuff volvió a emerger sobre el tablero, jadeando y asumiendo lo que ocurría, viendo a todos lados, midiendo el lugar para retomar su control del espacio, tratando de recuperarse del _shock_ y buscar una solución. Mas entendió rápido. Ambos trenes ya estaban a la altura del Parque Northwick, hacia un punto más o menos marcado por el helicóptero inservible a la izquierda. Y no tenía varita. No podía bajar de tren sin bajando la velocidad Cavendish podría huir y dejar la máquina en la vía para que Scabior la encontrara. Pero Ives no sabía usar los controles, aquello no era de poner el freno y correr. Mal realizada, la maniobra contribuiría a los destrozos que quería causar el mortífago. No podía bajar del tren que alcanzó su máximo de velocidad, los 180 kilómetros por hora. Estaba atrapado.

_Por Merlín, _entendió con el rostro iluminado por las intermitentes luces azules y rojas del tablero, donde la señal de velocidad excesiva se encendió, haciendo un repetido clic, _por Merlin, me voy a matar._

El tren avanzaba disparado sobre la vía férrea, haciendo un vaivén por la velocidad creciente.

Buscó rápido en los compartimientos, dejando volar papeles que salieron con el aire. Estaba haciendo mucho frío.

Halló lo que buscaba, usándolo para mirar a través del parabrisas no dañado: los binoculares le permitieron ver a Scabior, aullando retador ante la cercanía del choque; reía y manoteaba, sabiéndose condenado. Ives lo observó un rato para comprobar: Tampoco tenía varita.

—Pansy -los ojos del Hufflepuff se humedecieron de lágrimas, bajando los binoculares- Pansy…

Se estrellaría contra la locomotora de Scabior. El mortífago tampoco sobreviviría.

Ives apoyó los codos en el tablero, de cara al parabrisas lleno de cielo y árboles, cubriéndose la cara. El tren corría en bólido por la vía férrea, en meteorito, en cometa, hacia la locomotora más visible y ya notoria como una mole de hierro creciendo. El parque a su izquierda era un borrón. Iban a estrellarse y a morir. No había remedio.

—Gracias…. -sollozó el amable Barón de Little Hangleton, que no regía a nadie, pero sí a sí mismo, sintiendo sus lágrimas calientes en las palmas- Gracias, gracias… No será en vano… -susurró, aliviado de mantener la oportunidad de salvar a la Slytherin que amaba con todo el corazón- Si podré hacerlo… Sí podré salvar a Pansy… ¡Gracias…!

Irguiéndose, secó sus ojos, sosteniéndose en la cabina que vibraba; el paisaje era devorado por la velocidad. Cavendish tomó la bocina.

Oprimió la bocina, y el sonido de silbato saludó el correr del tren, todo velocidad y luces y potencia de hierro. El silbato sonó de nuevo, Ives Cavendish de cara a sacrificarse por su novia Pansy Parkinson y los muggles de los alrededores y los de la ciudad. El silbato sonó más veces, y en cada silbido vio un cuadro de Pansy: yendo en bicicleta por el puente soleado, donde supo que estaba enamorado de ella; ella corriendo tras él en el Callejón; la chica mirando por una ventanilla en la noche; luchando con bolitas de papiro; celosa sin razón; hablándole al oído; actuando teatralmente cerca del río sobre huir por el campo; bailando en el aquelarre; diciéndole que estaba enamorada de él; el beso en el Gran Salón; ambos yendo de la mano por un parque lluvioso.

Maquinista en el tren del desastre veía pasar a los costados, rápido como nunca, el paisaje de árboles, casas de tejados bajos en bloques a la distancia. Estaba rebasando los 190 kilómetros por hora.

—Qué bueno que te besé -sonrió Ives-, me felicito, _tigre_.

Hizo sonar el silbato otra vez.

—Parkinson -dijo una voz a espalda de la chica, sobre la vía; la sirena de la estación continuaba sonando.

La chica apartó de un manotazo la mano en su hombro; levantándose y girando, con los ojos arrasados en lágrimas, iracunda, apoyó la punta de la varita en el cuello del recién llegado, en todo caso decidida a clavarla en el cuello.

No obstante, se sorprendió:

—_¿Tú__?_

Cedric Diggory dejó la varita en su cuello, alzando las manos.

—Llevo cuatro días rogando, a punto de ponerme en huelga de hambre para que la dirección de Hogwarts me diga dónde están ustedes. Por cierto, hola.

—¿Cómo nos hallaste?

—Gallant. Me dijo que son tan necios que seguramente estaban en este sitio. Tuve qué comprar una _Windfire_ para que alcanzara a la que él enviaba al colegio. Yo había fallado tratando de seguir a esa lechuza en una Saeta de Fuego. Creo que gasté los ahorros desde mi infancia en esas dos compras. Emil me respondió que no aceptaba ayuda -supongo no quería que le robaran la gloria por la captura de ustedes-, pero después añadió que si se me permitía, viniera. Esa reacción me mostró que Emil cambió sus ideas de algún modo. Abordé a Sprout cuando llegó con el elfo Gibby. Alegatos, permisos, heme aquí. ¿Y si me quitas tu varita, por ciertorota, del pescuezo? También me interesa salvar a Ives.

—¡Tengo una idea, Diggory! -ella bajó la varita, al ver lo que llevaba Cedric.

Estando a menos de tres kilómetros de estrellarse, sujetándose para no flaquear en el último momento, Ives escuchó un crujido a su alrededor.

Pasmosamente, parte del techo hasta la mitad de la cabina salió disparada por los aires. Cavendish vio elevarse la sección completa, arrancada de cuajo, subiendo en desafío de la gravedad y perderse de vista al volar hacia atrás entre sus propios fragmentos. Una figura asomó arriba. Ives puso la mayor cara de sorpresa de su vida.

—¿Profesor Snape?

Snape lo estudiaba, de pie sobre lo que restaba del techo de la cabina, con su gesto habitual al arreglar los desbarajustes de un alcornoque. Con un pase de la varita elevó a Ives.

El Hufflepuff cayó sentado en el techo roto, sintiendo que había vuelto a nacer aunque salido de una probeta. El aire lo golpeó con fuerza, entrecortándole la respiración. De pie en el techo de la destrozada cabina, sostenido por algún hechizo que el chico al lado de Snape, Emil Gallant, provocaba inseguridad (aunque trataba de poner gesto adusto¡, el profesor de pociones no parecía empujado por la fuerte corriente de aire; vio la locomotora que se cernía, como a una visita impertinente y de mal gusto.

Ives se sintió elevado, pero ya no fue un hechizo: lo sujetaban del cinturón y al subir más, se desprendió del tren, que siguió con Snape y Gallant en su roto techo, en el marco de la vegetación, a pocos cientos de metros hacia la locomotora de Scabior.

Viendo arriba, Ives lo entendió: llevando la gorra para el frío y unos goggles de cuero estilo piloto del año 1900, Pansy lo cargaba, montada en Hechiza, la escoba triple de Gallant.

La había tomado prestada a Diggory, a quien dejó sobre el tren y ahora éste se reunía con el profesor y con Emil.

Pansy descendió más atrás en los árboles al inicio del Parque Northwick, cerca del tren que pasaba a su derecha; soltó a Ives y se detuvo unos metros más allá.

La chica bajó, yendo hacia él a paso vivo. Se miraba muy molesta.

—_¿Me quieres viuda?_ -le gritó, todavía con los anteojos puestos- ¿Me quieres viuda, tejón comedor de nueces?

Se arrancó los googles y, furiosa, lo golpeó con los dos puños al mismo tiempo.

El tren pasaba a gran velocidad, ensordecedor.

Furiosa, la Slytherin golpeó en el tórax a Ives con los puños.

—¡Idiota, idiota! -gritó, golpeándolo con los puños. Ives no se cubrió- ¿Qué se suponía que yo iba a hacer, eh? ¿Qué iba a hacer si te perdía?_¿Cómo iba yo a vivir sin ti?_

—Debía quitarte el peligro de ese sujeto -Ives se dejó dar esos puñetazos, aunque el brazo le ardía más con las sacudidas.

—¡Sé que fue por eso, pero no! ¡No, Ives, no…!

Pansy comenzó a llorar, doblándose de pena. Las ventanas encendidas del tren pasaron delante de ellos entre chirridos y en el traqueteo rítmico de la máquina de hierro. Todos los caminos se reunían en esta vía férrea. Todos los contadores de distancia llegaban a cero. Como algunos sucesos en la vida: veloces, a veces sin poder entenderlos hasta que es demasiado tarde, esperando que de cuando en cuando alguien tenga la buena idea de no echarlos a perder. Iluminada por la sucesión de sombra y luz de las ventanas blancas del tren Clase 90, Pansy se quitó los anteojos, sollozando desconsolada. Se cubrió la cara. Lloraba de asustada, de temerosa, de verdaderamente importarle alguien. Todo lo que había hecho con Ives, sus locuras, sus trampas, habían sido con sinceridad, siguiendo un impulso que primero le dio miedo, después goce y por último le dio valor. Cada momento vivido con Ives había sido el intento de salir de sí misma. La frialdad de su existencia, su agresividad, su encerrarse en una barrera de hastío y desdén, su alejarse de todo y burlarse de todos, había sido el intento de buscar una razón en la furia, pues en el amor no la tenía, porque el amor no lo tenía. Pansy Parkinson había buscado una razón. Una razón para vivir. Una razón para creer. Para confiar en que el cuento no tenía por qué terminar mal. Que no tenía por qué aparecer el monstruo de último minuto. Con Ives, llevada por la intuición que era un chico sencillamente bueno, se impuso conquistarlo, porque así era su carácter, y pese a sus trucos, se arriesgó a abrir su corazón para él.

Al verlo alejarse en el tren, por un segundo había sentido miedo, luego desconcierto y por un momento su habitual reacción al pensar ante la temible amenaza: "mejor él y no yo". Pero cuando la máquina enfiló sin remedio frente a la otra, ante la realidad de que Ives iba a morir y al escuchar el silbato como si él se despidiera, en los ojos de Pansy se había dibujado una comprensión necesaria, sencilla, inevitable en el que lleva oro en el corazón: Que se ha de amar a otro como a uno mismo. Y si se tiene suerte, que se puede amar a otro más que a uno mismo.

Y no es mentira, se dijo Pansy, ante el espectáculo feroz de los dos trenes, uno hacia otro a velocidad de vértigo, uno con un mortífago que sólo pensaba en sí mismo y en el otro un muchacho sujetado en la cabina que controlaba al vehículo para volarlo y salvar a su novia y a los desconocidos que pudiera.

Y no es mentira, se dijo Pansy, porque los que aman a otro más que a sí mismos, existen, ahí están muchos padres y madres, hijos, hermanos, esposos, novios, amigos, ¡desconocidos! Y Pansy supo no sólo que quería formar parte de ellos, sino que era capaz de hacerlo.

Entendió que por eso Ives la lanzó de la máquina: para que fuera él y no ella. Porque en esos días de vértigo su amistad había sido puesta a prueba y de la mezcla de la amistad y del amor, ambos habían cambiado.

Por eso Pansy tomó la escoba que llevaba Cedric, se puso los anteojos y llevándolo, salió por Ives volando en la escoba. A salvarlo, aunque ella misma pereciera en el intento dada la tremenda velocidad que necesitaba ó sabiendo con el alma que iba por su chico.

Su chico, porque eso era. Era su novio desde hacía varios días. Era su novio desde que distanciados por sus temores, se buscaban con la mirada. Era su novio desde que la llevó con él del Callejón Diagon, porque pese al miedo que él sentía, no quiso perderla. La cuidó, se interesó en su bienestar, desde defenderla en el vagón, limpiarle el agua de la cara en Berwick, buscar que estuviera cómoda en York, buscar su seguridad enCoventry, hasta entender sus reacciones en Rotherham e interesarse por lo que ella sentía en los viajes en los trenes. Y en el mapa de la vida, en las rutas de los trenes en una red donde las personas viajan, se entrecruzan, tejen historias, solos, acompañados, cientos y miles y millones de pasajeros en trenes recorriendo mapas, unos sabiendo a dónde van y otros a la aventura entre destinos y estaciones, Pansy se dio cuenta que ella había hecho lo mismo. Más allá del capricho, de la obstinación, lo que hizo desde el principio fue luchar por una persona que reconoció valiosa: Ives Cavendish, el Hufflepuff tímido y valiente con quien ella era atenta. Con quien era amorosa y a quien sabía alterar como ninguna más podría. Pansy no lo había dimensionado, no se había dado reconocimiento por la altura de sus actos. De que al final de las vanidades y poses y dolores, lo único que cuenta, lo valioso en este mundo es el amor que das y que recibes, y nada más. El oro se hace cenizas; el amor permanece. Por eso ellos, como los enamorados,crearon formas de ser, de hablar, de jugar, de tratarse, de discutir, de reconciliarse, motes, costumbres y tonos de voz que encuentra incomprensibles y se burla de ellos quien nunca ha amado o teme hacerlo o no sabe amar. Al volar en la triple escoba en saeta, de madera y vinilo, en la tonta Hechiza del tonto Gallant que se había preocupado por ellos, Pansy Parkinson reconoció que ella también sabía amar y que era capaz de poner el mundo de cabeza e incendiar lo que tuviera que incendiar con tal de volver a tener a Ives y claro, llamarle "tejón"… porque los enamorados encuentran sentido al mundo en la forma ingeniosa en que se hablan o se miran.

El tren los dejó atrás.

Pansy subió en la escoba, con Ives a su espalda, a altura prudente por si eran llamados.

El tren era una línea enorme sobre el riel, pero solamente Diggory y Gallatn seguían en él.

Snape, trasladado a la cabina de la locomotora, luego de abofetear a Scabior, le ordenó:

—Tú yo hablaremos, inútil, ¡en los árboles donde aparecerás, no huyas o te encontraré!

Lo hizo desaparecer y vio adelante. Ya no había tiempo.

—_¡Descarrílenlo!_

Gallant y Diggory entendieron la señal. Descarrilar un tren es más sencillo que conducirlo. Basta con desbalancear un elemento para que el resto se vaya al traste. Los dos chicos zafaron una de las ruedas de la derecha y desaparecieron.

Snape puso el freno a la locomotora, que sacó chispas a las vías. Se quedó en la cabina oyendo el chirrido, mirando al Clase 90 como capitán que lleva un barco en peligro.

El Clase 90 se volcó a la izquierda, en el área del parque, en un descomunal estruendo, dislocándose en cristales, vagones, asientos, saltos de decenas de metros de metal ardiente girando y fierros retorcidos salpicados de tierra desde cráteres abiertos por el golpe del vehículo.

La vía que el tren abandonaba, la ocupaba la locomotora de combustible, bajando la velocidad entre chirridos, hasta que se detuvo, al otro extremo del parque.

Los del helicóptero, sin atreverse a mover, señalaron la escena a una mujer que se les acercó, afable.

—¿Vio eso…? -le preguntaron.

—Creo que no vimos lo mismo -asintió Nymphadora Tonks-. Si me lo cuentan…

Pansy bajó con Ives, y sin añadir media palabra, se sentó en la hierba, recargada contra un árbol.

—No te cases conmigo, Ives -dijo Pansy, jadeando-, después de lo que hemos vivido, para mí lo mejor es que seas feliz, yo…-suspiró, un poco hosca- Está bien que no me ames, o que aunque me ames no quieras dar el paso. Nadie me puede quitar que yo te ame, con eso me conformo.

—¿Sí? -dijo Ives, sentándose en cuclillas a unos pasos.

El Clase 90 era un auténtico tiranosaurio de metal retorcido e inmóvil, humeante más al Norte. Indudablemente el profesor Snape no lo dejaría estallar.

Cavendish dibujaba con un dedo en el piso.

—¿Puedo irme, entonces? -preguntó.

—Supongo que sí.

—¿No volveremos a vernos?

—Imagino que deberemos vernos cuando nos reprendan y nos castiguen, pero prometo no molestarte.

—¿Te puedo pedir un favor?

—No veo por qué no.

—¿Puedes sacar algo de tu mochila?

La chica se quitó la mochila, la abrió, sacando el Sigilo, que rompió sin ver, comprobó que llevaba la doble caja de plomo con el Tetraedro dentro, intrigándose al hallar un segundo papiro… Era una de las hojas grandes del _Whizz Hard Diary._

—¿Esto? -por fin lo miró de nuevo a los ojos, sin saber qué pensar.

—¿Lo puedes leer, por favor?

Pansy leyó, boquiabierta.

PARA QUE TODOS LO SEPAN:

Yo, Ives Cavendish, juro amar, cuidar y respetar a Pansy Parkinson. Ella promete ser lo mismo para Ives Cavendish. La cláusula más importante es ser dichosos y besarnos cada que sea posible.

_Ives Cavendish_

—

El Feliz Novio

—

La Feliz Novia

—

El Testigo

Nota. A efectos legales mágicos, esto significa que somos novios y nos vamos a casar cuando la ley y la biología lo permitan.

Pansy lo desplegaba, releyéndolo.

—Está… firmado…. Ives, tiene tu firma… ¿Cuándo hiciste esto?

—Cuando dormías, en el tren hacia Sheffield. Me abrazaste toda la noche. Desperté antes que tú y recordé lo que dijo Gallant, sobre no darnos cuenta de lo enamorados que estábamos tú y yo. Sobre mí, tiene razón. Lo que acaba de pasar fue un cambio en el plan, lo siento. Aunque habiéndose resuelto, no veo por qué no firmar los dos.

Pansy se levantó y colocó el documento contra su pecho, conmovida.

—¿Por qué, lindo?

Él le sonrió, levantándose a su vez.

—Porque te amo, mi adorada Slytherin, ¿no lo recuerdas?

Pansy iba a responder, pero volteó a un lado porque un ruido de arbustos llegó.

—Muy bien, chicos.

Gallant se les acercaba, apuntándoles con la varita.Hasta entonces se dieron cuenta que llevaba botas, jeans y suéter negro de cuello alto. Aunque vestido de muggle desde el museo, no se le quitaba lo Prefecto Supernumerario.

—Me han costado cuatro días -asintió, con las cejas alzadas-. Los cuatro días más agitados de mi vida. Luché contra cruzados salidos de un subterráneo, contra gallinas desbocadas, volé en escobas de barrer, cargué a un elfo como si fuera mi sobrino, robé alpiste de palomas para una lechuza _Windfire_, perdí una condenada Saeta de Fuego, corrí de fantasmas de alumnos medievales, medio destruí un museo, más otras cosas que mis hijos prudentemente no sabrán, y todavía me falta aprobar los exámenes finales. Es hora de volver a casa, diría yo.

Pansy, atesorando el nuevo Sigilo contra sí, sonrió a Gallant.

—Gracias por estar con nosotros, Emil.

Ives también le sonrió, haciendo un muy desenfadado saludo estilo militar.

—Eres el más valiente, gracias por todo.

Gallant bajó la varita, suspirando con una media sonrisa.

—Creo que hablaban de firmar un documento, ¿me equivoco?

Pansy, animada,con la pluma de Ives, firmó en la línea de La Feliz Novia.

—¡Falta el testigo! -notó ella.

Miraron a Emil. El Slytherin refunfuñó un poco, pero al cabo, sonrió. En gran parte contento por ellos y en otra, también cierta, pero menor, satisfecho de ejercer su papel.

—Bueno, bueno, supongo que sí, pasos más, pasos menos, un acto oficial, no está mal.

Gallant firmó en la línea de El Testigo y alzando la varita frente a Pansy e Ives tomados de la mano, con un _Lumos__,_ anunció:

—Yo, Emil Gallant, Prefecto Supernumerario, por la autoridad que me ha sido conferida, los declaro Feliz Novia y Feliz Novio. El Novio puede besar a la Novia.

Ives se giró hacia Pansy quien, sonriente, le respondió el beso en los labios, y los rodeó un destello, que se vio como luces de Bengala o acaso fue la dicha de los enamorados, brillante igual a un amanecer, y los tres fueron de regreso a Hogwarts.


	23. El storyboard

—Y así sucedió -concluyó Dumbledore, en su despacho.

McGonagall y un invitado asintieron desde sus sillas.

—Asunto peculiar -opinó Minerva-. Iniciaron persiguiéndose, pasaron a escapar, terminaron encontrando una razón para ayudar y me atrevo a afirmar, razones profundas para quererse.

Dumbledore suponía que las primeras veces que Cavendish usó el hechizo de Aparición lo logró por haber aplicado, aunque raramente sí con justicia, las tres D: Desaparecer Desesperado del Desposorio. E igualmente llamativo le era saber que Pansy Parkinson consiguió llevarlo a cabo varias veces, pues nadie le confesó que en Slytherin lo aprendían clandestinamente antes del tiempo reglamentado; aquel era un buen secreto; Gallant lo ignoraba al no pertenecer a una familia de las implicadas con ciertas prácticas; sin embargo, Dumbledore reconocía a Emil el buen descubrimiento al poner en práctica la añeja teoría de los remanentes y además, establecer las bases de su técnica. Aquello le daría puntos extra en sus cercanos exámenes finales. Habían contado al director que, en cuanto volvió, Emil pasó por la enfermería y se dedicó a estudiar.

—Ahora bien -planteó Minerva-, ¿quién es el dueño de esa bóveda?

Dumbledore repasó unos pergaminos sin leerlos, pues llevaba días analizando su información.

—De acuerdo con lo que sabemos por parte de la señorita Parkinson y por nuestras pesquisas discretas, la bóveda pertenecía al Slytherin Nathaniel Parkinson ya en 1612. Antes de eso, hay una mención del siglo 14 en documentos de su ancestro Siegeweard Perkynsone, pero no se dicen más que algunas palabras en inglés antiguo, como se llamaba en esos días,_Ænglisc_. No obstante, en mi criterio es revelador, juzguen ustedes.

Dumbledore había revisado el pergamino en días pasados, a la luz de velas y ayudado con una enorme lupa, encontrando un párrafo ilegible excepto por las palabras _aldgestréon_ o tesoro antiguo, así como _máþþumseleo_ o sala del tesoro.

—Y lo más llamativo -añadió Dumbledore a sus interlocutores-, la palabra _fljjertódæ_, que significa "dividido en cuatro partes", lo que diría es una alusión directa al objeto mágico que en inglés moderno llamamos _Tetrahedron _o "cuatro asientos". La bóveda se creó donde se encuentra hoy la cúpula del Museo Británico.

Minerva pensó en los años de 1750, en arquitectos y albañiles afanándose entre andamios, levantando la cúpula central del British Museum, contrariando a los Parkinson de entonces. Dumbledore añadió:

—Al no poder cambiar la bóveda de lugar, porque se encuentra ligada a la tierra, los recursos que guardaba se usaron para comprar Parkinson Manor e invertir en tierras, propiedades de los Parkinson actuales.

Dumbledore dejó los papeles.

—La bóveda quedó vacía y su forma de entrar, la cerradura, el Tetraedro, se pierde de las posesiones de los Parkinson cerca de 1801. Ahí es donde entra nuestro amigo aquí presente, diría yo.

Kreacher en su asiento, afirmó:

—Efectivamente.

El elfo doméstico, sin perder la cara de cero amigos, rio con sorna.

—¿Quién puede creer que yo, un elfo de abolengo que sólo ha servido a magos de sangre limpia, iba a dejar el guardapelo de Slytherin encomendado por mi amo Regulus, _en una vulgar alacena? _¡Y sospechando que el muy gusano Fletcher metía sus narices donde no lo llamaban! ¡Un regalo al perro Mundungus! ¡Un regalo, cuando otro desgraciado casi me deja muerto en una cueva y cuando mi amo Regulus murió por obtener ese guardapelo! Lo que se llevó ese asno de Fletcher fue una copia, para darle un hueso qué roer. Hice varias copias. ¡Qué crean que soy tonto para esconder una pieza tan importante detrás del frasco de curry!

—¿Y la bóveda es tuya? -preguntó Minerva.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Las bóvedas son para los débiles, pero es muy diferente si se alquila. Di el guardapelo a un mago misterioso, actual dueño de la bóveda, para que lo escondiera en ella. ¡Y con elfos de custodios, los seres más fiables jamás vivientes! ¿Qué más se podía pedir?

—Eso significa que el dueño actual es un Parkinson -aventuró Albus.

—No, señor mago Tumbledore, pero la bóveda se puede usar si se tiene el Tetraedro.

—¿Y quién es el dueño actual?

—¡No lo sé, señor mago Fumbledore! ¡Gente así se mantiene en la sombra! ¡Esas bóvedas son muy traicioneras! ¡Si no eres el dueño original no sabes qué hallarás hasta que la abres! ¡Únicamente yo, un viejo de sangre élfica pura, sabe contactar a las inteligencias detrás!

—Así que… ¿este guardapelo es el original?

—¡Eso es lo mejor, señor mago Rumbledore! -memoria para ciertos nombres, cero en Kreacher- ¡También es un guardapelo falso! ¡Encerrado en la bóveda era un arma de efecto retardado, pues despertaría la ambición de quien se enterara que estaba ahí, distrayendo sus esfuerzos del verdadero guardapelo, digamos que hay que beber una sopa caliente antes de meterse en el frío para hallarlo!

—¿Scabior no conocía el contenido de la bóveda? -quiso saber Minerva.

—¿Scabior? ¡No, no! -lo desdeñó el elfo, agitando una mano- Él solamente puede ver las ciudades, ¡pero no podría ver el contenido de la bóveda, ni la podría abrir! ¡Está hecha para la rama de los Parkinson de sangre pura! ¡Scabior es un mestizo! ¡Oculta su apellido para evitarse críticas! ¡Scabior podía conocer las visiones de la cerradura, pero no saber cuál era el tesoro! ¡La señorita Parkinson sí podría ver la bóveda por dentro, pero es muy joven! ¡Esto es magia de altos magos!

Dumbledore caviló.

—Siendo así, me apena decir que hemos echado a perder tu plan, Kreacher.

—¡Para nada, señor mago Pumbledore! ¡Son gajes del oficio! Cómo llegó la cerradura a manos de Scabior, escapa a mi comprensión, pero, ¡ya veré cómo arreglo lo demás!

Aquella plática influiría en Dumbledore para concluir que el guardapelo real se hallaba en la cueva de los inferi.

—Podemos devolverte la copia del guardapelo, Kreacher -ofreció Albus-. En cuanyo al Tetraedro, la señorita Parkinson está de acuerdo con nosotros en que nadie debe saber que lo tenemos a resguardo.

—Bah, bah… -el elfo negó con la mano, levantándose- tengo más copias del guardapelo, conserve esa… si lo desean, véndanlo o dónenlo… me conviene tener una copia más en circulación… Sobre la cerradura, me parecería muy peligroso que continuara sirviendo. Es bueno que la escondan. Creo que el sitio donde está hoy la bóveda, invita a dejarla cerrada para siempre.

—Ives -lo llamó la chica.

Cavendish miró atrás. En reclusión disciplinaria de cuatro días, tenía derecho a caminar al caer la noche y elegía el Patio Medio.

El sitio estaba desocupado, excepto por una Slytherin al lado de la fuente:

—¡Pansy! -respondió él.

La Slytherin estaba de pie al lado de la fuente, sonriéndole.

Ives corrió hacia ella, tendiéndole los brazos. Encantada, ella rodeó la fuente e hizo lo mismo hacia él.

La Luna Llena dominaba, alejando las nubes grisáceas.

Días sin verse. Los chicos corrieron el uno al otro, al toque de la luna, rodeados por los arcos, los muros y las luces de las ventanas.

_¡Te extraño!_ El corazón del Hufflepuff se estremeció al ver a su novia yendo a él. _¡Mi novia! ¿Cuántos días sin verte? ¿Cuántas horas que no conoces, llevo pensándote? ¿Te has acordado de mí? ¿Me piensas? La zozobra que me llena cuando no sé de ti, ¿la imaginas? Mi echarte de menos, ¿toma en tus sueños la forma de mis abrazos? La distancia, ¿te lleva el mensaje de mis deseos?_

Pansy le lanzaba la sonrisa más agradable que le había dedicado, sus ojos llenos de placer al verlo de nuevo.

Le habían dicho que sus días de disciplina terminaban. Preguntó al Prefecto si los de Ives ya habían concluido. Él le explicó que se lo dirían en unas horas.

Pansy subió corriendo, sabiendo exactamente dónde lo encontraría. Se cuidaría de no ser vista.

Lo encontró en el Patio Medio, caminando. Adivinó que él fue ahí para no sentirla tan lejos ya que en él comenzaron a llevarse mejor. Era claro que él estaría ahí. Se habían visto mucho en los últimos días, convivieron las 24 horas y de golpe se vieron obligados a dejar de estar cerca.

Corrieron el uno al otro, con los brazos extendidos, sin importarles si el mundo ardía. En su Luna secreta cruzando los arcos necesitaban volver a tocarse y oírse. _Te extraño tanto,_ pensaba Pansy. _¡No encuentro un espacio en el mundo para mí, si me faltan tus brazos!_

Se abrazaron, la Slytherin besándolo en la mejilla y él aspirando el perfume de los cabellos de la chica, como si llevara días sin respirar, en la necesidad de tener su aroma para volver a sentirse vivo.

Se soltaron y él le pasó las palmas por las mejillas.

—¡Me has hecho muchísima falta! -dijo Cavendish, como si llevara un año sin verla.

—¿ Y en qué pensabas ahora?

—Pensaba que no quiero guardarme nada. Antes me cohibía decírtelo, pero no más. Te digo ahora que adoro tu voz, la forma de tu rostro, yo no aceptaría un solo tesoro si a cambio debiera renunciar a ti cuando me miras.

—Pues estamos de regreso -le sonrió ella-, puedes decírmelo todo, quiero escuchar todo.

—Sí, lo haré. ¿Tú lo harás?

—Claro, lindo. Yo me hacía muchas preguntas que no te decía. "¿Cómo hago para que me crea que lo quiero?", me preguntaba al verte dormir en el vagón, sin saber qué hacer y eso que había intentado. Ahora que no nos henos visto, ¡me confortaban los sonidos de Hogwarts! Salía en la hora que tenía asignada y observaba la noche estrellada, observaba sus luceros al respirar el aire fresco, sintiéndolos guardar para mí la promesa de volver a verte.

—Creo que nos veíamos dormir -sonrió-. Yo te hablaba en voz baja. Te decía que te quiero, que compartieras conmigo los paisajes de tus ensueños.

Volvieron a verse en el vagón, abrazados en los asientos, uno contemplando al otro dormido, a ratos, mientras los astros pasaban por la ventanilla.

—Yo temía despertarte -dijo Pansy-. ¡Lo que antes me importaba nada, la dulzura, hoy me parecía tan valiosa que me daba miedo tocarla, como si fuera a lastimar a una mariposa por querer acariciar sus alas...! Contemplando tu dormir tranquilo, me preguntaba como si yo fuera una niña ingenua en mi tren de ilusiones, de dudas: "¿Me quiere, no me quiere, me querrá?"

—Mírame -le pidió él, y cuando ella lo hizo, él le sonrió- No temas, el miedo quedó atrás -y le respondió aquella duda -. Yo te quiero, sí te quiero, te querré.

Lo abrazó, recargándose en él, con su mirada intensa y su seriedad.

—Yo ya no temo, Ives, ¿y tú?

—Yo tampoco, hermosa mía. Dejé de temer por completo cuando se me hizo querida tu expresión de curiosidad al ver los altos edificios, a los chicos en bicicletas, a las personas con mascotas, las que empujaban carritos con bebés. Me he aprendido la forma en que se mueve tu cabello cuando volteas. Eres el tesoro que he encontrado de una forma tan inusual, que por eso eres enormemente importante para mí, porque es magia.

Pansy le sonrió con esa mirada intensa de la primera vez y, juguetona, rodeando el cuello de Ives con sus brazos, intempestivamente cambió y le saltó a la oreja, donde susurró con toda intención maliciosa:

—¡Ay, entonces, Ives, por fin solos! ¡Mmh! ¿Qué haremos estas vacaciones, mi amor, mi vida? ¿Tienes ideas conmigo? ¿Tienes ideas, mi lindo noviecito, eh, dime, eh?

—¡San McMillan de Transilvania…! -enrojeció él.

Cuando Kreacher llevaba rato de haberse despedido, llegó Dolores Umbridge al despacho de Dumbledore, toda sonrisa falsa y arreglo tan cuidadoso que daba la impresión de ocultar secretos sucios; entró rompiendo tímpanos con su modo de chillar en ciertas silabas.

—ALbus, ALbus, ¿quÉ hay de CIErto sobre que dOS alumnos TUyos han causaDO algunOS destrOZOS?

Minerva alzó un poco las cejas y entrecerró los ojos para digerir aquellas estridencias.

Calmo, Dumbledore respondió:

—Estimada Dolores… Nada, nada. Un tal Scabior atacó algunos puntos de tierra muggle, vandalismo de la peor especie, pero por fortuna los aurores Tonks y Shacklebolt lograron capturarlo. Se encuentra recluido en Azkabán.

En labor express, los aurores recompusieron las partes averiadas del Museo Británico y algunos otros sobresaltos ocurridos durante la correría de los chicos. Como servicio personal a Dumbledore, lo guardarían en secreto.

—Y… ¿los alumnos? -insistió Umbridge.

—Un caso de deserción escolar, Dolores, muy aparte de este asunto. Felizmente han vuelto a casa.

Pansy, Ives y Emil habían jurado guardar silencio. La buena elección del Prefecto Supernumerario ayudaba, pues ni su familia, ni él, simpatizaban con Quien No Debe ser Nombrado. Por otra parte, una Slytherin de alcurnia y su novio, por mucho que hicieran -siempre y cuando no ejecutaran a nadie-, jamás pisarían el Tribunal y este era el caso.

La mirada de Umbridge tropezó con el guardapelo sobre el escritorio.

Fue amor a primera vista. Umbridge se alteró un mucho, entrechocando repetidamente las puntas de los dedos, sin quitar al objeto, los ojos de encima.

—Ah, oh, uh, un bello trabajo, sin duda, una hermosa pieza artística digna de engalanar a una dama de abolengo, una dama digna de una obra de arte de calidad, muy bello sí, muy bello…

Dumbledore intercambió una mirada con McGonagall y comentó muy amablemente.

—Nos encantaría que lo aceptaras como muestra de nuestro agradecimiento por tu apoyo en estos problemas.

Umbridge sonrió y negó como diva de ópera ante un elogio.

—¡Oh, no, no, Albus, no me malinterpretes, por favor, fue un comentario solamente, jamás yo, por favor, jamás yo…!

—Insisto.

—EstÁ biEN.

Al irse Umbridge satisfecha y avariciosa con su nuevo guardapelo, Dumbledore y McGonagall fueron al Gran Salón, comentando el mal gusto de Umbridge. Llegaron ante el pleno de los profesores y alumnos, para realizar el conteo de puntos.

Pansy e Ives estaban ahí, si bien guardando las formas de seriedad después de pasar cuatro días en reclusión disciplinaria, donde Pansy, además de haber visto a Cavendish antes de tiempo, se las arregló para enviarle una zalamera modificada, que le dio besos en las mejillas y le mordió una oreja, antes de fragmentarse en numerosas serpientes de papel.

Dumbledore, en el podio, comenzó anunciando un empate entre las cuatro casas, y añadió:

"Debemos hacer algunos descuentos por actitudes incompatibles con la buena conducta estudiantil:

"Por uso inadecuado de la papelería de Hogwarts y ausentarse del colegio sin permiso, faltas de la señorita Parkinson, 30 puntos menos a Slytherin.

"Por causar males gástricos afortunadamente resueltos con magnesio y ausentarse del colegio sin permiso, faltas del señor Cavendish, 30 puntos menos a Hufflepuff.

"Por negarse al llamado de la autoridad estudiantil en reiteradas ocasiones, faltas de los alumnos mencionados, 20 puntos menos a Slytherin y a Hufflepuff, respectivamente.

"Se me olvidaba decir que a Gryffndor, 30 puntos más, por existir."

Un Ravenclaw muy joven hacía cuentas, cuando uno mayor le recriminó:

—Se oye cómo piensas… Hufflepuff y Slytherin necesitan 110 puntos cada uno para empatar a Gryffindor, que lleva la delantera. Nosotros estamos más cerca de ganar.

Dumbledore carraspeó:

—Debemos hacer algunas consideraciones por actitudes especiales.

"Mención especial al señor Emil Gallant, por empeño extraordinario, inventiva y valentía notorias al cumplir una comisión encargada por la dirección del Colegio Hogwarts, 30 puntos a Slytherin.

Se oyeron aplausos para Emil, que agradeció con una leve inclinación, llevando unas curaciones en cara y un brazo en cabestrillo.

Dumbledore siguió:

—A la señorita Pansy Parkinson y al señor Ives Cavendish, por servicios destacados al Colegio Hogwarts, corriendo graves riesgos personales, 50 puntos a Slytherin y lo mismo a Hufflepuff.

"Al señor Cedric Diggory, por entrega en la amistad, arrojo y generosidad al ayudar a sus hermanos estudiantes, 30 puntos a Hufflepuff.

"También creemos que el señor Diggory debería estar en Gryffindor.

"A la señorita Pansy Parkinson, por capacidad de discernimiento, constancia en las mejores virtudes de Hogwarts y en las virtudes de su Casa, 25 puntos.

"Al señor Ives Cavendish, por adecuado uso de conocimientos y valentía fuera de lo común, 25 puntos.

Las cuentas se hicieron con rapidez.

—¡Por 10 puntos pierde Gryffindor…!

Apenas les alcanzó.

Dumbledore concluyó:

—¡Ganan en empate, Hufflepuff y Slytherin!

Las banderolas amarillas y verdes se desplegaron en el salón, con los festejos de las casas ganadoras.

Con mirada seria, pero sonrisa satisfecha, Pansy sonrió a Ives. Él le guiñó un ojo.

—Sigo creyendo que ella me quemó la carroza -afirmó Tracey, aplaudiendo.

—Para ti, eso es nada -desdeñó Astoria.

—Es verdad, esa misma noche mi papá hizo traer una nueva, más elegante. Pansy la envidiará al verla. En fin, lo que más me encanta es ver la cara de Granger y de Weasley por nuestro triunfo.

—¿Ves a las admiradoras de Cavendish? Yo sé quién las alejará en dos días.

—¿Cómo te sientes, campeón? -Diggory palmeó la espalda a Cavendish; los aplausos seguían.

—Muy bien, y muchas gracias por lo que hiciste, Cedric. También pienso…

—¿Qué?

Ives miró de nuevo a Pansy, ella hablando con los otros Slytherin, que saltaban y vitoreaban. Contempló su peinado egipcio y sus ojos intensos.

—Qué bonita novia tengo. No lo puedo creer.

Cedric rio, palmeándole la espalda de nuevo y después saludando para felicitar a Gallant, quien, adusto, lo saludó con un asentimiento y leve sonrisa.

La gritería y aplausos se escuchaban afuera, cuando luego de esperar a que Umbridge se marchara, Kreacher salía del colegio

El asunto no finalizó mal, pensó. Propiamente dicho, salió a pedir de boca.

Y todo porque Scabior quitó el Tetraedro al actual dueño de la bóveda, el misterioso cerebro de la intriga, quien esperaba al elfo cerca del lago.

Kreacher reconoció los contornos del dueño de la bóveda y del Tetraedro.

—No puedo destruir el guardapelo -admitió Kreacher, al llegar con él-, creo que cumplo la última orden de mi amo si lo dejo en la posibilidad de que lo destruya quien sí puede, aunque le tome unos años.

—¿Se lo llevó?

—Sin duda, oh, Gibby, Amo de la Bóveda.

El elfo libre le sonrió.

Sólo Kreacher sabía que Scabior robó el Tetraedro a Gibby, un elfo manumitido hacía veinte años.

Gibby había recibido el Tetraedro de su antiguo amo Hufflepuff, quien no conocía el tipo de objeto mágico que era, quien se lo dio como obsequio para que lo vendiera y se beneficiara con los galeones que valiera, lo cual era mucho.

Pero quien tiene la cerradura, abre la bóveda. Más, cuando la cerradura cambia según el tipo de llaves.

Por esa bóveda, Kreacher le confió el guardapelo, hasta que por mala suerte Gibby se cruzó con Scabior.

Scabior descubrió que podía ver las instantáneas.

Gibby recordó que la pasó mal. Scabior fue a los sitios uno a uno, reuniendo en Londres, a la fuerza, a los tres elfos custodios -dos elfas y un varón- para obtener de ellos todo dato. Éstos, aprovechando un descuido del bandolero, pidieron a Gibby que los encerrara en la bóveda antes de éste mismo escapar.

—Scabior estaba furioso por no poder abrir la bóveda -comentó Gibby-, yo escapé pero seguí vigilándolo. Solo él, menos la podía abrir. Colocó a otros custodios imaginando que lo esperaban riquezas incalculables. Nunca entendió que una previsión del dueño original fue el detalle de dejar fuera a posibles mestizos de su familia en el futuro. Scabior siempre creyó que la bóveda guardaba oro y joyas, lo cual era cierto, pero desconocía la existencia de la mayor pieza, el guardapelo de Slytherin.

El guardapelo verdadero.

—Scabior ofreció el Tetraedro a Voldemort -añadió Gibby, que había permanecido oculta como sólo un elfo puede hacerlo-. Lo escuché, quería para congraciarse con él y esperar parte de los tesoros, seguro que el Señor Tenebroso podría abrir la bóveda. Voldemort, para probar la buena fe de Scabior, eliminó a los custodios puestos por éste y colocó a otros, adictos a él, ordenando a Scabior llevarle el objeto.

Por eso Scabior estaba en el tren de carga. No quería usar magia en el mundo muggle para no ser detectado. Lo mismo hacía Bellatrix, quien efectuaba esporádicas salidas de Azkabán, para preparar el terreno a la futura fuga masiva. Ella transportaba a Nagini con su propietario y Scabior llevaba el Tetraedro.

Ahí fue cuando por completa casualidad, aparecieron Pansy e Ives.

El error de Bellatrix fue pensar en aniquilarlos, porque, confiada, no tuvo defensa ante el contraataque sencillo y eficaz del Hufflepuff.

Voldemort desconocía la pieza oculta en la bóveda. Y Gibby, el elfo manumitido, se dio a la tarea de perseguir al mortífago sin ser visto.

Cuando Scabior envió a Nagini con su amo usando magia, se trasladó a Coventry sin informarle de los chicos, para tratar de componer la situación sin alterar a nadie.

—¿No sospecharon de ti? -preguntó Kreacher.

—No, pero sí me sorprendió la llegada de los muchachos, no creí que se movieran tan rápido. Lo único que se me ocurrió fue hacerme pasar por sirviente del custodio en esa ciudad. Creo que los Hufflepuffs son los que menos tienen elfos domésticos y para la Slytherin son inexistentes, porque no se dieron cuenta que yo no tendría por qué saber nada del giro de llave, ni debía haber abandonado a mi "amo". Yo siempre estuve afuera de la Escuela de Gramática. Me asustaron al llegar y apuntarme con las varitas, mi mayor temor fue que la Slytherin me descubriera, porque le vi cara que me las haría pagar.

Gibby estaba por decirles la ubicación exacta de la bóveda en el Museo, pero la súbita llegada de Gallant se lo impidió, viéndose lanzado por el aire.

No confiaba en Gallant por ser Slytherin -aunque resultó tolerante, la chica se portó bien con él, aunque seguramente por motivos muy personales-, y en Hogwarts sintió que las paredes oían, por lo que calló la verdad.

—¿Y el guardapelo? -preguntó Gibby

—Se lo quedó la de voz de threstal, como me sugeriste -respondió Kreacher.

—¡Perfecto, perfecto! -palmoteó el otro-. Y así ya no tengo nada que ver con la bóveda. ¡Los 54 elfos que estaban encerrados, liberados por los chicos, junto conmigo nos repartiremos las joyas!

Tampoco había estado mal para los chicos. Pansy limpió el honor de su familia al liberar el guardapelo. Que Pansy odiara a los Gryffindor era lo de menos. Junto con Ives, dejar el horrocrux mucho más al alcance de Potter, Granger y Weasley fue una gran ayuda para éstos. Pansy e Ives les evitaron el peligro de buscar la bóveda años despupes, sin duda para entonces en manos de Voldemort y prácticamente inexpugnable. De no haber sido por el Hufflepuff y la Slytherin, la destrucción de ese horrocrux habría tenido un grave obstáculo, pues habría primero qué haberle quitado el Tetraedro a Voldemort y después ir a cada punto, con muy poca probabilidad de éxito. Pansy e Ives dieron un golpe de primer nivel al Señor Tenebroso, con lo cual hicieron una buena acción y Pansy quedó sin la carga moral de haber apoyado a Voldemort. El pobre Dumbledore pasaría por el trago amargo en la cueva de los inferi, pero el guardapelo de Slytherin ahora estaba a la mano de quien supiera ver.

Kreacher siguió camino, pero, agrio, tuvo curiosidad:

—Gibby, ¿cómo fue que tres elfos encerrados en una bóveda, terminaron siendo cincuenta y cuatro?

El elfo libre puso las manos en una mejilla y parpadeó con largas pestañas, ilusionado.

—¡Ya sabes que a los elfos nos gustan las familias grandes!

Kreacher asintió y se alejó, no sin darse cuenta que no podían agradecer a la Slytherin, ni al Hufflepuff. Tal vez la vida se los compensará, confió al subir a la barca, y se alejó por el lago.

_Últimas imágenes y anotaciones:_

_ . _

Las palabras en inglés antiguo las busqué en . / Como dato curioso, encontré "Heofene" que significa "La bóveda astuta" _(The vault sly)_ y buscando si existe -therin, la hallé en otro buscador como palabra albanesa que significa "masacre". ¿Slytherin = masacre con astucia, masacre sigilosa? También hallé que Therin es nombre propio y variante de Theron o Therion, del griego, que significa "Cazador", por lo que creo, el nombre Slytherin puede significar "cazador astuto, furtivo, sigiloso". Éste me parece el significado correcto. Yo no he encontrado el significado en ningún sitio. Escribí hoy un tuit a J.K. Rowling para preguntarle.


	24. Que tus lunas no me falten nunca

**El** paisaje campestre corría a sus lados, aunque sin prisa. La velocidad tenía un aire sereno.

Pansy e Ives contemplaban el panorama.

Worcestershire. Campos vivos bajo el cielo diáfano, yerba fresca y macizos de árboles de tonalidades cambiantes.

No les había ido mal. Después del asunto del Tetraedro, que les dio renombre en el sentido de su escape de colegio, se vieron rodeados en la imaginación estudiantil como los audaces de una escapada romántica. Eso les dio un aura durante varios meses.

Otros acontecimientos hicieron guardar la historia, lo que para ellos fue un alivio.

No volvieron a hablar del Tetraedro. El emblema de las Reliquias en él, en su razón de hallarse en el objeto mágico, estaba perdido en la historia de la familia Parkinson. Con los cambios de dueño y el paso de los siglos, la naturaleza de la bóveda había terminado por ser independiente de lo que se guardara en ella. En los tiempos modernos, al contener el guardapelo, los significados resultaron empatados, siendo una de las pocas guías de los chicos para entender que el tesoro era un peligro. Lo importante para Pansy e Ives fue que nunca se vieron obligados a sacar el tema a la luz, y asi les quedó la parte más grata de recordar algunos momentos de su peripecia.

Hoy, Pansy e Ives, sentados lado a lado, de la mano en el tren, acababan de cumplir 19 años. Scabior ya no existía, ni Bellatrix, ni el Señor Tenebroso. La Slytherin y el Hufflepuff se habían graduado. Pasaron por otras aventuras antes de llegar a este momento, pero esa es otra historia, así como la forma en que participaron en la lucha contra quien no debía ser nombrado. Ésta era una tarde para disfrutar.

El día era fresco, el cielo soleado. Llevaban unos días en el mundo muggle donde, entre lo que Ives llevó a Pansy a conocer junto con él, fue el cine. Vieron el estreno de _Cielo sobre Berlín_, de Wim Wenders.

Ives se divirtió bastante al ver la cara de Pansy en la sala, ante las vicisitudes de los personajes; ella la pasó bien, aunque no se atrevió a probar las palomitas de maíz, ni la soda. La chica también se divirtió al ver a Cavendish no parpadear ante la pantalla.

También fueron a casa de Ives, donde en el desván él le mostró el escondite con los casetes y la reproductora de VHS. La chica se divirtió al pensar en Ives emboscado en ese sitio.

Al final de la función, en la calle, la Slytherin le comentó:

—El cine es un espejo mágico, ves la vida de otras personas, irreales o fantásticas, pero te miras a ti mismo, en realidad.

Hoy iban en un tren de la firma Walsall-Wolverhampton, fundada en 1881, que recorría las Tierras Medias del Oeste de Inglaterra. Era su primer viaje en completa libertad. Los padres de ambos no estaban muy convencidos con la relación de sus hijos, pero la aceptaron al ver que sus retoños tenían claros sus deseos y proyectos, tanto como para mostrar constancia. Su relación no había flaqueado ni en los tiempos más difíciles. Iban a la ciudad de Worcester a estar ellos solos. Sabían lo que deseaban en su relación.

Acababan de casarse esa mañana.

El viento traía el soplo del sol, los amables susurros de los trigales.

Ives, que asistió de traje blanco y corbata oro, se sintió encantado al ver a Pansy con aquel largo atuendo de matices plateados y el velo de tonos verdes suaves.

Había sido doloroso que Cedric no estuviera presente. Aquel vacío causó tristeza en el Hufflepuff, quien recordó su amable sonrisa, así como lamentó la ausencia de tantos otros: el profesor Snape, el profesor Dumbledore. También a Pansy le habría gustado verlos ese día. La profesora McGonagall sí asistió, sin poder evitar emocionarse, risueña al recordar que les prohibió tomarse de las manos en el Gran Salón.

La pena se compensó en parte por los presentes: la mayoría de amigos de sus casas y algunos de otras. Draco felicitó de mano a Ives, sonriendo torcidamente al recordar la que le hizo. El padrino de bodas fue el indudablemente próximo auror Emil Gallant, futuro Jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica de acuerdo con las visiones de la directora Trelawney, quien también vaticinó, pero no dijo a los recién casados:

—Interesante. Veo un posible futuro. Veo a una Pansy Cavendish, una Ravenclaw fuera de lo común, que hará valer el título familiar como 14ª Baronesa de Little Hangleton…. Aunque eso depende de las decisiones de los muchachos, nada está escrito, puede no suceder.

El sol brillaba en línea recta del tren, hacia un áureo atardecer, como si fuera a encontrarse con el astro rey y salir a las estrellas.

Eran un poco más altos que hacía un tiempo; pero ellos siempre se verían uno al otro como cuando se conocieron. Ives, de cara más alargada, tenía los ojos más claros y amables. Pansy, despuntando a una tranquila belleza.

Ives llevó la mano de ella a sus labios y la besó. Pansy alzó la cara, recibiendo el viento, sin cargas, libre.

—Te amo, lindo.

—Y yo a ti, corazón.

Recibían el viento, porque, recorriendo los lagos del condado de Worcester, viajaban sentados sobre un vagón de un flamante tren de pasajeros. Oportunos hechizos reducían la fuerza del viento; nadie notaba su presencia.

—¿A dónde iremos? -preguntó Ives.

Ella lo pensó, sonriendo.

—Worcester, esta noche -comentó-, mañana el castillo de otra ciudad.

El Hufflepuff asintió.

—Te compuse una canción -dijo-, la preparé para este día.

Ives sacó el violín de la mochila. Sentándose frente a Pansy, arrancó una suave cadencia al instrumento y cantó. Era una melodía suave, que acompañó al horizonte de Worcestershire, plácido, extendido en campos de flores, serenos árboles batidos por el viento y pétalos volando en el cielo estallando de azul.

_Vamos, amor mío,_

_volemos bajo las lunas_

_que cantan nuestra canción,_

_volemos y recorramos _

_los palacios del cielo._

_Adoro los astros de tus ojos, porque,_

_¿a dónde más desearé ir, dulce amor mío,_

_si no a donde mira tu mirar?_

_Dame tu mano _

_en el dorado castillo de Glamis,_

_el del otoño eterno, en su lago._

_Y si te sueño, vida mía,_

_piensa que fue el viento_

_trayéndome el sonido de tu nombre,_

_para amarte en el secreto._

_Y si te sueño, vida mía,_

_piensa que fue el arcoíris_

_llevándote el eco de mi nombre_

_para decirte que te amo bajo el día_

_._

_Estás hecha con el oro de mis sueños,_

_tú, mi diadema de conjuros y de hechizos,_

_mis hadas, mi diamantes y mis tesoros,_

_y los vientos, y las lluvias, con sus riquezas de colores,_

_tejidas con las rosas de magia_

_que llenan tus manos delicadas._

_Y si te preguntas si te amo,_

_mira hacia donde sale el Sol_

_y pregunta si mañana vendrá._

—¿La compusiste pensando en mí? -le sonrió ella- Me gustó mucho.

—Por completo en ti, pero no es tan bella como tú.

Frente a frente, se entrelazaron las manos, de anulares adornados con anillos de runas.

—¿Qué deseas, Pansy, qué necesitas? -quiso saber él, para nunca olvidar qué entregarle.

Pansy le acariciaba los dedos, en el viento.

—Quiero seguir amándote y que me ames, Ives, quiero estar contigo y entender la vida contigo.

Puso la mano junto a la de él, y el sol arrancó un brillo a la plata de los anillos, estrenados esa mañana, cuando se casaron en Little Hangleton.

—Quiero que nos veamos con la misma mirada -susurró Pansy-, y que me beses con el mismo amor, y que confíes en mí siempre. Que puedas contarme lo que sientas y sepas que estaré para ti. Quiero que caminemos juntos y entendamos las calles lluviosas y los parques soleados.

Ives recorrió con la mirada las facciones de Pansy, su rostro en forma de diamante, las pestañas densas, el cabello corto. Los ojos de aquella mirada que seguía siendo tan suya.

—Yo quiero que esperes lo mismo de mí, Pansy -respondió él-. Deseo ser lo mejor para ti. Tú eres mi magia. Eres mi único y adorado tesoro. Quiero que tus lunas no me falten nunca.

Ives llevó las manos de Pansy a su rostro, aspirando el perfume de la chica. ¡Cómo entendía él la vida, a través de su perfume y de sus palabras!

Pansy le acarició las mejillas, recorriendo las facciones de Cavendish con la mirada. Un atisbo de sonrisa y la mirada típica de ella la animó, y el Hufflepuff quiso que llegara la noche con su tintineo de copas de cristal.

Cada uno con las palmas en las mejillas del otro, se besaron en los labios, con sabor a rosas de primavera, a lavanda en el sendero y a dulces deseos bajo el sol.

Recargaron la mejilla uno en el otro, mejillas ruborizadas de amor y de faltar poco para consumar sus promesas de casados, y las nubes centellearon con el disco solar, de rayos en alas doradas.

Las mariposas volaron en la pradera de Worcestershire haciendo sonar los címbalos del sol, los tréboles volaron en rocío, el viento hizo danzar pétalos de gardenias, y el cielo azul brilló, en los ojos de ambos, en perla de encantamientos, en la mirada sincera y dichosa que se obsequiaron.

—¿A dónde iremos, amada mía? -preguntó Ives.

—No sé a dónde iremos, lindo -susurró Pansy-. Lo que sí sé, es que quiero llegar contigo hasta la última estación.


End file.
